Deseo salvaje
by In My Paradise
Summary: Después de escapar de un terrible matrimonio, la organizadora de fiestas Bella Swan no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar por ningún otro hombre. Ni siquiera por el guapísimo millonario Edward Cullen... Summary completo dentro pasen AU OoC Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Después de escapar de un terrible matrimonio, la organizadora de fiestas Bella Swan no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar por ningún otro hombre. Ni siquiera por el guapísimo millonario Edward Cullen, que la había contratado para que le organizara una fiesta sorpresa a su madre._

_Edward decía que llevaba enamorado de ella desde seis meses antes, cuando Bella había organizado una fiesta para un amigo suyo. Pero, si eso era cierto, ¿Por qué estaba aceptando solicitudes de mujeres que querían convertirse en su esposa? A pesar de todo, Bella se sentía tentada a entregar una de dichas solicitudes._

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter.**

**Advertencia: esta historia contiene material de caracter sexual a si que si eres menor de edad leelo bajo tu responsabilidad**.

_

* * *

"Una tigresa auténtica sabe pavonearse. Camina con la cabeza alta_

_ y el pecho hacia delante, con una expresión que dice: «Voy a comerte vivo»."_

**BPOV**

Yo soy un felpudo.

Ya está. Lo he admitido. Si la gente quiere limpiarse las botas sucias en el felpudo que es mi vida es probable que les dé la bienvenida con una sonrisa y luego les dé las gracias. Al saber esto, algunas personas podrían perderme el respeto. En mi defensa diré que estoy mejorando. Haciéndome más fuerte. Más firme y enérgica. Estoy liberando a mi Tigresa interna. Por desgracia, hoy la he tenido muy controlada. De momento el tanteo no va a mi favor: Vida 5, Tigresa 2.

De nuevo, en mi defensa, diré que la Vida es una arpía, mala y miserable. Rememoraba la última sección que había leído de Libera a la Tigresa que llevas dentro cuando apareció ante mi vista el edificio de cromo y cristal de Aeronáuticas Cullen. Me dije que la reunión iría de maravilla; como Tigresa, no permitiría menos.

Con determinación, alcé la barbilla y cuadré los hombros contra el asiento, mostrando mis pechos en su máximo esplendor. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía dominar la expresión de caníbal.

Claro que, cuando se tienen labios tan carnosos y aparentemente rellenos de colágeno, bueno no sólo aparentemente, como los míos, la única expresión que dominan es: «Cobro doscientos dólares la hora». En realidad, si uno lo piensa, eso _podría_ implicar que quiero comerme a alguien vivo. Por Brad Pitt, estaría dispuesta a negociar.

Los demás, bueno… me encogí de hombros. Lo siento, tendrán que conformarse con la expresión. Fruncí los labios y los relajé. Fruncir. Relajar.

Intentando encontrar la expresión amenazadora perfecta. Cuando noté que el taxista me miraba fijamente por el retrovisor, enrojecí y volví la cara hacia la ventanilla. Debería haber practicado en casa, pero había recibido una llamada inesperada de mi ex marido; ojalá muriese y ardiera en el infierno toda la eternidad, que había consumido mi tiempo libre.

—Quiero darnos otra oportunidad —había dicho. Solía llamar una vez al mes con el mismo discursito. No soportaba la idea de que una mujer no lo quisiera—. Te quiero, nena. Te lo juro —había concluido.

Ya, y mis impresionantes pechos son dos globos de placer… Por si alguien se lo pregunta, no lo son. A duras penas lleno una talla 90.

Estoy orgullosa de mi misma. Le deseé que entrase en contacto íntimo con una bacteria carnívora que devorara su cuerpo dolorosa y lentamente, empezando por su apéndice favorito, y colgué, apuntándome el primer punto en mi marcador. Tengo la sospecha y la esperanza de que mi Tigresa es una arpía tan malvada como la vida, pero aún no la conozco lo suficiente para saberlo con seguridad.

En fin, cuando Richard y yo estábamos juntos, me engañaba. Siendo la buena chica que soy, lo perdoné la primera vez. Luchar para salvar el matrimonio y todas esas bobadas. Los hombres siempre serán hombres y eso. Da igual que sean prostitutos masculinos.

Vaya, ¿se me nota la amargura?

La segunda vez que me engañó, lo dejé cuatro semanas. Me avergüenza admitir que me reconquistó. Se tatuó mi nombre en el trasero, ¿quién puede resistirse a eso? Igual daba que mi nombre estuviera al lado del de su primera esposa. La tercera vez que me engañó, me fui y solicité el divorcio. Eso había sido hacía seis meses. Él, abogado especialista en divorcios, y por tanto la peor basura del universo, había sabido manejar la situación para quedarse con todo y dejarme sin nada de nada.

Si queréis saber de dónde sacan sus ideas los asesinos, os lo diré: de mujeres despechadas. ¡Lo que podría haber hecho yo con unas tenacillas de rizar el pelo y una pica para hielo… !

Bueno, eso ya no merece la pena pensarlo.

La llamada de Richard había dado inicio a un día que iba de mal en peor. Hacia un rato me habían quitado uno de los mayores proyectos de mi casi inexistente carrera como planificadora de fiestas. Sólo por negarme a ofrecerle al dueño de Industrias Glaston una «fiesta privada», según sus palabras, en el asiento trasero de su lujoso automóvil.

Me despedía cuando ya llevaba cuatro semanas planificando el banquete anual de la empresa.

¡Cuatro semanas largas, tortuosas y mortales!

Al oír la repugnante oferta, mi Tigresa interior salió a la luz y le presenté mi rodilla a la entrepierna del señor Glaston; segundo punto de mi tanteo.

No hace falta decir que no fue un encuentro amistoso. Antes de que me demandara por agresión, me metí en este taxi para reunirme con mi siguiente cliente. Entonces fue cuando encontré un trozo de comida podrida pegado al cinturón de seguridad. Supuse que era comida. No quería ni imaginar qué otra sustancia podía provocar una mancha de grasa indeleble.

La grasa, o lo que fuera, era el menor de mis problemas. Cuando entré en el taxi, pensé que el taxista tenía un problema de gases. Erróneo. El repugnante olor a excrementos de perro provenía de mis zapatos. Debía haber pisado alguna boñiga de camino a Industrias Glaston. Deseé haber dejado parte del regalito en los pantalones del señor Glaston.

¿Es horrible por mi parte desear que Richard y él se pudran juntos en el infierno?

Un momento. Empiezo a rezumar amargura otra vez. No quiero ser una mujer amargada. En serio. Quiero ser fuerte. Las mujeres fuertes son felices. Y yo deseo desesperadamente ser feliz.

Para animarme, rebusqué en mi maletín y saqué mi ejemplar de _Libera a la_ _Tigresa que llevas dentro_. Mis primas gemelas, Rosalie y Mel, me lo habían regalado dos meses antes, cuando cumplí los treinta y uno, y gracias a él estaba convirtiéndome en una mujer más fuerte y feliz.

Una mujer que controlaba su destino.

Una mujer que no permitía que un poco de mala suerte la desanimara.

«Todo se arreglará, Bella. Espera y verás». El taxi se detuvo bruscamente.

—Quédese con el cambio —le dije al conductor, dándole un billete de diez. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta.

Cuando pisaba la acera, un joven agarró la correa de mi bolso, dio un tirón y echó a correr. Grité y corrí tras él. Pero cuatro zancadas después, el tacón de siete centímetros de mi zapato izquierdo se partió por la mitad y caí de bruces. Mis pulmones se vaciaron del golpe. Mi maletín patinó por el asfalto.

Estábamos a principios de julio y era una mañana típica de Phoenix: calurosa, seca y desagradable. El pavimento recalentado me quemó las rodillas.

El ladrón desapareció tras una esquina y nadie intentó detenerlo. Creo que oí a una mujer decir: «¿Habéis visto el trasero de ese tipo? Genial».

Mientras estaba allí tirada, algunos pasaron sin prestar atención; otros se detuvieron y me miraron, sonriéndose. Con las mejillas encendidas, me puse en pie. Y estuve a punto de volver a caer cuando una de mis rodillas heridas se dobló en señal de protesta.

Habría sido agradable que el taxista saliera a ayudarme. Pero una mujer rubia pasó por encima de mí y se instaló en el taxi sin darme tiempo a parpadear. El maldito coche arrancó, envolviéndome en una nube de humo. Tosiendo, me incliné y recogí mis cosas. Al menos había dejado mis tarjetas de crédito en casa. Pero no era el caso de mi lápiz de labios y mis polvos para controlar los brillos, ahora desaparecidos.

¡Maldición! Era el colmo de los males.

Cojeando y sucia, conseguí recomponerme lo suficiente para entrar en el edificio Cullen. A pesar de que acababan de robarme, tenía que actuar con confianza y seguridad. Era un trabajo importante.

Sin hacer caso de las miradas curiosas de los hombres y mujeres de negocios que había en el vestíbulo, busqué el cuarto de baño. Estaba lleno de mujeres y sus voces altas y cacareos eran aún más molestos que la prohibida nube de humo de cigarrillo.

Tosí, me hice camino a uno de los cubículos, cerré la puerta y tiré la chaqueta manchada a la papelera. Apoyé la cabeza en la puerta. Una parte de mí quería romper en sollozos. La otra deseaba lanzarse sobre la primera persona que viera y desgarrarla.

Tenía que encontrar un término medio. Presentarme a un cliente potencial con aspecto de ser una bestia salvaje, pero sensible, no era buena idea. Inspiré profundamente, cerré los ojos y canturreé para mí: «Estoy en un prado de felicidad. Estoy en un prado de felicidad».

¿Por qué no me había quitado los zapatos y perseguido a ese ladrón desgraciado?

«Estoy en un prado de felicidad».

¿Por qué no había denunciado al señor Glaston por su asquerosa proposición?

«Estoy en un maldito prado de felicidad».

¿Por qué no había… ?

Abrí los ojos y cerré los puños. El mantra de meditación que me había enseñado mi padrastro sólo estaba incrementando mi agitación. Mejor dejarlo antes de empezar a gritar, llorar y patear las paredes. Mi padrastro es psiquiatra, pero sus métodos no suelen funcionar conmigo. No sé por qué sigo probándolos, la verdad.

—Puedo hacer esto. Puedo.

«Mentirosa», dijo mi Tigresa, yo dije «Zorra».

Por si fuera poco, tal vez encima sea esquizofrénica.

Obligué a mis músculos a relajarse y salí del cubículo. Miré el cuarto repleto, notando detalles que no había visto antes. Todas las mujeres llevaban algo de color verde. Chaquetas verde guisante, faldas verde lima, blusas verde oliva.

Me sentí como si estuviera en una ensalada de aguacate. ¿Por qué verde?

Miré mi falda marrón, que caía a media pantorrilla. Suspiré. Daba igual. Incluso si hubiera sabido que el verde era el color de moda, ya no tenía ropa de ese color. Sólo me ponía marrones, negros y blancos. Colores de trabajo. Colores aburridos.

Algo más que añadir a mi lista de: «Por qué mi día es un asco».

Con tanta gente ante el espejo, no había sitio para arreglarme el pelo, así que lo dejé como estaba, recogido en la nuca con mechones sueltos en las sienes. Sin embargo, me negaba a ir a la reunión cojeando.

Después de limpiar mis olorosos zapatos, pasé diez minutos golpeando, raspando y arañando hasta conseguir que tuvieran una altura similar. Cuando acabé, eran planos. No cojearía, sin duda, pero iba a parecer una niña de doce años. Con mi metro sesenta de altura, todo centímetro extra venía bien.

El aseo se llenaba más y más. Agobiada, salí. Había un guardia de seguridad, de hombros anchos y la tripa rebosando por encima del pantalón, ante el ascensor. Cuando intenté pasar, su brazo se disparó, deteniéndome.

—Las solicitudes se piden en recepción, señorita.—Estuve a punto de decir: «Gracias, iré por una», pero me detuve a tiempo. Confianza, seguridad.

—No estoy aquí para solicitar trabajo —en realidad sí, pero no de la clase a la que se refería él.

Enderecé los hombros como indicaba el manual de autoayuda—. Estoy citada con Edward Cullen.

—Eso pruébelo con otro —rezongo el guarda—. Yo no voy a tragarme esa excusa.

—Digo la verdad —lo miré boquiabierta.

—Oiga, si no envía la solicitud por correo, como las demás, la pondré en la lista negra y jamás la consideraran para el puesto.

Normalmente, su tono me habría acobardado. Al fin y al cabo tenía años de experiencia con mi padre natural, que ojalá se retorciera en su tumba, y con Richard, que ojala se encontrara pronto con el Creador, para retorcerse en su tumba. Pero, como ya he dicho, estoy en el proceso de convertirme en una mujer nueva. Una mujer nueva no aguantaba esas chorradas de un hombre.

Y, la verdad, la idea de estar en la lista de las chicas malas me parecía excitante.

—Escuche —dije, clavándole un dedo en el pecho—. No he tenido un buen día. Le sugiero que se aparte antes de que le haga daño.

Se rió. ¡Soltó una carcajada!

—No voy a moverme, señora.

—Quítese de mi camino —cada palabra sonó férrea, cortante.

—De eso nada —sonrió, mostrando unos dientes amarillentos y torcidos—. Ya no la dejaría pasar ni aunque Dios bajara a apartarme.

En ese momento, me ocurrió algo raro. El guarda se convirtió en la representación de todo lo que me había ido mal ese día, el día anterior, toda mi vida. Pasar no era sólo necesario para conseguir un trabajo. Era vital para mi paz mental. Que alguien diga «miau», por favor.

—No puedo organizar la intervención de Dios —le dije—, pero sí darle una patada en el trasero.

—Odio a las mujeres con síndrome premenstrual —gruñó él, tras un leve parpadeo de sorpresa.

—Si quiere premenstrual, le daré un bofetón de zorra premenstrual. ¿Qué le parece eso?

—Bien dicho —gritó alguien.

Me di la vuelta. Casi todas las mujeres del cuarto de baño estaban detrás de mí, alineadas como para un desfile del Día de San Patricio. Animada por su apoyo, giré en redondo, convencida de que en ese momento mi rostro dominaba la expresión «Voy a comerte vivo».

El guarda, precavido, retrocedió un paso.

—Tiene exactamente dos segundos para quitarse de mi camino —afirmó—, o lo lamentara. Hablé con Esme Cullen hace tres días…

—¿Esme Cullen? —el terror nubló sus ojos y se apartó—. ¿Por qué no lo dijo? Suba en el ascensor rápido. Planta diecinueve.

Asombrada por mi éxito, parpadeé. Las mujeres que había detrás de mí avanzaron de repente, en masa, y me lanzaron hacia el ascensor, conseguí enderezarme antes de besar el suelo.

—Yo hablé con Esme Cullen—gritaron varias al unísono—. En serio. Lo juro.

—Atrás, señoras —oí decir al guarda, justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Mientras subía, empezaron a sudarme las palmas de las manos y se me aceleró el corazón.

Odiaba la idea de caer en el vacío en cualquier momento. Por suerte, el ascensor no se estrelló y llegué a la oficina unos minutos antes de tiempo.

Una mujer de traje negro ocupaba el mostrador de recepción. Tenía el cabello recogido atrás, sin un solo pelo suelto. Su piel era palidísima, más pálida que la mía, y yo soy casi albina, le daba un aspecto inquietante, casi vampírico.

—¿Es ésta la oficina de Edward Cullen? —pregunté.

—Sí —la severa y ceñuda mujer alzó sus negras pestañas—. Y usted, ¿es?

—Bella Swan. Vengo a verlo.

Me miró de arriba abajo y no debió gustarle lo que vio.

—Se supone que las solicitudes se envían por correo, no se entregan en mano.

¿Solicitud? Santo cielo, no entendía lo que pasaba en ese edificio. Edward Cullen me había llamado varias veces en los últimos meses, pero yo no le había devuelto sus llamadas. No había tenido coraje para enfrentarme al hombre devastadoramente sexy que había visto sólo una vez, pero con quien había soñado muchas. Por desgracia, en mi situación estaba dispuesta a trabajar con el mismo diablo. Si está leyendo esto, señor Satán, mis tarifas son excelentes.

El caso era que Esme Cullen me había llamado hacía unos días y me había pedido que me reuniera con su hijo para que determinara si yo era «la persona adecuada» para planificar la fiesta de su sexagésimo cumpleaños. Intenté explicarle esto a Elvira, Dama de la Oscuridad: era el nombre que mejor le cuadraba.

—Mire, no necesito solicitud. Soy…

—Todo el mundo la necesita y puede recogerla abajo. De hecho —sus ojos se estrecharon—. ¿Cómo ha conseguido pasar por delante de Johnny?

—Andando —agité un brazo en el aire—. Mire, ya le he explicado que no necesito solicitud. Ya tengo el trabajo —no era mentira, pero casi. Ni se habían fijado los términos, ni había contrato firmado—. Lo que necesito es hablar con el señor Cullen.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse violenta.

—¿Perdone? —la mujer debía estar drogada—. No soy violenta.

—Eso dígaselo al brillo asesino de sus ojos.

—Si puede decirle al señor Cullen que estoy aquí… —rechiné los dientes.

—Por Dios santo, le buscaré una solicitud —se puso en pie—. Espere aquí. Y no toque nada.

—Pero no he venido a solicitar… —mi voz se apagó cuando me quedé sola. De repente me pregunté si las solicitudes eran para el puesto de organizadora de la fiesta y si todas las mujeres que había abajo eran mis contrincantes. Tragué saliva.

—Aquí está. Rellénela y envíela por correo —me dio unas hojas azules.

Eché un vistazo. Aficiones favoritas. Informaci6n sobre el último novio. Hábitos sexuales. Diablos. Yo no iba a rellenar eso. Sin saber qué hacer con los papeles, los guardé en el maletín.

—¿Esto es para planificar la fiesta o para un trabajo de oficina?

—No es una solicitud de empleo, guapita —rezongó ella—. Es para ser señora de Edward Cullen.

—¿Disculpe? —tenía que haber oído mal.

—Por favor, no simules que no estás aquí para casarte con él. El _Tattler_ publicó la noticia hace unos días. Y no dejan de llegar mujeres desde entonces.

—¿Solicitudes para encontrar «esposa»? ¿En serio? —¿Qué clase de hombre pedía que una mujer rellenara una solicitud para ser su compañera el resto de su vida? Implicaba un egocentrismo increíble. Deleznable. Asqueroso.

Pero encajaba perfectamente con cómo iba mi día.

Como si yo quisiera casarme otra vez. Preferiría comer gusanos podridos envueltos en útero de cerda y cubiertos de sangre de vaca. Intenté calmarme.

—Estoy aquí para discutir los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Esme Cullen. Nada más.

—¿Nombre? —la mujer alzó una ceja.

—Bella Swan—ya se lo había dicho, pero sonreí con educación. El asunto avanzaba.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —una larga uña rojo sangre se deslizó por una agenda—. No está aquí.

—Le aseguro que tengo cita —mi sonrisa se apagó un poco—. El lunes a las once.

—La creo —dijo ella con tanto sarcasmo como si me estuviera clavando los colmillos y sorbiéndome la sangre—. Un hada habrá entrado a borrar el nombre.

—Por favor, compruébelo otra vez —pensé que debía haberlo hecho su amante, el mismísimo Drácula.

—Siéntese allí —señaló una rígida e incómoda silla—. La llamaré si el señor Cullen puede atenderla. Por cierto —esbozó una sonrisa malévola—, tiene una mancha de tierra en la mejilla.

—Gracias por decírmelo —Bruja. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció por completo. Esperé a que saliera para frotarme ambas mejillas con frenesí.

¿Por qué no me había atropellado el taxi cuando tuvo oportunidad? Me habría evitado un montón de problemas. Y habría sido más piadoso.

Rígida, fui hacia el asiento asignado y esperé como una niña mala espera su castigo. Me habría gustado irme a casa y comerme una pizza de pepperoni, chorreante de grasa y unas galletas de chocolate. Y una bolsa de tiras de maíz. Y un refresco grande de vainilla, cereza y cola. El colesterol y las arterias atascadas no tenían importancia cuando mi cordura pendía de un hilo.

El tiempo pasó y empezó a dolerme el trasero. Era imposible ponerme cómoda. La silla no estaba almohadillada y cada vez que me movía, clavaba los huesos en el rígido cuero artificial.

Me removía otra vez cuando entró una mujer con melena plateada y aura de realeza que clamaba «pedigrí». Capté una suave brisa perfumada, y cara, cuando pasó a mi lado. Elvira se levantó de un salto, con expresión de disgusto. Y un atisbo de miedo.

—No hace falta que me anuncies —dijo, con un tono que no daba lugar a discusión—. Conozco el camino —esquivó el mostrador de recepción.

—Lo siento, señora Cullen, pero no puedo permitírselo —Elvira extendió un brazo para detenerla—. Déme un minuto y le diré que está aquí.

Se miraron. Sacaron las uñas. Se les erizó el vello. Iban a saltar las alarmas de incendio. Me olvidé del dolor de trasero y del asqueroso día que llevaba.

La escena prometía convertirse en una batalla campal, y si alguien se merecía una patada en el culo, esa era Elvira. «Usted puede, señora. ¡Ánimo!»

—No necesito que me anuncies a mi hijo —ladró la señora Cullen. La verdad era que daba miedo. Si yo fuera Elvira, ya me habría escondido bajo la mesa—. Quítate de ahí ahora mismo, o te arrepentirás.

—Sólo un segundo —Elvira se lamió los labios—. Puede sentarse con la otra señora que no tiene cita —alzó el teléfono—. Señor Cullen. Su madre…

La señora Cullen no esperó. Fue hacia el despacho. El rostro de Elvira se oscureció, tempestuoso.

—Demasiado tarde. Va para allá —colgó con rabia.

Así acabó la escena. Y yo me quedé esperando.

Esperando. Y esperando.

* * *

aawwww aqui estoy pero con una adaptacion ahora jijiji espero que les guste el primer capitulo ¿Quieren que siga? bssttss nos leemos se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecean a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^**

_

* * *

_

_"Cuando los animales salvajes se encuentran, luchan hasta que el más débil admite la derrota. _

_Una auténtica Tigresa se enfrenta a cada reto con inteligencia, astucia e instinto."_

.

..

**BPOV**

Pasé la hora siguiente sentada en esa silla infernal, leyendo ejemplares atrasados de _City Girl_.

Disfruté mucho con un artículo: _Pechos comprar o no comprar_. Los míos no eran ni pequeños ni grandes. Con frecuencia me preguntaba si estaban bien así. Obviamente, después de leer el artículo me inclinaba por comprar.

Me habría encantado leer un artículo sobre el Botox. Ya había superado los temidos treinta y todavía no empezaba a ver arruguitas. Soy demasiado joven para tener arrugas y, lo admito, siempre procuro dar mi mejor imagen. No es que sea vanidosa. Pero cuando descubrí que Richard me engañaba, me sentí… fea. Indeseada e innecesaria. Desechable, como basura podrida que rezumara un asqueroso líquido negro.

No me gustaba sentirme así, por razones obvias, y aún tenía que luchar para conquistar todas las migajas de autoestima que estuvieran a mi alcance.

Por fin, gracias, Dios, gracias, Elvira, Doncella de Lucifer, se acercó.

—¿Eres Bella? —preguntó, como si no le hubiera dicho mi nombre ya dos veces. Como tardé en contestar, añadió, hiriente—. ¿Sí o no?

Sabía bien que no podía haberlo olvidado y me negué a contestar. Ella captó la indirecta.

—Tu nombre no está en la lista —gruñó, irritada—. Sin embargo, el señor Cullen te recibirá.

—Gracias —me dolió decirlo, pero lo dije—. Agradezco tu interés —añadí, aunque casi me costó un riñón dar un tono cortés a mi voz.

Procuraba dar la impresión de ser comprensiva profesional porque, como ya he dicho antes, necesitaba el trabajo. Las facturas se apilaban y no me gustaba la idea de tener que renunciar a mi piso e instalarme en casa de mi madre y mi padrastro. Sobre todo porque Phil disfrutaba psicoanalizando cada una de mis acciones. Como si me hiciera falta saber que la razón por la que me escapé de casa a los dieciséis era que mi madre no me dio el pecho. Le tengo cariño pero, ¡por favor! Me escapé unas seis horas, porque mi madre no me había dejado salir con Aaron Bower, el chico que estaba más bueno de todo el instituto. Y ya.

—Sígueme —dijo Elvira.

—Sígueme —repetí. Ella me miró de reojo. Abrí los ojos con expresión inocente. Alzó un labio y me enseñó los dientes. Era obvio que la mujer había liberado a su Tigresa interior hacía mucho tiempo.

La seguí. Me acordé de cuadrar los hombros y echar el pecho hacia delante. Cerebro, astucia e instinto. Esas tres cosas guiarían mis actos.

Mis pies se hundieron en una mullida alfombra color blanco roto. Era un ambiente estéril, carente de detalles personales. Elvira empujó la pesada puerta doble y la sujetó mientras yo entraba.

Un momento después vi a Edward Cullen, y el resto de mi día se despeñó directo hacia el más profundo y oscuro de los infiernos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y perdí el paso. Me tambaleé. Y esa vez no tuvo nada que ver con mis zapatos.

Recuperé el equilibrio mientras luchaba con el deseo de dejarlo todo e ir a mordisquearlo. En serio. Clavar mis dientes en su carne desnuda. Recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con mi lengua. Por eso no le había devuelto sus llamadas. Por eso no había querido verlo en persona. Bastaba una mirada suya para que mis hormonas sisearan y yo perdiera el control.

Tal vez él no me recordara, o tal vez sí, porque me había llamado, pero nos habíamos visto hacía seis meses, en la primera fiesta que planifiqué sola. Aunque no habíamos hablado, él me había mirado un par de veces y se me había hecho la boca agua.

El hombre era cien por cien comestible.

Después de años y años de tratar con Richard, Perro del Infierno, me gustaba pensar que era inmune a la testosterona. Pero ese hombre irradiaba sexo como un anuncio de neón que dijera: «Ven a por un pedazo de esto». Me sentía como un enorme aperitivo sexual que clamaba un poco de atención, directa y sucia. Me habría enroscado a una barra de striptease. O le habría dedicado una danza del vientre.

No podía ser más patética.

Edward Cullen debía rondar los treinta años. Su piel era color Blanca y sus eléctricos ojos de color esmeraldas me observaban con intensidad. Se me encogió el estómago. ¿Tendría la cara manchada aún? Tenía la nariz recta, labios carnosos y besables. Una sombra de barba oscurecía su mentón, añadiendo un toque curtido que incrementaba su atractivo. Sus anchos hombros estaban embutidos en una cara chaqueta italiana.

Era una mezcla de George Clooney y Josh Wald, con un toque de Brad Pitt. Pensé que, al fin y al cabo, quizá no fuera inmune a la testosterona.

Edward me dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa sexy.

Se me secó la boca y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Esa sonrisa era letal. Matamujeres, sin más. «Corre», gritó mi mente, «Sal de aquí».

¿Dónde estaban mi inteligencia, mi astucia y mi instinto?

Iba a charlar con ese hombre perfecto, posiblemente estrecharía su perfecta mano. Y la mía estaba sudorosa. Sólo de pensarlo mi sistema nervioso se desbocó. Tenía que calmarme. Pero ¿cómo? El consejo de mi padrastro: «cuando una persona te ponga nerviosa, imagínatela desnuda», no servía.

Edward Cullen… desnudo…

Forcé una sonrisa educada y decidí pensar en él como si fuera un sándwich de pan de centeno con pavo y queso. No me gustaban el pavo ni el queso, y odiaba el pan de centeno.

Él se puso en pie, miró mis labios y me ofreció una mano. La acepté. Se secó la mano en los pantalones antes de sentarse de nuevo.

Pero yo mantuve mi expresión profesional.

Creo.

—Sé que es más tarde de la hora prevista —dije, por si acaso Elvira, Reina de los Malditos, no lo había avisado de mi llegada—, pero me gustaría dejar constancia de que llegué a tiempo —desde mi punto de vista, la falta de puntualidad era casi pecado mortal.

—Tomo nota —dijo él, con una sonrisa divertida.

Estuvieron a punto de fallarme las rodillas. La sonrisa ya era mala, pero unida a su voz, ¡cielos! Tenía un timbre profundo y grave, suave y rico como un buen brandy. Había sonado como si estuviera tumbado en la cama, después de una vigorosa sesión de sexo. De ese sexo que rompe esquemas.

—Por favor… —señaló con la barbilla después de observarme un largo momento— tome asiento.

Me senté y dejé mi maletín en el suelo, a mi lado.

—Espero que no le moleste la pregunta, pero ¿dónde está su madre? No la he visto salir.

No pareció desconcertarle mi pregunta; de hecho, dio la impresión de que yo le divertía.

—Ha salido por la puerta lateral.

—Ah —una mujer inteligente, no tendría que volver a enfrentarse a Elvira—. Hablé con ella por teléfono el viernes pasado —decidí ir al grano. «Estoy serena. Soy una profesional»—. No estoy segura de haber entendido los detalles. Quiere que planifique una fiesta sorpresa, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

—Pero también dijo que la fiesta era en su honor.

—No intente entenderla. Se volvería loca —no ofreció más información. Se limitó a esbozar otra de esas sonrisas tipo «Soy el mejor polvo que vas a disfrutar en tu vida». Me pareció que el suelo temblaba.

—Cuando hablé con ella, no tuvimos la oportunidad de discutir mi tarifa —desde mi punto de vista eso era lo más importante.

—El dinero no es problema —dijo él, clavando su vista en mi boca.

Me sonrojé, necesitaba mirarme en un espejo y comprobar que no seguía teniendo la cara manchada.

—En conciencia, no puedo seguir adelante hasta que hayamos acordado…

—Cueste lo que cueste la fiesta —intervino él, silenciándome—, lo pagaré. —

¿Le entusiasmaba celebrar que su madre estaba un año más cerca de las puertas de la muerte? ¿O la quería tanto que quería hacerla feliz, al coste que fuera?

—Señor Cullen, no es inteligente decirle eso a una mujer que aún no ha nombrado su precio.

—Cierto —sonrió él—. ¿Por qué no echa cuentas y me envía un presupuesto por fax?

—Excelente —asentí.

—Bien. Ahora, por favor, llámame Edward. Y yo te llamaré Bella.

Mi nombre en sus labios sonó demasiado sensual, como una especie de llamada de apareamiento que mi cuerpo en bancarrota sexual oyó claramente. Cerró la boca antes de decir algo estúpido como que quería tener hijos suyos. Asentí.

—Señor Cullen, el señor McCarty está al teléfono —dijo la voz de Elvira, Arpía del Sino.

Edward se frotó la cara con aire de cansancio.

—¿Puedes disculparme? Tengo que contestar.

—Desde luego. ¿Espero en el vestíbulo?

—No, quédate donde estás —levantó el auricular y giró la silla, de modo que yo solo veía su espalda y la parte superior de su cabeza broncínea—. ¿Tienes ya las cifras? —pausa. Gruñó—. ¿Por eso has llamado? Sí —pausa—. Esa —pausa—. Sí. Me alegro —pausa—. Sabes que haré lo necesario para ganar.

¿De qué se alegraba y qué pretendía ganar? Escuchar una conversación telefónica cuando sólo se oía a una de las parte era un rollo. Descomunal.

—Ahora estoy en una reunión —pausa—. Sí —pausa—. Adiós. Idiota —masculló. Hizo girar el sillón y colgó el auricular, volviendo a prestarme toda su atención—. Disculpa —agitó la mano en el aire—. En fin, me gustaría tener más tiempo para hablar contigo hoy —dijo, con tono de lamentarlo sinceramente—. Pero, por desgracia, tengo citas toda la mañana y no puedo cancelarlas. ¿Por qué no llamas dentro de unos días y concertaremos otra reunión?

Al oírlo, una nube roja nubló mi visión. A pesar de mi ira, mi instinto inicial fue aceptar su oferta con educación y marcharme. Sin embargo, aplasté mi deseo de capitular. No sería un felpudo. Nunca más. Había gastado dinero en un taxi, me habían robado el bolso y había tenido que esperar más de una hora. No me marcharía sin acabar la reunión.

Apreté los puños. «Soy una Tigresa».

—Señor Cullen, no hemos comentado ni un detalle.

—Quiero que me llames Edward, ¿recuerdas? Señor Cullen hace que me sienta como mi padre. Tendremos que comentar los detalles otro día.

—Edward —«sé fuerte. Imponte»—. He esperado ahí fuera más de una hora.

—Me enteré de que tenía una reunión contigo minutos antes de que entraras al despacho. Te pido disculpas por cualquier inconveniencia.

¿Inconveniencia? La nube roja que nublaba mi visión se convirtió en un infierno. Su disculpa no me devolvía mi chaqueta ni mi pintalabios favorito.

—¿No puedes concederme diez minutos? Tengo una lista de preguntas.

—La visita de mi madre me ha retrasado, me temo que no puedo concederte ni cinco.

Bien. Mensaje recibido. Era obvio que quería librarse de mí. No iba a contratarme. Me descubrí agarrando un taco de notas que había sobre su mesa. Empecé a desglosar el valor de mi tiempo, mi bolso, mas veinte dólares de valor sentimental añadido, un par de zapatos y, ¡qué diablos!, la factura del tinte.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —se golpeó la rodilla con un lápiz.

—Normalmente añado la reunión previa al presupuesto, pero contigo haré una excepción. Aquí está mi factura por la reunión de hoy —arranqué la hoja y se la di.

Sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad mientras leía.

La curiosidad se transformó en diversión poco después.

—¿Lápiz de labios?

—Me robaron el bolso a la entrada del edificio y mi barra favorita estaba dentro.

—Haré que seguridad se ocupe de eso —frunció el ceño, ya nada divertido—. Eso no volverá a ocurrir.

—Gracias.

—¿Te parece bien que te envíe un cheque? —preguntó, tras una leve pausa.

—Sí —seguro que no vería ese dinero—. Claro.

—Te doy mi palabra de que haré tiempo para ti. De hecho, os dedicaré un día completo a ti y a la fiesta.

—Bien —«Mentiroso», deseé gritarle.

«Prueba A», dijo mi Tigresa interior, «Eres una débil. Lucha. Haz que hable contigo ahora. No dejes que te eche de una patada».

—Me alegro de que vayas a hacerme tiempo —añadí, ignorando a la Tigresa—. Eso es fantástico. Maravilloso —le entregué una tarjeta, segura de que no volvería a oír de él—. Ahí está mi número. Llámame cuando puedas reunirte conmigo.

La aceptó y le echó un vistazo.

—Pensándolo mejor, si hay algo que me gustaría comentar antes de que te vayas.

—¿No te quitara demasiado de tu precioso tiempo? —me felicité por eso, aunque no era bueno ser sarcástica. Ese hombre tenía amigos influyentes que podrían necesitar a una planificadora de fiestas en el futuro. Pero, diablos, aún me dolían las rodillas.

—Para esto en concreto, haré una excepción —dijo él—. Tengo una estipulación que debes aceptar antes de que te contrate oficialmente.

¿Contratarme oficialmente? Tragué saliva. Quizá sí pretendía ponerse en contacto conmigo. Vaya fallo.

—¿Estipulación? —pregunté, sin aire.

—Prerrequisito. Cláusula. Condición.

—Gracias, sé lo que es una estipulación.

—Mientras trabajes para mí —dijo con calma—, quiero que la fiesta de mi madre sea tu máxima y única prioridad.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron. Debería haberlo sabido en cuanto entré en el despacho. El hombre era una Triple C. : Corporativo. Controlador. Y un Comando en toda regla.

—Estoy segura de que, como hombre de negocios, comprenderás que no me guste la idea de entregar las riendas de mis asuntos profesionales a nadie.

—Sí —concedió él, pero no retiró su petición.

Era un Triple C-B: B de bastardo.

—Te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de organizar distintos eventos a la vez.

—No he dicho que no lo seas.

—Nunca he permitido que un evento ensombrezca a otro —tampoco había tenido suficientes al mismo tiempo como para tener que preocuparme de eso.

—No dudo de tu capacidad.

—Si vas a insistir en eso… —estuve a punto de dar una patada en el suelo, de pura rabia, mientras él esperaba tranquilamente a que aceptara.

—Sí, insisto.

—… entonces supongo que estoy obligada a aceptar —deseé que llegara el día en que pudiera poner a Edward Cullen en su lugar. ¡Bajo un tacón de aguja de siete centímetros de altura!

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, me lanzó una sonrisa tipo «ni-en-toda-una-vida».

Mi instinto animal debió entrar en juego, porque empezó a picarme la palma de la mano por las ganas que tenía de darle un bofetón. Phil, mi padrastro, me habría dicho que ese raro acceso de violencia se debía a que mi necesidad adolescente de rebelarme estaba resurgiendo, o alguna estupidez similar.

—Entonces, ¿hay trato? —preguntó Edward.

—Primero, tengo mi propia estipulación —dije—. Espero que tu… tripliques mi tarifa normal, porque tendré que rechazar a clientes. Es lo justo.

—Por supuesto.

No se negaba. ¿Por qué no? Me asombró que accediera sin discutir y casi me caí de la silla. Quizá debería haber pedido más.

—Entonces, ¿estoy oficialmente contratada sin presupuesto y al triple de mi tarifa habitual?

—Sí. Y no olvides que tengo aquí tu primera factura —agitó el papel que le había dado—. ¿Quieres que la tripliquemos ahora, o te vale después?

—Vale después —estuve a punto de abrazarlo. Casi—. Cuando estés libre, llámame. Hay una serie de detalles que debemos comentar para que pueda iniciar los preparativos —sin más que decir, me levanté.

—Vaya —dijo él pasando un dedo por el calendario de mesa—. Estoy ocupado durante dos semanas. Estaré en Arizona comprando un avión, un Piper Dakota —explicó—. Y no puedo cancelarlo. ¿Qué te parece el martes dieciséis? ¿A las doce?— sugirió—. Comeremos en Mykal.

—Me parece bien —respondí yo; no me sorprendía que pudiera conseguir reserva en el famoso restaurante italiano con tan poca antelación. La gente normal solía tardar dos meses, si la conseguía. Lo sabía bien.

Él se levantó, rodeó su mesa y extendió el brazo para estrecharme la mano. Olvidando que llevaba zapatos planos, intenté dar los pasos que nos separaban. Pero el tacón de un zapato chocó con la punta del otro. Sin previo aviso, caí sobre él.

¡Otra vez! Mi impulso lo lanzó contra el escritorio. Yo acabé con las manos apoyadas en sus muslos y la cabeza peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

Él rodeó mi cintura con los brazos para equilibrarme. Debería haberme apartado de un salto, pero no lo hice. Me quedé allí… Con los ojos clavados en el centro de sus pantalones, porque parecía… , no podía ser. No podía estar teniendo una erección. Esos pantalones no se estaban acercando a mi rostro.

Con un suave tirón, me obligó a enderezarme, aunque no me soltó del todo. Sus manos, curtidas, cálidas y deliciosas, seguían sobre mis brazos. Me sentía envuelta en el aroma del pecado. Las cejas de él se unieron en una y me di cuenta de que no sabía bien qué hacer conmigo.

Me aparté de un salto. Santa madre de Dios, ¿qué me ocurría? Había estado a punto de convertir en un eunuco a ese hombre, rico, sexy y con montones de amigos influyentes. Y había disfrutado con ello. Estaba para que me encerraran.

—Lo siento mucho —cuando vi que los papeles que había habido en la mesa, estaban desparramados por el suelo, mi vergüenza subió de nivel.

Esas cosas solo me pasaban a mí.

Dejé el maletín a un lado, me agaché y empecé a recoger papeles y fotos. Todas las fotos eran de mujeres y, lo que era aún más raro, todas las mujeres llevaban ropa verde, o nada.

—Lo siento mucho —repetí, ladeando la cabeza. Una mujer parecía untada de nata verde, y ¿se estaba lamiendo el brazo? A ese hombre le iba lo extravagante—. No pretendía…

—No importa —dijo él con tono agradable, en absoluto molesto.

—¿He estropeado algo importante? —relajé la mano con la que sujetaba los papeles y las fotos porno.

—No —rió él—. Lo más importante sigue intacto.

Sentí cómo me ruborizaba de la frente al cuello. Pero dejé de pensar en lo que había insinuado Edward al ver la foto de la mujer desnuda, abierta de piernas y brazos y tumbada sobre un montón de hojas verdes.

—No hace falta que hagas eso —dijo él—. Ya lo ordenaré después —se inclinó y me quité los papeles de las manos. Sus dedos rozaron los míos.

El contacto me sobresaltó. Me electrificó. Agarré la mano como si fuera un montón de residuos radioactivos. «Pavo en pan de centeno. Pavo en pan de centeno». Me temblaban las manos cuando recogí una de las fotos que quedaban en el suelo. Una mujer a gatas en el suelo, con un par de orejas de gato, color verde, sobresaliendo de su cabello rubio.

—Es culpa mía —dije, mirando la foto—, ayudaré.

—No, en serio. No hace falta —sonó cortante. Casi me arrancó la foto de las manos.

Entonces comprendí que estaba recogiendo las solicitudes de las mujeres que deseaban convertirse en la señora Cullen. No era extraño que quisiera deshacerse de mí. No quería que viera a las candidatas desnudas.

—Bueno —solté una tosecilla seca—. Adiós, entonces —me enderecé, giré y casi corrí hacia la puerta.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —paré pero no me di la vuelta. Me preguntaba si había sentido la misma corriente eléctrica que yo y si me pediría que saliera con él. Tendría que rechazarlo, claro. Era un cliente. Sólo había salido con un cliente: Richard. Y eso me había enseñado tres valiosas lecciones que nunca iba a olvidar.

Una: nada de acostarse con clientes.

Dos: nada de desnudarse con clientes.

Tres: nada de pasar toda la noche practicando el sexo con clientes.

Pero me provocó una oleada de placer pensar que un hombre tan magnífico pudiera sentirse atraído por mí. Tensa, me estiré la falda y esperé.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó él.

Admito que se me encogió el corazón. Había deseado que me pidiera una cita. Que fuera a rechazarla no implicaba que no hubiera sido bienvenida.

—¿Bella? —repitió él.

—Mi color favorito es el azul —dije—. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —su voz sonó satisfecha—. ¿Bella?

Me estremecí de excitación. Ahí estaba. Iba a invitarme a cenar. Lo sabía. Lo percibía.

—¿Sí? —casi susurré.

—No olvides tu maletín.

* * *

awawww aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste ^.^

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion ^.^

_

* * *

"Una tigresa nunca deja que nadie le gane la partida en una conversación; _

_nunca deja que otro diga la última palabra. Si lo hace, se convierte en _

_receptáculo de la basura emocional de su oponente."_

_._

_.._

**BPOV**_  
_

—¿Cuándo vas a atacar a tu nuevo jefe?

—Ja, ja —dije, dedicándole a mi prima Nessie mi mejor ceño de «Ni lo menciones».

Mi otra prima abrió la boca para decir algo desdeñoso. Sabía que el comentario de Rosalie sería desdeñoso porque de su boca sólo salían frases de auténtica sabelotodo. Le lancé una mirada mortal.

Funcionó. Funcionó de verdad. Doña Dilo-Tal-Cual Rose se quedó callada. Quizás empezaba a dominar en serio la expresión de «Voy a comerte viva».

Me recosté en mi asiento. La luz del sol entraba a través de los visillos rosa de la cocina, envolviendo la mesa en un halo de calidez. El aroma del café se respiraba en el aire. Igual que todos los lunes por la mañana, antes de correr al trabajo, a la escuela en el caso de Rose, estábamos sentadas en la cocina de Nessie, dándonos un festín, o atragantándonos, con la comida que hubiera preparado.

Nessie tenía una empresa de catering y estaba intentando reunir una colección de recetas frescas y exóticas. En general era una cocinera excelente, pero esas recetas «exóticas» suyas eran una porquería.

Con la Dieta Nessie, había perdido cuatro kilos.

Y yo necesitaba cuantos kilos pudiera conseguir.

No me odiéis, pero soy una de esas mujeres que no tiene que vigilar lo que come. Soy delgada, demasiado delgada en mi opinión, y siempre lo he sido. Tiene sus inconvenientes, para que lo sepáis. Que te llamen Huesos. Tener pechos pequeños. Parecer desnutrida. De hecho, mi padrastro una vez intentó asesorarme para que superase mis desordenes alimentarios.

Esa mañana estábamos a salvo, con panecillos y magdalenas de arándanos. De tienda. Rosalie no había tenido tiempo de preparar nada exótico, gracias a Dios. No me creía capaz de soportar un desayuno como el de la semana anterior: tortilla de huevo de avestruz con queso azul y fresas. Sólo recordarlo me provocaba nauseas.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Nessie—. ¿Vas a atacarlo o no?

—No me siento atraída por Edward—dije, esperando sonar convincente, aunque no lo conseguí—. Por tanto, no voy a atacarlo. Además, ¿qué idea es esa de pedir solicitudes para el puesto de esposa?

—Es excéntrico y busca el amor —dijo Nessie, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Rose dio un bocado a su panecillo, masticó y tragó.

—Es un hombre. A los hombres les gustan las fotos de desnudos y hacen cualquier cosa por conseguirlas. Fin de la historia.

Eso tenía sentido.

Rose y Nessie eran gemelas idénticas, pero distintas en muchos sentidos. Vanesa había nacido con un ángel sobre el hombro. Rose llevaba al diablo en el suyo.

Rose tenía anchas mechas color rojo en su cabello rubio. También lucía varios tatuajes y piercings. Nessie, en cambio, parecía delicada, casi angelical. Tenían veinticuatro años y eran de cuerpo pequeño y ojos azul brillante.

—¿Babeaste sobre él en la reunión? —preguntó Rose.

—No. Claro que no —¿los mentirosos van directos al infierno o tienen algún tipo de inmunidad? Un mentiroso no es un asesino, ni nada así—. ¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan ridículo?

—Llevas babeando sobre su foto toda la mañana —con ojos chispeantes, Rose untó queso en su panecillo.

—Eso no es verdad —gemí.

—Oh, por favor. Podría bañarme en el charco que has hecho. Un baño largo y relajante —levantó el ejemplar del _Tattler_—. Pero si insistes en decir que no te atrae, tiraré esto a la basura —echó un vistazo al cubo de la basura y se puso de pie.

—Dame eso —rápida como el rayo, agarré su brazo y le quite el periódico sensacionalista. Como si no llevara una hora mirándola, estudié la foto en blanco y negro de la portada. Edward, sonriente, rodeaba con el brazo a una morena de piernas largas.

El pie de foto decía: _El hijo del multimillonario Carlisle Cullen con Gwendolyn Summers. ¿Habrá encontrado ya Edward a su futura esposa?_

El artículo mencionaba vagamente que ambos habían asistido a una gala benéfica para niños con cáncer. ¿Quién era el auténtico Edward? ¿El mujeriego que yo sospechaba, y lanzaba una campaña para buscar esposa, por Dios santo?, ¿O el Buen Samaritano que donaba tiempo y dinero a obras benéficas?

Suspiré. Para mi consternación, las dos últimas semanas habían pasado a toda velocidad y la mayoría de mis noches habían estado llenas de imágenes de Edward y yo retozando como ninfas hambrientas de sexo a quienes sólo les quedaran unos días de vida.

No podía sacarme al hombre de la cabeza.

Tras haber conseguido un nuevo carné de conducir y encontrar otro pintalabios Mística Chocolate que me había costado cuatro horas y visitar seis tiendas, debería sentirme feliz. En cambio, sólo pensaba en Edward. Y eso me hacía… infeliz.

Me había enviado un cheque, tal y como había prometido, con una nota en la que decía que si tenía problemas para encontrar el lápiz de labios correcto se lo hiciera saber, y haría que fabricaran uno. ¿Se podía ser más dulce? No hubiera aceptado la oferta pero, aún así. Lo cierto era que empezaba a obsesionarme hasta el punto de que Edward iba a necesitar una orden de alejamiento para librarse de mí.

Sabía que no debía permitirme desear a ese hombre. Sí, Edward era guapo: de acuerdo, deliciosamente fantástico, pero era un Triple C, igual que Richard. Además, por lo visto, quería una esposa. Yo no quería volver a casarme nunca.

Pero, ¿hacía mi cuerpo caso a esa lógica? Nooo.

Cada noche, antes de acostarme, hacía una lista de las razones por las que no debería sentirme atraída por Edward, ni desear arrancarle la ropa del cuerpo y aprovecharme de él. De hecho, hacía varias listas.

Ninguna ayudaba.

—Mirad, incluso si babeara por él —les dije a mis primas—. Edward es un hombre. Eso implica que solo le interesan las mujeres sin problemas de «pechonalidad» disminuida.

—Los pechos no importan hoy en día —Rose frunció el ceño y blandió el cuchillo en el aire—. Lo plano está de moda. Ser plana es el nuevo estilo clásico además tu no estas tan plana.

—¿Entonces por que tienen tanto éxito los implantes? ¿Por qué se venden tantos sujetadores de realce?

Era obvio que mi prima no tenía una respuesta.

—Olvídate del pecho —dijo, moviendo la cabeza—. Dijiste que no hacía más que mirarte los labios.

—Los tenía manchados —me había dado cuenta cuando llegué a casa y casi me había muerto de vergüenza. También le había deseado a Edward que ardiera en el infierno por no decírmelo.

—Seguramente quería limpiarlos a lametazos. La verdad es que te has conseguido un par de labios fantásticos. Yo diría que el hombre quería sentirlos por todo el cuerpo.

—Concedo que tal vez le gustaron mis labios, pero no el resto de mí —ni siquiera me había pedido que saliera con el después de haber caído en su entrepierna. Me recordé que, en cualquier caso, yo no habría aceptado.

—Vale, no eres guapa en el sentido clásico, pero eso no implica que seas una porquería.

Casi me atraganté con la magdalena.

—Gracias, Rose—dije, cuando recuperé la voz—. Ahora me siento mucho mejor respecto a mí misma. De hecho, mi autoestima se ha disparado.

—Me estás malinterpretando —suspiró Rose, con cierta exasperación—. Tu aspecto es frágil, como de camafeo. Algo que la mayoría de las mujeres no consiguen nunca. Tienes ese tipo de atractivo que hace que surja el instinto protector de un hombre.

—Tiene razón —sonrió Nessie—. Y yo creo que eres una gatita sexual que aún no ha salido del armario, Bella.

Gatita sexual encubierta. Miau. Nunca antes me habían acusado de eso. De hecho, Richard me había acusado de estar sexualmente reprimida. Lo de la Tigresa interna debía estar dando resultado.

—Vale, supongamos que ocurre un milagro y Edward me desea con lujuria. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Casarte con él —dijo Nessie.

—Hacer temblar su mundo —dijo Rose—, y después deshacerte de él como si fuera una basura apestosa.

Nessie soltó un gritito y perdió la sonrisa.

—Las aventuras de una noche son estúpidas, por no decir potencialmente dañinas física y emocionalmente —afirmó, seria.

—Lleva seis meses libre de las garras de Richard el Bastardo y no ha tenido una sola cita. Nos daría igual llevarla a la protectora de animales y comprarle unos cuantos gatos. Necesita una buena ración de sexo, no meterse en otra mala relación.

—Hola —agité el dedo índice en el aire—. Eh. Estoy aquí. En esta habitación, con vosotras.

Ambas encogieron los hombros al unísono.

—Lo juro —gruñí—. Edward debe haber sido una almorrana en otra vida, porque ya se está convirtiendo en un dolor en el trasero. Puedo contestar a la pregunta yo misma, gracias. Edward es un cliente, y no tengo relaciones con los clientes. Es malo para el negocio.

—¿A quién le importa el negocio cuando está en juego el amor? —intervino Nessie, la romántica.

—¿Quién diablos ha mencionado el amor?

—Esa clase de proceso mental podría impedirte experimentar algo maravilloso —me ignoró ella.

Me atraganté.

—El amor es maravilloso —se defendió ella—. Un regalo. Sé que opinas que el matrimonio es una institución para deficientes mentales, pero un día yo pienso caminar al altar con una sonrisa radiante. Y llevaré montones y montones de flores. Rosas de borde plateado rodeadas de gypsófila rosa.

La miré con horror, incapaz de administrarle una vacuna verbal mientras la pulga de la boda clavaba sus dientes en Rosalie. Se le nublaron los ojos con ensoñación, sus labios se curvaron con anhelo, casi pude oír y ver sus pensamientos.

¿Era el ruido de fondo un bebé llorando?

—Ojalá no estuviera enamorada ahora mismo —dijo, confirmando mis sospechas.

—¿Nos conocemos de algo? —Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

Nessie, aún sonriendo con ensoñación, apoyó un codo en la mesa y me miró de reojo.

—Ya que Bella no quiere casarse con Edward, es seguro que no le importara saber que rellené una de sus solicitudes.

—¿Qué? —grité yo—. ¿Cuándo?

—Hace unos días.

—No lo hiciste —Rose se recostó en la silla con expresión atónita—. Sí, lo has hecho. No mientes. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

—Sabía que os reirías de mí —la sonrisa de Nessie se volvió malévola—. Pero no pude evitarlo. Ese hombre es la perfección masculina y sé que podría enamorarme de él.

—Amor —rezongué yo, pero mi desdén se debía más a la imagen de Edward y Nessie viviendo felices para siempre que a mi odio por la emoción.

Empezaba a creer que el amor había sido creado por el mismo demonio. ¿Qué mejor manera había de conseguir que la gente hiciera el ridículo?

—Un día todas encontraremos a hombres que nos amen, a quienes podamos confiar nuestras esperanzas y sueños —Nessie se apartó un mechón de pelo color miel de la frente—. Hombres que… —mi risa la cortó.

—La idea de un macho cariñoso, que se preocupe y sea fiable es demasiado absurda para planteársela siquiera un segundo.

—Eso, eso —secundó Rose. Ella había tenido una buena dosis de corazones partidos. De hecho, había inflingido una buena cantidad de corazones partidos, pero esa era otra historia. Estábamos criticando a los hombres, no sacando a relucir nuestros trapos sucios.

—El amor no tiene nada de especial. Es lioso y desagradable —odiaba desilusionar a Nessie, pero necesitaba saber la verdad. Cuanto más tiempo fuera por la vida creyendo que el amor verdadero esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, más se arriesgaba a sufrir.

Y, la verdad, odiaba pensar que la dulzura de Rosalie quedase obliterada por un pene andante.

—Me niego a creer que el amor no significa nada —dijo ella—. Que tú pensaras que estabas enamorada de Richard el Bastardo no significa que hubieras encontrado a tu amor verdadero. Tu alma gemela está ahí fuera, Bella, esperando que la encuentres.

Yo recé a Dios porque no fuera así.

Pero sentí una oleada de adrenalina cuando el rostro perfectamente tallado de Edward me pasó por la mente. Rápidamente, deseché la sensación y la imagen. No creía en las almas gemelas. Ya no. Mi madre había creído que mi padre natural era su alma gemela los diez años que estuvieron casados. Por eso lo aceptaba cada vez que volvía después de pegarle o engañarla. Aún así, no podía negar que al caer en brazos de Edward el contacto había sido eléctrico; algo que no había experimentado nunca. Ni siquiera con mi ex.

Pero eso no implicaba que Edward fuera mi alma gemela.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a ver al delicioso señor Cullen? —preguntó Nessie.

—Mañana —alcé los hombros con gesto de indiferencia. Dios. Mañana. Tragué saliva. No sabría si podría sobrevivir a otra reunión.

—Mmm, quiero que me cuentes todos los deliciosos detalles —Rose mordisqueó su panecillo.

Con la palabra «delicioso» resonando en mi cabeza, miré de nuevo la foto del periódico. No pude evitarlo. La cámara había captado la virilidad de Edward, pero no revelaba la ostensible sexualidad que rezumaba cada poro de su piel.

—Puedo darte los detalles ahora mismo —dije, haciendo voto de cumplir mis palabras—. Nada ocurrirá entre Edward y yo, porque no lo permitiré.

—Lo que tú digas, sucia gatita sexual —dijo Rose, pasando un dedo por el borde de su vaso.

Yo deseé poder poner a Edward en mi lista de «A evitar». Ya me estaba causando problemas. Una mujer inteligente lo habría llamado para cancelar el contrato. Pero, dado mi nuevo lema, «Planificaré una fiesta sobre tu trasero, si pagas lo suficiente», tenía que seguir adelante.

—Pues yo me alegro de que Edward haya entrado en tu vida. Está consiguiendo que tu energía sexual se ponga en marcha por fin —Rose se acabó el vaso de zumo—. Ya iba siendo hora.

—Eh, ¿habéis leído esta parte? A mí se me había escapado —Nessie agarró el periódico y se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Edward enumera las cualidades que quiere que tenga su esposa.

—La he leído —agarré otra magdalena y empecé a recitar—. Debe compartir mi interés por el backgammon. No debe quejarse mucho. Si no habla, mejor aún. Y debe adorar el color verde —asqueada, moví la cabeza—. O es una broma o el hombre necesita psicoterapia intensiva.

—Creo que necesitamos una lista como ésta —dijo Nessie, animándose.

—¿Una lista estúpida? —pregunté yo.

—No, una de requisitos — Nessie frunció los labios.

—¿Para qué? Rose tiene a alguien. Yo no busco a nadie. Y tú, tú sólo tienes que respirar para llamar la atención de un hombre — Rose y ella eran idénticas, pero Rosalie tenía una sensualidad inocente que personificaba la expresión «sueño húmedo». Los hombres se volvían locos por ella.

—Pues yo vuelvo a ser una mujer libre —dijo Rose, sin ápice de remordimiento—. Así que estoy de caza.

—¿Qué ha pasado con James? —la miré atenta—. Lo último que había oído era que os iba de maravilla.

—Le dejé. No dejaba de pedirme mis bragas —movió la cabeza—. No habría sido tan terrible. Si no fuera porque las quería para ponérselas.

—Nunca me gustó —Nessie arrugó la nariz—. Era demasiado… raro.

—Olvidemos a James, el Usa Bragas —pidió Rose.

—Preferiría hablar de nuestra lista —Nessie la miró expectante—. Quiero hacer una con los diez rasgos esenciales de Don Perfecto.

—Eso suena divertido —bufó Rose. Chocó las palmas de las manos simulando emoción.

—Todas las mujeres de América han hecho su lista de Don Perfecto, y son todas iguales —dije. Luego recité lo habitual: guapo, inteligente, bla, bla, bla—. Lo que necesitamos es la lista de Don Intocable.

Silencio.

—Cómo descubrir a un perdedor — Rose asintió involucrándose en el juego—. Me encanta. ¡Hagámosla!

—Sabemos cuánto te gusta hacer listas, Bella—dijo Nessie—, así que tú te encargaras de apuntar.

—De acuerdo —me levanté y fui por papel y lápiz.

—Ya sé cuál debería ser la primera —dijo Nessie—. Desempleado.

—Eso es un cliché —pensativa, Rose se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo—. Tenemos que pensar de forma creativa —hizo una pausa—. La número uno debería ser un hombre que diga que la ropa nos quedaría fantástica si perdiéramos cinco kilitos.

—Bastardo —gruñí yo. Richard me decía todo lo contrario, pero entendía el sentimiento a la perfección «Estarías fantástica si ganaras algo de peso, Bella. ¿Habías pensado alguna vez en añadirte pecho, Bella? Me estás clavando el cóccix, Bella, sería mejor que te quitaras de mi regazo y te sentaras ahí»—. Ésa es perfecta.

—El hombre con quien salí antes que con James tenía un ojo vago —comentó Rose —. Que ésa sea la número dos. Un hombre con un ojo vago.

—Un ojo vago no tiene nada de malo —protesté.

—Si que lo tiene cuando un ojo mira tu pecho y el otro tu entrepierna.

—Vale, vale —Nessie soltó una risita—. Número tres. Un hombre que opine que tiempo de calidad es un polvo rápido durante los anuncios de la tele.

—Eso, eso —alcé mi vaso de naranja en brindis.

—Número cuatro — Rose cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago—. Un hombre que diga que no puede salir durante el día porque es sensible a la luz solar, pero luego resulta que lo dice porque está casado, tiene cuatro hijos y…

—Eh. Para ya —reí yo. Rose estaba casi rugiendo de furia. Me recosté en el asiento y apoyé la libreta en el regazo—. Creo que «bastardo mentiroso» servirá como número cuatro.

Ella inspiró lentamente un par de veces.

—Creo que con la cosecha que llevamos este año —dijo con más calma—, deberíamos añadir hombres que eructen y se rasquen en público. ¡Y que no se afeitan bien! Odio que la barba me queme la piel.

—Excelente —apunté su sugerencia. Pero tengo que admitir que a mí no me disgusta sentir pelo duro de la barba. Bueno, me gusta sentirlo. Crea una fricción deliciosa. Tacharía ésa cuando estuviera a solas.

—¿Y un hombre que no sepa escuchar? —Nessie miró alrededor de la mesa, buscando aprobación.

—A mí me vale —aceptó Rose —. Una vez salí con un hombre que se dormía cada vez que abría la boca. Bueno, a no ser que estuviera usándola para…

—Nos hacemos una idea, sobran los detalles —Nessie movió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú te lo pierdes. ¿Por cuál vamos?

—La siete —contesté—. Pero ésa la tengo. Un hombre que opine que el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto es decirte que puedes dejar los cacharros para el día siguiente.

Ambas me miraron con los ojos como platos.

Rose soltó una risita. Me pregunté cómo podía salir un ruidito tan angelical de una mujer tan diabólica.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —exigió.

—Ya me gustaría…

—¿Richard el Bastardo te hizo esa joya de regalo?

—En más de un cumpleaños.

—¿Cómo no lo ha matado aún su karma negativo? —golpeó la mesa con el puño—. En honor a Bella, sugiero que añadamos a los hombres cuyo nombre empiece por R y E.

—La secundo —dije. Eso eliminaba a Edward. Y no me sentía molesta, en serio. La añadí a la lista, la rodeé con un círculo y puse tres estrellitas al lado.

—De acuerdo —Nessie se dio un golpecito en la barbilla—. Sugiero que añadamos a un hombre que se niegue a usar un preservativo porque inhibe su placer.

—Ésa es buena. Está muy bien —eché otro vistazo a la lista—. Nos falta una más, y tendremos diez. ¿Qué va a ser chicas?

Rose se levantó de un salto. Casi se veía la bombilla encendida dentro de su cerebro.

—¡Ya lo sé! Un hombre que te deja insatisfecha en la cama y se preocupa sólo de su propio orgasmo.

—Bueno, creo que acabamos de eliminar a todos los hombres del planeta tierra —dije yo, sonriente.

* * *

** Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo espero que les guste ^.^**

** ¿Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter_**

_

* * *

"Una Tigresa marca su territorio y ataca a quien se atreva a entrar. _

_Los furtivos deben saber a lo que se enfrentan o seguirán entrando en terreno prohibido _

_con la esperanza de encontrar una gata herida a quien esclavizar. _

_Lucha. No cedas un centímetro."_

_._

_..  
_

**BPOV**

El timbre de la puerta captó mi atención. ¿Quién podía ser? Como había accedido a rechazar a nuevos clientes, no tenía trabajo el resto del día, había decidido hacer un poco de ejercicio siguiendo mi DVD favorito, así que llevaba puestos pantalones cortos y un sujetador deportivo.

Alcé una ceja y crucé el reluciente suelo de madera. No me apetecía hablar con invitados.

El timbre sonó otra vez. Y otra y otra. Fruncí el ceño. Por lo visto, algunas personas creían que llamando más abriría la puerta antes. Lo único que conseguían era irritarme sobremanera.

Miré por la mirilla y cuando vi quién estaba al otro lado me quedé sin aire. Helada. ¡Mierda, Mierda! Edward Cullen. De visita.

—Oh, Dios mío —gemí, apretando la mano sobre el pomo. ¿Qué hacía él en mi casa? Yo estaba horrible. Sin maquillar. Con el pelo hecho un asco—. Mierda.

Volvió a pulsar el timbre, pero no abrí. Decidí que lo mejor sería hacerle pensar que no estaba. Era un buen plan. Se marcharía.

—Sé que estás ahí, Bella —dijo él risueño—. Abre la puerta, boquita de mohín.

Me agaché y me retiré de la mirilla. Luego me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y me enderecé de nuevo. Él podía oírme, pero no verme. Volví a mirar por la mirilla y tragué saliva. ¿Había tenido ese aspecto tan rudo y sexy la última vez?

Me estremecí y me obligué a pensar en pavo y queso en pan de centeno. Mi táctica de distracción no funcionó. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que sentí un delicioso calor en el estómago.

No podía ser más patética. Me estaba comportando como si fuera una… Recordé que era una mujer hambrienta de sexo y que él era un regalo para la vista; tenía derecho a sentir lujuria. Significaba que yo era una mujer normal y sana. Nada de lo que avergonzarse ni por lo que sentir pánico. Enderecé los hombros. ¿Qué importaba que me viera con mi peor aspecto? Ver el desagrado en sus ojos sería bueno, me ayudaría a librarme de la obsesión que sentía por él. Y esta vez no tenía la cara manchada de polvo.

Forcé una sonrisa falsa y abrí la puerta. Capté de inmediato el olor a hombre y a sándalo. Mis ojos lo devoraron. Edward llevaba un traje azul oscuro que debía valer más de lo que yo ganaba en todo un año. No llevaba la predecible corbata. Al contrario, los dos botones superiores de la camisa estaban abiertos, revelando un trozo de piel Blanca.

Alzó las cejas oscuras con expresión divertida.

—¿Paso la revista? —preguntó.

El nudo que tenía en la garganta se desplazó a mi estómago, poniendo fin a la sensación de calidez.

—No te miraba a ti —dije, buscando una excusa plausible—. Pensaba en algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo —«genial, Bella. Eres idiota».

—Entiendo —sus ojos chispearon y tosió. Supongo que para disimular una risa.

—¿Cómo has conseguido mi dirección? —pregunté con una mueca—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Nuestra reunión no es hoy.

—No es difícil encontrar a alguien hoy en día —se encogió de hombros—, y estoy libre.

No tengo que volver a la oficina hasta mañana y pensé que podíamos pasar el día juntos, tal y como prometí. Hablar de negocios —me miró—. ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar?

Edward. En mi casa. Sólo. Conmigo. Estuve a punto de gritar «¡No!». Me contuve. No había forma cortés de rechazarlo.

Maldición.

—Bien. Como quieras —suspiré, haciéndole saber, de forma discreta, que no me volvía loca la idea.

—Bueno, ¿qué va a ser? —su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa—. Tu tono de voz dice no y tus labios sí.

No era buen augurio para ninguno de los dos que deseara estrangularlo y arrancarle los pantalones al mismo tiempo. Di un paso atrás y le dejé entrar. Cuando su cuerpo me rozó inocentemente, me di cuenta de que tenía los pezones duros. Muy duros. Lo bastante como para sacarle los ojos. Y dado el sujetador deportivo que llevaba, él habría tenido que ser ciego para no verlo.

Edward no era ciego.

Conseguí a duras penas controlar un taco. Me puse las manos sobre los pechos, como si eso pudiera hacerme desaparecer por arte de magia.

—No estoy vestida de forma adecuada.

Esperaba que él contestara algo hiriente como:

«Y tú que lo digas». Sin embargo, me dedicó otra seductora sonrisa.

—Lo he notado. No te cambies por mí —movió las cejas sugestivamente, de una forma que me habría hecho reír en cualquier otra situación—. Me gustas así.

Su mirada se volvió atrevida y evaluadora, y el corazón me golpeó en el pecho como si un duendecillo hubiera decidido utilizarlo de tambor. Edward no parecía disgustado por mi aspecto como había esperado, y temido, lo admito. Parecía admirado.

—Tardaré un momento —farfullé. Me temblaban las rodillas. Giré y, de espaldas a él porque me atrevía a mirarlo, señalé con la mano—. Siéntate en la sala.

Fui a mi habitación y me quité el sujetador, los pantalones elásticos, dejándolos caer al suelo tan rápido como pude, me puse unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca.

Recogí mi melena castaña en un moño severo. Siendo una humilde planificadora de fiestas y felpudo, la gente no solía considerarme una empresaria seria, así que utilizaba todos los trucos posibles para parecer severa e inflexible.

Eché un vistazo a la habitación, buscando mis zapatos negros. Solo tenía un par y no estaban a la vista. Después de unos minutos, me rendí. No me gustaba la idea de dejar a Edward sin supervisión y me negaba a ponerme zapatos marrones con un pantalón negro. Saldría descalza. Al menos tenía las uñas de los pies pintadas de un bonito azul metálico Sí, azul. No soy chica de esmalte rosa.

Fui a la sala sin ganas de enfrentarme a mi Némesis, pero consciente de que no tenía otra opción.

—Edward—dije, con un tono de voz tan severo como mi moño. Estaba sentado en el sofá, y tenía un aspecto decadente, recostado en los cojines de satén rojo. Me senté en el sillón que había frente a él—. No pretendo ser grosera, pero no deberías estar aquí. Ésta es mi casa, no mi lugar de trabajo. Además, nuestra cita estaba concertada para mañana.

—Decidí cambiarla —se recostó con pose relajada, observando y escrutándome.

«No, no, no», pensé, «no aceptaré esa actitud Triple C en mi casa».

—No puedes cambiar de opinión a tu gusto —le dije, exasperada—. ¿Y si tuviera otros planes para hoy?

—¿Los tienes?

Desvié la mirada, evitando contestar. Mis ojos se clavaron en la lista de Don Intocable, que estaba a unos centímetros de la vista de Edward. ¡Diantre! Me sonrojé al preguntarme si la habría leído.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien, ¿qué? —en realidad deseaba decir: «Si has leído esa lista voy a arrancarte la piel a tiras y darle tus entrañas a comer al gato del vecino».

—¿Tienes planes hoy? —preguntó él.

—Sí… No.

—Prueba otra vez. Pensabas quedarte en casa, admítelo.

—No importa lo que fuera a hacer —solté un gruñido suave—. Nuestra cita es mañana.

—Lo sé, y lo siento —siguió igual de relajado.

Daba la impresión de tener todo el derecho a ocupar mi sofá como un rey que esperara que cumplieran sus órdenes—. He pasado dos semanas intentando cerrar una compra que no resultó y estoy tenso. Pensé que pasar el día contigo me ayudaría a relajarme.

¿Relajarlo? Debía pensar que mi aburrida compañía seria un sedante.

—Podías haber llamado antes —dije dulcemente. Bueno, admito que rezongué sin ápice de dulzura—. Eso habría ayudado bastante.

—Me emociona tu entusiasmo —rió él—. En serio. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan bienvenido.

—Lo siento —suspiré. Tenía que demostrarle a ese hombre que poseía cierta profesionalidad. Hasta ese momento solo había visto lo peor de mí.

—Estabas tan desesperada por hacer tu lista de preguntas la última vez, que supuse que te alegraría verme —se levantó del sofá y, en tres zancadas, se arrodilló a mis pies. De repente, nuestros ojos estaban a la misma altura.

Me erguí en el sillón. ¡Alerta roja! Pavo en pan de centeno. Pavo en pan de centeno.

—Tu agenda está libre, Bella, y la mía también —tomó mi barbilla en su suave mano y la alzó—. No pensé que fuera a ser un problema. Si quieres que me vaya, dilo y me iré.

De cerca era aún más guapo. Ojos esmeraldas salpicado con finas rayas verdes más oscuras. Labios llenos y suaves que estarían aún mejor si estuviesen sobre mi cuerpo. Pestañas largas y rectas que sombreaban sus mejillas y un rastro de barba en el mentón. Mis defensas se derrumbaron. ¿Cliente? Daba igual. ¿Triple C? No era problema. Edward estaba muy bien. Tan masculino.

Una parte profunda y primitiva de mí respondió a él, deseando más. Parte de mí echaba de menos las caricias y besos de un hombre. El ardor y la pasión.

No quería que se fuera. Carraspeé.

—Tú eres el jefe, ¿no? Si quieres trabajar hoy, trabajaremos hoy —me aparté y me puse en pie antes de hacer algo estúpido como lanzarme a sus brazos y exigirle que buscara el punto erótico de mi cuerpo que le pillara más cerca.

—Vamos a la cocina —dije. El poco espacio que había entre nosotros no era suficiente para mi paz mental—. ¿Quieres beber algo? —no esperé su respuesta. Salí, obligándolo a seguirme o quedarse solo.

Me siguió.

Cuando la barra de la cocina se interpuso entre nosotros, empecé a relajarme, a recuperar el control. Ni siquiera perdí la calma cuando se sentó en un taburete, observándome y provocando en mí un anhelo que no quería reconocer.

Me concentré en rebuscar en un cajón que contenía artículos variados. Encontré una libreta y la coloqué ante mí, casi como un escudo protector.

—Como has dicho, tengo una lista de preguntas…

—¿Por qué no te sientas aquí? —me cortó él. Dio una palmada en el taburete que tenía al lado. Cuando no me moví, añadió—. No te oigo bien.

—Oyes perfectamente.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto él, llevándose una mano a la oreja.

—He dicho que oyes perfectamente.

—Por favor, habla más alto —sus esfuerzos para no sonreír eran patentes—. No te oigo.

—Eres imposible —dije, tras mirarlo en silencio.

Solté un suspiro y arrastré los pies hasta el taburete.

Me senté de modo que ninguna parte de nuestros cuerpos se rozara, lo más lejos posible de él. No entendía por qué quería que me sentara a su lado. ¿Intentaba ser amistoso? ¿Pretendía relajarme? ¿Se sentía atraído por mí?

—Pregunta número uno…

Él no me interrumpió esa vez. Oh, no. Mis palabras se apagaron en el aire cuando se inclinó hacia mí, acortando la distancia que nos separaba.

Olisqueó el aire alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, odiando el timbre jadeante que parecía haber adquirido mi voz.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó él, a su vez.

Me quedé helada. ¿Acaso mi olor era tan desagradable que sólo tenía que inclinarse hacia mí para captarlo? Controlé el impulso de romperle la nariz; por comentar sobre mi pestilencia.

—No sé que es —olisqueó de nuevo.

—¿Es muy desagradable? —pregunté, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Es bueno. Algún tipo de flor.

Primero pensé: «¡Hurra! No apesto».

Después:«¡Oh Dios mío!».

Me pregunté si intentaba seducirme. A mí, una persona pequeña, amargada y malhumorada. Tenía que ser. Mis venas hirvieron de excitación, aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Era asombroso, la verdad. Tal vez mis nuevos labios de putita fueran realmente irresistibles. Tal vez…

Calma. Mejor no precipitarse. Estudié los rasgos de Edward. No había indicio de seducción ni de deseo, sólo de curiosidad. Debía haber malinterpretado sus intenciones. Mi excitación sufrió una muerte lenta. Según decía el _Tattler_, era posible que tuviera novia. Gwendolyn Summers, para ser exactos. Claro que no intentaba seducirme.

—¿Cómo se llama ese perfume? —preguntó él.

—No llevo perfume. Debe ser mi champú o mi desodorante —me mordí el labio tras decir la última palabra. Tal vez decirle que olía mi desodorante equivalía a insinuarle que captaba mi olor corporal.

La libreta que tenía sobre las rodillas cayó al suelo, proporcionándome una distracción muy necesitada. Me agaché y la recogí sin mirarlo.

—Bueno, empecemos con la primera pregunta.

—Tus ojos son color café—dijo él de repente, como si eso lo sorprendiera. — Café chocolate.

Tragué saliva y moví la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo allí? Primero parecía que flirteaba, un momento después que no, y luego volvía a flirtear. ¿Flirteaba o no?

—Son cafés—contesté.

—Son preciosos.

—Gracias —mi corazón dio un bote. Pavo en pan de centello—. Pregunta número uno: ¿Cuántos invitados habrá en la fiesta de tu madre?

Me miró en silencio varios segundos. Debió pensar que le cortaría su apéndice más preciado si decía otro piropo, porque encogió los hombros y contestó.

—Cincuenta. Tal vez cien o doscientos.

—Vaya, eso lo deja claro, ¿verdad? —comenté son sequedad, tomando nota—. Necesitaré una lista de todos, con nombre y domicilio.

—¿Cuándo la necesitas?

—En tres o cuatro días, si es posible —de repente se me ocurrió una idea—. Una vez que hayamos concretado los detalles, ¿debería llamar a tu madre para pedir que los apruebe?

—Desde luego que no —contesto con voz firme—. Querrá cambiarlo todo.

—Técnicamente, fue ella quien me contrato.

—Yo intenté contratarte, pero no devolviste mis llamadas. Lo que es más, soy yo quien te paga.

—Con eso me vale —ignoré el tono de censura de su voz por no haberlo llamado—. No oirá una palabra —pasé al tema siguiente—. ¿Tienes alguna empresa de catering favorita?

—No. Quien uses normalmente servirá.

—Excelente —inspiré con fuerza. Solté el aire. Se había impuesto un ritmo de trabajo fluido, la atracción sexual se había disuelto. Le pediría a Rosalie que se ocupara del catering con la condición de que sirviera sólo platos aprobados por mí. Eso implicaba que no habría nada exótico en el menú—. ¿Y la decoración? ¿Querrá tu madre una fiesta de decorado sencillo, elegante o tradicional?

—Elegante, supongo —suspiró y se frotó la sien.

Yo habría dicho lo mismo, aunque a veces los clientes me sorprendían. Una vez había organizado una fiesta para una señora de setenta y tres años.

Había pedido sombreros con forma de condón y bandejas de calabacines.

—¿Hay algún símbolo o tema que prefiera? ¿Que coleccione? ¿Que adore?

—Las joyas. Nunca tiene bastantes.

—Podría hacer que el local pareciera un joyero —dije, con el lápiz sobre el cuaderno, imaginando decorados. La última vez que había ido a comprar adornos había visto unos enormes anillos de diamantes de imitación. Serían centros de mesa excelentes.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —Edward arqueó las cejas, que se ocultaron bajo unos mechones broncíneos—. ¿En serio?

—Puedo hacer todo lo que tú quieras.

Sus ojos llamearon y me recriminé por hacer un comentario tan sugerente. Cualquier hombre habría reaccionado al oírlo. No era típico de mí.

—Dejemos el tema de la decoración en suspenso de momento —dijo él—. Aunque me gusta la idea del joyero, aún no estoy convencido al cien por cien.

Asentí y apunté. Quería que ésa fuera la mejor de todas mis fiestas. Una que la gente recordara y comentara meses después. Me di un golpecito en el labio inferior con el bolígrafo.

—Lo siguiente es el local. ¿Has decidido dónde quieres que se celebre la fiesta?

No contestó.

—¿Edward? —me di otro golpecito en el labio.

Alcé la vista y descubrí que miraba mi boca. ¿Me habría manchado con el bolígrafo? ¿Tenía alguna miga del desayuno entre los labios? Saqué la lengua y me lamí los labios. No sabían a tinta. No había migas.

Sus ojos llamearon fuego verde.

Tal vez no tuviera nada que ver ni con tinta ni con migas. Tal vez, tal y como había sugerido Rose, deseara sentir mis labios en su cuerpo. Tomé aire, intentando no notar el calor que me abrasaba.

Él empezó a inclinarse hacia mí. Más y más. Me recordé que, por lo visto, salía con una supermodelo.

—¿Edward? —insistí, un poco ronca. ¿Dónde estaba mi Tigresa interior cuando la necesitaba para sacarle los ojos a un hombre?—. ¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —no apartó los ojos de mi boca.

—¿Has decidido dónde quieres que sea la fiesta?

Él siguió sin contestar y cuando se acercó aún más, chasqueé los dedos delante de su rostro.

—¡Edward! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¿Qué?

—Mirarme fijamente. Me pone nerviosa.

—Perdona —gruñó él, desviando la mirada por fin—. Para tu información, no te miraba a ti. Pensaba en algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Abrí la boca. Mentía, igual que le había mentido yo antes. Eso significaba… Santo cielo, significaba que había estado a punto de besarme. Mis pezones se endurecieron al pensarlo. ¿Y qué pasaba con su supuesta novia, esa zorra de Babilonia? ¿Quería engañarla conmigo? ¿Tener una aventura y luego casarse con la chica que le parecía digna de él? ¡Bastardo!

—¿Has pensado dónde quieres celebrar la fiesta? —mis palabras sonaron cortantes y secas. Apretaba el bolígrafo con tanta fuerza que casi lo partí en dos.

—No —dijo él, pareciendo sorprendido por mi vehemencia—. Aún no.

Fantástico. Con ese tipo de ayuda, el éxito de la fiesta estaba garantizado.

—He utilizado varios sitios antes. Estoy segura de que alguno te parecerá satisfactorio.

—Seguro que sí.

—Dame un momento —me levanté—. Tengo una lista en mi habitación.

Volé al dormitorio y rebusqué en mi maletín. Encontré lo que buscaba y volví a la cocina. Uno a uno, fui nombrando los emplazamientos.

—El jardín botánico.

—No —movió la cabeza negativamente.

—La Mansión de Turtle Creek.

—No.

—Omni, en Park West.

—No.

—El Adolphus.

—No.

—El Milton. El Hyatt Regency. El Four Seasons.

—No. No. No.

—¿No te parece bien ninguno de ésos? —apreté la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que me dolió.

—No —repitió él.

—Si preparas una lista de los sitios que te parezcan adecuados… —lo maldije internamente— los visitaré para ver cual es más apropiado para una fiesta del tamaño que quieres —aunque con una respuesta como «Cincuenta, tal vez cien o doscientos», era imposible saber de qué tamaño estábamos hablando.

—Suena bien —hizo una pausa y me estudió, con ojos inescrutables, que ocultaban sus pensamientos—. Ahora tengo una pregunta para ti.

Casi me estremecí. La última vez que me había hecho una pregunta con ese tono de voz, había prometido rechazar nuevos clientes.

—Dispara.

—¿Cuál es tu número de teléfono de casa?

—Mantengo mi vida profesional separada de la laboral. Por eso mi teléfono de casa no aparece en la tarjeta. Mi móvil siempre esta encendido en horas de trabajo —lo miré. Él seguía en silencio—. No hay razón para que conozcas mi número personal.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Ya que voy a pagarte el triple de tu tarifa habitual, espero que estés a mi disposici6n. Si necesito ver un local en potencia a las cuatro de la mañana, quiero poder localizarte.

El único local equipado para fiestas que estaba abierto a las cuatro de la mañana era el club de striptease que había a unas calles de mi casa.

—Muy bien —acepté, aunque sabía que una auténtica Tigresa no habría cedido sin más. Con cierta brusquedad, apunté mi teléfono en la libreta y se la pasé, con el bolígrafo—. Yo también necesitaré tu número de casa. Por si tengo que localizarte a las cuatro de la mañana —añadí con una sonrisa falsa y desafiante.

Él ni siquiera pestañeó. Sonrió como si le hubiera dado exactamente lo que quería y aceptó el bolígrafo. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron mis nudillos. Sentí pinchazos de excitación sexual por todo el brazo. Me irritó comprobar que él, en cambio, no se inmutaba.

—Ésta es mi línea directa —arrancó la parte inferior de la página, con mi número, y me devolvió la libreta—. Puedes hablar conmigo sin pasar antes por la señora Carrol.

—¿Quién?

—Mi secretaria —aclaró. Ah, Elvira, Señora de lo Oscuro. Casi besé el número.

—Gracias.

—De nada —echó un vistazo al trozo de papel, asintió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. ¿Hay algún otro detalle del que debamos hablar ahora?

—No —pensé que se marcharía y deseé saltar y gritar de alegría. Bueno, eso es mentira. Aún no quería que se fuera, por mucho que tuviera «novia». Era divertido hablar con él, tenía buen sentido del humor. Además, me gustaba mirarlo.

—Bien —se puso en pie, tiro de mi mano e hizo que me levantara—. Ahora que hemos acabado con el trabajo, a comer. Me muero de hambre. ¿Te gusta la comida china? Podemos llamar para que la traigan.

—¿Comer? —¿comer con Edward, allí y solos? Me rugieron las tripas y, al mismo tiempo, sentí un latido entre las piernas. Un «sí» de mi estómago y un «sí» de mi libido—. No —respondió el sentido común. Una comida crearía una atmósfera de intimidad para la que no estaba preparada—. No, gracias. No creo que sea buena idea —dije con más firmeza de la necesaria.

—He oído cómo te rugía el estómago —Edward estaba tan cerca que temía que oyera el latido desbocado de mi corazón—. Si tuvieras más hambre, me preocuparía que fueras a comerte mi brazo.

—No oyes bien, ¿recuerdas? Mi estómago no ha rugido. Debían estar pitándote los oídos por tu problema de sordera. Y, para que lo sepas, hoy he desayunado fuerte —como medida preventiva, me solté y me alejé de su alcance—. Un desayuno enorme —mi estómago eligió ese momento para rugir de nuevo—. Tanto que quizá no pueda volver a comer nunca.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y su camisa ciñó sus bien definidos músculos. Tenía el cuerpo de un guerrero troyano. Sentí un escalofrío. Siempre me había sentido pequeña estando con hombres. Con Edward, esa sensación se disparó a otro nivel. Me sentía como una mota que se consumiera por el poder que irradiaba. Sin siquiera rozarnos, se sentía envuelta por sus anchos hombros.

—O no te gusta la comida china o estás simulando que no tienes hambre para no comer conmigo —su voz se convirtió en un susurro ronco. Entrecerró las pestañas—. ¿Cuál de las dos?

—¿No me gusta la comida china? —no había pretendido que sonara como una pregunta.

—Entonces podernos cocinar algo aquí.

—Tampoco me gusta la comida casera —me tragué el pánico—. Me sienta mal.

—Si te pidiera que bebieras algo conmigo, dirías… —él arqueo las cejas.

—No bebo. El alcohol me atonta.

—Me refería a agua.

—Soy alérgica. Además, tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿Como qué?

—Cosas. Montones y montones de cosas.

Estrechó los ojos. Vi que una luz extraña e incomprensible los iluminaba, dando al esmeralda un tono verdoso que llamaba la atención. Me sorprendió acercándose a mí, inclinándose y susurrándome al oído.

—Creo que temes que pretenda besarte.

Sus palabras dieron al traste con mi ya temblorosa compostura.

—¿Es así? —musité, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí. Lo pretendo —sonrió lentamente.

Santo cielo. Pensar que me deseaba era muy distinto a oír cómo lo admitía. Distinto, horrible, desconcertante y maravilloso. El delicioso calor volvió a invadirme y mi mente lo reconoció como un peligro.

«Lucha contra él. Lucha, maldita seas».

—¿Y qué hay de tu novia? —gemí.

—No tengo novia —arrugó la frente.

—Gwendolyn Summers —le recordé.

—Una amiga, nada más —rechazó él—. Tú, en cambio… me gustaría que fueras algo más.

Mis estúpidas rodillas se doblaron. No tenía novia… quería que fuera más que una amiga… quería besarme. Mis estúpidas hormonas gritaban por probar a ese hombre.

—Entonces —dijo, convirtiendo su voz en un susurro ronco—, volviendo a ese beso.

—Ya he hecho una lista de por qué no deberíamos —hice una mueca al comprender que acababa de admitir que ya me lo había planteado. Conclusión: toda yo soy estúpida. El rostro de él se iluminó; era obvio que había captado la implicación.

—¿Cuál es la primera razón?

—Trabajamos juntos.

—Igual que otras muchas parejas. ¿Segunda?

—No sería inteligente.

—Lo mejor de la vida no lo es. ¿Tercera?

—No me interesa una relación contigo ni con nadie en este momento —eso era una mentira podrida. Deseaba desnudarme con él cuanto antes y, a mi modo de ver, esto implicaba cierta relación.

—No te creo —dijo él.

—Cree lo que quieras —era un hombre listo—. Eso no cambia los hechos. No te deseo. Nunca te desearé.

—Mientes otra vez —canturreó él—. Lo noto.

—No puedes notarlo —lo miré, incrédula y boquiabierta—. No hay forma de que lo notes.

—Vamos a hacer otra lista, ¿vale? —ignorando mi queja, se inclinó hacia mí y su aliento acarició mi mejilla.

—¿Sobre qué? —volvían a temblarme las rodillas.

—Sobre por qué deberíamos besamos. Te ayudaré con la primera razón

.

Apenas tuve tiempo de absorber que la boca de Edward descendía hasta la mía hasta que estuvo allí, besándome. Despacio primero, explorando y tanteando. Su lengua rozó la mía, la rodeó, la empujó. Sabía de maravilla, a calor, hombre y algo único de él.

Por voluntad propia, mis brazos subieron por los increíbles músculos de su pecho y se anclaron alrededor de su cuello. Mis dedos acariciaron su sedoso cabello. El mundo que me rodeaba se difuminó. Sólo era consciente del pesado latido que recorría mi cuerpo y se concentraba entre mis piernas. Me pregunté si había ascendido al paraíso por deseo divino.

—Tus labios son más suaves de lo que había imaginado —dijo él con voz grave y ronca.

—¿Los habías imaginado? —pregunté.

—Mil veces en las últimas dos semanas. Y mil más si contamos los últimos… —se detuvo.

—¿Los últimos qué? —atrapada en su atractivo sensual, rocé su nariz con la mía, inhalando su aroma, absorbiendo su calor. No podía apartarme de él.

—Nada —su lengua recorrió mi boca mientras sus brazos descendían hasta mi cintura, atrapándome y haciendo que mis caderas se arquearan hacia él. Cuando me disolví contra él, me apretó aún más.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo, cuando su erección se unió a mi cuerpo.

—No. Edward.

El beso ganó velocidad, pasando de sensual a salvaje en cuestión de segundos. Gemí. Mis pezones, mis traicioneros pezones, se endurecieron y clavaron contra su pecho. La fuerza y calor que irradiaba Edward casi me abrasaba el cuerpo.

Hacía mucho que no me besaban. Demasiado. Pero nunca había sido así, nunca había sentido ese intenso anhelo de más. Esa necesidad. Los seis últimos meses habían sido difíciles, y a veces solitarios, pero los había soportado inmunizándome contra el peligroso atractivo de los hombres.

En ese momento me preguntaba por qué había luchado contra mis hormonas.

La boca de Edward siguió poseyendo la mía.

Una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello, la otra agarró mi trasero y me clavó contra toda la longitud de su erección. Mi excitación creció, acercándose al punto de la explosión y mi respiración se volvió errática.

—Oh, Edward—susurré con una sonrisa.

Él rió contra mi boca. La breve pausa casi me llevó a gritar de frustración. Me apreté contra él y me empleé a fondo con su lengua. Lamió y mordisqueó, y su sombra de barba me raspó, provocando una sensación deliciosa.

—Prometo afeitarme la próxima vez —dijo, acariciando mi cara con su aliento.

No sabía por qué pensaba que debía afeitarse, pero deseé que no lo hiciera.

—Pensaba ir despacio contigo —gruñó él—. Maldición, iré despacio aunque me mate—tomó aliento antes de volver a capturar mis labios, con lentitud y suavidad esa vez.

Reverente.

Era un beso de promesa, de ésos con los que sueñan las mujeres y rara vez experimentan. Yo, al menos, no lo había experimentado antes y eso me asustaba. De repente empezó a saber a pavo y queso en odioso pan de centeno. Puse la mano en su barbilla y lo aparté. Miré su rostro con pánico y vi pasión, ternura y cierta preocupación en él.

—¿Ocurre algo, cariño?

Mis ojos se ensancharon. Cariño. Me había llamado «cariño». Noté un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo.

—No rellené una solicitud —dije, temblorosa.

Sus ojos se velaron de repente. Un segundo de silencio, y otro. Se apartó de mí y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Intentó adoptar una pose de indiferencia, pero una gota de sudor perlaba su sien, estropeando el efecto. Además, tenía la boca tensa. Aún seguía atrapado por el deseo.

—Eso es bueno —dijo con voz inexpresiva—. No te pedí que lo hicieras.

Sentí un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el deseo. No quería que rellenara la maldita solicitud porque… imaginé la respuesta y no me gustó. O bien me consideraba inferior a él, e indigna de ser su esposa, lo cual me ofendía, o ya sabía que esperaba de mí cierto compromiso.

«Compromiso»… sólo la palabra me provocaba vómitos. Compromiso con un cliente. No me molestaba la idea de atarme a alguien. Era la idea de atarme a alguien que un día me trataría mal, perdería el interés por mí y dejaría de amarme. Alguien que un día haría que me sintiera como si fuera una basura.

Richard me había tratado muy bien al principio de nuestra relación. Se había ocupado de todas mis necesidades. Había hecho cuanto estaba en su poder para hacerme feliz. Pero eso se había desvanecido rápidamente en cuanto estuve atada a él.

Me dije que quizá estaba presuponiendo demasiado. Tal vez Edward llamaba cariño a todas las mujeres. Tal vez no me veía como material nupcial, sino como la candidata perfecta para algún extraño rito sexual que había adquirido en sus múltiples viajes. Un rito que yo quería experimentar. O no. Estaba confusa.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunté.

Él no contestó, pero vi que un músculo se tensaba en su mandíbula.

—Eres guapo, Edward, y tienes dinero. Puedes tener a la mujer que desees. ¿Por qué pedirles que rellenen solicitudes? ¿Tan desesperado estás por casarte?

Un músculo pulsó en su frente. Combinado con la furia que brillaba en sus ojos, hizo que pareciera muy amenazador. Un hombre que hacía que sus enemigos temblaran de miedo y sus amantes de deseo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Bella—pausa—. ¿O sí?

—¿Vas a ser un nuevo programa de televisión? —insistí, sin amilanarme—. ¿Quieres una colección de fotos de desnudos? ¿Estás harto de citas por Internet?

Silencio. Silencio rígido y pesado.

—Puede que me fuera impuesto —dijo por fin, sin dejar de mirarme—. Quizá reté a alguien: «Si tanto sabes sobre mí, búscame a la chica perfecta», y alguien tomó la iniciativa. Tal vez, cuando empezaron a llegar las solicitudes me diera cuenta de que me hago mayor y nunca he estado enamorado. Quizás —dijo con voz queda—, vi que era mi oportunidad.

Mi sangre hirvió y luego se quedó helada. Incluso si la situación no le había gustado al principio, había admitido que estaba considerando las estúpidas solicitudes en serio. Que buscaba una esposa.

—¿Así que de veras vas a hacerlo? ¿Elegir esposa?

—Puede. Y puede que no —se encogió de hombros.

—De una manera u otra, yo no soy la adecuada —bajé la cabeza y me miré las manos—. No quiero tu amor ni tu alianza. Y… —«vamos. Díselo», me dije—. Y no quiero tus besos.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu amor ni tu mano —dijo él con una mueca fiera y rostro sombrío.

—He estado enamorada antes —expliqué, para quitar punta a mis palabras—. No me gustó.

Él extendió las manos lentamente, dándome la oportunidad de huir. No lo hice, estúpida de mí. Una caricia más no haría ningún daño, podía soportarla. Cerró los dedos sobre mis muñecas y tiró, volviendo a colocarme en posición de ser besada.

—Me ha gustado tu sabor —dijo—. Mucho —depositó besos suaves como plumas en mi mandíbula. Volví a deshacerme. Incluso mi Tigresa ronroneó de placer—. Y creo que a ti te gustó el mío. Mucho.

—No —me obligué a decir, mientras el deseo me traspasaba como una lanza—. No.

Él parecía incrédulo, excitado y… tan tentador.

—Sí —dijo quedamente—. Quieres mis besos.

—Creo que quieres más que un beso. No puedo darte más —cada punto de contacto entre nosotros hacía que mi sangre borboteara como un río revuelto.

—Querías darme más —dejó caer los brazos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Noté la respuesta de tu cuerpo. Uno o dos minutos más y habríamos acabado en el suelo, desnudos.

No lo negué. Habría visto la mentira en mis ojos. Era imposible ocultar un deseo tan intenso y lo sabía.

—¿Y qué? —pregunté, a la defensiva—. Una chica tiene derecho a cambiar de opinión.

—Tienes razón —dijo, de nuevo con voz queda—. Una chica puede cambiar de opinión.

Un hombre muy listo. Diabólico pero listo. Acababa de lanzarme una invitación que me costaba rehusar: «Vuelve a cambiar de opinión y bésame».

—Lo siento —dije con esfuerzo—. Siento mucho haber dejado que las cosas se me fueran de las manos. No soy una provocadora, en serio —retorcí el puño de mi camisa entre los dedos—. No sé que me ocurrió nunca había actuado así antes.

—Por fin dices algo que me gusta —su cuerpo se relajó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —arrugué la frente.

—Descúbrelo tú —esbozó una sonrisa complacida—. Si nunca has actuado así, entonces soy el único que…

Puse una mano sobre su boca, impidiendo que siguiera. Me maldije. ¿Por qué no admitir que lo deseaba con desesperación, ya que estaba en ello?

Él aparto mi mano de su boca y vi que seguía sonriendo. Apretó mis dedos con los suyos y los soltó.

—Si lo hice una vez, puedes dar por sentado que volveré a hacerlo.

Noté que me ponía pálida. Él tenía razón. Diablos.

—Vete acostumbrando a la idea de que te bese, Bella. Parece que va a ser inevitable.

—¿Quieres apostar? —gruñó mi Tigresa antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Vaya, vaya, por fin decidía hacer algo aparte de ronronear.

—¿Te gusta perder, Bella? —sus ojos me retaron.

—No sabría decirte —le lancé—. Nunca he perdido.

—Bueno, cariño —un brillo malvado iluminó sus ojos—. Intentaré que tu primera vez sea lo más placentera posible para ti —su provocadora amenaza siguió sonando en mis oídos mucho después de que saliera y cerrara de un portazo.

* * *

** jijiiji bueno aqui vengo con otro capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores espero les guste bssttss se despide Ame-CullenSwan ^.^**

** ¿Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: todos lospersonajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^**_

_

* * *

"Una tigresa come, duerme y respira poder, _

_porque es el poder lo que la sustenta. En la jungla de la vida, _

_o matas o te matan. Ataca por sorpresa si hace falta, pero mata. Siempre."_

_._

_..  
_

Como si mi día no pudiera volverse más surrealista; Edward Cullen me deseaba, poco después me encontré con los ojos vendados. Y no se trataba de un juego amoroso. Nessie y Rose habían llegado a mi casa, me habían llevado al salón, y me habían ordenado que me quedara allí.

Me había negado a obedecer, claro. Así que me habían tirado al suelo, atado mis brazos a la espalda y vendado mis ojos. Llevaba sentada así en el sofá al menos media hora. Mi curiosidad se incrementaba con cada ruidito que oía.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —pregunté.

—Ya lo verás —dijo Nessie.

—Si preguntas una sola vez más, llamaré a Edward Cullen. Quizá venga a salvarte —añadió Rose.

Molesta, decidí no contarles la inesperada visita de Edward ni su devastador beso. Eso solo incrementaría sus ganas de llamarlo.

—Tenéis que soltarme. Me muero de hambre. Estoy casi comatosa. A punto de fallecer.

Las malvadas brujas se rieron.

—Si mueres, ¿puedo quedarme con tu cama?—preguntó Rose—. Me encanta la madera de cerezo.

—Es mi piso. Tengo derecho a saber qué hacéis.

—Tendréis que esperar —dijo Nessie.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan impaciente? —dijo Rose.

—Desde que decidisteis atarme y vendarme los ojos mientras hacéis Dios sabe qué en mi piso.

—¿Te has planteado alguna vez una terapia de sustitución hormonal? —apuntó Nessie —. Últimamente eres un puro nervio.

—La verdad, Bella. Empiezas a recordarme a la tía Fredia, después del cambio de sexo.

Apreté los labios. Todo el mundo sabía que nuestra tía Fredia, antes tío Fred, era una auténtica bruja.

Por fin Rose me desató. Me frote las muñecas.

—Puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos —dijo Nessie.

Me la quité. Parpadeé, intentando que mis ojos se adaptaran. Cuando pude ver, solté un gritito.

—¿Qué… ? —abrí y cerré la boca como un pez.

Había serpentinas colgando de las paredes. La mesita de café, forrada con papel crepe, estaba llena de regalos. Había confeti plateado sobre el suelo de madera—. ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, asombrada.

—Una fiesta, claro —sonrió Nessie.

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Para mí?

—Sí. ¿Para quién si no? —incluso Rose sonreía—. Tú siempre estás planificándolas para otros, así que pensamos que estaría bien hacerte una a ti.

—No es mi cumpleaños —dije, con ganas de llorar.

—¿Y qué? — Nessie se puso el pelo detrás de las orejas—. Si queremos hacer una celebración en tu honor no tenemos por qué esperar a tu cumpleaños.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —seguía atónita—. No lo entiendo.

—Te queremos — Rose encogió los hombros—. Después de oír lo del regalo de cumpleaños de Richard el Bastardo, decidimos hacer algo especial para ti.

—Muchas gracias —las abracé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Sois increíbles.

—Incluso tenemos regalos — Nessie chocó las palmas de las manos con entusiasmo.

—¡Espera a ver la tarta! — Rose corrió a la cocina. Regresó con una tarta con forma de cohete.

No. No de cohete. La tarta tenía forma de pene. El glaseado color carne le daba un aspecto muy real. Me reí hasta que empezó a dolerme el costado.

—Chicas, me encanta. Es la mejor fiesta de no-cumpleaños del mundo. ¿Has hecho tú la tarta, Nessie?

—No se me ocurriría encargar esa monstruosidad a una pastelería —respondió ella.

—¿Qué quieres hacer antes? —preguntó Rose.

—Abrir los regalos, claro —me froté las manos.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso — Rose me llevó a la mesita—. Abre éste primero. Quiero ver tu reacción.

Oh, oh. Rose estaba tan excitada por el contenido de la caja que me daba miedo pensar que sería. Confirmó mis temores ordenándole a Nessie que sacara la cámara. Tragué saliva y agité la caja rectangular.

—No seas tan cobarde — Rose se mordió el labio inferior—. Empieza a arrancar el papel.

Seguí su consejo. Cuando abrí la caja vi un… ¿vibrador? Sí, un gigantesco vibrador verde.

Y eso sólo fue el principio.

Cuando todos los regalos estuvieron abiertos, me sentía como si estuviera en un palacio de placer sobre el que hubieran estornudado demasiadas veces.

Todo era verde.

Una minifalda verde. Un ajustado vestido verde. Bragas verdes de camuflaje. Plumas verdes. Cadenas verdes. Oculté mi consternación con una sonrisa.

—¿Estáis intentando decirme algo? ¿Por ejemplo que estoy sexualmente frustrada y visto mal?

—Necesitas dar un buen uso a todas estas cosas —Rose me miró con seriedad—. Desmelénate por una vez. Ve a por todas con Edward. Te aseguro que con la motivación adecuada, ese hombre jadeará por ti.

Se equivocaba. Él no había necesitado ninguna motivación para desearme.

—Estoy de acuerdo —corroboró Nessie—. Aunque mi esperanza es que la relación vaya más allá del sexo.

—Chicas…

—No, no digas nada ahora —interpuso Rose —. Te mueres de hambre, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió—. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá la tarta te ponga de buen humor.

—Festejemos —rió Nessie.

Asentí, decidiendo limitarme a disfrutar. Primero comer, luego discutir sobre Edward.

—De acuerdo. ¡Pero los huevos me los como yo!

_"Una tigresa es una depredadora y por definición una _

_depredadora hace presa y destruye, alimentándose de otros para ostentar su fuerza. _

_No te limites a dar un mordisco a tu oponente. Devóralo entero."_

_._

_..  
_

La tarde siguiente fui a Catering Cenicienta.

Nessie estaba tras el mostrador, fresca y bonita como un ramo de flores, comentando con una clienta los canapés adecuados para una fiesta de aniversario.

Le hice un gesto indicando que esperaría. Ella asintió y me sentó en el sofá. Miré por la ventana y vi a la gente pasar. Eran sobre todo ejecutivos, mujeres y alguna pareja de la mano. Mi corazón no se encogió de celos, ni imagine a Edward dándome la mano.

Unos minutos después, Nessie se reunió conmigo.

—¿No se suponía que hoy comías con Don Fantástico? —preguntó ella.

—Se llama Don Inaceptable, y hubo un cambio de planes —contesté, tan vagamente como pude.

Aún no les había dicho a mis primas que había visto a Edward el día anterior. Tras la fiesta de no-cumpleaños y de comer suficiente tarta de pene para tener pesadillas durante un año, las despedí y me acosté, dispuesta a olvidar todos mis problemas.

No lo hice, claro. Soñé con Edward. Soñé con su pene, un pene de carne, no de azúcar y vainilla, y con todas las cosas que quería hacer con él. Y que quería que me hiciera.

A veces soy una chica muy mala.

Cuando me duchaba por la mañana, me imaginé a Edward enjabonándome. Mientras me vestía, imaginé a Edward quitándome cada prenda, con los dientes. Mientras desayunaba un helado de chocolate me imaginé lamiéndolo de su pecho. Mientras iba hacia la tienda, me lo imagine arrastrándome a un rincón oscuro y besándome hasta dejarme sin aliento.

¿Por que dejaba que ese hombre diabólico y vilmente sexual me afectara tanto? No era como si nunca me hubieran besado antes, ni como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre guapo. Había visto todas las películas de Brad Pitt, varias veces. Además, ¿quién diablos creía Edward que era, entrando a mi casa, jugando con mi boca y marchándose tras soltar un retador y delicioso «volveré a besarte»?

—Dios, cuanta envidia te tengo —dijo Nessie, con añoranza. Alzó las rodillas hasta el pecho, apoyó los codos en ellas y la mejilla en la palma de una mano.

—¿Tú? ¿Envidia de mí? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió mi prima con incredulidad—. Estás trabajando para el hombre más bello del mundo, un hombre que pretende casarse en un futuro cercano. Tú tienes acceso a él y eso te da ventaja. Mujeres de todo el país te arrancarían la carne y comerían tu cadáver por una oportunidad como ésa.

—Uno: eso es asqueroso. Dos: no hay ninguna ventaja en ser la planificadora de la fiesta. Soy una asalariada. Y tres: no voy a aburrirte repitiendo mis razones para no querer estar con él. Siguen en pie.

—Como quieras. Pero nunca te he visto tan afectada por un hombre. Te sonrojas cada vez que se menciona su nombre, y tus ojos brillan. Resplandecen. Creo que Edward podría ser el hombre. Tu hombre.

—No digas eso —luché contra el deseo de taparme las orejas—. Nunca jamás.

—Apuesto a que cumple todos los requisitos de la lista. Es el Don Perfecto de la lista que supuestamente tiene cada mujer —añadió—, no de la lista de Don Intocable que hicimos nosotras.

Cambié de tema para librarme del pánico.

—Hablando de Don Perfecto, ¿sigues buscando al futuro Don, Vanesa Hale?

—Por supuesto —aceptó el cambio de tema sin protestar—. Incluso tengo a un candidato en mente.

—¿Quién? —fruncí el ceño. Si decía Edward, iba a pegarle—. Hasta ayer no estabas saliendo con nadie.

—Y sigo así. Pero James Witherdale ha captado mi interés —era el vecino de al lado de Nessie y en mi opinión no la mejor opción para ella. Ella era una mariposa social y James nunca podría seguirle el ritmo—. Se atrevió a tocarme esta mañana.

—¿El qué?

—El trasero —los grandes ojos azules de Nessie chispearon traviesos.

—¡No puede ser! —James parecía el prototipo de chiflado por los ordenadores. Gafas. Cuerpo alto y desgarbado. Pelo Rubio alborotado que siempre le caía sobre los ojos. La única diferencia era que James no sabía nada de ordenadores. Era actor del teatro local de la comunidad.

—Te aseguro que sí —sonrió Nessie —. Y además, apretó. Sabía que se rendiría y lo intentaría antes o después. He visto cómo me mira cada vez que paso.

—¿Estamos hablando del tipo que no se ha quitado el chaleco de lana desde la última ola de calor de hace cuatro años?

—Exactamente.

—¿Te apretó el trasero? ¿En serio? —seguía sin poder imaginármelo.

—Bueno, es posible que yo me diera la vuelta y le pidiera que lo hiciera —dijo Nessie con una sonrisa.

—Eres incorregible, ¿lo sabías? —me reí.

—Desde luego —la sonrisa de Nessie se amplió—. Debo estar aprendiendo de Rose—suspiró—. Si James no me pide una cita pronto, se la pediré yo.

—¿Tan interesada estás?

—Bueno, sí. Me gusta cómo me mira. Más que eso, me he dado cuenta de que me gusta cómo me siento cuando él me mira.

La conocía bien y entendía lo que quería decir.

Quería un hombre que le hiciera sentirse adorada.

Se lo merecía; igual que cualquier mujer. ¿Pero era posible eso? No lo creía. Nunca lo había visto.

Hasta los matrimonios más apasionados solían acabar en divorcio. Cuando más fuerte la chispa, antes moría.

Tras ese agradable pensamiento, decidí que ya era hora de hablar de negocios.

—¿Cómo tienes la agenda para la tercera semana de septiembre? —pregunté.

—Libre, ¿por qué?

—Quiero que te encargues del catering de la fiesta de Esme Cullen. Ya tengo la aprobación de Edward.

—Genial —pensativa, enrolló un mechón de pelo en un dedo—. En los últimos seis meses he tenido más encargos que mis padres en toda su vida. Y dirigieron el negocio durante veinte años.

—Es porque eres la mejor de la ciudad —cuando no estaba probando recetas exóticas, por supuesto.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Es porque tú me envías a todos tus clientes.

—Y me adoran por hacerlo. Nunca has decepcionado a nadie —metí la mano en el maletín y saqué tres hojas de papel; una era la solicitud para ser esposa de Edward y la guardé apresuradamente. Sonrojada, le entregué a Nessie los documentos correctos—. Aquí hay una lista de temas posibles y otra de alimentos aceptables. Comprobarás que los Cullen insisten en que sea comida muy normal —añadí rápidamente.

—¿Estás segura? —hizo un mohín—. Tengo una nueva receta…

—¡Estoy segura!

—Allá cada uno con sus gustos —encogió los hombros con delicadeza y miró la lista—. ¿Estáis considerando utilizar un joyero como tema central?

—Considerándolo, sí. Edward dice que su madre adora la joyas —hice una pausa—. ¿Te gusta la idea?

—No me gusta, me encanta —dijo. Sus rasgos se iluminaron, resaltando la redondez angelical de su rostro. Sonreí con alivio—. Tal vez podría presentar los aperitivos con forma de collares y pendientes.

—Eso estaría bien —asentí con aprobación—. Pero aún no estoy segura al cien por cien de que elijamos ese tema. Dame un par de días para confirmarlo.

Nessie dobló los papeles y los guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal.

—Odio volver al tema que quieres evitar, pero me muero de ganas por preguntar. ¿Has rellenado ya una solicitud para ser la señora de Edward Cullen?

—No —desvié la mirada—. Por supuesto que no.

—¿Piensas hacerlo?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué llevas una en el maletín?

Me ruborice tanto que si hubiera habido una alarma de incendios se habría disparado. No había tenido fuerza de voluntad para tirar la solicitud.

—La secretaria de Edward me la dio por error.

—La guardaste, en vez de tirarla — Nessie chasqueó la lengua y me escrutó—. ¿Por qué la guardaste, Bella?

No sabía por qué me costaba tanto deshacerme de la estúpida solicitud, y no quería saberlo. La respuesta podría asustarme.

Mi móvil aprovechó ese momento para sonar, librándome de contestar. Bendita tecnología.

—Espera un segundo —me incliné hacia el maletín, saqué el teléfono y lo abrí—. Eventos por Bella.

—¿Dónde estás?—dijo una airada voz masculina—. Te he llamado a casa. Varias veces. No estabas.

Lo reconocí de inmediato y sentí una oleada de excitación. Y deseo. Era Edward.

—Estoy en Catering Cenicienta —contesté—. Buenas noticias. Han aceptado ocuparse de la fiesta.

—¿Qué haces ahí? Se suponía que íbamos a comer juntos. ¿Lo has olvidado?

—No —arrugué la frente. Nessie me observaba con obvio interés—. Nos vimos ayer, Pensé…

—Pues no pienses. Nos vimos ayer además de comer juntos hoy. Te espero en mi despacho dentro de diez minutos.

—Pero yo…

—Diez minutos, Bella.

—¿Puedes escucharme? —callé. Había colgado.

Rechiné los dientes disgustada, sobre todo por mi reacción al oír su voz. Tiré el teléfono en el maletín, deseando que fuera la cabeza de Edward, para tirarla al suelo y pisotearla.

Me gustaba creer que era difícil alterar mi compostura. No tiene nada de malo mentirse a una misma. Sin embargo, Edward sólo tenía que abrir la boca para agotar mi paciencia. Maldito Triple C.

—Tengo que irme. El trabajo llama —gruñí.

—¿El Soltero del Año? —preguntó, interesada.

—El mismo —dije con una mueca.

—Así que lo viste ayer, ¿eh? —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y me miró fijamente.

—Sí. Lo vi —no ofrecí más.

—No recuerdo haber oído nada al respecto.

—¿Crees que tendrías que revisarte los oídos? —le di un abrazo rápido.

—Más te vale soltar todos los detalles. Intenta escurrir el bulto y me chivaré a Rose.

—Te estás convirtiendo en una mujer cruel, muy cruel —simulé un escalofrío de horror.

—Eh —sus ojos brillaron con malicia—, ¿no llevarás las esposas verdes encima? Rose se sentiría muy decepcionada si no las estrenas pronto.

—No, no las llevo —a Dios gracias—. No sabía que iba a ver a Edward hoy.

—Guárdalas en el maletín. Así siempre estarás preparada.

—¿Crees que necesitaré arrestarlo por su mal comportamiento? —arqueé las cejas simulando confusión.

—Puedes esposarlo a la mesa y aprovecharte de él.

Tuve que bloquear mi mente para que no la asaltaran deliciosas imágenes. Edward tirado sobre el escritorio y yo gateando sobre él, lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel. Recobré la compostura y salí.

—Te veré esta noche —dije, por encima del hombro. Miré el reloj. Sólo tenía nueve minutos para llegar al edificio de Edward.

Comprendiendo que sería más rápido cruzar la ciudad a pie que en taxi, corrí por la acera. ¿Por qué estaba corriendo como una idiota?

«Salta por el aro en llamas, gatita», se burló Edward en mi mente.

«¿Puedo hacerlo desnuda?, contestó mi felpudo hormonal, mientras que mi Tigresa interior rugía, «¿Por qué no te mato en vez de saltar?».

Odio, odio, odio llegar tarde. Siempre lo he hecho. Desde que nací. Mi madre, que siempre es impuntual, me dijo que yo había nacido dos semanas antes de tiempo, que había hablado y andado antes de lo normal y que había entrado en «los terribles dos años», fueran lo que fueran, cuando sólo tenía uno.

Saber que cada paso me acercaba más a Edward me atenazaba el estómago. No temía que fuera a despedirme, más bien al contrario. Recordaba demasiado bien su amenaza de que volvería a besarme.

Entré en el edificio con veintitrés segundos de holgura y me enfrente a otra multitud de mujeres vestidas de verde. Me pregunté si sería la única que llevaba bragas de camuflaje y un sujetador de satén verde. Probablemente no.

Esa vez el guarda me dejó pasar sin decir palabra. Deseé sacarle la lengua y reírme de él, pero me contuve. Era una Tigresa, no una niña. A veces.

Una campanilla anunció la planta diecinueve. Salí del ascensor preparándome para la batalla. Inspiré profundamente: «Soy una Tigresa, soy una tigresa».

En el mostrador de recepción me enfrenté a la señora Carroll, Esposa de Satán. Los ojos marrón oscuro de Elvira, aún más amenazadores en su rostro vampírico, me rasgaron como garras.

—Tengo que ver al señor Cullen—dije, con mi tono de voz más competente.

—¿Tiene una cita esta vez? —sus labios dorados se curvaron con afabilidad simulada.

—Sí.

—Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? —se paso la mano por el moño perfecto—. Su nombre no está en la agenda ¿Podría explicar este fenómeno?

Otra vez! ¿Por qué no le había dicho Edward que me esperaba?

—Si le dice a Edward que estoy aquí —dije con frialdad—, seguro que él le explicara este «fenómeno».

—Edward, ¿eh? —se puso en pie y apoyó las manos en el escritorio—. ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos? ¿O es su aventura de la semana y yo no lo sabía?

¿Aventura de la semana? Deseé preguntarle a Elvira a cuántas mujeres había visto entrar y salir de la vida de Edward. Cuantas más fueran, más me recordaría a mi ex. Y a mi padre. Y menos me tentaría.

—Anúncieme. Por favor —dije, en cambio.

—Váyase al cuerno.

Mi Tigresa interior se situó en posición de ataque.

—Tengo una pregunta para usted —apoyé las manos en el escritorio y me acerqué. Cara a cara—. ¿Está celosa porque es trescientos años demasiado vieja para él o simplemente es una mujer rencorosa?

—¿Cómo se atreve? —escupió, al borde de un ataque—. Para que lo sepa, llevo seis años trabajando aquí. Usted desaparecerá pronto. Las de su clase siempre lo hacen. Pero yo seguiré aquí.

—¿Mi clase? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Barata. Fácil. Y completamente olvidable.

Mi Tigresa sacó las garras y gruñó desde el fondo de la garganta. Me pasé la lengua por los dientes y me acerqué aún más a Elvira.

—¿Cree que prefiere a las de su clase? Fría. Malvada. Líder de los Muertos Vivientes.

—¡Será zorra! —enseñando los dientes, salió de detrás del escritorio, con la intención de lanzarse sobre mí. Apreté los puños, preparándome para golpear.

—Basta, señora Carroll —clamó una voz masculina.

Elvira se detuvo de repente. Parpadeó, intentando recuperar el sentido común, si es que lo tenía. Su complexión pálida se tornó cenicienta mientras volvía tras su escritorio. Yo giré en redondo.

Tenía ante mí a un hombre guapo de treinta y pocos años. Su voz de barítono tenía un tono acerado. Con vaqueros colgando de las caderas y una camiseta blanca demasiado ajustada, parecía tosco y fuera de lugar en el formal ambiente de oficina.

—Lo siento, señor McCarty—dijo Elvira.

McCarty… el nombre me resulto familiar. Debía ser el hombre con quien había hablado Edward el primer día que estuve allí. Discutían una fusión.

El señor McCarty le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente: «Ya me ocuparé de usted después» y concentró su atención en mí.

—No hacía falta que interviniera —le dije—. Tenía la situación bajo control. La señora Carroll no me habría hecho daño.

—No temía por la vida de ella —miró a Elvira y luego a mí—. En nombre de la plantilla, te pido disculpas. Te prometo que no solemos actuar de forma tan poco profesional ni amenazar físicamente a nadie.

Puso una mano en mi espalda y me llevó a un rincón. Me miró de arriba abajo antes de centrarse en mis labios. Estaba acostumbrada a que los ejecutivos me acosaran, pero no a esa descarada fijación con mi boca. La mayoría de la gente intentaba ser discreta.

Sonrió lentamente y las esquinas de sus ojos azules se arrugaron.

En apariencia, su atractivo era un poco mayor que el de Edward. Poseía la misma fuerza y el mismo poder interior, pero él no afectaba a mis sentidos. Me pregunté por qué sería eso. ¿Cómo podía haber disminuido mi inmunidad a la testosterona de manera que deseara a Edward, desesperadamente, y no a ese hombre igualmente guapo? No tenía sentido.

Me ofreció su mano y se la estreché. Tampoco experimenté la corriente eléctrica que sentía cada vez que Edward me tocaba.

—Emmett McCarty—dijo él.

—Bella Swan.

—Lo sé. Eres la que estás volviendo loco al jefe —esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada, mostrando unos dientes blancos y regulares—. Es un placer conocerte en persona por fin.

—No estoy volviendo loco a nadie que no lo estuviera ya —dije yo liberando mi mano, que él no parecía dispuesto a soltar.

Emmett ladeó la cabeza mientras consideraba mis palabras, con expresión divertida. Asintió.

—Buen golpe—me miró de arriba abajo una vez más—. Veo lo que ha tenido ensimismado a Edward tanto tiempo. Tienes un encanto clásico.

Agucé los oídos. No por el cumplido, aunque era agradable.

—¿Ensimismado tanto tiempo? ¿Cuánto? ¿Ensimismado en qué sentido?

—Vuelvo a pedirte disculpas por la grosería de la señora Carroll —dijo, ignorando mis preguntas—. Me ocuparé personalmente de que sea despedida.

Sinceramente, me habría encantado que castigaran a esa malvada. Pero, aunque odiara admitirlo, la mujer tenía facturas que pagar, igual que yo.

No quería ser responsable de poner a otro ser humano al borde de la pobreza, aunque no estaba convencida de que ella fuera humana.

—No hace falta. En serio. Estoy bien.

—Si la situación fuera al revés, ella exigiría tu cabeza en una pica —rió con calidez—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—De hecho, creo que pediría que me arrancaran las extremidades una a una mientras ella observaba, pero tú la conoces mejor que yo.

Él apretó los labios para contener otra risa.

—Dudo que lo recuerdes, pero nos conocemos. Bueno, hemos estado en la misma sala. Antes de hoy.

Era un cambio total de tema, pero podía soportarlo. Revisé mis archivos mentales sin éxito. Él debió ver la confusión de mis ojos porque se explicó.

—Hace unos seis meses. Planificaste la recepción de la boda de mi hermana.

—La boda McCarty-Whitlock, ¿correcto? —eso era mejor que decir «No recuerdo haberte visto. Nunca». La recepción había sido el primer evento que planifiqué sola, como propietaria del negocio.

Allí había visto a Edward por primera vez. Estaba recién divorciada y lo había devorado con los ojos.

Muchas veces. Había sido tan sexy entonces como en la actualidad, y yo aún no estaba inmunizada.

Pero a este hombre… la verdad era que no lo recordaba.

—Sí. Esa boda.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunté—. Tu hermana, quiero decir —durante los últimos meses, Alice McCarty, ya Alice Whitlock, me había enviado a varios clientes. Le estaba más que agradecida. De hecho, agradecía que me hubiera contratado cuando era una desconocida. Me había oído hablar con Nessie en Catering Cenicienta, le había gustado lo que decía y me había pedido una lista de ideas. La preparé y me contrató. Había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

—Encantada —dijo—. Acaba de enterarse de que está embarazada.

—Eso es maravilloso —aplasté un pinchazo de envidia. Yo también había deseado tener hijos en otra época—. Dale la enhorabuena de mi parte.

—Lo haré. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, o necesitas ver a Edward?

—Edward, me temo. Planifico la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre —apreté los labios. Se suponía que era una fiesta sorpresa. Había metido la pata.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

—No te preocupes —dijo Emmett, captando mi incomodidad—. Estoy en la lista de invitados.

—Gracias a Dios —dije yo, sonriente.

—Alice aún sigue hablando de lo fantástica que eres —pausa—. Y también Edward—masculló.

—¿Qué has dicho? —parpadeé.

—Alice. Te alaba todo el tiempo.

Acababa de decir que Edward hablaba de lo fantástica que era yo. No me había parecido que Ese fijara en mí aquella noche. No como se fija un hombre en una mujer a la que quiere llevarse a la cama. Me había llamado unas cuantas veces después de la recepción, pero eso había sido por negocios. ¿O no?

Se me contrajo el pecho. ¿Esperanza? ¿Miedo?

—Has dicho algo más —insistí—. Sobre Edward.

—No —negó con la cabeza.

Sí lo había hecho, pero decidí dejarlo pasar. No estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta.

Pensé que quizá pudiera emparejar a Rose con Emmett. Parecía agradable, y ella se volvería loca por sus ojos, nada vagos. Nessie le habría ido mejor, pero ella parecía interesada por su vecino.

Justo entonces noté algo a mi espalda. Dos manos se posaron en mis hombros. No necesitaba mirar para saber quién era, sentí una serie de corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Edward.

Mi ropa y mi piel absorbieron su delicioso calor, su aroma erótico.

—Dije diez minutos, Bella. No once. Ni doce. Llegas tarde —no esperó una respuesta, entró a su despacho, obligándome a seguirlo.

—Por favor, dile a Alice que agradezco sus halagos y recomendaciones —le dije a Emmett por encima del hombro. Me pregunté qué le ocurría a Edward, no entendía a ese hombre. Ni un poco—. Significan mucho para mí.

—Lo haré —dijo Emmett.

Hice un gesto de despedida, esbocé una sonrisa profesional y controlé el deseo de darle un bofetón a Elvira cuando pasé ante su rostro atónito.

* * *

**_ N: jijiji aqui estoy de nuevo cn otro capi espero q les guste bssttss se cuidan atte* Ame-Cullen-Swan_**

**_ ¿Review?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^_**

_

* * *

"Los animales de cualquier especie perciben quiénes son más débiles que ellos. _

_Lo perciben, y atacan. Una Tigresa nunca baja la guardia. Sabe que el peligro _

_acecha tras todos los arbustos, en cada sombra y a la vuelta de cualquier esquina."_

_._

_..  
_

Temblando de nervios, entré al despacho de Edward. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? El hombre era… un hombre. No era Dios ni un superhéroe. A no ser que se dedicara a rescatar niños de edificios ardiendo y yo no lo supiera. Pero dada su actitud Triple C, era improbable. Si me lo imaginaba ordenando a esos niños que saltaran por la ventana, con o sin colchoneta.

En cualquier caso, él no controlaba mi destino.

Estaba de pie junto a la barra. Impertérrito.

—Siéntate —ordenó, señalando una silla.

Incluso sus movimientos eran rígidos. Me estiré la falda y me senté. Él cambió el peso de un pie a otro, con rigidez, se sirvió una bebida y vació el vaso de un trago, con más rigidez aún. Sirvió dos más.

—¿Te apetece algo? —preguntó. Sí, con rigidez.

—No gracias —la más mínima cantidad de alcohol se me subía a la cabeza. Seguramente por mi «delicada estructura ósea », diría mi madre. O mi «terrible disfunción alimentaría», diría mi padrastro.

—Entonces me beberé la tuya —se tragó ambas bebidas, dejó los vasos en la barra y agachó la cabeza. Siguió así, en silencio e inmóvil, largo rato.

—La próxima vez, por favor dile a tu asistente que me esperas —dije, para suavizar la tensión.

Utilicé un tono profesional, no de censura.

—Se lo dije —contestó él confuso. Pero aún rígido.

Estreché los ojos. ¡Esa bruja! Me había mentido al decir que no estaba en su preciosa lista. Debería haberle permitido que Emmett la despidiera.

—No pretendía gritarte —dijo Edward, relajándose por fin. Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros—. Perdona.

La disculpa sonó un poco forzada, pero me dio igual. Me sorprendía que hubiera hecho el esfuerzo. La mayoría de los hombres, discípulos del mal que eran, no lo habrían hecho.

—Disculpa aceptada.

Él giró sobre los talones, fue a su escritorio y se sentó en una esquina, mirándome a los ojos. Me revolví en la silla. Su rostro era curiosamente inexpresivo, como si ocultara una emoción que no deseaba que viera. ¿Ira? ¿Desinterés? ¿Irritación?

—¿Qué te parece Emmett? —preguntó—. El hombre con quien flirteabas ante la puerta de mi despacho.

Ni ira, ni interés, ni irritación. Estaba lívido de celos. Celos. Por mí. Sus ojos destellaban de celos, como zafiros. Moví la cabeza con asombro, sintiéndome mareada. No, no mareada, me regañé.

Estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada. Me obligué a fruncir el ceño y crucé piernas y brazos.

—No estaba flirteando —intenté sonar ofendida—. Y, para que lo sepas, parece muy agradable.

—¿Agradable? —gruñó él—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Exactamente lo que he dicho. Agradable.

—¿Agradable sin más, o agradable como para tener una cita con él?

—¿Qué importa eso?

—Contesta a la maldita pregunta.

—Ya lo he hecho —«no te rías, no te rías. Estás enfadada, ¿recuerdas?»—. He dicho que era agradable y eso es exactamente lo que quería decir.

Edward agarró el borde del escritorio con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos.

—¿Qué tipo de agradable? Te aviso que a ese hombre le gustan las mujeres, y a montones.

—Entonces se llevará mejor contigo que conmigo —las comisuras de mis traicioneros labios temblaron con una sonrisa. La situación requería furia. El no tenía derecho a cuestionar mis intenciones respecto a otro hombre. Edward y yo nos habíamos besado una vez. Eso no le concedía la exclusiva sobre mí.

—Nunca ha tenido una relación duradera.

—Bien por él —hice una pausa, saboreando mis siguientes palabras—. Me ha gustado.

—¿Te ha gustado? —lo dijo con tanta fuerza que casi me eché hacia atrás.

—Sí. Fue amable. Y agradable.

Durante un momento me pareció que los ojos de Edward despedían luz roja y que le salía humo por la nariz. Después se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Estás haciendo esto a propósito, ¿verdad?

—Escucha —dije, para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación antes de ponerme a bailar sobre su escritorio. Desnuda—. No estoy interesada en salir con él. En serio. Tampoco me interesa salir contigo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Por qué? —dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

—Ya hablamos de eso ayer. No eres mi tipo, ¿vale? —Dios, era una mentirosa. Últimamente mentía a todo el mundo. A mis primas, a Edward, a mí misma.

—Soy un hombre honesto, honorable y no busco un simple polvo. Cuando te beso, te enciendes. ¿Qué parte de eso no es tu tipo?

«Contesta, Bella», cacarearon mis hormonas.

—Hay una cualidad que no has mencionado, que te elimina del concurso.

—¿Y cuál es? —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la chaqueta se tensó sobre sus bíceps.

—Tienes pene —dije, removiéndome en la silla.

Sólo decir esa palabra ante él me ponía a cien.

—¿Pene? Nena, eso es algo que deberías agradecer.

Típica respuesta masculina.

—¿Ésa es tu manera de deshacerte de mí? —pregunté, rascándose la barbilla con dos dedos.

—No intento deshacerme de ti para irme con Emmett, si es lo que insinúas. Si me sintiera atraída por él, podría haberle pedido que saliera conmigo hace meses, en la recepción de boda de su hermana —aunque no recordaba haberlo visto—. Tú también asististe a esa fiesta, por cierto.

Su expresión pasó de irritada a cautelosa.

—No te preocupes si no recuerdas haberme visto allí —«bastardo»—. Estabas ocupado ayudando a tu… —«putita»—, acompañante a volver a meter el relleno en su sujetador.

Él se atragantó al oír eso.

—Te recuerdo —dijo, cuando dejó de toser.

—No hace falta que simules. No me importa que no lo hagas —insistí yo, sorprendida.

—¡Ja! Aprende a mentir mejor. Se te da fatal. Te recuerdo, ¿vale?

—Demuéstralo —lo reté yo, mirándolo fijamente.

—Muy bien —su expresión se oscureció—. Tenías los ojos más tristes que he visto nunca y ojeras. No hacías más que mirar la puerta, como si estuvieras deseando escapar. Llevabas un vestido verde claro que caía justo por debajo de las rodillas y el pelo recogido como hoy. Pasaste más de una hora comprobando que los niños se divertían y te aseguraste de que todas las mujeres tuvieran pareja de baile. Todas menos tu.

Me quedé boquiabierta y posiblemente mi corazón se saltó un latido. Sí se acordaba. Era surrealista, casi más de lo que podía asimilar. Y tan maravilloso que me costó recuperar el aliento.

—Casi me acerqué a ti ese día —dijo con suavidad.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

—¿Querías hablarme de… la fiesta de tu madre?

—Por favor —cruzó las piernas por los tobillos, pero el brillo de sus ojos era todo menos sereno—. Quería hablar contigo para oír tu voz. Incluso di un paso hacia ti, pero me viste y huiste.

—No huí —protesté yo.

—Sí lo hiciste —soltó una risa profunda y sonora—. He rememorado la escena mil veces.

Esas palabras me sonaron familiares. Ya me las había dicho antes, cuando me besó… también había imaginado mis labios mil veces. Tragué saliva.

La conversación estaba alterando mi equilibrio. Si hubiera estado de pie, me habría derrumbado en el suelo.

Si no tenía cuidado, le ofrecería a ese hombre mi vida, corazón y alma en bandeja de plata, con servicio de habitaciones veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana. Él y sus confesiones eran un peligro.

—¿Tenías miedo de mi? —preguntó—. ¿Por eso saliste corriendo?

—Ya te he dicho que no huí.

—Lo que tú digas —canturreó él, dejando claro que no creía una palabra.

Di una patada en el suelo, utilizando la frustración y la ira para distanciarme. «Richard el Bastardo también fue dulce al principio, decía todas las cosas correctas. No olvides eso».

—¿Quieres ahora esa bebida? —Edward esbozó una sonrisa lenta y prepotente.

—Es obvio que sufres un grave problema cerebral, porque tu memoria no funciona. No huí de ti.

—Bella Swan, con miedo de mí. Entonces. Y ahora —pensativo, se dio un golpecito en la barbilla con el dedo—. Me pregunto por qué. ¿Atracción intensa? ¿Deseo incontrolable?

Si él supiera cuánta razón tenía. Claro que había huido de él esa noche. Lo admito. Al verlo caminar hacia mí, todo lo que había creído muerto gracias a Richard el Bastardo, volvió a la vida de repente. Atracción, sí. Deseo, sin duda. Con más intensidad que nunca en mi vida. Se me había secado la boca y mis piernas habían empezado a temblar.

Había huido. Tan rápido como pude.

Entonces no había sido capaz de manejarlo. Diablos, a duras penas conseguía hacerlo ahora. Pero no quería que me considerara una cobarde, así que nunca, nunca admitiría que había escapado. Quería que me viera como una mujer fuerte que afrontaba los retos.

Algún día, esa descripción tal vez sería verdad.

—Bueno, ¿por qué querías verme hoy? —«bien hecho. Vuelve al tema profesional».

Él alzó la barbilla, aceptando el abrupto cambio de tema. Se dio media vuelta y agarro un pequeño objeto cuadrado. Me lo dio.

—Toma. Esto es tuyo.

—¿Qué es? —lo miré, confusa.

—Un PDA de última tecnología. Podré llamarte y enviarte correos electrónicos. Además, me he tomado la libertad de programar nuestras citas, y esto te enviara recordatorios periódicos —sus ojos brillaron—. No volverás a olvidar una reunión.

—Qué… amable de tu parte —sin echarle otro vistazo, guardé el estúpido objeto en mi maletín, donde seguramente pasaría varios meses—. ¿Es eso lo único que tenemos que tratar hoy?

—No —Edward rebuscó en su mesa y alzo una hoja solitaria. Me pregunté si podría mirar de reojo algunas de sus solicitudes porno. No sabía bien por qué quería verlas… , bueno sí, para incinerarlas con la mirada. Me incliné hacia un lado… casi podía ver…

—Esto —dijo él, volviéndose y mostrándome la hoja—, es una lista de posibles locales para la fiesta.

Me enderecé rápidamente e intenté parecer inocente. No había podido ver ni una foto, maldición.

Él sonrió y se pasó la mano por la mandíbula.

No pude evitar ver que estaba perfectamente afeitado.

—Sé cuánto te gustan las listas —dijo.

—Gracias —acepté la hoja y recordé que yo también tenía una para él. Con la mano libre, revolví en el maletín y la saqué—. Ésta es mi lista de locales, tal y como prometí. Puede que algunas de nuestras opciones coincidan —eché un vistazo a la suya y dejé escapar un gemido de asombro.

—¿Una cabaña en Colorado? —lo miré con los ojos como platos—. ¿Un complejo hotelero en Maine? ¿Una casa en Connecticut? Pero yo sólo trabajo en la zona de Phoenix.

—Mi madre solo cumplirá los sesenta una vez, y quiero celebrarlo bien —dijo él con aire inocente.

—Seguro que podemos encontrar un sitio aquí. ¿Qué me dices de tu casa? ¿O la de Esme? —pregunté con cierta desesperación.

—Consideraré lo de mi casa si los sitios que sugiero no sirven. Tenemos que comprobarlo cuanto antes.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Haré unas cuantas llamadas, buscaré en Internet, y…

—No, yo creo en el toque personal. Los visitaremos. Empezando por la cabaña en Colorado.

—¿Y cómo piensas que vayamos hasta allí? —«no digas que volaremos. No digas que volaremos».

—Te llevaré volando, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —mis dedos aferraron el brazo de la silla. Me puse pálida—. ¿Y en qué piensas que volemos? —«no digas en avión. No digas en avión».

—En un Cessna Turbo 210 —contesto él con orgullo—. Es el Ferrari de los aviones pequeños.

—Qué… encantador —tuve que tragarme la bilis.

Revulsión. Pánico. Horror. Me asaltaron las tres cosas. Odiaba los aviones con pasión. Desde siempre.

—¿Hay algún problema, Bella? —preguntó él, captando mi alarma.

Un grito de miedo se atravesó en mi garganta, pero de alguna manera conseguí silenciarlo.

—¿No puedes conformarte con alguno de los hoteles que he sugerido? —dije con voz débil, temblorosa.

—No pongas esa cara de miedo —me apretó el hombro con una mano fuerte, cálida y cargada de ternura—. Hace años que tengo licencia de piloto. Te llevaré y traeré de vuelta con toda seguridad.

—¿Por qué no visitas la cabaña solo? Puedes sacar fotos, y quizá medir las dimensiones. Revisaré tus notas y te haré saber si funcionaria.

No añadí que tendría que estar muerta para dar el visto bueno a cualquiera de los lugares que había en su lista. Solo aprobaría un local en Phoenix.

—No —fue detrás del escritorio y se sentó, sus ojos mostraban un brillo satisfecho. Parecía tan tranquilo y relajado como un hombre que acabara de hacer el amor vigorosamente. Destrozar y mi seguridad debía resultarle orgásmico—. Tienes que venir conmigo, cariño. ¿Y si me olvidara de algo?

—Te haré una lista de lo que tienes que hacer —me enderecé esperanzada—. Así no olvidarás nada.

—No hace falta una lista. No cuando te tengo a ti.

—Entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes, pero no voy a explicártelo ahora.

—¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida sólo para que vea una estúpida cabaña?

—Sí. Saldremos el sábado. A las seis en punto. Espero que estés preparada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera? —pregunté. Los Triples C deberían pudrirse en el infierno.

—Una noche —sonrió, y su sonrisa rezumó sensualidad—. Dos si insistes.

Una noche.

Con Edward.

En una cabaña.

Me estremecí. Si sobrevivía al accidente de avión que estaba por llegar, no sería capaz de resistirme a él. Intentaría besarme, a juzgar por el brillo travieso de sus ojos; yo le ofrecería mis labios sobre una cama de seda, a juzgar por lo que ya empezaba a sentir entre las piernas; luego nos arrancaríamos la ropa y nos haríamos todo tipo de cosas guarras el uno al otro. Seguro que era capaz de llevar unas cadenas para atarme a la pared y poner en práctica sus extraños juegos sexuales.

¿Qué mujer podía negarse a eso?

—¿Por qué sigues estando pálida? ¿Vas a vomitar?

Inspiré profundamente y solté el aire despacio. Necesitaba encontrar mi centro de calma, mi prado de felicidad. No, necesitaba a mi Tigresa interior. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? La situación podría resolverse con unos arañazos, rugidos y gritos. ¿Estaría echándose la siesta, la muy zorra?

—Necesitaré mi propia habitación en la cabaña.

—Por supuesto —se frotó la mandíbula—. Pero eso no es lo que te tiene preocupada.

Nunca te he visto tan pálida. Además de tener miedo de lo que te hago sentir, ¿no tendrás miedo de volar?

—No tengo miedo de nada —mi cuerpo se tensó.

—Vale, tienes miedo de volar —encogió los hombros—, ¿Por qué?

—No tengo miedo —insistí—. Pero volar es para pájaros, ángeles y drogadictos.

—Nunca permitiría que te ocurriera nada. Si pensara que es peligroso, no dejaría que pusieras un pie en un avión. Son más seguros que los coches, cielo.

—Preferiría conducir.

—No. Voy a demostrarte lo seguros que son los aviones.

«Imbécil».

—Antes de que lo olvide, aquí tienes los nombres y direcciones de los invitados, como pediste —me entregó un montón de papeles.

«Cincuenta a doscientos invitados» se habían convertido en trescientos setenta y cinco.

—¿Realmente quieres llevar a tantas personas a otro estado? —alcé la lista como si fuera una prueba de la defensa—. Necesitas replantearte el viaje.

—No, no lo necesito, y sí, trasladaré a esas personas a otro estado, si quiero —dijo, silenciando mi protesta—. No quiero oír más al respecto. Te recogeré a las seis y estarás preparada como una niña buena. Ya he programado el vuelo en tu agenda electrónica.

Rabiosa, guardé la estúpida lista en mi maletín.

—Mi tarifa se incrementa cada vez que subo a un avión. ¿Había olvidado mencionarlo?

—Sí —sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa torcida—. Pero no es problema.

—¿Hay algo que sea un problema para ti? —gruñó.

—De hecho, sí. No cumplir mis órdenes es un problema grave.

Típico de un Triple C.

Moví la cabeza exasperada y saqué un libro del maletín. Tenía que cambiar de tema antes de vomitar.

—He traído un libro de ejemplos de invitaciones para que las mires —mientras hablaba, lo abrí y pasé páginas y páginas de invitaciones—. Como ves, hay muchos colores y tipografías y diseños.

—¿No puedes elegirla tú? No sé nada de tipografías, colores ni diseños, si no son de propulsores o motores.

Me gustó mucho, maldición, que ese fantástico y completo hombre admitiera su falta de conocimientos respecto a un tema. Mi ex, que ojalá descubriera que los gusanos habían invadido su cuerpo y se lo estaban comiendo vivo, me había dicho una vez que Dios hizo a los hombres tan perfectos porque quería compensar las carencias de las mujeres.

Richard el Bastardo había dicho eso el día después de que la sentencia de divorcio fuera oficial, y yo me había arrodillado y dado gracias al cielo por haber escapado de ese infierno en vida. Estoy segura de que mi padre biológico debió decirle algo similar a mi madre. Muchas veces. Mientras la engañaba con otras.

—¿Y si elijo mal, Edward? Esme es tu madre. No la conozco y no conozco sus gustos.

—Confío en ti —alzó las manos, con las palmas hacia fuera—. Me encantará lo que elijas, lo juro.

—Pero, ¿y a Esme? Quiero decir…

—Bella—dijo él con voz suplicante.

—De acuerdo —suspiré.

—De acuerdo ¿en qué? —arqueó una ceja y volvió a sonreír—. Deja que oiga las palabras.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré yo —solté otro suspiro. Rendirme no implicaba que hubiera retomado mi actitud de felpudo. Simplemente estaba haciendo algo agradable para mi sexy cliente—. Tenemos que confirmar el tema. El joyero es lo primero de la lista.

—¿Qué mas hay en la lista?

—Algo elegante. Algo nostálgico.

—Nostálgico —se frotó la nuca y suspiró—. ¿Como qué?

—¿Y si recapturásemos su juventud con un ambiente de mediados del siglo XIX?

—Sería fantástico, si no fuera porque su juventud fue unos cien años después.

—Pues podría hacer algo romántico, como _Las mil y una noches_, con velos y lámparas mágicas. O un tema de la selva, con tambores y huellas de animales.

—Me gusta lo de _Las mil y una noches_.

—¿Pero le gustará a tu madre?

—Le encantará. Eso es. Tiene mi aprobación.

Mi corazón dio un saltito. Ya imaginaba la escena en mi mente: colores brillantes, una cama de almohadones de satén, con Edward tirado encima comiendo uvas de mi mano, y la sensación de que algo mágico esperaba en cada esquina.

—¿Tendrán que vestirse los invitados? —preguntó él, con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

—¿Te refieres a ropa de gala? —lo miré intentando averiguar que pensaba—. ¿O a disfrazarse?

—Disfrazarse.

—¿Quieres que lo hagan? —me mordí el labio.

—Depende. ¿Te vestirías de bailarina de la danza del vientre?

—No —apreté los labios para no sonreír. Debí haber adivinado que sus pensamientos eran lascivos.

—Entonces no —suspiró él—. Sin disfraces.

Lo miré. Tal vez me había precipitado. Podía verlo vestido de jeque, rey del desierto. Yo sería su chica del harén, claro, y él me ordenaría… «Epa. No pienses en eso. Aquí no». Me aclaré la garganta.

—Cuando te decidas por un lugar, imprimiré una invitación de muestra para que la apruebes.

—Suena bien —estiró las piernas ante sí, llevándolas hasta las mías. Tan cerca que podía sentir su calor—. Ahora dime qué catering has elegido.

—Catering Cenicienta —sonreí lentamente, tenía una idea—. Sólo trabajan en

Phoenix—dije—. No tienen sucursales y no podrán ocuparse de otra zona.

Especialmente fuera del estado.

Él se tapó la boca con la mano. Supuse que para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Eres tenaz, tengo que concederte eso. Pero no me preocuparé de perder a la empresa de catering hasta que llegue el momento.

—Puede que no encontremos otra disponible para cuando te decidas. Y no pienso poner unas cuantas pizzas en el horno y conformarme con eso.

—De nuevo, nos preocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento, si llega.

—Cuanto más tardes en elegir el local, más difícil será contratar a otra empresa de catering y reservar el local —insistí, porque mi vida estaba en juego.

—Por eso viajaremos el sábado.

¡Maldito fuera! Tenía respuesta para todo.

—Quiero que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo con ese plan de acción.

—Tomo nota —dijo él, tras la mano. Sí, sin duda ocultaba una sonrisa—. Ya hemos hablado bastante de la fiesta de cumpleaños por hoy —echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Dejó caer la mano y vi como su sonrisa se esfumaba—. Por desgracia es demasiado tarde para salir a comer.

—Pues come aquí.

—No tengo tiempo —me miró con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo una reunión en diez minutos.

—Eso no es culpa mía —me tensé al percibir el tono de reproche de su voz.

—Sí que lo es —gruñó él—, pero te perdono.

—Vaya, gracias, Edward—solté una risa seca—. No habría conseguido sobrevivir el resto del día sin saber que me perdonabas por algo que no es culpa mía.

Él pareció recuperar el buen humor, por razones sólo comprensibles para él.

—Me encanta una mujer con espíritu. ¿Qué llevas puesto debajo de esa chaqueta?.

—¿Perdona? —el brusco cambio de tema me desconcertó. Busqué las solapas de la chaqueta con los dedos y las cerré más.

—¿Qué llevas debajo de esa chaqueta? —repitió él.

—Nada —contesté, removiéndome en la silla.

—Hum —sus ojos brillaron como zafiros—. Muy interesante. E inesperado. Pero debo admitir que me gusta. Hay algo muy sexy en una mujer lo bastante atrevida para ir desnuda bajo la ropa.

—Quería decir que no llevaba nada que a ti pudiera interesarte —dije, excitándome por momentos.

—Interesante interpretación.

Si no cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación, acabaría ofreciéndome a enseñarle lo que llevaba bajo la chaqueta. La parte más atrevida de mí, que había desconocido hasta que él entró en mi vida, me animaba a responder a sus palabras.

—Esta reunión debe ser estrictamente profesional.

—Como si no pudiéramos ser profesionales desnudos —comento él.

Fruncí los labios de pura frustración. El vio el movimiento y el brillo burlón de sus ojos se convirtió en una llama ardiente.

—Te juro que me pongo duro cada vez que mueves los labios.

Observé, transfigurada, cómo su mirada recorría mi cuerpo con descaro, deteniéndose un momento en mis pantorrillas desnudas. Sabía lo que llegaría a continuación. Odiaba y anhelaba lo que iba a llegar.

—Ven aquí —susurró, seductor.

«¡Sé fuerte!», grito mi Tigresa interior. «¿Dónde te habías metido?», le contesté yo. Todo en Edward, desde su expresión a cómo inclinaba el cuerpo, listo para el ataque, garantizaba que iba a besarme hasta quitarme el sentido. De nuevo.

Aunque tal vez me odiaría por ello más tarde, no podía permitirlo. Nuestro primer, devastador y exquisito beso había sido el último. Él era demasiado sexy, demasiado potente y quería demasiado de mí.

—No puedo —dije, intentando grabar la importancia de esas palabras en mi cuerpo hambriento de sexo—. Además, no tienes tiempo. La reunión, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí puedes —dijo él con un murmullo ronco que me sedujo—. Y siempre tendré tiempo para esto.

«Yo también», pensé, entornando las pestañas.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?», rugió mi Tigresa interior. «Piensa en las consecuencias de tus acciones. Los Triple C son problemas. Puros problemas».

«Me da igual. Beso Edward. Por favor».

—Si no vienes, iré yo —Edward chasqueó la lengua y se levantó. Pero antes de acercarse a mí, fue a la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

Tragué saliva. Mi mente y mi cuerpo seguían en guerra y no sabía qué hacer. Bueno, sabía lo que debería hacer. Sacar mi trasero del despacho y alejarme de Edward.

—Te he dado tiempo de sobra para huir —dijo él, acercándose—. Sin embargo, sigues aquí.

«Salta por la ventana», grito mi Tigresa. «No estás preparada para enfrentarte a un Tigre tan poderoso».

«Pensaba que una auténtica Tigresa nunca rechazaba una pelea».

«¿Es que no sabes nada? Cuando están en celo, evita a los machos. ¡Corre!».

Si estar con él no fuera tan agradable. Si no tuviera las manos tan cálidas, tan suaves. ¿Trabajaría él mismo en los aviones? Imaginármelo vestido de mecánico, con grasa en los brazos y el rostro… Dios.

—¿Cuáles son las flores favoritas de tu madre? —pregunté, en un último y desesperado intento de impedir lo que iba a ocurrir. No tenía fuerza de voluntad para echar a correr. Las palabras eran mi única esperanza—. Puede que ponga pétalos en el suelo y las mesas. Perfumarían el ambiente.

—Utiliza orquídeas —su voz era un susurro ronco, grave y seductor—. Por fin he descubierto a qué hueles. A orquídeas y fresias.

Me sentía drogada. Seducida. «Bésame» suplicaron mis ojos, aunque les ordené que no lo hicieran.

—Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, me ahogo en tu perfume —masculló él—. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no?

«Lámeme».

Mierda.

—¿Te he dicho lo sexy que son tus labios? No puedo dejar de mirarlos. Los quiero en mi cuerpo.

«Muérdeme».

Al diablo con todo.

El rozó mi mejilla con la nariz. Mordisqueó suavemente. «Oh, sí. Justo… así».

Suspiré, derritiéndome. La lujuria me quemó, ardiente y salvaje. Mi cuerpo ganó la batalla a mi mente. Quería que Edward volviera a besarme.

Sabía cómo me afectaba y protegería mis sentimientos. Sí. Podía dejar que me besara otra vez.

Así me lo sacaría del sistema y saldría de allí siendo una mujer más fuerte, una Tigresa, mejor preparada para resistirme a él. ¿Correcto? Sí, correcto.

En el fondo, había esperado ese momento desde que entré al despacho, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Él me atraía y tentaba.

—Aún no has huido —dijo él con voz suave.

Sus manos subieron por mis brazos y bajaron por mi espalda, hasta asentarse en mi cintura. Me dejé caer contra él, pecho contra pecho.

Su aliento me acarició la mejilla hasta que por fin su boca se posó en la mía. Sacó la lengua, lamiendo, probando, tentándome con mordisquitos y caricias, pero no era bastante. Necesitaba pasión pura y dura.

Le mordí el labio inferior; subí las manos por su espalda hasta agarrar su cabeza y obligarlo a bajarla más. Él comprendió y ladeó la boca sobre la mía, penetrándola con la lengua, con tanta fuerza como yo deseaba. Ronroneé y lo besé con anhelo. Mi lengua batalló con la suya, retirándose y volviendo una y otra vez. Su sabor a café me intoxicaba.

El ataque de Edward continuó hasta que me sentí mareada por falta de aire. Mis pezones eran pequeños bultos duros y el corazón me martilleaba en el pecho, errático e innegablemente acelerado.

Apartó la boca de la mía. Gruñí mi decepción. Aún no había acabado con él. Ese era el último beso que iba a permitir entre nosotros y, por Dios, iba a durar mucho, mucho rato. Apreté las manos en su cuerpo, aferrándolo, inmovilizándolo.

—¿Ves? —jadeó él—. Somos buenos juntos —entre cada palabra, besó mi mejilla, mi mandíbula y mi cuello—. Muy buenos.

—No —tuve que negar sus palabras. Por principios—. Somos un asco juntos.

—Que mentirosilla eres —rió él. Me dio otro beso devastador—. Te deseo, Bella.

Sus palabras me marearon aún más que sus besos.

—Olvidemos al resto del mundo y vayamos a mi casa. Solos tú y yo.

—¿Y tu reunión?

—La cancelaré.

—Yo… —mi mente estaba envuelta en tal niebla de seducción que no podía contestar.

Con movimientos rígidos, Edward me apartó y vi en la profundidad de sus ojos un sentimiento que no pude descifrar. Esperó. Simplemente esperó. No haría más, no volvería a tocarme hasta que no capitulara.

Abrí la boca pero no pude decir nada. ¿Por qué no podía decir sí? ¿Por qué no podía decir no?

Él siguió mirándome. Sabía exactamente qué conseguía con su silencio. Me daba tiempo a imaginar las cosas que podríamos estar haciéndonos el uno al otro. Desnudarnos. Acariciarnos, saborearnos. Estremecernos con un orgasmo paradisíaco. O dos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y tuve que luchar contra el deseo de agarrar su barbilla y volver a atraerlo para otro beso. «Será mejor que te vayas ahora… ya estas demasiado cerca del abismo».

—Necesito ir a casa —susurré por fin—. A mi casa. Sola.

—Señor Cullen, Donovan está aquí —se oyó por el intercomunicador. Edward fue a la mesa y pulso un botón.

—Necesito unos minutos más —soltó el botón—. Me deseas. Veo el deseo en tus ojos.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —repitió él, incrédulo. Volvió a acercarse—. ¿Y quieres rechazar eso? ¿Simular que no hay nada entre nosotros? No lo permitiré —con un movimiento rápido volvió a capturarme entre sus brazos.

Desabrocharle la camisa fue un error, pero lo hice. Necesitaba tocarlo. Deslicé las manos bajo la tela. Tenía la piel cálida y vello suave y esponjoso en el pecho. Era todo músculo, y su tacto daba la impresión de terciopelo vertido sobre acero.

Con un tirón brusco, Edward me quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo. Entonces vio mi sujetador de satén verde.

Se oyó un ronroneo primitivo y masculino en el fondo de su garganta. Miró el sujetador. Me miró a mí. Miró el sujetador. Sus ojos eran como llamas.

—Verde. Sí, me deseas —apartó el satén y expuso a la vista mis pezones. jadeó—. Tienes los pezones más perfectos que he visto nunca. Rozados y maduros como bayas.

—Deja de decir esas cosas —me lamí los labios.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te excitan? —con una risita, me besó, agarró uno de mis pechos y frotó el pezón entre los dedos. Con el primer roce experto de la palma de su mano, gemí. No podía creer que estuviéramos haciendo eso en su despacho, donde cualquiera podría oírnos desde fuera.

Me arqueó hacia atrás y su ardiente lengua jugó con mi pezón. Una de sus manos acarició mi cadera.

—No pienses en nada excepto en cómo te hago sentir —murmuró contra mi piel. Yo no habría podido.

Succionó mi pezón y lo introdujo en su boca.

Mi cuerpo se contrajo y estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo en ese instante. Deslicé las manos entre su pelo y lo agarré con fuerza: no-te-moverás-de-ahí.

—Edward, yo…

Succionó con más fuerza.

Gemí y arqueé la espalda aún más, quería, necesitaba… el zumbido del teléfono permitió que un pensamiento solitario irrumpiera en mi mente: «Esto es más que un beso, Bella. Estás a punto de lanzarte a una aventura sexual. Con un cliente».

—¿Señor Cullen? —dijo Elvira.

Mi sangre pasó de estar en ebullición a fría como el hielo en segundos. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que ocurriera? El supuesto último beso se había convertido en mucho más. Me aparté de él, jadeando.

—Ejes, tengo que parar.

—¿Señor Cullen? —zumbó el teléfono.

Las finas arruguitas que rodeaban los ojos y boca de Edward estaban tensas, pero se tensaron aún más. Supe que deseaba agarrarme, volver a envolverme en su abrazo. Pero debió leer mi negativa en la postura rígida de mi cuerpo.

—Te dejaré por ahora. pero no hemos acabado, Bella—echaba fuego por los ojos mientras dio un paso amenazador hacia mi—. Lo cierto —ronroneó peligroso—, es que no hemos hecho más que empezar.

Temblorosa, me alejé de Edward y me recoloqué la ropa. Recogí la chaqueta del suelo y me la puse.

—Hemos disfrutado del principio y del final el mismo día. Simplemente… no puedo estar contigo —dije. Era casi una súplica para que entendiera.

—No puedes —su expresión perdió el ardor, de hecho, se volvió glacial—. ¿O no lo harás?

—¿Señor Cullen? —insistió el teléfono. El volvió a la mesa y pulsó una tecla.

—He dicho que necesito un maldito minuto. Ya le diré cuando puede dejarlo entrar —ladró—. ¿Y bien? —me dijo a mí.

Quería oírme decir que mis labios anhelaban los suyos, que me sentía perdida e insegura sin sus brazos. Era la verdad, pero no podía decirlo. Si supiera lo cerca que estaba de rendirme, se lanzaría sobre mí.

—No lo haré —contesté, sin mirarlo. Silencio.

—No te entiendo —dijo él, exasperado y colérico—. No entiendo cómo puedes arder en mis brazos y luego volverte tan fría.

Esa vez, giré en redondo y señalé su pecho.

—Eso es. No me entiendes porque no me conoces. No sabes nada de mi vida. Ni de mi pasado. No tendré una relación contigo, Edward.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron cuando la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana lo iluminó creando un halo a su alrededor.

—Sé que eres fuerte y sincera y que luchas por lo que quieres. Lucha por mí.

Estuve a punto de capitular. Diablos, cambiaba más de opinión que de ropa interior. Esas palabras… , esa suplica… , nunca había oído nada tan bonito. Nadie me había llamado «fuerte» en mi vida.

—No puedo —susurré; decirlo me costó un mundo.

—¿Por qué no? —alzó las manos en el aire—. Ayúdame a entenderlo, para que pueda ayudarte a aceptar lo que hay entre nosotros.

Hacía que sonara muy fácil. Muy tentador. «Soluciona tus problemas y podremos estar juntos». Cerré los ojos y sufrí el asalto de mis horribles miedos. Los hombres engañaban, mentían y perdían interés en su mujer. Llamadas telefónicas a media noche, «viajes de negocios».

—Cuéntamelo —dijo con voz suave.

Si le hablaba de la infidelidad de Richard el Bastardo, admitiría mi estupidez. Mi debilidad. ¿Cuántas veces había perdonado a Richard? ¿Cuántas veces había dejado que me tratase como a una basura? Edward acababa de decir que me consideraba fuerte y capaz, una luchadora. No quería que cambiara de opinión. No quería que me viese como un felpudo.

—No hay nada que contar —respondí, mirándome las manos—. Sencillamente, no estoy interesada.

—¿Es esto un juego? —me dijo, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás haciéndote la difícil, volviéndome loco para que sólo piense en ti? Si es así, ha funcionado. Lo admito, siempre estás en mi mente. Sueño contigo, te deseo constantemente.

Deseé taparme las orejas. Huir. Quedarme.

—No me digas esas cosas —moví la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Es verdad.

—No estoy disponible para ti —dije, desesperada por creer cualquier cosa menos sus palabras. Capitular no era una opción. No con él. Porque me afectaba mucho más que Richard y eso lo hacía aún más peligroso—. Estás reaccionando al reto.

Nada más.

—Te equivocas. Quiero casarme contigo. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que seas un reto.

Me dio un vuelco el estómago y creo que, durante un segundo, perdí la visión. Se me cerró la garganta.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —conseguí gemir.

—Sí.

—Sólo me conoces hace unas semanas, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —subí la voz—. Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita, ¿y quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí —dijo con serenidad—. Llevo soñando contigo seis meses, Bella. Después de la recepción de Alice McCarty te llamé para pedirte que salieras conmigo. Nunca devolviste mis llamadas. Admito que, en un momento de desesperación, le pedí a mi madre que te encargara la planificación de su fiesta. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que entraras en mi vida.

Santo Dios. Me tapé el rostro con las manos. Sentía un zumbido en los oídos y espasmos en el estómago. Tenía la sensación de haber entrado en un mundo irreal y enfermizo.

—¿Me… me quieres? —pregunté, incapaz de mirarlo. Siguió una larga y pesada pausa.

—Sí, así es.

—Esto es una locura, Edward. Tienes que darte cuenta de hasta qué punto.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y ladeó la cabeza, estudiándome, midiendo cuánto revelar.

—Esta empresa iba muy bien cuando la dirigía mi padre, pero dupliqué los beneficios siguiendo mis instintos. Nunca me han fallado y ahora mismo sé, sé, que eres la mujer para mí.

—Estás desesperado por casarte. Cualquier mujer serviría.

—¿Eso crees? —se pasó la lengua por los dientes—. ¿Y por qué no he elegido a una de las candidatas?

Parpadeé. Había sabido que me deseaba, su forma de besarme lo probaba sin duda. Diablos, su aún patente erección también. El día anterior, en mi casa, había sospechado que buscaba un compromiso. Pero oírlo… Era una insensatez. ¿Amor?

—Edward…

—No digas que no —me cortó—. Di que lo pensarás.

¿Pensarlo? No sería capaz de pensar en otra cosa durante el resto de mi vida. Tomaría la decisión equivocada y nunca dejaría de preguntarme qué habría ocurrido si hubiera elegido la otra opción.

—Te quiero en mi vida, Bella, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para convencerte de ello.

Su dulzura, su voluntad de luchar por mi golpeó mi resolución con más fuerza que nada. Pero… «¡No!», gritó mi mente. «Es peligroso. Sufrirás. Es un hombre. Te engañará». Tenía que combatirlo, seguir resistiéndome, y sólo había una manera. No podía pensar en él como Edward Cullen, el hombre de mis sueños. Tenía que pensar en él como hombre sin más, un infiel y mentiroso bastardo.

—No. Quiero. Casarme. Nunca —grité—. Nunca, nunca, nunca —di una patada en el suelo—. ¡Nunca!

—No lo dices en serio —movió la cabeza.

—Ya lo creo que sí. No me casaría aunque los alienígenas invadieran el planeta y la única salvación fuera casarme con su líder. ¿Está claro?

—Exageras, intentas alejarme de ti por la razón que sea. Aún veo el miedo en tus ojos.

—¿Qué hace falta para que entiendas que la única manera de llevarme al altar será fría y en un ataúd?

—¿Estás diciéndome que no te interesa el amor? —preguntó él tras mirarme en silencio un momento—. ¿Ni un vestido blanco, un anillo de diamantes y una iglesia llena de familia y amigos emocionados?

Asentí con determinación. No tenía ninguna duda.

—Correcto —eso ya lo había hecho y casi me había matado en consecuencia.

—No te importará que me ría en tu cara, ¿verdad? Conozco a las mujeres, sé que sueñan con una boda espectacular, con un marido que las adore y con tener sus hijos —abrió los brazos hacia mí—. Aquí estoy, dispuesto a darte esas cosas. ¿Vas a decirme que no?

—Correcto —afirmé de nuevo, inflexible.

—Increíble —movió la cabeza exasperado.

—Esto ha sido muy interesante —dije, alisándome la falda—. Ahora te diré lo que pienso yo. Te prometo por todo lo sagrado que no busco una alianza. De hecho, ni siquiera deseo ser dama de honor.

—No te creo —movió la cabeza otra vez.

¿Cómo podía explicarlo para que lo entendiera?

—No quiero un hombre. Punto. Nada de hombres. Me enferman. Hombres malos. Puaj, puaj.

—Espera —él abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿No te gustan los hombres?

—No —por fin lo había entendido.

—¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes?

—Trabajamos juntos, para empezar. No tenemos por qué hablar de asuntos personales.

—No me había dado cuenta —moviendo la cabeza, se dejó caer en la silla—. Lo siento.

—Sí, bueno, ahora sabes la verdad.

—¿Siempre te has sentido así?

—No —repuse, optando por la verdad—. Sólo durante los últimos seis meses.

—No había ningún indicio. Quiero decir… —se pasó una mano por el pelo y me miró acusador—. Me besaste. Dos veces. Pensé que te gustaba. Son las rubias, ¿verdad?, las gemelas de las fotos que hay en tu mesita de café. Debería haberío adivinado. ¿Pero cómo podía saberlo?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —parecía que se hubiera transportado a otro planeta.

—Prefieres las mujeres a los hombres —dijo—. No es nada de lo que haya que avergonzarse, simplemente no me di cuenta. Parecía gustarte… Oh, Mierda.

«Ahhhhh». Era demasiado.

Apoyé las manos en las caderas. Creía que salía con dos mujeres, gemelas, por demás. ¿A qué venía esa fijación de los hombres con las gemelas?

—No soy lesbiana, Edward. Que una mujer no esté interesada, no implica que sea homosexual.

Un silencio tenso y prolongado llenó el espacio.

—Entonces, ¿no eres… ? —los rasgos de Edward se relajaron gradualmente.

—No.

—Maldición —clamó, tensándose otra vez—. Has dicho que no querías saber nada de los hombres, que te ponían enferma. Otra vez dijiste que odiabas todo lo que tuviera un pene. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a pensar?

—Tal vez que no estoy interesada en una relación, como he dicho. O que quiero vivir sola, sin la interferencia de un hombre. O que sencillamente no quiero romances. Y menos con un Triple C.

—¿Qué diablos es un Triple C? —inquirió.

—Corporativo. Controlador. Y Completamente Inapropiado para mí —antes había sido «Comando en toda regla», pero la frase era mía y podía cambiarla como me viniera en gana.

Él alzó las cejas casi hasta la línea del cabello.

—Admito ser corporativo. ¿Pero controlador? ¿Inapropiado para ti? No lo creo. Soy un VSP.

—Explícate, por favor —crucé los brazos y volví la vista al techo, con resignación.

—Voluntarioso. Sexy. Y Perfecto para ti.

Por no hablar de egocéntrico.

—¿Ah, eres así?

—Sí, así soy —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, imitando mi postura desafiante.

—Esto no es un juego, Edward. Te aseguro que no busco un hombre. Ningún hombre. Ni siquiera un VSP. No hay más que decir.

—Pues resulta que yo sé que eso es mentira —sus labios se curvaron y sus ojos chispearon como zafiros. Me escrutó como si tuviera rayos X en los ojos.

Incómoda, pasé el peso de un pie a otro.

—No dejas de decir que sabes cuándo miento —odié que me temblara la voz—. Y es imposible.

—Tu lista. La había olvidado, pero ahora…

—¿Qué lista?

—¿Te suenan las palabras «Qué buscar en Don Intocable»? Si intentas evitar a Don Intocable, eso implica que buscas a Don Perfecto.

Sentí un chispazo de ira, pero duró poco. Me eché a reír. Era muy divertido. Muy dulce. Miré su mandíbula perfectamente afeitada y me reí aún más.

—Te afeitaste —dije. Me doblé de risa—. Ahora lo entiendo. Número cinco. Don Intocable no se afeita bien y rasca.

—¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso? —Edward estrechó los ojos y se puso rígido.

—Nada, si la lista fuera mía.

—Claro que es tuya. Estaba en tu casa.

—No. Perdona —volví a reír—. Es de mis primas, Rosalie y Nessie. Las gemelas rubias de la foto.

Pasaron cuatro minutos en silencio absoluto.

Excepto el sonido de mi risa rebotando en las paredes. El hombre había hecho el ridículo y me sentía con derecho a divertirme a su costa.

—¿Estás segura de que no es tu lista?

—Lo juro.

—Pero yo no soy como ese Don Intocable.

—No es mi lista —dije, sonriente.

—No puedo creer que esté pasando esto —gruñó—. ¿Segura al cien por cien de que no es tuya?

—Sí.

—Pero te encantan las listas.

—Por eso apunte yo. Para las gemelas.

—Fantástico. Tenía la posibilidad de ganarme a la dueña de la lista. Ahora, bueno…

Mierda.

De repente me quedé inmóvil, perdiendo el buen humor. ¿Y si… ? No. No quería ni plantearme la idea. Pero mi mente se negaba a borrarla. Tragué saliva.

—Si tanto te fascina esa lista —dije, midiendo mis palabras—, podría interesarte saber que Rosalie, una de las gemelas, envió una solicitud. Es inteligente, bella y busca el amor —rígida, esperé su respuesta.

—Suena genial —su tono de voz no reveló lo que pensaba en realidad. Ni tampoco su expresión inescrutable—. Pondré la suya arriba del montón.

No quise analizar por qué sentí que mi corazón se contraía dolorosamente.

* * *

**awwww Edward se le declaro jijiji q dulce muy pronto sabran por que Edward esta obsecionado con el verde ;) bssttss se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan **

**PD: cualquier duda que tengan me dejan un review y les respondo o si quieren un adelanto ^.^**

**Nos leemos**

_**¿Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^**_

* * *

_"A veces, para acechar a su presa y conocer sus hábitos, _

_una Tigresa debe acercarse despacio, observar y medir antes de lanzarse velozmente al ataque. _

_Con maniobras bien calculadas, puede dar el golpe mortal sin que su presa se percate de su presencia."_

_._

_.._

**BPOV**_  
_

¿Qué te parece éste?

Alcé la vista de la hilera de trajes de vestir, negros, marrones y azul marino. Todos llegaban hasta el tobillo, eran sencillos y ocultarían cada centímetro de piel de la mirada traviesa de un hombre.

Al ver la selección de mi prima, fruncí el ceño.

—No voy a ponerme esa… esa… servilleta porno.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Rose echó un vistazo al minivestido verde que sostenía.

—No cubrirá el bajo de mis bragas y el escote llega casi al ombligo. No tengo intención de ganarme unos dólares extra mientras este fuera.

Era miércoles por la noche y estábamos visitando las rebajas de un gran almacén, en aras de mi viaje a Colorado con Edward. El día anterior había llegado una partida de ropa verde; Rose y Nessie, al enterarse, habían exigido que fuéramos de compras. Siendo la mujer débil y manipulable que soy, acepté. Y no porque quisiera estar guapa para Edward. Lo juro.

¿Funciona aún el viejo truco de cruzar los dedos?

—Pruébatelo, por lo menos —persistió Rose, justo cuando el PDA que llevaba en el bolso emitía una serie de pitidos—. Y apaga eso, por Dios.

—No puedo —harta, rebusqué en el bolso y golpeé el estúpido aparato. Pitaba cada hora, recordándome el viaje. Edward, diabólico hijo de Satán, lo había programado de modo que no podía apagarlo ni bajar el sonido. Además, la pantalla destellaba mensajes tipo «Disfrutarás del viaje, te lo prometo». Cuando calló por fin, miré de nuevo la elección de Rose.

—Me sentiría más cubierta con el cuerpo pintado.

—Eso no es mala idea —sonrió con astucia.

—Aunque estuviera dispuesta a pasear por ahí como si fuera un anuncio porno, no quiero nada verde. Parecería sopa de guisantes. O, peor aún, un pañuelo usado. Me da igual cuánto le guste el color a Edward.

—¿Qué te parece éste? —Nessie alzó un conservador traje pantalón verde menta—. Está a mitad de precio.

—Y sigue siendo verde —dije, exasperada—. No voy a ponérmelo. ¿Por qué no me escucháis?

—Hermana, querida —apuntó Rose —, va a Colorado con Edward Cullen, no a una cumbre de bibliotecarias sexualmente reprimidas.

—Tienes razón —rió Nessie.

—Algo sexy —dijo Rose —. Salvaje. Desinhibido.

—No intento seducirlo —protesté yo.

—Oh, por favor —clamaron al unísono.

—Lo digo en serio —¿Cuántas mentiras podían decirse en un día antes de que Dios negara su perdón? Cuando era niña, mi madre solía decirme que eran 490 al día. Me estaba acercando peligrosamente.

—Puede que no te permitas intentarlo —dijo Rose malévola y sabihonda—, pero quieres. Mucho.

No intenté negarlo, pero tampoco acepté sus palabras. Se tomó mi silencio como negativa.

—Pensé que tenías cerebro dentro de ese cráneo —farfulló—. Si no quieres seducirlo, tenemos que buscarte una receta de Viagra femenina. Con urgencia.

—Quizá deberíamos llevarla al médico a que le hagan pruebas —sugirió Nessie.

—Chicas, soy una arpía con cicatrices emocionales. No hay más —acaricié las solapas de una chaqueta de lana—. Ni medicamentos ni pruebas cambiaran eso.

—Verdad —dijo Rose.

—Tienes razón —dijo Nessie.

¿No se suponía que tenían que defender mi carácter? ¿No se suponía que debían asegurarme que una olimpiada sexual me haría mucho bien?

—Aún así —añadió Rose —, creo que el látigo y las plumas que te regalamos te ayudarían a superar tu mala uva.

La imagen de Edward atado desnudo en mi cama llenó mi mente. Yo le daba latigazos y luego calmaba su dolor con las plumas, o la lengua. Mis pezones se endurecieron y sentí un pálpito entre los muslos.

—Bueno, vaya — Rose se rió—. Algo de lo que he dicho ha despertado tus hormonas —lanzó una mirada descarada a mis pechos.

Sonrojándome, me tapé con las manos. Debería haberme puesto un sujetador acolchado; tenía uno y no me avergonzaba. Las mujeres de poco pecho tenían que hacer lo que podían para llenar bien sus blusas. Eso habría ocultado a mis traicioneros pezones.

—Así que no eres tan inmune a él como pretendes hacernos creer — Nessie alzó un vestido verde de flores—. ¿Por que ibas a besarlo si no? Dos veces.

—Cállate —ordené.

—No somos el _Tattler_. No tienes que mentirnos.

—Es obvio que os deseáis —intervino Nessie.

Giró en redondo, sujetando el vestido contra su cuerpo—. ¿Qué problema hay? Sedúcelo y sácatelo del sistema. El sexo no tiene por qué implicar un compromiso.

Sabía que no creía sus palabras, y también lo que intentaba hacer. Nessie pensaba que si me acostaba con Edward, me enamoraría de él y querría casarme.

¿Y si tenía razón? Eso era lo que me asustaba.

—El sexo si supone un compromiso para Edward—dije. Le quité el vestido y lo colgué. Nada de verde.

—¿Sólo por ese artículo? —preguntó Rose dubitativa, mirando más vestidos inexistentes—. Podría ser todo una broma. O una exageración. Los medios de comunicación siempre distorsionan las noticias.

—La prensa tenía razón esta vez. Lo sé porque… —era hora de sincerarme. Se merecían la verdad—. Se ha declarado. A mí.

—¿Declarado? —Nessie me agarró por los hombros y me volvió hacia ella—. ¿Quieres decir que te ha pedido que te cases con él?

—Bueno, sí —me mordí el labio inferior. Mi pequeña y diminuta prima me sacudió dos veces.

—¿Y qué dijiste?

—No, claro.

—No, claro, dice — Nessie alzó los brazos en el aire y se volvió hacia Rose—. ¿Acabas de oír lo que ha dicho esta tonta? ¿Es posible que sea pariente nuestra? Bella ha rechazado a un hombre con el aspecto de Johnny Depp, más rico que Dios y que la encuentra tan deseable que no puede vivir sin ella.

—Eh, espera un…

—Hasta a mí me cuesta creerlo — Rose chasqueó la lengua—. Una cosa es decir que no vas a casarte nunca y otra muy distinta rechazar la propuesta de un hombre así. Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿Vamos a tener que recluirte en un manicomio?

—No he dicho que no pueda vivir sin mí. Él no ha dicho nada parecido —en cierto modo sí. Había dicho cosas maravillosas, que hacían que me temblaran las rodillas al recordarlas. Había pensado en mí durante seis meses. Había soñado conmigo. Me quería.

—Está implícito en su propuesta — Rose se colocó un mechón rojo tras la oreja y me miró fijamente—. Si no vas a plantearte lo del matrimonio, al menos di que pensarás en tener una aventura salvaje con él.

¿Cómo podía no pensar en ello? Mi cuerpo anhelaba a ese hombre como una droga.

—Seguramente pretenderá que volemos a Las Vegas en cuanto nos hayamos acostado juntos.

—Que lo pretenda no significa que tú aceptes. Cierto.

—¿Por qué no me lo presentas? — Nessie cambió el peso de un pie al otro y me miró con tanta fijeza como había hecho Rose —. Yo no tengo ninguna estúpida norma sobre no salir con clientes, y estoy más que lista para enamorarme y casarme.

Me tensé y sentí el mismo desasosiego que había sentido en el despacho de Edward. No lo quería para mí, pero ni en broma quería que lo tuviera otra. Tampoco Nessie.

¿Por qué me volvía loca ese hombre?

—Créeme —dije, intentando adoptar una actitud desinteresada—. No te interesa, Nessie. ¿Qué clase de marido iba a ser? Es obvio que viaja mucho. Es mandón, arrogante, egocéntrico, tiránico y creído. ¿Y qué pasa con James? Creí que te interesaba.

—Puede que me interese más Edward—soltó un largo suspiro de ensoñación que quizás fuera falso—. Es tan guapo.

Sí. Sí que lo era. Y sus besos me esclavizaban. Me hacían jadear pidiendo más. Tal vez, cuando terminara de planificar la fiesta de su madre, Edward y yo podríamos tener algún tipo de aventura.

Ladeé la cabeza mientras consideraba esa posibilidad. Hum… sexo en la playa. Sexo en un balcón. Sexo en cada habitación de mi casa. Sexo, sexo, sexo. ¿Le interesaría una aventura? Era un hombre sano y había dicho que me quería en su vida. Si le dejaba claro que solo podía ofrecerle sexo, se rendiría.

Nunca había tenido una relación puramente sexual, en la que los sentimientos estuvieran prohibidos. ¿Podría manejar una? Seguro que sí.

Tenía que admitir que la idea de tocarlo a placer me atraía. Saborearlo también. Y dejar que me tocara y me saboreara. El calor invadió mis venas y me lamí los labios. Unas cuantas noches de sexo caliente y sucio, sin emociones, seguramente curaría mi obsesión por él. Mi necesidad de su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, penetrando y embistiendo eróticamente.

Decidí que sí. Le seduciría después de la fiesta. Aunque sólo fuera por mi paz mental. Me acostaría con él y salvaguardaría mi corazón. Cuando hubiéramos saciado nuestra pasión, nos separaríamos. Sencillo. Fácil. Nadie sufriría.

Nessie —dije—. Quiero a Edward, así que tú no puedes tenerlo.

Ella sonrió lentamente, como si eso fuera lo que había querido oír.

—Ya era hora —murmuró Rose.

En toda mi vida, sólo había estado con dos hombres. Número uno: Jacob Black, mi novio del instituto. Después de salir juntos varios meses, había tomado mi virginidad en el asiento trasero de su oxidada furgoneta roja y nunca había vuelto a llamarme. Tampoco me había importado. Aquella noche había estado tan cerca del orgasmo como de comprarme unas botas de cuero negro y tacón de aguja de Dolce & Galbana.

Número dos: mi ex marido. Acababa de empezar a trabajar en una empresa local de planificación de fiestas y Richard el Bastardo entre, meloso y seguro, buscando ayuda para una fiesta de trabajo. Era abogado especialista en divorcios y diez años mayor que yo. Atrapada por su carisma, pedí ocuparme de su fiesta. Le gusté de inmediato y me engatusó.

Nos casamos poco después.

Inmediatamente después de la ceremonia, sugirió que dejara el trabajo. No lo dijo con esas palabras, pero quería que le dedicara cada momento del día. Como una estúpida, lo hice. Le amaba y quería hacerlo feliz. Y a una parte de mi la idea de cuidarlo le parecía muy romántica. Renunciar a todo por el amor y esas basuras. Sí. Tenía experiencia. Mi madre también había renunciado a su vida por mi padre.

¿Qué había conseguido con mi personalidad tolerante? Un marido que a veces me ignoraba, que nunca me había valorado ni considerado lo bastante buena, y que no tenía problemas en decírmelo.

Un marido que prefería repartir su amor por todo Phoenix a dormir con su mujer. Sí, tenía experiencia.

Después de nuestro divorcio nadie había querido contratarme. No sólo me había acostado con un cliente importante, había dejado un trabajo sin dar preaviso. Me merecía la falta de confianza. No podía haber sido más estúpida.

Me había visto obligada a empezar mi propia empresa. Ahora me alegraba, pero seis meses atrás había sido un despojo emocional, asustada del fracaso y al punto de la quiebra. Tal vez podría haber hecho algo distinto, como aceptar un trabajo que odiara, pero solo tenía experiencia en planificar fiestas y no me veía haciendo otra cosa.

Me pregunté si la historia estaría repitiéndose.

Allí estaba de nuevo, deseando a un cliente y empeñada en tener una aventura con él. Igual que Richard, Edward había sentido una atracción instantánea por mí, algo que no entendía. Era demasiado inusual. La mayoría de los hombres preferían la belleza ágil de Nessie, o la personalidad salvaje de Rose.

Me froté la nuca y simulé estudiar las prendas que tenía ante mí. ¿Por qué me gustaba otro hombre cuyo nombre empezaba por E?

—Eh, Bella. ¿Hola? —la voz de Nessie penetró en mis pensamientos y sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —me esforcé por volver a la realidad.

—Estabas en una especie de trance «voy-a-llorar-o-a-matar-a-alguien». He preguntado en qué pensabas.

—Richard. Edward. Mi propia estupidez. No importa —agité una mano, dejando de lado el tema—.Rose—dije—, hay un tipo al que quiero presentarte. Es guapo. Alto y de pelo oscuro. Con buen sentido del humor.

—¿Quién es? —el rostro de Rose se animó.

—Se llama Emmett McCarty y trabaja para Edward —recordé que Edward me había dicho que era de los que amaban y olvidaban. Eso lo hacía perfecto para Rose, cuyas relaciones románticas nunca duraban más de unas semanas. Ella hablaba mucho, diciéndome que me casara pero era tan anti-matrimonio como yo.

—Eh — Nessie se dio la vuelta y miró una camisa de punto—. Conozco a Emmett. Estaba en aquella boda para la que cociné, de una chica, ¿Denise… , Alicia?

—Alice—asentí—. Ése es. Es su hermano.

—Te gustará, Rose—dijo Nessie —. Es más que guapo. Es deliciosamente sexy.

Rose cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y tamborileó sobre sus bíceps con sus uñas pintadas de rojo intenso.

—Si es tan sexy, ¿por qué ninguna de vosotras ha salido con él?

—No nos lo pidió —respondí yo.

—Eso no es un punto a su favor. De hecho, demuestra que es un hombre muy tonto.

—Te gustan los hombres tontos —le recordó Nessie.

—En eso tienes razón —Rose sonrió—. ¿Cuándo voy a conocerlo?

—No lo sé. Tendré que pensar en algo —dije.

Seguimos mirando y pronto encontré unos pantalones que sabía que mis primas aprobarían. Negros y muy ajustados, con cenefas de orquídeas rojas, rosas y amarillas en el bajo de la pernera izquierda. Los quería. Y no porque Edward pensara que huelo a orquídeas. Eran bonitos. Y fáciles de quitar.

—Esto es genial — Nessie dio unas palmadas y unos saltitos—. Estoy emocionada por vosotras dos. Vamos chicas —dijo cuando se tranquilizó—. Hemos venido a comprar y eso vamos a hacer. Ahora que las hormonas de Bella han decidido salir a jugar necesitamos más cosas para su arsenal de seducción. A trabajar.

.

Esa noche, tumbada en la cama, hice recuento de las prendas que había comprado, un vestido de verano verde; Rosalie había insistido, una minifalda azul frío con una blusa sin mangas a juego, un traje pantalón color rojo sangre y un camisón de encaje negro. Y los pantalones negros, claro.

¿Qué pensaría Edward cuando me viera? ¿Llamearían sus ojos como cuando deseaba besarme?

¿Se volvería loco de ganas de arrancarme la ropa?

La imagen me excitó. Me puse de costado y miré por la ventana del dormitorio. Era una noche negra y aterciopelada, tachonada de estrellas. A veces odiaba esas noches sola, sin nada que hacer excepto pensar.

Quería hablar con Edward, oír su voz seductora y sexy, pero eso era un comportamiento tan de relación que fulminé el concepto. Acostarme con él, sí. Incluirlo en mi vida y confiar en él, no. Aún así, anhelaba tanto oír su voz que empecé a temblar.

Decidí llamar a mi madre. Sí, a mi madre. Si había algo que pudiera hacerme dejar de pensar en cuerpos desnudos y sexo telefónico era ella. Marqué su número en el inalámbrico que había en la mesilla.

—¿Hola? —mi madre sonó gruñona, adormilada y maravillosa al mismo tiempo.

—Hola a ti también —sonreí, ya más tranquila.

—¿Bella? —hubo una pausa y me la imaginé sentándose de un bote—. ¿Algo va mal? ¿Qué va mal? Sé que ha pasado algo.

—Nada va mal, te lo juro. Sólo quería oír tu voz.

—René, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado? —oí decir a mi padrastro.

—Es Bella. Dice que llama para charlar.

—¿Charlar? ¿A esta hora? Algo va mal. ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

—No lo sé —mi madre suspiró—. Dame un minuto para descubrirlo.

—Vale, pero quiero hablar con ella cuando acabes.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Esa loca pareja siempre me devolvía a la realidad.

—¿Por qué no me dices qué te preocupa, cariño? —me dijo mi madre—. Nunca llamas a esta hora.

—Necesito tu consejo —las palabras se me escaparon sin que pudiera detenerlas—. ¿Cómo puede saber una chica si un hombre la tratará bien? ¿Si será fiel?

—¿Estás pensando en casarte otra vez? —dijo, emocionada.

—No, nada de eso —refuté—. Sólo siento curiosidad por cómo supiste que Phil no sería como papá —que no la golpearía, engañaría, ni insultaría. ¿Cómo podía haber vuelto a confiar en otro hombre?

—No lo sabía —dijo mi madre—. No podía saberlo. Sólo podía tener esa esperanza.

—Mamá, esperaba que me animaras —gemí yo—. Que me dijeras que hay un hombre ahí fuera que me tratará bien y no me engañará con otras.

—No me has dejado acabar. Sí que hay un hombre para ti. ¿Te tratará bien? No siempre. ¿Te engañará? Eso lo dirá el tiempo. Ocurren cosas y la gente cambia —el tono de su voz se alzó con amargura—. Hasta Phil y yo tenemos nuestros problemas.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó al captar la implicación de sus palabras. ¿Estaría intentando decirme algo? Phil y ella apenas discutían. Mi madre debía referirse a desacuerdos con los turnos de fregar los platos, o algo así de inocente. A lo largo de los anos, Jonathan había demostrado ser un buen tipo. Yo lo había acusado durante mucho tiempo de estar simulando; temía que un día se convirtiera en una bestia, pero no había ocurrido. Me relajé lentamente.

—Reneé, Bella no necesita oír nuestros problemas —se oyó un sonido de estática mientras mi padrastro le quitaba el aparato—.Bella, soy Phil. El matrimonio es maravilloso. Sabes que no creo en el divorcio y desaconsejo esa salida a mis pacientes.

Si, había oído su opinión al respecto mil veces en los últimos meses. Él creía que debía darle a Richard el Bastardo otra oportunidad. Tal vez debería haberle contado todo lo que Richard me había hecho, cuánto me había herido. Pero solo les había dado a mi madre y a él una leve idea de lo ocurrido, ocultando la cruda realidad. No había querido que la gente a la que más respetaba conociera mi estupidez.

—¿Estás pensando en volver con Richard? —preguntó.

—Mi respuesta es la misma que la última vez que lo preguntaste. Diablos, no.

—Oh —la decepción sonó patente en su voz.

—Insistes en que lo acepte de nuevo, pero tú no viviste con él —apreté el auricular con súbita ira. Decidí olvidar mi orgullo un momento y aclarar las cosas—. Tú no tuviste que sufrir una humillación total en sus manos. ¿Y si te dijera que Richard intentó matarme mientras estuvimos casados? —mi voz sonó dura e inflexible. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí como una auténtica Tigresa.

—Diría que tenías todo el derecho de dejarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Richard no es un hombre violento.

—No intentó matarme físicamente, no. Sólo intentó matar mis sentimientos. Mi autoestima. Me engañaba, Phil. Una y otra vez. Me dejó en la ruina. Hizo que me sintiera despreciable. ¿No es eso igual de malo?

—Lo siento, Bella —tartamudeó él—. No lo sabía.

Mi cólera se esfumó. Ese hombre me quería de verdad. Me había educado desde los nueve años y siempre me había tratado como a una hija. Quería lo mejor para mí. Se oyó otro chisporroteo de electricidad estática y mi madre agarró el teléfono.

—Bella, cariño, te he oído. Hiciste bien dejando a Richard. Espero que se pudra en el infierno.

—Gracias, mamá. Eso significa mucho para mí.

—Entonces, ¿has encontrado a otro hombre? ¿Por eso llamas?

—No —mentí. Edward era otro hombre, otra tentación. Otro mundo.

—Siempre sé cuándo mientes. Tu voz suena más aguda. Nos veremos mañana en Holy Grounds a las ocho —sonó como un sargento que esperase el cumplimiento de sus órdenes—. Necesitamos tener una conversación madre-hija.

—De acuerdo —no se me ocurrió negarme.

Además, quería verla. Quería a mi madre y no pasaba suficiente tiempo con ella—. Buenas noches, mamá.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Colgué y me tumbé. Miré el techo. Bien. Había llegado el inicio oficial de una larga noche en vela.

* * *

**_awwww se viene la charla con Reneé jijiji bssttss espero que les guste ^.^ Se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^_**

_

* * *

"Una Tigresa siempre debe estar en guardia contra un Tigre. _

_Estos animales machos perciben el miedo, lo huelen, _

_e intentarán utilizarlo en tu contra para obtener lo que desean de ti."_

_._

_.._

**BPOV**_  
_

La mañana siguiente, un poco antes de las ocho, estaba sentada sola en la cafetería, esperando a mi madre. Había dejado la maldita y chirriante agenda electrónica en casa. Había estado a punto de tirarla por la taza del váter.

Olía a vainilla, canela y bollos recién hechos.

Removí mi café con leche y observe a la gente que pasaba junto a mi mesa.

No quería estar allí. La noche anterior había querido ver a mi madre. Ya no. Dios sabía que no me apetecía contestar a preguntas sobre mi vida amorosa ni discutir los méritos del amor y el matrimonio. Para eso había quedado conmigo, lo sabía.

¿Por qué había dado vía libre a ese tema?

¿Acaso era idiota?

En fin, sería mejor no contestarme.

Mi madre había llamado muy temprano para comprobar que recordaba nuestra reunión. Lo había hecho a propósito, asegurándose de que estuviera demasiado dormida para darle una excusa y evitarla.

Una mujer lista, mi madre.

Por fin llegó, sólo quince minutos tarde. Mejor de lo normal. En realidad mi madre no tenía concepto del tiempo. Durante toda mi infancia me había hecho llegar tarde a todos los sitios. Fiestas de cumpleaños, entrenamientos de animadoras, diablos, incluso al colegio. Siempre me tocaban las sobras en las fiestas y me perdía los juegos más divertidos. Seguramente mi obsesión con la puntualidad se debía a eso.

—¿Por qué llevas ese color? —fue lo primero que dijo, sentándose frente a mí.

Era una mujer atractiva que acababa de iniciar la década de los cincuenta. Pelo corto y castaño y ojos de una mezcla de marrón y gris, cargados con una especie de tristeza y vulnerabilidad que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo. Su estructura frágil su corta estatura le daban un cierto aire de damisela en apuros.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, preocupada.

Ella agitó la mano y me llegó una dulce fragancia de azucena. Era su perfume favorito. Siempre que había llorado por un chico, me había acogido en sus brazos y ese aroma me había envuelto.

—Deberías llevar verde —dijo—. Iría con tus ojos.

—Por si no lo sabías, mis ojos son cafés.

—Eso da igual. Ese negro apaga el tono de tu piel.

¿Por qué se preocupaba de repente por mi ropa?

No era usual en ella.

—Me gusta parecer apagada —dije, seca—. Si no intimido a la gente con mi deslumbrante belleza.

—¿Eres tan descarada con todo el mundo, o sólo conmigo? —apretó los labios para no sonreír—. Da igual. Me alegro. Temía que Richard hubiera matado tu espíritu. Pero hablábamos de tu ropa y de que deberías llevar algo verde.

Abrí los ojos de par en par al comprender. Casi gruñí. Sabía lo de Edward. Era la única explicación de su extraño comportamiento. Ella confirmó mis sospechas con sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas trabajando con Edward Cullen?

«Porque no quise», contesté para mí.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de mi trabajo con el señor Cullen?

—¿Señor Cullen, eh? —golpeó la mesa con una uña pintada de rosa—. Según el _Tattler_ no es así como lo llamas.

Me enderecé de golpe.

—¿Hay un artículo sobre Edward y sobre mí en el _Tattler_?

—Por eso llego tarde. Cuando lo vi en el kiosco, casi me muero —arrugó su lindo rostro con desagrado. Saco el periódico del bolso y lo puso sobre la mesa. La portada destelló ante mis ojos.

Era una foto de mí saliendo de mi edificio. Estaba… fatal. Horrible. Tenía el rostro arrugado como si acabara de chupar dos docenas de limones. Tenía el pelo recogido en el moño habitual, pero la sombra hacía que pareciera ocho veces más grande, y me recordé a Marge Simpson.

El pie de foto decía: _¿Le ha lavado el cerebro a Edward Culen una alienígena?_

Sentí tal vergüenza que deseé que la tierra se me tragara. Enrojecí. Mi única esperanza era que estando tan horrorosa en la foto, nadie me reconociera.

—La verdad, Bella. ¿No podías haberle sonreído al fotógrafo, o algo? Estás… no quiero decirlo.

—No sabía que me estuvieran fotografiando —dije, bajando la voz para no llamar la atención.

—Cariño, tienes que fijarte más —movió la cabeza—. Es peligroso no saber qué ocurre a tu alrededor. Un ladrón podría quitarte el bolso, o algo.

Como si yo no lo supiera.

—No te sientas mal —añadió mi madre—. No eres la única mujer a quien han fotografiado con Edward.

—¡Qué! ¿Qué otra mujer? —tensé los hombros. ¡Ese bastardo!

—Bueno, a ésta —parpadeó y señaló una esquina del periódico. Edward estaba junto a Gwendolyn Summers, la deslumbrante morena de piernas largas con la que lo habían fotografiado antes. Iban vestidos de gala, muy elegantes. Quedaban perfectos juntos. Como piezas de un rompecabezas bien encajadas.

¿Qué hacían juntos otra vez? ¿Estaría saliendo Edward con ella? Me había dicho que sólo era una amiga. No era asunto mío si salía con ella, ¡pero podía irse al infierno! Me había pedido que me casara con él. Me había besado. Dos veces. Había dicho que me quería. Era un rastrero, una rata, un perro.

Ya no me acostaría con él ni aunque me estuviera muriendo y sólo su pene pudiera salvarme la vida.

Oí un crujido de papel y me di cuenta de que estaba apretando el periódico con demasiada fuerza. También comprendí que podía haber otro fotógrafo allí, esperando para sacarme una foto. De inmediato, esbocé una agradable sonrisa estilo: «Soy feliz y no un monstruo horrible». Miré a mi alrededor mostrando la sonrisa a todo el mundo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —mi madre me miró como si acabara de salirme una trenza en la nariz.

—Nada —dije, aún buscando personajes sospechosos por la cafetería. Todo el mundo parecía normal. Nadie llevaba una cámara al cuello.

—Bella, querida, tu rostro parece… No sé, congelado. Ésa es la sonrisa más falsa que he visto nunca.

—¿Para qué querías verme? Y no me digas que es porque estabas preocupada por mí. Ya te dije que nada va mal.

—¿Es que no puedo ver a mi hija simplemente porque la echo de menos?

No. Siempre había una razón. Decidí darle la vuelta al asunto y centrar la atención en ella. Sin dejar de sonreír, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué no me dices por qué pareces tan triste?

—No parezco triste —asumió una pose airosa, aunque resultó obvio que le costaba hacerlo—. Simplemente sentía curiosidad por tu vida social, eso es todo. Me llamas en mitad de la noche, preguntando por el amor y el matrimonio, y hoy me entero de que estás trabajando para Edward Cullen. ¿Estás pensando en casarte con él?

—¡Ni aunque eso me salvara de arder en el infierno! —«sonríe», me recordé. Enseñé los dientes.

—Bueno —clavó los ojos en mí, escrutándome como sólo mi madre podía hacer—. ¿Lo estás pensando? Y esta vez sé sincera.

—No —«sonríe, maldita seas». Claro que no.

—¿Por qué no? Y deja de sonreír así.

—Ya sabes por qué —permití que mis facciones se relajaran un poco, pero no mucho.

—¿Es porque lo has visto en una foto con esa Summers? ¿O por Richard el Bastardo? —arrugó el rostro—. Puede que Phil no se diera cuenta de cómo te cambió Richard, pero yo sí, y maldeciré a ese granuja mentiroso eternamente por lo que hizo con las esperanzas y sueños de mi niña. Eres una mujer bella e inteligente y deberías…

Llegó un camarero y ella calló. Me pregunté qué había estado a punto de decir. ¿Que debería sentirme cómoda con la idea del matrimonio? Si era así, no sabría qué responder. En otro tiempo había soñado con el matrimonio, hijos y felicidad eterna. Cuando Edward había dicho que todas las chicas se imaginaban vestidas de novia, caminando hacia el altar para entregarse al hombre al que amaban, había acertado, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante él. Había deseado esas cosas intensamente. Pero ya solo quería confiar en mí misma. Quería ser feliz porque yo me hacía feliz.

Mi madre pidió un expreso y en cuanto el camarero se fue, mi madre retomó la conversación, pero cambiándola de rumbo.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo, Bella, y quiero que me digas la verdad. No me molestaré, lo juro.

—Vale —contesté, preparándome para el impacto. La introducción no sonaba nada bien—. Seré honesta contigo —tal vez lo fuera de verdad.

Ella tomó aire, hizo una pausa, tragó. Volvió a tomar aire y a tragar saliva.

—Dilo ya —le grité.

—¿Eres homosexual?

—¡Madre! —abrí la boca y me quedé mirándola atónita. Sólo el miedo a que alguien pudiera sacarme una foto me hizo reaccionar—. ¿Por qué preguntas algo así? —primero Edward y luego mi madre. ¿Qué tipo de vibraciones estaba emitiendo?

—Sólo siento curiosidad, cielo. Desde que rompiste con Richard el Bastardo no tienes citas. Phil dice que eso es un claro indicio de que odias a los hombres.

Philtito era como un grano en el trasero. Parecía vivir para analizar cada momento de mi existencia.

—Phil también dice que Richard el Bastardo era un pantalla de humo —acabó mi madre.

—¿Una pantalla de humo? —repetí, aunque no sabía si quería oír el significado de esa pequeña gema.

—Ya sabes —movió las manos—. Algo que se utiliza para hacer que los que te rodean crean lo que quieres que crean, en vez de la verdad —eso era una cita directa de Phil, lo sabía. Casi podía oír su voz mientras mi madre hablaba, como si fuera su canal.

Jesús santísimo, eso era demasiado.

—No me van las mujeres, madre. Me gustan los hombres.

—Si estás segura… —dubitativa, miró la mesa.

—Estoy segura. Quiero tener sexo con hombres —no podía creer que estuviéramos teniendo esa conversación.

—De acuerdo —suspiró ella—. Te creo.

Le trajeron el café y miró la taza un largo rato. Dejó escapar un suspiro y su rostro se contrajo.

—Creo que Phil me engaña.

Las palabras me golpearon como una lámpara que cayera del techo. Había esperado ese tipo de anuncio durante los primeros años de su matrimonio. Ya no. La furia me quemó las entrañas, incluso más que la primera vez que pillé a Richard. La contuve por bien de mi madre. Necesitaba consuelo, no ira.

—Lo siento, mamá. Lo siento mucho.

—No sé qué hacer —las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos, que se convirtieron en lagos marrón y plata.

—¿Por qué crees que se ve con otra mujer?

—Todo empezó cuando me compró esa maldita lámpara para mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué mujer quiere algo práctico para la casa como regalo?

—Ninguna que yo conozca.

—Él debería haberlo sabido. Pero creo que me quejé demasiado porque desde entonces llega tarde a casa. Y ha estado haciendo llamadas telefónicas en secreto. Lo sé porque sale de la cama cuando cree que estoy dormida y se va a otra habitación con el móvil. Algunas tardes apesta a un perfume floral y almizclado. Sabes que yo nunca utilizaría algo así. Utilizo uno de azucenas. ¡Azucenas!

Conseguí mantener una expresión neutra. Por dentro, sin embargo, la furia burbujeaba con fuerza. Era como un caldero en ebullición, a punto de estallar. Llegar tarde a casa, las llamadas de teléfono, los perfumes, ésas habían sido las primeras pistas con Richard.

—Quizá yo lo llevé a ello, es solo que… —se limpió las lágrimas con una mano temblorosa—. Nunca pensé que sería como tu padre.

Al principio, yo había creado excusas. Demasiado trabajo. Emergencia empresarial. Un perfume que se pegaba a la ropa. Cuando las excusas dejaron de funcionar, me culpé a mí misma. No permitiría que mi madre hiciera lo mismo. Al menos no esta vez. Si mi padre no hubiera muerto de un infarto, mi madre seguiría con mi padre auténtico.

—No hay ninguna razón buena para que un hombre sea infiel. Nunca —puse una mano sobre la suya—. Es culpa suya, de su falta de integridad. No tuya.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —susurró ella—. No puedo volver a pasar por todo esto.

—Tienes que contratar a un detective privado cuanto antes y pillarlo en el acto.

—No sé —se removió incómoda en el asiento, sin mirarme—. ¿Y si me equivoco?

—Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo.

—No sé —repitió.

—¿Te respetarás si no haces nada? No hiciste nada con papá. Has visto cómo me afectaron las aventuras de Richard. No dejes que esto te machaque. Sé fuerte y actúa.

—Yo… yo sólo…

Sabía lo que implicaba ese titubeo, así que la interrumpí antes de que absolviera al hombre.

—Si no quieres contratar a un detective, no lo hagas. Pero yo lo seguiré.

—Bella, por favor —me miró. Al menos las lágrimas habían desaparecido—. Habla en serio.

—Es muy en serio —iba a machacar a ese bastardo de más de una manera. ¿Iba a mentir a mi madre? ¿A engañar a mi madre? Había elegido una mala candidata. Yo sería la Detective Swan.

Mi madre apretó los labios y acarició mi mentón con la mano que tenía libre. Sonrió con ternura.

—Siempre creí que yo era la fuerte por lo que he aguantado, pero eres tú. Tú eres quien tiene fuerza auténtica. Estás ahí, dispuesta a defender mi honor.

Yo clavé la mirada en la mesa, con el corazón encogido. Se equivocaba, pero aprecié el halago.

—Lo estoy intentando —dije.

—No, no lo estás intentando. Eres fuerte.

Si seguía así conseguiría que me echara a llorar como una niña. Apreté su mano suavemente.

—Phil quiere verte en casa esta tarde, a las siete y media. Quiere aconsejarte sobre tus relaciones. ¿Puedes venir?

Era muy irónico. Un infiel quería aconsejarme en mis relaciones. No estaba segura de poder verlo sin arrancarle la piel, pero iría. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para investigar en la casa y buscar pistas.

—Allí estaré —dije con firmeza.

—Te quiero, cariño —me besó en la mejilla, se puso en pie y se marchó.

.

Obligué a Nessie y a Rosalie a acompañarme a la sesión de «terapia de relaciones» esa noche. Cuando acabara su charla, ellas lo entretendrían mientras yo rebuscaba por la casa. Por suerte mi furia había disminuido y creía tener suficiente control para no atacar al bastardo traidor con un látigo y un soplete.

Quería a ese hombre, pero aún así iba a castrarlo.

Tal vez no me habría afectado tanto si no hubiera visto la foto de Edward con Gwen Tetas Grandes.

Pero creo que sí. Un engaño era un engaño.

Mi madre abrió y se animó al ver a sus sobrinas.

—¡Nessie, Rosalie! Me alegra mucho que hayáis venido. Hace demasiado que no os veo. ¿Cómo os va, chicas?

—Bien, tía René. Muy bien —contestaron al unísono. La abrazaron.

—Entrad, entrad —yo seguí a Nessie y a Rose, pero cuando intenté adelantar a mi madre, ella me agarró el brazo y me apartó a un lado—. Pareces lista para la batalla —susurró—. ¿Qué estás planeando?

—Es mejor que no lo sepas —la besé en la mejilla, captando su perfume de azucenas—. ¿Dónde está el doctor Philtito?

—Sabes que odia que lo llames así —mi madre señaló la parte trasera de la casa—. Te espera en la salita de estar.

La salita era amplia y luminosa, y estaba llena de elegantes estatuillas de pájaros de todos los colores y razas. Phil los coleccionaba. Si yo tuviera que analizarlo a él, diría que los colecciona porque es un bastardo traidor a quien le parece bien pisotear la autoestima de una mujer y arruinar su capacidad de volver a confiar en nadie.

Eso y que quizá le gustaría salir volando.

Mi padrastro estaba sentado en una mullida mecedora, fumando una pipa y leyendo un libro. Tenía una buena mata de pelo cano y barba bien recortada.

A lo largo de los años ese hombre me había hecho terapia sobre todo, desde desórdenes alimentarios a compulsiones consumistas. Había pasado toda mi infancia excavando en mi interior, descubriendo por qué me comportaba como lo hacía.

Tal vez por eso estaba tan desequilibrada.

Una bonita mujer de veintitantos años ocupaba la otra mecedora. Ella también estaba leyendo y no notó nuestra llegada. Rizos rojos enmarcaban su rostro redondo y agradable. Sus cejas eran oblicuas y tenía labios pequeños y con la forma de los de Betty Boop. Llevaba una camiseta rosa ajustada y pantalones de rayas rojas.

¿Podía ser ella el nuevo interés amoroso de Phil? ¿Estaba acostándose con una mujer a la que doblaba en edad? Mi ceño se convirtió en una mueca. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llevarla a casa de mi madre? ¡Indignante! Seguramente intentaría convencernos de que la pelirroja era una «amiga». Yo había conocido a un montón de amigas de Richard, es decir, putas, desvergonzadas y guarras.

—Hola, Phil—saludé, controlando mi voz. Bastardo traidor. ¡Púdrete en el infierno!

Él levantó la vista del libro y sonrió, sin conciencia de que planificaba su muerte mentalmente.

—Bella. Has sido muy buena al venir —dejó la pipa en el cenicero y el humo lo rodeó como una nube—. Te alegrará saber que he estado estudiando rituales de apareamiento de primates, con la esperanza de ayudarte con tu problema.

Rose resopló y tuve que pellizcarle el brazo para evitar que dijese cualquier barbaridad.

—¿Qué problema? —pregunté. Él no contestó.

—Veo que has traído a las gemelas —dijo, animándose—. Excelente. Excelente. Estoy seguro de que esto será beneficioso para todos.

—¿Quién es tu amiga? —señalé a la pelirroja con la barbilla. No pretendía sonar tan grosera, pero mi tensión sanguínea iba en alza.

—Hola, soy Victoria—la mujer en cuestión se levantó y me ofreció la mano—. La vecina de Phil y de René.

—Encantada de conocerte —dije, sin aceptar su mano. Vecina… la palabra debía significar «golfa» en la actualidad.

Ella parpadeó, obviamente sorprendida por mi ambivalencia.

—Yo también me alegro de conocerte —dijo.

—Yo soy Vanesa — Nessie me lanzó una mirada de «¡Qué diablos te pasa a ti!» antes de darle un amistoso apretón de manos a Victoria—. Y ésta es mi hermana, Rosalie. Todo el mundo la llama Rose.

—Victoria participara en la sesión —dijo Phil—. Pensé que a ella también le haría bien.

«Apuesto a que sí», pensé, sombría.

Rose, Nessie y yo nos sentamos en el sofá. Mi madre se sentó en el brazo de la mecedora, junto a Phil. Victoria volvía a su sitio cuando Phil lo impidió.

—No, no, Victoria. Tú siéntate junto a Bella.

Yo me tense, no quería a la golfa a mi lado.

—Estoy bien aquí —ella me miró inquieta.

—Al sofá —ordenó Phil.

Yo me moví para hacerle sitio y Victoria se sentó. Olía bien, a rosas. Tome nota mental de odiar ese perfume el resto de mi vida, así como de buscar olor a rosas en la ropa sucia de Phil.

—Percibo el interés de todo —Phil se frotó las manos con deleite. Vivía para esas tonterías—. Ése es el primer paso hacia la recuperación, ya lo sabéis.

¿De qué intentábamos recuperamos? ¿De conocer a machos tramposos y golfos?

«Controla tu amargura, Bella. Ya habrá tiempo para eso después». Esbocé una sonrisa falsa. En el pasado siempre había soportado esas sesiones de terapias porque hacían feliz a Phil. Él había hecho todo lo posible para que me sintiera querida, y yo hacía lo mismo por él. Pero en ese momento, sólo deseaba que acabara.

Phil encendió el equipo de música con el mando a distancia. Comenzó a sonar una suave música de _new age_. Rosalie me miró y yo encogí los hombros.

—Bueno, chicas —dijo él—. Quiero que os relajéis.

Como si eso fuera posible. Mis huesos y músculos se sentían tensos y frágiles, a punto de romperse.

—Cerrad los ojos —utilizó su voz de «Estoy-en-un-sitio-feliz»—. Eso es. Relajaos. Encontrad vuestra pradera de placer. Rosalie, cierra los ojos, por favor. Buena chica. Tú también, Bella.

Aunque todas habíamos soportado múltiples sesiones de terapia a lo largo de los años, supongo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que no hacer lo que Phil pedía sólo prolongaba la experiencia.

—René, por Dios —suspiró Phil —. Estás haciendo sombra sobre mis notas.

—Oh, cielos. Lo siento —mi madre se levantó y se colocó en un rincón.

Yo observaba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados y estuve a punto de levantarme y darle un bofetón. ¡Nadie le decía a mi madre que se quitara de en medio! No era una interacción habitual entre mi madre y Phil. Actuaba de manera extraña, como había dicho mi madre, y no me gustaba.

Un punto a favor de Edward era que nunca me hablaba con desdén, como si fuera una mosca latosa. Aún así, le gustaban las morenas de piernas largas y eso lo hacía tan indeseable como Philtito .

—Mejor —dijo Phil —. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Cerrad los ojos… hecho. Prado de felicidad… sí, ya está —su voz volvió a suavizarse. Parecía idiota cuando hacía eso—. Imaginaos en un prado. Un prado verde lleno de flores silvestres e iluminado por el sol.

Nessie me apretó la rodilla.

Rose se tragó una risita.

Victoria no se movió. De hecho, apenas la oía respirar.

—Mientras estáis en ese lugar seguro y feliz, quiero que consideréis mis palabras. Que las visualicéis, incluso. Las relaciones son como mapas. Cuando conocéis a alguien nuevo, os planteáis un rumbo.

Bla, bla, bla.

—A veces el viento os azota, claro. Pero eso no significa que vuestra ruta no sirva. Sólo significa que debéis reajustarla. ¿Entendéis que intento decir?

—Yo sí —dijo mi madre con voz dura.

—No te lo digo a ti, René.

Tuve que morderme el carrillo por dentro para no arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo.

—¿Entendéis, chicas?

Yo asentí con rigidez y di un golpecito a Nessie y a Rose. Ellas también asintieron.

—Bien. Ahora es momento de imaginar al hombre, no la mujer, con quien planeáis casaros.

Muy sutil, sin duda.

—Recordad, ninguna opción es incorrecta —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿A quién ves tú, Vanesa?

Ella me miró preguntándome con la expresión: «¿En serio tengo que contestar a eso?»

Yo asentí.

—Veo a alguien a quien quiero mucho —dijo—. Pero no distingo su rostro.

—Eso no importa. Al menos sabes que tu rumbo te conducirá al amor. ¿Y tú Rosalie? ¿A quién ves?

—De hecho, veo a cuatro hombres.

—¿Cuatro? —gimió él.

—Uno por cada divorcio.

—Quizá tengamos que reajustar tu mapa —soltó una risita nerviosa—. Trabajaré eso contigo en privado —centró su atención en mí—. ¿A quién ves tú, Bella?

Entonces me harté. No tenía ganas de convencer a mi padrastro de que me gustaban los hombres.

—¿Bella? —insistió él.

—Veo a Victoria—le dije—. Me ha gustado desde que entré en la habitación —con eso, me incliné hacia la mujer y le di un gran beso.

Sorprendentemente, ella respondió.

.

—¿Cómo iba a suponer que Victoria es lesbiana? —susurré con furia.

Rose, Nessie y yo estábamos en la cocina, supuestamente preparando algo de beber para todos. La sesión de terapia había acabado y era la hora social.

—¿Visteis la expresión de doctor Philtito? —preguntó Rose, riéndose—. No ha tenido desperdicio.

—Sí, ven aquí y bésame, chica guapa — Nessie frunció los labios.

Me tapé el rostro con las manos. Me sentía culpable por lo mal que había mirado y tratado a Victoria, creyendo que era la amante secreta de Phil.

—¿Qué queríais que hiciera?

—No lo sé, pero me apunto a la siguiente sesión de terapia que quiera darnos —dijo Rose—. Nunca me había reído tanto. Quizá la próxima vez me diga que el pene de un hombre es como una flauta. Si se sopla lo bastante fuerte, hace música.

—Llevad las bebidas y entretened a todo el mundo —dije, tras una risa ahogada—. Tengo que investigar.

Primero busque en el dormitorio de Phil y mi madre. No hace falta decir que odie hacerlo. No necesitaba saber que dormían en sábanas de satén rojo ni que tenían espejos en el techo. No necesitaba ver los juguetes sexuales del cajón de la mesilla. Sobre todo, no necesita ver el libro _Strokia Sex_, fuera lo que fuera eso, que tenía Phil bajo la almohada.

Asqueada, rebusqué en la cesta de la ropa sucia y capté el aroma de un perfume dulzón. Floral y almizclado, sí, pero no de azucenas. Mi madre tenía razón, no se parecía al suyo. Busqué manchas de carmín y pelos en las camisas de Phil.

Nada. Ni una mancha ni un pelo. El hombre era inmaculado.

Por supuesto, un tramposo necesitaba ser inmaculado para ocultar sus actividades clandestinas.

Con Richard el Bastardo yo había contado los condones. No compraba una caja nueva sino que utilizaba la que había en casa. El número iba bajando y no los había utilizado conmigo. Pero mi madre ya había pasado la menopausia, así que eso no servía.

¿Qué mas buscar? Mi madre había dicho que Phil hacía llamadas en secreto. Necesitaba su factura telefónica. Aparecerían listados las llamadas recibidas y realizadas.

Con la sangre golpeteándome en los oídos, fui al despacho. Era pequeño, pero estaba lleno de libros. Casi todos de rollos psicológicos. Comprobé que los cajones de su escritorio estaban cerrados con llave. Seguro que allí guardaba fotos porno de su amante.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero negro y revisé mis opciones. Podía forzar las cerraduras con un abre cartas, pero eso me delataría. Podía buscar la llave, no encontrarla y perder un tiempo precioso.

En realidad no tenía otra opción que arriesgarme a perder tiempo buscando la llave.

Eché un vistazo a la habitación. ¿Dónde escondería la llave si fuera Phil? En un sitio donde mi pobre y confiada esposa no pensara en buscarla. Richard había llevado la suya encima o en su maletín a todas horas. Dudaba que Phil fuera tan paranoico. Era médico de la mente, así que se supondría más listo que cualquiera que entrara en sus dominios.

Una foto de él pescando… no. Un libro hueco… no. Demasiado típico. Seguí mirando y desechando objetos. Entonces vi un pequeño e inocente periquito azul y amarillo. Lo alcé, preguntándome por qué mi sofisticado padrastro tenía una fea figura de plástico.

Sonreí al adivinar la respuesta.

—Claro, tú esconderías la llave a la vista —susurré. Presioné el pico del pájaro y salió una llave.

Con manos temblorosas de emoción y nervios, abrí los cajones y los revisé.

Rechiné los dientes al ver fotos de una mujer normalita y conservadoramente vestida. En algunas fotos tenía en brazos a un bebé de pelo negro.

¿Tenía Phil una hija de su amante? Claro. Si no, no habría escondido la foto. ¡Era un sinvergüenza!

También encontré la factura de su móvil. Había demasiados números para apuntarlos, así que doblé las hojas y las guardé en mi bolsillo. Con suerte, pensaría que las había perdido.

Colérica, pero encantada con mi triunfo, cerré los cajones, devolví la llave y volví a la salita. Suspiró con alivio cuando parecieron no fijarse en mi llegada. Rose y Phil estaban a un lado, discutiendo sobre el divorcio. Nessie, Victoria y mi madre estaban sentadas en el sofá, hablando de las virtudes de una buena crema limpiadora facial.

Fue casi surrealista pasar de espiar y encontrar fotos delatoras a una feliz escena doméstica en menos de siete minutos. Casi deseé estar soñando.

—Es hora de irnos —dije, con voz tensa.

Todos me miraron.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, cariño? —mi madre se levantó con expresión preocupada—. Rose ha dicho que te sentías mal.

—No, no me siento mejor. Estoy enferma —tosí para dar más realismo a mi afirmación.

—Vomitar seguramente le irritó la garganta —apuntó Rose para ayudarme.

—Sí, eso es —me froté el estómago y tosí de nuevo—. Siento no quedarme más, pero estoy deseando irme a casa.

Nessie y Rose me miraron con alivio y corrieron a mi lado. Agarraron mis brazos y simularon sujetarme.

—Vamos a llevarte a casa y meterte a la cama —dijo Rose—. Tienes un aspecto horrible. Horrible.

Dejé que me condujeran hasta la puerta.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —susurró Nessie.

—Registros telefónicos.

—Te llamaré mañana para ver cómo te sientes —dijo mi madre desde la salita, confiriendo un significado especial a sus palabras.

* * *

**_^.^ aqui estoy con otro capi jijiji aproveche de subirlo ya que no fui a la escuela hoy XP que floja... jiiji._**

**_ que le pasa a la gente de ahora no por que una no encuentre al hombre perfecto no quiere decir que es lesbiana jajajaja bueno bsstss espero que lo disfruten XD. Se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan._**

**_Nos leemos._**

**_¿Review?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^_**

_

* * *

"Igual que un Tigre busca y utiliza tus debilidades en contra tuya, _

_debes encontrar y utilizar las suyas en su contra. Aprovecharse de _

_una debilidad puede marcar la diferencia entre victoria y derrota."_

_._

_..  
_

Pasé el día siguiente, viernes, al teléfono.

Edward me llamó. Richard también.

Le dije a Richard que se muriera y se fuera al infierno. A Edward le colgué sin decir una palabra.

—Bonita tu foto con Gwendolyn. Tu no-novia. ¿También le has pedido que se case contigo? —dije cuando llamé por segunda vez. El se rió. Y mucho.

—Es una amiga. Nada más. Hacemos juntos el circuito de actos benéficos. Me encantaría que a partir de ahora me acompañases tú. ¿Te interesa?

Sonó muy sincero, pero lo mismo había pasado con Richard.

—No, gracias —respondí y colgué. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Debería creerlo? ¿Y por qué diablos me importaba tanto? No teníamos una relación, de eso ya me había ocupado yo a conciencia.

Ignore la llamada «¿encontraste algo?» de mi madre y la de «¿cómo estás?» de Phil. Sí contesté a la de «¿te gustaría salir conmigo?» de Victoria: le expliqué la razón del beso y se lo tomó bien.

En todo ese tiempo, mi PDA no dejó de sonar.

Pitaba y pitaba sin descanso.

Finalmente tiré el asqueroso aparato por la ventana y me satisfizo mucho oír cómo se estrellaba. Sintiéndome mejor, llamé a todos los números de la factura telefónica de Phil, siempre con la misma excusa: «Tenía una llamada perdida suya. ¿Quién es y por qué llamó a este número?» Las respuestas fueron variopintas. Sólo dos me inquietaron. Phil había llamado a Tanya Denali, su secretaria, varias veces en mitad de la noche. También había llamado seis veces a un salón de belleza: Body Electric. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: el desalmado practicaba el sexo telefónico con su secretaria y pagaba sus tratamientos de belleza.

Era tópico y repugnante. Sabía que no había llamado al salón para concertar una cita para mi madre. Ella no habría hablado de otra cosa durante días.

Por muy enfadada que estuviera con mi padrastro, también me sentía muy dolida e increíblemente traicionada. Se suponía que él no era como mi padre. Se suponía que cuidaba de la unidad familiar. Que amaba a mi madre, que la adoraba. Que me quería a mí. Me apreté el puente de la nariz. Me habría gustado ver la factura de la tarjeta de crédito de Phil para ver qué le había pagado a Tanya. ¿Un bronceado? ¿Depilación por láser? ¿Un masaje completo para que olvidara sus remordimientos por destrozar un matrimonio?

Había visto a Tanya muchas veces. Era una mujer de atractivo medio, de treinta y pocos años, con mucho pelo y montones de maquillaje; no era la que había visto en las fotos, la joven con el bebé. ¿Podía estar Phil viendo a dos mujeres? No era imposible. Richard, que ojalá cayera al océano y fuera devorado por los tiburones, había tenido una mujer en cada edificio de cada ciudad de Estados Unidos.

Dios, ¿qué iba a decirle a mi madre? Decidí que nada, de momento. No debía hablar sin pruebas concretas o ella podría excusar a Phil, dejándose llevar por la incredulidad.

Igual que había hecho yo muchos años. Y ella con su anterior marido.

Me levanté de un salto y fui a la cocina a por la guía telefónica. Buscaría pruebas. Busqué la dirección de Tanya y la del salón de belleza. Acababa de apuntarlas cuando sonó mi teléfono. El identificador de llamada decía que era Cullen, Edward.

—¿Qué? —ladré.

—He decidido que quieras o no acompañarme, no iré a más eventos con Gwen. Sólo quiero ir contigo.

Me cosquilleó la piel al oír esa voz grave y llena de promesas. No deberían importarme sus palabras, pero me importaban. Tal vez fuera idiota; otra vez, pero en cierto modo lo creía.

«Boba», dijo mi Tigresa. ¿Sería yo igual que mi madre?

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó.

—No, lo siento —dije, a mi pesar—. Estoy ocupada.

—¿Haciendo qué? ¿Trabajando en la fiesta de mi madre?

—La verdad es que no. No es buen momento para hablar. Iba a salir.

—¿Dónde está tu PDA? Programé una reunión para hoy y debería haber estado pitando toda la mañana. Deberías estar de camino al despacho.

—Huy, pues no he oído nada —llamaron a la puerta. Suspiré con frustración, odiando colgar pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo—. Hablaré contigo más tarde. Tenemos que hablar del viaje a Colorado mañana, y de que sigo sin querer ir —colgué antes de que pudiera protestar. Fui al salón y tiré el teléfono sobre el sofá.

Agarré las llaves y el bolso, uno viejo, feo y blanco, porque aún no había reemplazado el robado. Llevaba puestos pantalones marrones y blusa blanca. Sandalias marrones, perfectas para un paseo de tres kilómetros. El pelo recogido de la forma habitual. Pretendía pasar desapercibida.

Sin detenerme a comprobar quién llamaba, abrí la puerta, dispuesta a librarme de quien fuera.

Me quedé parada en el sitio.

Edward me sonrió. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta negra que se pegaba deliciosamente a sus bíceps y pectorales, delineando cada músculo.

Nunca lo había visto vestido tan informal y se me hizo la boca agua. Mis pezones reaccionaron de inmediato: «Hola, Edward. Te queremos y nos gustaría una presentación en toda regla».

—Trabajé hasta tarde anoche y me he tomado el día libre porque había planificado vernos hoy —dijo, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo. Aún sonriente, quizá porque había visto mis pezones, añadió—. Voy contigo, donde quiera que vayas tan apresurada.

Luché contra un escalofrío de excitación. La idea de pasar el día con él me atraía en muchos sentidos. Oiría su voz, percibiría su calor y lo miraría tanto cuanto quisiera. Pero eso me distraería de mi importante labor como Detective Swan.

—No, no vienes —lo rodeé, esforzándome por no tocarlo y cerré la puerta. Sin mirarlo siquiera, fui al vestíbulo de entrada. Me encantaba vivir en un bajo. Ni escaleras ni ascensor, gracias.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó a un paso de mí.

Mientras intentaba ignorarlo, sentí su calor penetrar hasta mis huesos. Me detuve antes de salir a la calle. Su aroma a sándalo me rodeaba.

—No vas a librarte de mí —dijo, antes de que pudiera decirle que se largara.

—Edward…

—Bella. Voy contigo. Fin de la conversación.

Comprendí que si no lo invitaba a acompañarme, me seguiría y atraería toda clase de atención indeseada. Tenía un rostro demasiado sexy y reconocible. Prefería que él me distrajera a la posibilidad de que mi presa me viera.

—¿Puedes ser taimado, Edward? ¿Puedes hacerte invisible en una multitud?

—Sí —contestó él, arrugando la frente.

—¿Has traído coche?

—Sí.

—Perfecto, puedes venir —lo bueno: no tendría que andar ni pagar un taxi si me cansaba. Odiaba los taxis, y más los autobuses, pero aún no tenía bastante dinero para arreglar mi viejo coche—. Vamos a un salón de belleza en la calle Mayor. Body Electric.

—La alegría de tu voz me reconforta.

—Entonces, hoy es mi gran día —dije, sarcástica.

Él resopló.

Señor, era sexy incluso cuando resoplaba. Sentía cómo me fundía, mis huesos se volvían agua esperando una caricia. Me ardían las manos por explorarlo. Por tocar su piel y rodear su…

—¿Qué vas a hacerte en el salón? Estás perfecta como estás.

Le hice una mueca antes de abrir la puerta. Estaba volviendo a hacerlo. Era tan dulce e irresistible que me convertía en una masa pegajosa por dentro.

—No seas amable conmigo, ¿vale? —ya estaba claro que no podía resistirme a él físicamente, pero necesitaba resistirme emocionalmente. Y eso era muy difícil con su endiablada y encantadora personalidad.

—¿Qué? —soltó una risita ahogada—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque si —la brillante luz del sol y el calor me golpearon con fuerza al salir, y de repente agradecía que hubiera insistido en acompañarme.

Habría odiado pasar más de unos segundos andando.

Junto a los arbustos, vi los restos de mi PDA e intenté distraer a Edward.

—Para contestar a tu primera pregunta, no voy a hacerme nada. Sólo quiero echar un vistazo. ¿Dónde está tu coche?

Sin decir palabra, fue hacia una limusina negra y abrió la puerta de atrás. Ver tanto lujo y riqueza ante mi modesto edificio, con su césped mal cortado y pintura desconchada, resultaba muy extraño.

—Después de ti —Edward hizo un gesto para que entrara. Me quedé parada, asombrada.

—¿Intentas impresionarme? Porque lo estás consiguiendo.

—La verdad —su bello rostro esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada—, es que quería tener las manos libres.

«Bravo», gritaron mis pezones.

«Esperamos que juegue antes con nosotros», apuntaron mis muslos.

—¡Maldición! —mascullé. Tenía que controlar mis pensamientos. Tal vez, quizá, me creyera lo de Gwendolyn Summers, pero estaba en una misión para salvar a mi madre.

Nada importaba más en ese momento, ni siquiera el placer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, todo inocencia.

—Más te vale guardarte esas manos para ti —entré en el coche y tuve la sensación de que mis problemas se esfumaban. El aire acondicionado me envolvió. Los asientos eran tan mullidos y perfectos que me rendí a su decadencia. Eran blandos como nubes.

Edward entró y nuestros hombros se rozaron. Sentí que un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

—Body Electric —le dijo al chofer. Segundos después, la limusina se puso en marcha—. ¿Quieres decirme qué te preocupa? Tienes ojeras y estás más pálida de lo normal.

—¿Viste el artículo sobre mí en el _Tattler_? —pregunté, porque no quería hablar del tramposo de mi padrastro.

—Bueno, sí. Creo que todo Phoenix lo ha visto.

—Me llamaban alienígena. Debería demandarles.

—¿Basándote en qué? —soltó una carcajada.

—Estoy segura de que a mi abogado se le ocurriría algo —recosté la cabeza—. Me sorprende que no hubiera nadie esperando a la puerta, para sacarnos fotos cuando salimos.

—Sí que lo había.

—¡Qué! —me erguí y lo miré fijamente.

—Había una mujer detrás de los arbustos. Su cámara nos apuntaba directamente.

—¿Y no dijiste nada? Ay. No puedo creerlo —le di una palmada en el muslo—. Más vale que hagas algo. Págale para que te dé el carrete, o amenázala con conseguir que la despidan. ¡Haz algo! Lo que sea. No necesito otra horrible foto mía circulando por ahí. La última casi maté a mi madre.

Edward curvó los dedos sobre mi mano y se acercó, rodeándome con su delicioso olor a sándalo.

—Me ocuparé de ello —me besó en la sien antes de recostarse—. No te preocupes —no soltó mi mano.

Ese sencillo beso me afectó profundamente, pero el que nuestros dedos siguieran unidos significó aún más. Anhelé fundirme con él, absorber su fuerza, su calma. Pero me quedé donde estaba. No podía confiar en un hombre, y menos para que me reconfortara. No me permití pensar que estaba confiando en él para que solucionara el problemita de la fotógrafa.

—Gracias —dije con sequedad.

—De nada —contestó él, también seco—. Ahora, cuéntame por qué quieres ver ese salón de belleza.

—Quiero ver qué servicios ofrecen —me encogí de hombros. Era verdad. No dije que también quería descubrir si Tanya era clienta habitual.

—¿Por qué? —persistió él.

Ignoré su pregunta y miré por la ventanilla. Los cristales eran oscuros por fuera y la gente no podía vernos a nosotros.

—¿Crees que podrías conseguirme una lista de las empleadas del salón? —si Tanya no era la otra mujer, esa lista podría ayudarme a conseguir otras pistas.

—Desde luego —dijo Edward—. Si me dices para qué la quieres.

—Bueno —me volví hacia él, ideando una mentira—, mi madre tiene una gemela y las separaron al nacer. Lleva toda la vida buscando a su hermana y sospecho que podría ser una de las empleadas. Y ahora que mi madre se muere de cáncer… —me limpié una lágrima imaginaria— me gustaría hacerle este regalo.

—Muy trágico —dijo Edward seco—. ¿Sabías que tu voz se vuelve más aguda cuando mientes?

Diablos, mi madre me había advertido sobre eso. Cruce los brazos sobre el pecho y arrugué la frente.

—Tal vez un regalo mejor para tu madre «moribunda» sería darle nietos —sugirió él.

—No eres nada gracioso —le dije, al alzar las pestañas y ver cómo me miraba, divertido.

—Hemos llegado —dijo Edward cuando la limusina se detuvo ante un edificio blanco.

Sin esperar al chofer, abrió la puerta él y salió. Me ofreció una mano.

—¿Se supone que vamos de incógnito? —preguntó él. Cuando vio que yo arrugaba la frente, confusa, se explicó—. Antes de salir me preguntaste si sabía cómo ser taimado.

—No quiero que se enteren de mi nombre, pero no importa que digas el tuyo.

—Entonces, deja que hable yo.

Entramos juntos. Había un largo mostrador atendido por varias jovencitas muy atractivas. Demasiado jóvenes para Philtito, sin duda. Aunque estuviera dispuesto a arruinar su matrimonio, no le creía capaz de arruinar su reputación profesional por una menor.

Pero, ¿qué sabía yo de los hombres?

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarles? —preguntó una rubia.

—Soy Edward Cullen y me gustaría hablar con la propietaria —su voz rezumó autoridad—. Mi prometida no está segura de qué salón utilizar el día de nuestra boda. He venido para ver qué clase de servicios ofrecen para que mi corderita se sienta muy especial ese día.

Se me revolvió el estómago al oír «prometida», y «corderita» me provocó un retortijón.

¡Corderita!

—El dinero no es problema —siguió Edward—. Nos interesa el tratamiento completo, por supuesto.

Quizá me equivocaba, pero me pareció ver símbolos de dólar destellar en los ojos de la rubia.

—Vengan por aquí —dijo—.Lauren está en su despacho y estará encantada de hablar con ustedes.

—Mientras mi chiqui-queridín habla con ella —dije—, echaré un vistazo, ¿vale? —sin esperar su permiso, pasé ante el mostrador y tomé un largo pasillo.

—La acompañaré —dijo una de las chicas, poniéndose a mi lado en un instante.

Durante veinte minutos, recorrí el salón entero, charlando con las empleadas. La masajista, la experta en aromaterapia. La manicura, la especialista en bronceado. A todas les hacia la misma pregunta: ¿Es clienta mi tía Tanya, Tanya Denali? Porque si no lo es, tengo que traerla. Le encantaría este sitio.

—Sí, es cliente habitual —contestaron todas, confirmando mis temores.

Phil el Jeta estaba costeando los lujos de Tanya mientras trataba a su esposa como si fuera un insecto molesto. Iba a sufrir. Yo haría que sufriera. Cuando regresara de Colorado lo seguiría cámara en mano y lo pillaría en el acto. Después ayudaría a mi madre a despojarlo de cuanto poseía.

¡Bastardo asqueroso!

Cuando acabó mi visita, volví a la entrada. Edward esperaba en la puerta y la recepcionista flirteaba con él, pasando un dedo por su brazo mientras hablaba. Noté, con disgusto, que llevaba un brazalete verde.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward retiró el brazo discretamente. Incluso se apartó de ella. Tenía los hombros tensos y parecía tan incómodo que la furia que borboteaba en mis venas se extinguió.

—Osito —lo llamé—. He vuelto.

—Corderita —me miró a los ojos y sonrió con alivio—. ¿Has visto todo lo que querías ver?

—Sí —intenté ir hacia él, pero no pude mover los pies. Parecían clavados al suelo. Sentí que una oleada de algo extraño surgía en mi interior. Algo triste y vulnerable. Las lágrimas afloraron a mis ojos.

Edward estuvo a mi lado en tres zancadas y rodeó mi cintura con el brazo. Lo permití. En ese momento odiaba a todos los hombres, pero lo permití. Mi Tigresa parecía estar en huelga y no tuve la fuerza para protestar o rechazar su apoyo.

Quizá, muy en el fondo, no quería protestar. Edward no era como Richard el Bastardo. Edward no era como Phil el Jeta. No flirteaba con recepcionistas guapas. Edward me telefoneaba sólo para oír mi voz y hacía que me sintiera importante y necesitada.

—Venga —dijo con gentileza—. Vamos a llevarte a casa —me condujo a la limusina.

No hablamos en todo el viaje. Lo agradecí. No sabía qué me pasaba ni por qué mis emociones habían elegido ese momento para desbordarse.

—Hemos llegado, cariño.

Abrí la puerta o intenté salir, pero él me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi muñeca. Con la otra me ofreció la lista que le había pedido.

La agarré y corrí dentro del edificio antes de estallar en lágrimas.

Lloré casi toda la noche, y mis lágrimas me enfurecieron aún más. Con Phil. Conmigo misma. Con Edward y Gwendolyn. Un segundo creía a Edward y al siguiente no. ¿Indicaba eso que era tan tonta como mi madre? Peor aún, ¿me convertía en la misma tonta Bella que había sido antes?

Me dije que no. No confiaba en Edward del todo.

Infidelidad… ¿Por qué se les daba tan bien a los hombres? ¿Por qué creían que estaba bien pisotear el corazón de una mujer mintiéndole y entregando lo mejor de sí mismos a mujeres distintas de su esposa? No estaba bien. No era aceptable. Era repugnante, irrespetuoso, vil y lamentable.

Cuando Edward llegó la mañana siguiente aún tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Odiaba tener que ir de viaje. Había demasiado que hacer: seguir a Tanya, sacar fotos de ella con mi padrastro y, por supuesto, lo más importante de la lista, matar a Phil.

Pero tal vez el viaje me iría bien. Edward era una buena distracción. Además, mi madre no dejaba de telefonear y estaba ignorando sus llamadas. No podía mentirle y decir que no había descubierto nada, pero no podía contarle lo que había descubierto.

Aún no. Lo haría cuando ella no pudiera negarlo.

Le abrí la puerta a Edward. Llevaba unas cuatro docenas de orquídeas en los brazos, una mezcla de flores amarillas, blancas, rosas y azules. ¡Azules!

Sorprendida, me quedé un momento sin habla.

—Para ti —dijo—. Sé que el azul es tu color favorito, así que hice que tiñeran algunos pétalos.

Debía tener una expresión horrorizada cuando acepté el ramo como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Richard el Bastardo siempre me llevaba flores, rojas rosas, después de hacer algo malo.

Aún así, me aleteó el corazón. Edward se había esforzado mucho, había pensado en mis preferencias. Y sospeché que lo había hecho para que me sintiera mejor, no para ocultar su mal comportamiento.

—Tuve que buscar en todo el maldito estado para encontrarlas —dijo.

—Son preciosas —murmuré—. Gracias.

—Si empiezas a llorar, tendré que arrancarme el corazón y entregártelo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —sonrió, travieso—. Iba a regalarte una lista de cosas que hacer, pero eran todas bastante picantes, y prefiero esperar a que estés más receptiva.

Me reí; no pude evitarlo. Y me gustó olvidar mis problemas, relajar mis tensiones y disfrutar de él.

—¿Vas a invitarme a entrar? —preguntó Edward—. Tengo otro regalo para ti.

—Oh, claro. Entra. ¿Qué clase de regalo? —no pude ocultar mi entusiasmo.

—Para ti —dijo, poniendo un reluciente PDA nuevo en mi mano.

¡Maldito e infernal aparato!

—Vi que al tuyo le habían salido alas y había volado por la ventana; pensé que te gustaría tener otro.

—Vaya, gracias.

—¿Estás lista para marcharnos?

—Deja que ponga las flores en agua —sin mirar atrás, fui a la cocina. Una vez allí, metí la agenda electrónica bajo un montón de revistas, de donde no volvería a salir, y coloqué las orquídeas en mi jarrón favorito. Cerré los ojos e inhalé con placer su fresco y delicioso aroma.

Me gustaba que Edward se hubiera molestado tanto por mí. Pero también lo odiaba. Empezaba a sentirme reblandecida por dentro.

Coloqué el jarrón en el centro de la mesa y luego trasladé a la encimera los claveles rosas que mi padrastro me había enviado esa mañana. No sabía por qué los había conservado. Tal vez para recordarme que en realidad el era un sándwich de pavo en pan de centeno oculto bajo una cobertura de chocolate. En la tarjeta, me felicitaba por haber conseguido un proyecto tan lucrativo y me sugería que rellenara una solicitud para convertirme en la señora de Edward Cullen. También pedía disculpas por presionarme para que volviera con Richard.

¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tratar tan mal a mi madre?

—¿Quién te ha enviado ésas? —preguntó Edward a mi espalda. Estaba tan cerca que sentí su calor. Apoyó las manos en la encimera, desde detrás, atrapándome con su cuerpo.

Tragué saliva. Me estremecí.

Me lamí los labios y es posible que, y no es una confesión, que arqueara un poco la espalda para que la mejor parte de él rozara mi trasero. El deseo me asaltó como rizos sedosos que se curvaban a mi alrededor. Habrá bajado las defensas y no sabía si era por el carrusel emocional de los últimos días o porque estaba destinada a responder a Edward pasara lo que pasara. Fuera por lo que fuera, lo deseaba.

Tal vez debería hacerme un replanteamiento sexual. Tal vez estar con él antes de la fiesta de su madre no sería tan mala idea.

—¿Quién me ha enviado qué?

Él se inclinó hacia delante y su fragancia de sándalo me rodeó con tanta fuerza como su calor.

—Eso —dijo con tono airado. Señaló los claveles.

—No es asunto tuyo —por lo visto tenía otro ataque de celos. Volví la cabeza para ver qué efecto tenían mis palabras. Ante mis ojos, la expresión serena de Edward se volvió oscura y furiosa.

—¿Quién te envía flores, Bella? ¿Estás saliendo con otra persona?

Estudié la línea dura de su mandíbula. Se había puesto celoso cuando creyó que flirteaba con Emmett, pero esto era distinto. Más potente. Crudo. Igual que había pasado antes, una parte de mí disfrutaba al pensar que ese hombre tan sexy y maravilloso se sintiera posesivo con respecto a mí.

—Como ya he dicho, Edward, no es asunto tuyo —tal vez jugara con fuego al pincharlo, pero en cierto sentido me atraía la idea de quemarme.

—¿Quién es él? Tengo derecho a saberlo. ¿Estás viendo a otro?

Apreté los labios, negándome a contestar. Una vena empezó a latir en la sien de Edward. Pensé que si apretaba más los dientes se le partiría la mandíbula. ¿Era cruel disfrutar tanto con su reacción?

Mi ex, que ojalá acabara en una isla desierta acompañado por un enjambre de abejas asesinas, había sido un hombre celoso, pero sus celos habían sido acusadores, insultantes, no posesivos.

Sintiéndome temeraria y peligrosa, arranqué un pétalo de un clavel e inhalé su aroma con deleite.

—Es precioso, ¿no crees? — Edward agarró mi brazo y me hizo girar en redondo, consiguiendo toda mi atención. El pétalo floto hacia el suelo. Sus ojos ardían como brasas.

—¿Estás viendo a otro? —ladró.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? A ti te han fotografiado con la señorita Summers.

—Eso no es una respuesta, y ya te he explicado lo de Gwen. Ya la he llamado para decirle que no volveré a escoltarla. Ahora, dime, ¿estás saliendo con otro?

—No —suspiré, inexplicablemente aliviada porque, cumpliendo su palabra, hubiera dicho adiós a Gwennie—. ¿Ya estás contento?

—¿De quién son? —me soltó, relajado de repente y muy tranquilo. Sonó curioso, como si no hubiera estado a punto de estallar un momento antes.

—De mi padrastro.

—Bien —me retiró un mechón de pelo del rostro y lo puso tras mi oreja; sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla—. Me niego a compartir. Recoge tus cosas y nos pondremos en marcha —no me dio tiempo a protestar, simplemente salió de la cocina.

«Se negaba a compartirme».

Me apoyé en la encimera que tenía detrás y fruncí el ceño. Eso era justo lo que diría un dominante Triple C. Tan macho. Tan repugnante.

Tan dulce.

Solté una exhalación. «A ti tampoco te gusta compartir, Bella, ¿recuerdas? Y siempre habrá otras mujeres intentando captar la atención de Edward. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que seguirá sintiéndose atraído por ti, y sólo por ti?».

El ceño se convirtió en una mueca. No debería querer estar con él, no tanto, y sus legendarias conquistas no deberían importarme. De nuevo, no tanto.

Fui a mi dormitorio a por el bolso de viaje y el maletín. Se despertó en mi una intensa inquietud que borró todo pensamiento de mi mente; iba a subir a un avión, un instrumento volador y mortal.

Temblorosa, salí a buscar a Edward.

Estaba recostado en los cojines rojo brillante de mi sofá, como si estuviera en su casa. Su expresión se iluminó al verme.

—¿Lista?

Conseguí asentir. Preferiría enfrentarme a las llamas del infierno a poner un pie en un avión. Tal vez debería haberle pedido a Phil que me hipnotizara para la experiencia. Nunca había funcionado antes, pero estaba desesperada.

—Te divertirás, te lo prometo —dijo.

Con el corazón desbocado, casi me volví loca en el camino al aeropuerto. Edward no paró de hablar, preguntándome por mis miedos e intentando tranquilizarme con estadísticas y con los requisitos que exigía a sus mecánicos y a sus aviones. Yo no dije palabra. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para conversar.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, empezaron a pitarme los oídos. Sacudí la cabeza, pero el ruido no se fue. No podía ser el PDA, no lo llevaba.

—¿Qué es ese pitido? —pregunté—. ¿Lo oyes tú?

—No. Cariño, todo irá bien —dijo Edward —. Te lo prometo. Odio que estés tan asustada.

Mientras recorríamos un pasillo de la mano, ni siquiera había intentado soltarme, miré su perfil de reojo. Parecía perfectamente sereno. Nuestros pasos resonaban en el hangar. Cuanto más nos acercábamos al avión, más tensa me ponía, Apreté su mano, esperando que se detuviera o fuera más despacio. Había pensado que podría hacer esto.

No podía.

—Por favor, Edward. Elige un lugar en Phoenix para la fiesta —el pitido en mis oídos subía de volumen.

Él no se detuvo, ni siquiera hizo una pausa.

—Tenemos que conquistar ese miedo tuyo. Tengo que viajar, es parte de mi trabajo, y quiero que puedas venir conmigo. Una vez estemos en el aire, te encantara. Estoy seguro.

—Por favor —repetí, desesperada.

—Preciosa —me miró—. ¿Confías en mí? Tienes que saber que no permitiría que te ocurriera nada malo.

—¿No podemos conducir? Estoy segura de que no tardaríamos mucho —el sudor me perlaba la frente.

—Tardaríamos doce horas —soltó una carcajada grave que intentó disimular—. No, volaremos —dicho eso, me guiñó un ojo.

¡Como si eso fuera a solucionar mis problemas!

—Será divertido —dijo—, Ya lo verás.

Yo sabía que lo pasaría mejor si me ataran desnuda en el techo de un taxi que recorriera el centro de la ciudad a tres kilómetros por hora.

—Cuando hayas volado en un avión como éste, no querrás volver a poner los pies en el suelo.

No lo entendía. Tenía que hacerle entender. Pero lo único que salió de mi garganta atenazada fue un «Por favor». El pitido de mis oídos era tan alto que apenas me oí. Esa súplica desesperada lo detuvo por fin. Debió captar el desconsuelo y pánico de mi voz.

—Todo irá bien —me miró con preocupación. Comprendí que repetía las mismas frases para grabarlas en mi cerebro—. No permitiría que te ocurriese nada malo.

—Tenías razón, lo admito, tengo miedo. Odio los aviones —susurré. Los nudillos de la mano en la que llevaba el bolso de viaje se pusieron blancos por lo fuerte que lo apretaba.

—Eso ya lo veo —alzó mi barbilla con un dedo y me miró a los ojos—. ¿Puedes decirme por qué?

¿Dónde estaba mi Tigresa cuando la necesitaba? Me mordí el labio con fuerza, casi me hice sangre.

—Si no dejas de hacer eso, te besaré para curar el daño que te estás haciendo con los dientes.

—No es el avión —desvié la mirada—. En realidad no. Es el miedo a estrellarme.

Él me rodeó con sus brazos y el pitido bajó de nivel. Enterré la cabeza en su cuello. Acarició mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

—Tienes más posibilidades de tener un accidente de coche que de estrellarte en un avión.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho antes, pero me gustaría que se lo dijeras a todos los que han estado en un accidente de avión.

—¿Has volado alguna vez?

—Sí. Una.

—Y no moriste.

—No, pero las ruedas se torcieron al despegar y tuvimos que volar en círculos durante horas, para deshacernos de combustible. Pasé más miedo que en toda mi vida.

—Pero aterrizasteis sin problemas.

—Sí —admití.

—Conmigo de piloto y habiendo revisado el avión yo mismo, esta vez no ocurrirá nada malo.

—Yo… no puedo. Tuvieron que sedarme la última vez, y ni siquiera eso controló mi pánico.

—No es malo tener miedo. Estaré contigo. A tu lado todo el viaje.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Sí puedes —empezó a andar otra vez, manteniendo un brazo sobre mi hombro. No protesté—. La mejer medicina para el miedo es la confrontación.

—Tienes razón —dije—. Sé que la tienes, pero eso no me impide desear que estés equivocado.

Él no contestó, me dio tiempo para que intentara superar mi pánico desbocado.

—Lo haré —me obligué a decir—. Lo haré. Sí.

—Buena chica. Vamos —apretó la mano sobre mi hombro y aceleró el paso—. No es tan malo como crees —insistió. Por desgracia habíamos llegado al avión. A la trampa mortal.

¿Cómo podía algo tan pesado mantenerse en el aire? Aunque era muy pequeño, parecía pesar toneladas, con su pesado cuerpo de metal blanco y anchas alas.

—Deja que te demuestre lo seguro que es. Te gustará tanto cada segundo que pasemos en el aire que me suplicarás que volvamos a hacerlo otro día.

Eso no ocurriría en toda su vida.

El terror que había conseguido aparcar mientras me refugiaba en sus brazos alzó su fea cabeza de nuevo, con más fuerza. El terrible pitido volvió a mis oídos, tan fuerte que casi grité de miedo.

La bolsa de viaje cayó de mis dedos fríos al suelo. Durante un segundo el mundo que me rodeaba desapareció, transformándose en destellos de luz brillante y blanca. Después, el asfalto se movió bajo mis pies. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de estar cayendo?

Un momento después estaba de espaldas en el suelo. Busqué a Edward en la niebla oscura que veía.

—Bella—lo oí llamar. Parecía que estuviera al final de un largo tubo—. Háblame, cielo.

El espeso velo que envolvía mi mente empezó a retirarse y la niebla se aclaró. De repente, vi a Edward. Me miraba desde arriba con el rostro tenso de preocupación.

¿Por qué estaba preocupado? Parpadeé confusa.

Lentamente llegó la comprensión. Y con ella la vergüenza.

Virgen santísima, me había desmayado. Nunca en mi vida había hecho algo tan infantil. Mi Tigresa interior por fin había resurgido, pero sólo para rugir con desagrado.

Desagrado hacia mí, no hacia Edward. «Debilucha», decía.

—Vamos. Háblame —dijo Edward de nuevo.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré, con un hilo de voz.

Cuanto intenté sentarme, él me lo impidió.

—Aún no. No deberías moverte. Voy a llamar a asistencia médica. Quédate ahí.

—No —ya más fuerte, apreté su mano—. Estoy bien. En serio.

—No te creo —la ansiedad que oscurecía sus ojos me reconfortó. Verla me hizo sentirme como si me hubieran tapado con una manta, calentando mi cuerpo y dado fuerzas. Tentativamente, alcé la mano y toqué su mejilla.

—No estoy herida. Te lo prometo.

Asintió con ternura, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y me ayudó a levantarme. No noté ninguna consecuencia de mi encontronazo con el suelo. Intenté estirar las arrugas de mis pantalones.

—Podemos quedarnos —me sorprendió diciendo.

—¿En serio? —me animé de inmediato.

—Maldición —se pasó una mano por la cara—. Ha sido como verte caer a cámara lenta. No he podido hacer nada excepto agarrarte antes de que tocaras el suelo —se masajeó la nuca—. Te llevaré a casa.

—No —mi rotundidad lo asombró, y a mí también, pero me sentía como si me hubiera golpeado un martillo. Estaba comportándome como la antigua Bella, un felpudo temeroso del mundo. Ya no era esa mujer, así que tenía que ser fuerte—. Puedo hacerlo. Es hora de superar mi miedo, como dijiste. Además, mi Tigresa interior me matará si no lo hago.

—¿Tu Tigresa interior? —parpadeó y me miró.

—Eso es —sonreí lentamente—. Mi Tigresa interior. Es fiera, salvaje y valiente.

—Creo que quizá te hayas golpeado la cabeza —puso la mano sobre mi cráneo, buscando un chichón.

—Cuidado, o podría tener que arañarte hasta que mueras.

—Podría dejarte, pero depende de dónde quieras arañar —farfulló. Arrugó la frente y movió la cabeza—. Voy a llevarte a casa, Bella. La idea de que te vuelvas a desmayar me pone enfermo. Te ayudaré a superar tu miedo de otra manera.

—Por favor, Edward.

—No discutas. Ni supliques, llores o intentes convencerme. Y nada de lamerte esos deliciosos labios.

Puse los puños en las caderas; mi determinación crecía por segundos.

—O vas conmigo, o pagas a otra persona para que me lleve. Eliges tú.

—Diablos, Bella—bufó—. ¿Qué te parecería volar en un jet grande, de la empresa, en vez de en uno pequeño?

Lo pensé un momento y asentí. Podía simular que el avión era la habitación del hotel y, con un poco de suerte, olvidar que estaba a miles de metros del suelo, a punto de estrellarme contra…

—Sí, sería mucho mejor.

—Mi tripulación puede tenerlo listo en media hora, si no te importa esperar.

—Pero, ¿y tú? —mi alivio debía ser patente, pero quería ser cortés—. ¿No te importa no pilotar?

—Me importa, quería impresionarte, pero podré soportarlo —me llevó a una sala con aire acondicionado e hizo una llamada.

No fueron los treinta minutos que había predicho. Su equipo tuvo el avión listo en veinte. Y, que Dios me ayudara, embarqué.

Una vez en el avión, Edward me hizo una visita guiada. El lujo me dejó atónita. En la entrada había un suave sofá color marfil, y una televisión colgada, perfecta para verla recostado.

Había un despacho equipado con sillas, mesa y pizarra. Después me enseñó un cuarto de baño mayor que el de mi casa. Y por fin… me dio un vuelco el estómago al ver el dormitorio. Tenía un colchón pequeño y de aspecto cómodo, sábanas de seda y un edredón. Estaba segura de que la habitación se utilizaba para sestear, pero a mi cerebro le dio igual.

Me imaginé a Edward allí tumbado, desnudo y llamándome con un dedo. Estaba segura de que dedicaba más tiempo a pensar en Edward desnudo que a cualquier otra cosa. Si alguien me pagara por fantasear con él… En fin. Seguí con la fantasía: su piel blanca contrastaba con las sábanas blancas. Todo su cuerpo estaba duro. Ardiente. Dispuesto. Seguía llamándome con el dedo y una mirada seductora.

Tragué saliva.

—Vamos a prepararnos para el despegue —el Edward real puso una mano en mi cintura y el contacto me provocó escalofríos de deseo.

No me moví. No podía. ¿Cómo podía excitarme tan rápidamente? Lo miré a los ojos.

—O si prefieres esperar y hacer otras cosas —tragó aire—, me parecería muy bien.

Nos quedamos inmóviles, inmersos en pensamientos demasiado libidinosos para expresarlos. Por fortuna, recuperé el sentido común. Ése no era el momento ni el lugar. Necesitaba distancia. Di un paso atrás y simulé estar molesta, aunque me tentaba mucho su ofrecimiento.

—Ni lo sueñes —conseguí decir.

—Lástima —miró mis labios—. Puede que la próxima vez.

De la mano, me llevó al sofá y me puso el cinturón de seguridad. Empecé a temblar. Procuré mantener una expresión impasible, serena, para que no cancelara el vuelo. Tenía que demostrarme que podía hacerlo. Que el miedo no me dominaba.

—Hace falta coraje para enfrentarse al miedo. Me siento orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias —yo también estaba orgullosa.

Unos minutos después los motores rugieron y el avión empezó a moverse. El piloto dijo algo por los altavoces, pero me pitaban los oídos y no lo entendí.

—Si el avión se estrella contra el océano, es probable que los tiburones me coman viva.

—No volaremos sobre el océano, sino sobre las montañas.

—¡Peor aún! En las montañas hay osos —aferré la mano de Edward. Estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba verdoso. Al menos era el color favorito de Edward, debía parecerle la diosa de la belleza—. ¿Y si el piloto no ve una porque confunde la nieve con una nube?

—Entonces, juro por Dios que lo despediré — Edward agarró mi barbilla y bajó la cabeza. Sus labios encontraron los míos e invadió mi boca con la lengua sin pedir permiso.

Delicioso. Mi miedo disminuyó mientras pensaba en cuerpos sudorosos, piernas revueltas y placer desbocado. Edward sabía a puro pecado. Caliente, viril y prohibido.

Su boca era como una droga.

Minutos después surcábamos el aire. Ni siquiera noté el despegue. Si moría ese día, sería con una sonrisa en la cara. Edward sabía besar. Era innegable.

Besaba con todo el cuerpo. Con manos, pecho, piernas. Su masculinidad me consumía. Era un cambio refrescante con respecto a los besos de Richard, que seguían la pauta: «meter la lengua hasta tu garganta antes de meterme en tus bragas».

Él llevó una mano a mi pecho y lo acarició.

Gruñó. Yo gemí. Me excité aún más. Pensé en lo fácil que seria para él bajarme los pantalones y penetrarme. Fácil… y maravilloso.

Él se apartó de repente. Cerró los puños. Respiraba con agitación, igual que yo.

—Un día, pronto, Bella, voy a enseñarte exactamente cuánto placer puedo darte. Y ninguno de los dos podremos andar durante una semana.

* * *

**awwwww se estan acercando mas jijiji muy pronto se viene el encuentro ^.^**

**muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews de verdad los aprecio mucho XD**

**bueno me despido por que ya es hora de irme a dormir ya que mañana tengo escuela, bueno bssttss se despide Ame-cullen-Swan**

**Nos leemos.**

**¿Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^_**

**_Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene un lenguaje para mayores de edad leelo bajo tu responsabilidad _**

_

* * *

"Sé precavida. Siempre precavida. Un Tigre creará _

_una distracción en un extremo de la jungla para atacarte mejor en el otro."_

_._

_.._

**BPOV**_  
_

Por desgracia, media hora después seguíamos en el avión. El silencio se estiraba entre nosotros.

Había sido así desde que acabó el beso, y no sabía por qué. No sabía por qué me había apartado ni por qué me ignoraba. ¿Sabía algo que yo no sabía sobre el avión?

El miedo volvió a enraizar en mi mente. No podía luchar contra él. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Veía imágenes de sangre y muerte. Me tensé. Íbamos camino de una muerte segura. Edward seguía rígido, a mi lado. Sabía que el avión estaba a punto de estrellarse, el bastardo enfermizo, pero no cómo decírmelo.

¡Íbamos a morir! Lo sabía. Inspiré profundamente, solté el aire. Inspirar, exhalar. Inspirar, exhalar. Empecé a marearme. Hice un esfuerzo por calmar mi ataque de pánico. Pensé en un prado tranquilo con follaje verde, tal y como me había enseñado Phil. Nunca había funcionado, pero esa vez llegué a sentir una brisa acariciarme como una pluma. Sentí cierta paz hasta que el avión giró y se oyó un ruido.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y agarré el antebrazo de Edward, temiendo caer por la ventanilla y estrellarme contra el suelo.

—Todo va bien —dijo él—. Ha sido una bolsa de aire, nada más —puso un brazo sobre mi hombro, pero arruinó el efecto «tranquilizador» de su acción al intentar desabrocharme el cinturón.

—¿Qué haces? —sujeté su mano con pánico.

—Ponerte cómoda.

—Eso no ocurrirá nunca si me quitas el arnés de seguridad —le di un manotazo en la muñeca.

—¿Arnés de seguridad, eh? —rió el—. Bella, si el avión cayera en picado…

Gemí. Él cerró la boca, pero era demasiado tarde. El daño estaba hecho.

—Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío —no podía respirar. Me pareció oler a humo. El avión estaba cayendo y yo iba a convertirme en una bola de fuego.

Él restregó el rostro por mi cuello. Pero no me relajé. No podía. Mirase donde mirase, veía mi muerte.

—Esto funcionó antes —dijo él.

—Pues ahora no.

—No hay razón para preocuparse —me dijo al oído—. No ocurrirá nada malo. Te lo prometo.

—¿Cómo puedes prometer algo así? ¿Eres vidente?

—No.

—Entonces cierra la boca.

Lo hizo. Seguramente porque yo tenía una expresión de comérmelo vivo. Prado feliz, prado feliz. ¿Dónde estaba mi puñetero prado feliz? «No voy a morir», canturreé. «No voy a morir». Antes tenía que matar a Phil. Dios me dejaría vivir hasta entonces.

Después de un rato, empecé a calmarme de nuevo. Aguas tranquilas, prado feliz. Yo era una mujer fuerte y el avión surcaba el aire suavemente.

Edward debió notar mi nuevo estado de serenidad, porque señaló la ventana con la barbilla.

—Echa un vistazo —dijo—. Será una terapia para ti.

Yo ya había recibido toda la terapia que podía aguantar, gracias, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Tardé cinco largos y agónicos minutos en hacer acopio de coraje para mirar, pero al final lo conseguí. Miré.

Se me escapó un gritito y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Los abrí. Los coches de las carreteras me recordaron a hormigas paseando por una colina. Los edificios parecían manchas en el horizonte.

Me pregunté donde estábamos para trazar una misión de rescate mental. No pregunté porque me daba miedo que eso me gafara.

—Basta con eso —dije—. Estoy curada.

—Ahora que tenemos tiempo, podrías contarme qué te llevó a dedicarte a la planificación de fiestas.

Sabía que sólo pretendía distraerme, pero estaba más que dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

—Nada glamoroso —dije. Me sequé las manos sudorosas en el pantalón—. Nunca se me dio bien el trabajo escolar. Odiaba las matemáticas, odiaba escribir informes y estudiar, pero me encantaban los eventos sociales. Un día vi un anuncio en el periódico, pedían un ayudante de planificación y supe que era el trabajo para mí. Y como había trabajado en el negocio de catering de mis tíos, estaba preparada —suspiré—. Estaba haciéndome un nombre justo antes de dejar el negocio durante unos años.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste?

—Pensé, estúpidamente, que debía estar disponible para mi marido veinticuatro horas al día. Después de mi divorcio, resultó que Rose se había hecho cargo del negocio de catering y las cosas empezaron a funcionar otra vez.

—Me alegra mucho que lo hicieran.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué pilotas dispositivos mortales?

—Al principio no fueron los aviones. Tenía unos ocho años cuando mi padre me llevó por primera vez a Aeronáuticas Cullen. Vi a los empleados saltar para cumplir sus órdenes y supe que esa era mi meta. Quería que todo el mundo cumpliera mis órdenes.

—No se puede decir que me sorprenda —dije con voz seca, aunque risueña.

—Después de estar en una cabina por primera vez, dar órdenes a la gente dejó de ser mi prioridad.

—Además de pilotar aviones y dar órdenes, ¿qué haces?

—Compro y vendo aviones. Mi empresa también vende piezas y genera informes aeronáuticos.

—No puedo imaginar tener dinero suficiente para comprar un avión. Un cinturón, quizá, pero poco más.

—Siempre duplico la inversión inicial, así que no es tan difícil.

Ya. No era tan difícil. Imaginé una conversación comprador vendedor típica:

Comprador: ¿Sólo quiere un millón por el avión?

Vendedor: Sí. Pagué cuatro millones, pero ya no me gusta.

Comprador: (Risitas) Bueno, ¿acepta cheques?

No, no era tan difícil.

—¿Vas a comprar algún avión pronto? —pregunté.

—Hay un SJ30-2 al que le tengo echado el ojo. De hecho, podrías volar a Florida conmigo a finales de mes para echarle un vistazo.

—No, gracias —afirmé con cada fibra de mi ser.

—Podría decidir dar la fiesta en Florida —sus labios se curvaron levemente—. Entonces tendrías que ir.

—Eso podría colocarte en mi lista de personas que Debo Matar.

—Preferiría estar en tu lista de Debo Seducir —su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.

Ya estaba en la lista. Era el único nombre que había, pero no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta.

—Esto es un hito para mí. Ni siquiera me gusta estar en una habitación de hotel con balcón. Nunca he entendido mi miedo a caerme, pero he aprendido a vivir con él. Ahora mismo me siento orgullosa. Es la primera vez que hago algo tan… digno de miedo.

—Aparte de que casi me has roto la muñeca cada vez que el avión ha botado, has estado fenomenal.

Bufé.

Poco después llegamos a una pista de aterrizaje privada, cerca del aeropuerto Tagle. Por fortuna, el avión aterrizó sin complicaciones. Si algo hubiera ido mal, estoy segura de que me habría arrancado un trozo de carrillo, en vez de limitarme a morderlo hasta dejarlo en carne viva.

Rígida, salí de la trampa mortal y pisé tierra. ¡Gracias, Dios mío! Edward se echó mi bolso de viaje al hombro y me llevó a la limusina que nos esperaba.

—No ha estado tan mal, ¿no?

—Casi habría disfrutado.

Él me miró irónico.

—Si fuera masoquista —añadí.

—Ja, ja —movió la cabeza—. Tenemos media hora de viaje. Ya han equipado la cabaña con todo lo que necesitaremos. Sólo tenemos que relajarnos.

—¿La cabaña está aislada?

—Técnicamente no. Simplemente lo parece a veces. Está a un kilómetro y medio de Mountain Lodge, un complejo vacacional —explicó.

—¿Cuántos metros cuadrados tiene la cabaña?

—Unos ciento ochenta.

—Hum —imaginé a sus invitados en ese espacio, unos subidos encima de los otros—. Olvida la cabaña de momento y piensa en el complejo. ¿Tiene zonas destinadas a grupos grandes?

Entrecerró los ojos, ocultando un súbito oscurecimiento de sospecha, pero contestó de todas formas.

—Sí.

—Pues el complejo parece más apropiado para la fiesta que la cabaña. Vayamos allí.

—Prefiero la cabaña —frunció el ceño.

Ya estábamos en tierra y pensaba con claridad.

No iba a aceptar sus tonterías.

—Aún así, me gustaría ver antes el complejo, si no te importa.

—Sí me importa.

—Yo no quería volar hasta aquí, pero lo hice. Lo menos que puedes hacer tú es parar en el complejo.

—Diablos, Bella.

Silencio. Yo no iba a dar marcha atrás, no iba a retirar mi solicitud.

—Diablos —repitió—. Pararemos en el complejo —se frotó la nuca—. No sé por qué aguanto tu autoritarismo. Yo soy quien está al mando. Trabajas para mí.

—Trabajo contigo. Hay una diferencia. Y, para que lo sepas, empiezas a irritarme de mala manera.

—Bueno, pues para que lo sepas tú, ésta es la última vez que te sales con la tuya.

Buff, menudo mal perdedor era.

.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Edward.

Lo miré un momento. Estábamos en un rincón apartado de un bar lleno de humo, bebiendo vino y con música de saxofón de fondo. Era una zona oscura, sólo iluminada por velas. Habíamos terminado de recorrer el complejo poco tiempo antes.

No quería discutir con él, pero comprendí que no tendría otra opción, porque lo que iba a decirle no era lo que él quería oír.

—Aunque este sitio es muy agradable, no servirá.

—¿Ya has hecho una lista de por qué no? —sus ojos chispearon divertidos. Al menos no estaba enfadado.

—De hecho —exhalé un suspiro de alivio—, sí.

—Esto tengo que oírlo.

—Primero, el edificio no es lo bastante grande y la cabaña, que es más pequeña, tampoco lo será.

—¿Y segundo? —intentó ocultar su sonrisa con la mano, pero me di cuenta.

Su frivolidad debería haberme irritado. Al fin y al cabo, si se empeñaba en dar la fiesta allí, no tendría otra opción que aceptar. Pero me sentía muy tranquila. No sabía si por el vino o por la compañía.

—Segundo —dije—, esto es demasiado rústico para nuestras «Mil y una noches».

—Podemos convertirlo en «Las Mil y una Noches conocen a una Vaquera Urbana».

—Tercero —seguí, como si él no hubiera hablado—, no quiero que la fiesta se celebre aquí.

—Eso no es una razón.

—Para mí lo es. ¿Cómo vas a traer a los invitados?

—Les encantará volar en mi jet, te lo prometo. Y mi madre adorará el aire limpio de la montaña.

—No puedes meter a trescientas personas en tu avión trampa mortal.

—Reduciremos la lista. Convertiremos la fiesta en una reunión pequeña y privada.

Tenía respuesta para todo.

De repente, se oyó una risa estridente. Un hombre de treinta y tantos años, con pelo castaño, largo y rizado, subió al escenario con un micrófono.

—Ha llegado el momento de nuestra hora de karaoke —dijo—. Sé que tenemos a gente que se muere de ganas de subir aquí y cantar una canción. Pues ésta es su noche de suerte. Tenemos una gran selección.

La gente vitoreó. Algunas personas incluso alzaron sus copas en brindis.

—¿Quién empieza?

Un joven se puso de pie. Por su bamboleo y sus ojos vidriosos resultaba obvio que había bebido demasiado.

—Yo empezaré —sus palabras sonaron pastosas, casi irreconocibles. La chica que había sentada con él se rió histéricamente y lo animó—. Quiero cantar una _fanción celiz._

Muchas más risitas.

—Cualquier otra persona, por favor —suplico el presentador con evidente

desesperación.

Silencio.

Miré a mi alrededor y me fijé en que todo el mundo hacía lo mismo.

—Te reto —oí un instante después. Me di la vuelta y miré a Edward. Seguramente se había expresado mal. No podía haber dicho…—. Te reto —esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

Yo no solía responder a los retos. Es decir, ¿quién quería salir a la calle desnuda y gritando «El cielo se está cayendo»? También sabía que Edward no creía que fuera a aceptar su reto.

Mi endiablado sentido del humor, o quizá mi deseo de probarle que realmente poseía una Tigresa interior, me urgió a levantarme del asiento y saltar sobre el escenario.

—¿Qué recibiré si acepto tu reto? —pregunté, golpeándome la barbilla con un dedo.

—A mi —abrió los brazos con gesto de invitación.

Debería haber esperado esa respuesta. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Buen intento. Pero ese premio no me atrae —mentira—. Di otra cosa.

—Una noche de sexo salvaje.

—No —una mentira aún mayor.

—Hum — Edward se frotó la mandíbula lentamente—, ¿Qué te tentaría, Bella Swan?

—Seguramente nada —la mayor mentira de todas. Rellené mi copa y tomé un sorbo de vino, saboreándolo y disfrutando del calor que me daba el coraje—. Intenta tentarme. Inténtalo.

—¿Y si te prometiera que la fiesta no se celebrará en ningún sitio que requiera subir a un avión? —sugirió—. ¿Te tienta eso?

¿No más viajes de avión? Estuve a punto de bailar encima de la mesa. Había elegido un premio que no podía rechazar. Aunque desafinara y se riera de mí, merecía la pena. No tuve ni que pensarlo.

—Trato hecho —dije. Antes de poder arrepentirme le ofrecí mi mano para cerrar el trato. Su palma suave provocó una deliciosa fricción en la mía.

—Buena suerte —echó un vistazo a los inquietos clientes—. No parece una audiencia muy receptiva.

Estaba intentando disuadirme. Haría cualquier cosa para ganar la apuesta. Lo sorprendí levantándome.

—Yo lo haré —dije, lo bastante alto para que el hombre del estrado lo oyera. Le hice una mueca a Edward. ¡Ja! Podría hacer el ridículo y escuchar risas y comentarios soeces, pero no saldría del bar como una perdedora.

De repente, los murmullos se acallaron. Todos los ojos de la sala se clavaron en mí. Empezaron a temblarme las rodillas. Edward rozó mi cadera con la mano y lo miré.

—¿Qué? ¿Deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada? —le pregunté.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —alzó las cejas burlón.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta y, sencillamente, no puedo permitir que ganes —giré sobre los talones y fui hacia el escenario, soltando mi moño por el camino y permitiendo que mi larga melena castaña cayera espalda abajo. Aunque me temblaba la mano, acepté el micrófono que me ofrecía el presentador.

—¿Tienes _Achy Breaky Heart_?

—No hay noche de karaoke sin esa canción —me ofreció una sonrisa de alivio.

Unos segundos después, la música inundó la sala y el súbito silencio. La letra de la canción apareció en una pantalla delante de mí.

Optando por divertirme, asumí una pose «Ríete-conmigo-no-de-mí»: una mano en la cadera y una sonrisa boba en los labios. Empecé a cantar.

Tras la primera nota, todo movimiento se detuvo.

Incluso el tipo borracho me miró como si el sitio adecuado para mí fuera un manicomio.

Pero recorrí el escenario como una profesional, agitando el pelo y contoneándome, hasta que por fin alguien se rió. Con eso hubo bastante.

—Oh, sí —gritó un hombre—. Dámelo a mí, nena. Me duele el corazón.

—Puedes rompérmelo cuando quieras —gritó otro.

Todos empezaron a dar palmas marcando el ritmo, animándome. Me entregué por completo a la representación. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, lo pasé de miedo en ese escenario, gritando la letra y moviéndome.

Cuando llego el final, fui bajando el volumen de mi voz lentamente. Esperé una reacción. Hubo una emoción de aplausos y vítores alegres como campanas. Los silbidos y piropos abundaron.

Resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua a Edward.

Lo había hecho. Había ganado la apuesta. Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, chínchese señor Edward Cullen, dios de los aeroplanos y superhéroe de lo sexual.

¡Ni un viaje más en avión!

Le hice una mueca y él alzó su copa.

Bajé del escenario y fui hacia él, dispuesta a pavonearme. Me ayudó a sentarme, pero no me dio tiempo a regodearme en mi victoria.

—Volveré en un momento —dijo. Antes de que pudiera protestar, se marchó sin mirar atrás. Fruncí los labios. Ese mal perdedor debería haberme halagado con todo tipo de cumplidos.

Unos minutos después, mi enfado por la brusca partida de Edward se disolvió. Estaba demasiado ocupada deseando que Dios me hiciera invisible.

Un hombre muy desaliñado y borracho se acercaba a mí.

—Hola, nena —debía tener cerca de cuarenta años y olía como si llevara bañándose en Jack Daniels al menos una hora. Ocupó el sitio de Edward. Tenía la ropa arrugada, los ojos rojos y perdidos—. Has estado genial. Creía que eras cantante profesional.

—Gracias —dije. Al menos parecía coherente.

—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? —mientras hablaba clavó la mirada en mis senos, a pesar de su reducido tamaño.

—No, no tengo sed —contesté. Me moría de sed, pero no quería que ese hombre se quedara más tiempo del necesario. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Edward?

Mi indeseado visitante no captó la indirecta.

Echó un brazo sobre mi silla, como si tuviera derecho a invadir mi espacio. Me dedico una sonrisa lujuriosa y yo me estremecí. Tenía algo negro entre los dientes.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Bella—me abaniqué con la mano para no desmayarme con el olor a alcohol que desprendía.

—Beellaa—dijo, arrastrando las vocales—. Yo soy Mike—hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué hace aquí sola una chica tan bonita?

Intenté no estremecerme. En realidad, solo había una manera de librarse de tipos como ése.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, Mike— clavé los codos en la mesa y lo miré como si fuera lo más bonito que veía en mi vida—. Me moría de ganas de contarle a alguien todo lo que me ha ido mal últimamente. Mi ex marido, Richard, que espero se ahogue con su propia lengua y gane un billete de ida a la condenación eterna, me llamó el otro día para que volviera con él. Como si necesitara a otro bastardo infiel en mi vida. Esos, uno a uno, gracias.

Mike intentó interrumpirme, pero yo seguí.

—Seguramente estarás pensando que el otro bastardo infiel es mi padrastro, y tienes razón. Tengo pensado castrarlo, no te preocupes.

Mike se puso pálido como una sábana.

—Apuesto a que te preguntas por qué no lo he hecho aún. Asesinarlo y castrarlo. Pues la respuesta es sencilla. Antes tengo que encontrar el cuchillo perfecto. Uno casero no servirá. Odio a los hombres infieles, Michael, y creo…

—Perdona, he visto a un conocido —farfulló Mike. Edward regresó en ese momento. Contempló a Mike alejarse antes de volver a ocupar su sitio.

—¿Dónde estabas? —exigí—. Cinco minutos más y habría tenido que pedirle a Mikei que fuera el padre de mis hijos para asustarlo y hacer que se marchara.

—Estaba reservando una habitación. No quiero conducir hasta la cabaña esta noche.

Mi ira se disolvió, transformándose en pavor… y excitación. Moví la cabeza.

—Espera un segundo. ¿Una habitación? ¿Una?

—Correcto —metió la mano bajo la mesa y la puso sobre mi muslo. Casi di un salto. Él sonrió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté con un susurro escandalizado, mirando a mi alrededor para comprobar que nadie nos miraba.

—Seducirte —la penumbra y que nuestra mesa estuviera en un rincón nos garantizaba intimidad excepto si alguien pasaba junto a la mesa. Y quien lo hizo fue Mike. Pasó tambaleándose un par de veces, mirándome con suspicacia. La tercera vez se detuvo.

—Juega con cuchillos —le avisó a Edward antes de huir.

—Es malvada, ya lo sé —dijo Edward, mirándome—. Estuviste adorable en el escenario.

—Gracias —intenté apartar su mano; pero no empujé con fuerza. Era demasiado agradable. Él se limitó a mover los dedos hacia arriba, a un sitio mejor.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar country así?

—En la ducha —me hervía la sangre y sólo deseaba abrir las piernas e invitarlo a tocar lo que quisiera.

—Hemos estado creando el ambiente para llegar a este punto, y lo sabes —dijo él, yendo al meollo de la cuestión—. Desde que te recogí esta mañana, sueño con desnudarte y saborearte. De arriba abajo.

Tragué saliva. Con esfuerzo. Había una razón por la que debía negarme y decirle que teníamos que esperar hasta después de la fiesta de su madre, pero en ese momento no recordaba cuál era.

—Tengo una fantasía. Tú me montas y tu pelo acaricia mi pecho. Tus senos están erguidos y no dejas de gritar mi nombre.

—Y, hum, ¿tengo un orgasmo cada vez que grito? —las palabras se me escaparon, sin poder evitarlo.

—Oh, sí —asintió él.

Mis pezones se endurecieron y el latido de mi corazón se convirtió en un sonoro bum-bum-bum.

—Cuando hagamos el amor, Bella, sólo desearás más —prometió—. Mucho, mucho más.

Se equivocaba. No podía permitirme desear más.

—Te tocaré aquí —dijo, poniendo la palma de una mano en uno de mis pechos, mientras sus ojos recorrían mi rostro como en una caricia.

Los dedos que habían estado en mi muslo bajaron por la pierna hasta que encontraron piel desnuda. Esos traviesos dedos se introdujeron bajo el pantalón y empezaron a subir. Más y más. La tela se tensó cuando llegaron a las rodillas, impidiendo su avance.

Estuve a punto de soltar una ristra de palabrotas.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando dejó mi rodilla y puso una mano en la cinturilla del pantalón y desabrochó el botón. Metió la mano dentro hasta encontrar el encaje de mis braguitas.

—También te tocaré aquí —dijo, acariciando la tela. Con voluntad propia, mis caderas se movieron—. Y me rogarás que te lleve al otro lado.

—Ya había decidido acostarme contigo —admití con un susurro—. Después de la fiesta.

—Después. Antes —ensanchó las aletas de la nariz e hizo una pausa—. Ahora.

Ahora… era tan tentador. Dios, lo deseaba. De veras. Lo necesitaba.

—No he cambiado de opinión con respecto a una relación —no quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada respecto a lo que iba a ocurrir—. Podemos acostarnos juntos, pero eso es todo. Nada más.

Sus dedos se detuvieron y casi gemí de rabia.

—Puede que no quisieras una relación —dijo él con expresión fiera—, pero aún así estás en una.

—No —tenía que ser fuerte, luchar contra las necesidades de mi cuerpo hasta que él accediera—. Te deseo. Es verdad. Pero —inspira—, nada más.

—Pues yo lo quiero todo. Y te quiero contra una pared —sus dedos volvieron a atormentarme—. ¿Alguna vez has follado contra una pared, Bella?

Sabía que estaba siendo vulgar a propósito, para obligarme a admitir que quería algo más que un polvo carente de sentimientos. Pero consiguió el efecto contrario. Oírlo hablar así incrementó mi excitación. Tal vez, en el fondo, fuera una chica mala y sucia. Una gatita sexual, como habían dicho mis primas.

—¿Lo has hecho? —exigió.

Lentamente, negué con la cabeza. Mi experiencia se limitaba al asiento trasero de un Chevy y a un frío colchón ya olvidado. No me entendáis mal; he tenido orgasmos y he disfrutado del sexo. Pero estar con él era mucho más placentero.

—Apoyaré tu espalda en la pared y pondré tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Sin aliento imaginé la escena. Dos cuerpos desnudos, de pie y enredados. Se me cerró la garganta. Era una imagen carnal. Primitiva. Cruda.

Me moriría si no probaba eso.

—De acuerdo —dije, con voz ronca de deseo—. Ahora. Antes de la fiesta.

—¿Qué has dicho? —me miró con incredulidad. No había esperado que aceptara.

—He dicho sí. Quiero hacerlo contra una pared.

Sus ojos chispearon como llamas verdes. Y esas llamas lamieron mi cuerpo, posesivas. Me pasé la lengua por los labios y él ensanchó las aletas de la nariz. Agarró mi mano y me puso en pie. Yo me abroché los pantalones apresuradamente.

Sin preocuparnos por la gente casi corrimos hacia el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras nosotros, Edward me atrapó contra el rincón, invadió mi boca con la lengua y restregó su erección por mi entrepierna.

Estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo allí mismo.

Sonó una campana y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Me costó un esfuerzo consciente despegar mi boca de la de Edward. Él agarró mi mano y casi me arrastró hasta la habitación. Abrió con la llave electrónica, entramos y él cerró la puerta.

Por fin estábamos solos.

Corrí hacia la cama, quitándome la blusa por el camino. Tardé un momento en comprender que Edward no me había seguido. Me volví hacia él. Estaba observándome con un brillo depredador en los ojos.

—Ahora —dijo.

—Ahora —acepté.

Avanzó. Yo no me moví. Cuando llego a mi lado, casi me dobló la cabeza con la fuerza de su beso. Su lengua invadió mi boca con fuerza, exigente. Pero yo no quería suavidad, anhelaba el peso de su cuerpo, la brasa de sus labios, el dominio de sus manos.

Él no podía parar.

Yo no podía parar.

Estábamos locos el uno por el otro.

Metió las manos entre mi pelo y lo envolvió en su puño antes de empezar a quitarme el sujetador.

Después se ocupó de mis pantalones. Ambas prendas cayeron al suelo. La luz estaba encendida pero intenté no preocuparme por eso. Estaba demasiado delgada. Pero a Edward no pareció importarle.

Empezó a tocarme por todas partes. Disfruté de cada segundo, de cada caricia, y se las devolví una a una. Lo envolví en la avalancha de mi lujuria, pero eso tampoco pareció importarle.

Cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarme, me alzó en brazos y me llevó a la cama.

—¡Espera! —grité. ¿Lo habría olvidado? Miré la pared fijamente. Edward esbozó una lenta sonrisa de comprensión y asintió.

—Ah, sí. La pared.

* * *

**_awwww siento haberlas dejado asi pero el capi llego hasta aqui les prometo que en el proximo capitulo se viene el Lemmon jijiji bueno bssttss se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan ^.^_**

**_PD: Muxas gracias a todas por sus Reviews de verdad los aprecio mucho. Y para las que leen You Belong With Me para mañana tendre al capi listo ya que ahora lo estoy corrigiendo bssttss_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^_**

_

* * *

"Una auténtica Tigresa lucha por lo que quiere y con todas las armas disponibles. _

_¿Manipulación? Desde luego. ¿Gritos? Sin duda. ¿Puños, dientes, piernas? Oponte a ella y lo verás."_

_._

_.._

**BPOV**_  
_

Edward me levantó y me llevó a la pared. En cuanto mi espalda la tocó, el cuadro de flores que había colgado cayó al suelo. Él apartó el marco con un pie y me apretó contra las frías lamas de madera.

Gemí con la sensación. Nuestras manos eran puro frenesí, nuestra respiración agitada.

Pero, de repente, Edward bajó el ritmo. Convirtió el beso en una lenta exploración. Con una mano acariciaba mi cuello, clavículas y senos. Con la otra descendió estómago abajo.

—Quiero quitarme las bragas —gemí—. Ayúdame a quitármelas.

—Sabía que eras sexy, pero no había comprendido cuánto hasta este momento —dijo él con voz fiera.

—Mmm —ronroneé. ¿Quién tenía tiempo de conversar? Yo no. Quería un orgasmo ya. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir uno. Demasiado. Empecé a desabrocharle la camisa—. Quítame las bragas. Ya.

—Aún no —detuvo mis manos.

—¿Quieres sexo o no? —sus dedos acariciaron mi pezón duro y expectante. Delicioso. Todo mi ser estaba tenso como un muelle, listo para saltar.

Estaba increíblemente cerca del borde del abismo.

—Quiero saborearte.

—Saborear después —me arqueé—. Clímax ahora.

Cerró los ojos. Una gota de sudor surcó su sien.

—Aún no —dijo, tan ronco que apenas lo oí.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —jadeé. Sentía llamaradas en todos los sitios donde me tocaba, pero no lo hacía con suficiente intensidad—. Deja de vaguear y actúa.

—¿Vaguear? Preciosa, vas a agradecer mi vagancia cuando acabe contigo. Aquel día te prometí que iría despacio contigo, y maldito sea si no lo hago.

Introduje una mano entre nuestros cuerpos, abrí sus pantalones y metí la mano dentro. Agarré su larga y dura erección.

—Así que quieres ir despacio. Muy bien —moví la mano de arriba abajo muy, muy lentamente.

—Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad? —gruñó él. Empezó a hacer lo mismo que yo. Metió una mano en mis braguitas y apretó los dedos contra mi clítoris.

Trazó un círculo y volvió a apretar.

La verdad es que pensé que era un genio. Le bastó con eso para llevarme al límite. Grité. Sentí espasmos. Vi estrellas brillantes tras los párpados.

Mi sangre entró en ebullición.

—Mírame —ordenó.

Mis ojos se negaron a abrirse.

—Mírame. Vamos.

Obligué a mis párpados a abrirse. Sin dejar de mirarme, él introdujo dos dedos en mi interior y me contraje contra ellos. Con la otra mano sujetó mis caderas y me alzó, imitando el ritmo del sexo. Una vez. Dos. Me penetró. Una y otra vez, saliendo y entrando, haciendo que mi clímax se prolongara eternamente.

—Ves, Bella —dijo—. Puedo darte placer. Podrías tener esto el resto de tu vida. Yo podría tener esto el resto de mi vida.

—Sólo unas cuantas noches —jadeé, sin aire.

—Eres demasiado testaruda —gruñó—. Puede que aún no te haya demostrado lo fantásticos que podemos ser juntos.

—Entonces hazlo. Demuéstramelo —un orgasmo no era bastante. Quería y necesitaba más.

Las puntas de sus dedos penetraron con más fuerza, moviéndose, pulsando. Me retorcí en sus manos, perdida en las sensaciones que provocaba.

—Voy a probarte —dijo.

—Sí. Hazlo. Ahora —convertí su frase en una orden mía. Al fin y al cabo, yo era quien mandaba allí.

Su ceño me indicó que se había dado cuenta, pero se arrodilló de todas formas. Me bajó las bragas y saqué los pies rápidamente. Deslizó las manos pantorrillas arriba, agarró mis rodillas y las abrió. Era un poco desconcertante estar desnuda con un hombre tan sexy arrodillado entre mis piernas, pero estaba demasiado excitada para preocuparme por eso.

Richard nunca me había hecho eso. Ningún hombre lo había hecho. Y yo lo deseaba.

Sentí el cosquilleo del cálido aliento de Edward antes que la primera presión de su lengua. Puro calor, puro placer. Lamió, acarició y apretó la boca contra mí creando una fricción increíble. Mis huesos se derretían. Emití un gemido grave y hambriento que llenó la habitación.

—Mmm… —no podía hablar, sólo gemir. La habitación dejó de existir. El segundo clímax fue aún más fuerte que el primero. Me obligó a arquearme, tensarme y gritar.

Volé de nuevo a las estrellas.

No sé cuanto tardé en volver a la tierra.

—Han sido dos —dije, asombrada por ello. Edward estaba de pie, mirándome con fuego en los ojos—. He tenido dos orgasmos.

—Y eso solo ha sido el aperitivo —prometió él.

Apenas podía mantenerme en pie, pero Edward me soltó y fue hacia sus pantalones.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté—. Vuelve. No hemos acabado —pausa—. ¿O sí?

—Preservativo —dijo él, sujetándome de nuevo—. No hemos acabado, pero no puedo esperar más. Demasiado… —con un rugido, clavó su pene en mí.

Una oleada de puro placer, intenso y abrasador me consumió. Lo rodeé con todo mi cuerpo. Él empezó a moverse, alzándome y bajándome. Poco a poco su ritmo se incrementó.

—No tenía ni idea de que fueras a ser tan salvaje cuando te quitara la ropa —su aliento me acarició el oído—. Gracias.

No pude evitar una sonrisa mientras rotaba las caderas para introducirlo más en mi interior. Gemí.

—Pues yo sí sabía que serías así de fantástico.

Introdujo una mano entre nosotros y presionó. Sus dedos se movían en círculo; su miembro entraba y salía de mí, cada vez más rápido, con más urgencia. Sí. Mi cuerpo respondió humedeciéndose, anhelando otro orgasmo.

Arañé su espalda, mordí su hombro y tiré de su pelo. Era un animal, una Tigresa, mi naturaleza salvaje se había liberado. Él embistió una vez más, con fuerza, y yo salté al abismo. Cuando mi cuerpo se contraía por tercera vez, él gruñó y me penetró hasta el fondo. Más profundo de lo que habría creído posible. Se puso rígido y rugió mi nombre.

—Maldición, Bella—jadeó—. Creo que has estado a punto de matarme.

Con la poca energía que me quedaba, suspiré feliz. Que te den, Richard el Bastardo.

.

Cuando se trataba de una aventura salvaje, sin compromisos, ¿cuántas veces podía practicar el sexo en una noche la pareja en cuestión? ¿Una? ¿Dos? ¿Tres veces o más?

Esperaba que la última opción, porque Edward y yo acabábamos de celebrar la tercera ronda. Esa vez en la cama. Yo estaba relajada como un trapo. Edward estaba a mi lado y el calor de su cuerpo era como una manta. Una fina película de sudor hacía que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran el uno al otro.

Estaba completamente desnuda y tal vez nunca tuviera fuerza suficiente para hacer algo al respecto. Sabía que tenía el pelo alborotado y los labios ligeramente hinchados. Sabía también que tenía finas marcas rosadas en los pechos, causadas por su rasposo principio de barba. Debía parecer una prostituta apaleada. Y a mi modo de pensar, eso era perfecto. Mis labios se curvaron con una sonrisa satisfecha.

No fumo, de hecho odio los cigarrillos, pero en ese momento me habría apetecido uno.

Edward apoyó el peso en un codo y se alzó sobre mí, con los párpados pesados y seductores. La luna plateada iluminaba su cabello revuelto. Le aparté unos mechones del rostro y lo miré.

—Gracias por esta noche —le dije.

—Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias —su mirada de color esmeralda brilló como los bosques.

—Probablemente tengas razón —sonreí.

—Descarada —riéndose, se levantó. Hizo una mueca y rotó los hombros—. Creo que me destrozaste cuando enredaste las piernas alrededor de mi cuello —dijo, de camino al cuarto de baño.

—Bebé —sentí frío y obligué a mis brazos a subir la sábana hasta la barbilla. Oí agua. Después silencio.

—¿Ahora te da por ser recatada? —bromeó él al verme. Llevaba una toalla húmeda en la mano.

—Ahora tengo frío —dije. Si era sincera, empezaba a sentir cierta timidez. Ese hombre se había acostado con algunas de las mujeres más bellas del mundo. Herederas embellecidas quirúrgicamente.

—Eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida —dijo él, como si leyera mi mente. Se acomodó a mi lado y dedicó varios minutos a limpiar nuestros cuerpos. Después dejó la toallita y me acurrucó contra él.

Aunque nunca me había gustado que me acurrucaran, porque me sentía aprisionada, descubrí que me encantaba con Edward. Era pura ternura. No quería moverme, podría pasar toda mi vida en sus brazos.

Y, de repente, eso me dio pánico.

Se me desbocó el corazón. Estar allí con él era demasiado agradable, demasiado fantástico. Tal vez… ¡No! Me negaba a creer que estaba enamorándome de él. Eso era una aventura. Nada más.

Los sentimientos estaban prohibidos.

Los sentimientos implicaban una relación. Una relación implicaba matrimonio. Matrimonio implicaba confianza, entregar mi corazón plenamente.

Y entregar mi corazón acabaría implicando dolor, sufrimiento y quizá traición. Ni siquiera el matrimonio de mi madre iba a sobrevivir y yo había creído que era una unión irrompible.

Un sudor frío empapó mi cuerpo y se me entrecortó la respiración. Empecé a sentir claustrofobia. Me mareaba, empezaron a pitarme los oídos y sentí espasmos en el estómago. Tenía que salir de allí.

Alejarme de Edward. Ya.

—Tengo que ir al cuarto de baño —dije.

—Vuelve pronto —me soltó.

Corrí al baño y eché el cerrojo. Tragué aire con desesperación. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía pasar allí toda la noche, pero tampoco podía recoger mi ropa del suelo y volver a casa en taxi.

Me senté en el inodoro y apoyé la cabeza entre las piernas. «Respira. Sólo respira». No había razón para tener pánico. Ya se me ocurriría algo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así.

—¿Estás bien? —llamó él.

—Bien —gemí.

Cuando se me pasó el mareo, me obligué a levantarme y echarme agua fría en la cara, pálida.

—No te preocupas cuando está dentro de ti —le dije a mi reflejo—. Así que consigue tenerlo dentro otra vez y tu preocupación desaparecerá. Es tu juguete sexual. Nada más.

Tomé aire, salí del cuarto de baño y fui hacia la cama. Edward estaba a sus anchas, sexy, con expresión satisfecha pero también preocupada. Sentí una opresión en el pecho al verlo. Tenía el torso lleno de arañazos y marcas de mordiscos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó, inquieto.

—Sí —«es mi juguete sexual. Nada más».

—Ven aquí —mi juguete sexual dio una palmadita en la cama.

—¿Me deseas otra vez? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Quiero abrazarte.

Vaya porquería. Arrastré los pies hacia la cama y me tumbé a su lado. Quería acurrucarme contra él, no sabía qué diablos fallaba en mí, pero mantuve una corta distancia de separación. «Es mi juguete sexual». Le di la espalda. Empezaron a sudarme las manos y se me contrajo el estómago.

«Es mi juguete sexual».

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué? —«por favor, no me preguntes si quiero acurrucarme».

—¿Esto es por lo del preservativo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Se rompió la última vez.

Se me secó la boca y mi sangre se convirtió en hielo. El mundo empezó a derrumbarse a mi alrededor. Oh, Dios mío. Dejaron de funcionarme los pulmones y me asaltó otro mareo.

—Dime que bromeas. Por favor, dime que es broma.

—Ojalá pudiera.

—¿Cómo diablos puede haber ocurrido eso? —me volví hacia él y lo miré a la cara.

—Eh, estoy sano. No hay razón para preocuparse.

—Me alegra saberlo, ¿pero y lo otro? —no me atrevía a decir la palabra.

—¿No tomas la píldora? —se frotó la cara.

—¡No, maldito seas! —se me ocurrió algo horrible y ensanché las aletas de la nariz—. ¿Es ésa tu forma de atraparme en una relación? Porque si lo es…

—Diablos, no —se enderezó de golpe—. No necesito esas tácticas para retener a una mujer.

Lo creí. En el fondo lo había sabido. Parte de mi ira y pánico desaparecieron y pude identificar otra emoción por debajo de todo ello. Una a la que aún no quería dar nombre.

—Lo siento —le dije—. No debería haber dicho eso.

—Lo entiendo —asintió con rigidez y volvió a tumbarse—. Yo también lo siento. Esto sólo me había pasado una vez antes.

Me lamí los labios al imaginarme a Edward jugando con un niño, el hijo de otra mujer. Las revistas del corazón nunca habían publicado que fuera padre, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Y la chica se quedó… ? Ya sabes.

—No.

—Tal vez seas estéril —dije, esperanzada.

—Muchas gracias —dobló su almohada en dos para tener la cabeza más alta—. No pretendía estropear el ambiente, pero pensé que lo sabías. Y si no lo sabías, tenía que decírtelo.

—Tienes razón —suspiré.

—He disfrutado mucho estando contigo, Bella.

Me agarré a esas palabras con todas mis fuerzas. No quería ni pensar en pañales y en las «cosas» que los utilizaban. Y tampoco quería identificar la ridícula emoción que surcaba mis venas.

—Has rugido tan alto que supongo que todos los clientes del complejo saben que has disfrutado.

Él se rió y me rodeó con los brazos.

—Antes de que subiéramos al avión mencionaste una Tigresa interior. Llevo todo el día deseando preguntarte sobre eso.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —ése era un tema manejable.

—¿Qué es exactamente?

—Una Tigresa es la parte de una mujer que es fuerte, confiada y valiente, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, decir cualquier cosa y salir siempre vencedora. Y… —me incliné hacia él y le di un golpecito en la nariz— una Tigresa no tiene aprecio a los Tigres.

—Humm… —agarró mis dedos y los besó, para después chuparlos uno a uno—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer un Tigre para ganarse a una Tigresa?

Sentí un delicioso escalofrío y, a pesar de lo ocurrido con el preservativo, supe que le dejaría seducirme otra vez. Como había descubierto en el cuarto de baño, sólo me preocupaba del placer cuando estaba dentro de mí. No de sentimientos o consecuencias.

—Hay una cosa —dije.

—¿Y cuál es? —sus cejas se juntaron.

—Tiene que obedecer todas sus órdenes.

La risa profunda de Edward rebotó en las paredes.

—Ven aquí, gatita, y dame una orden.

—Vas a dejar que te bese justo aquí —le dije, rodeando su pene con los dedos—. Y después vas a darme placer hasta que pierda la coherencia. A darme placer hasta que esté tan saciada que no pueda moverme —así no pensaría ni me preocuparía.

—Como amante de las artes animales —dijo él— considero cuestión de orgullo obedecer esa orden.

Nuestros labios y lenguas se encontraron. Las preocupaciones desaparecieron. Él sabía de maravilla, a pasión, calor y deseo prohibido. Deslicé las manos por su pecho de duros músculos cubiertos de piel aterciopelada.

—Me gusta eso de la Tigresa —murmuró él.

—Pues va a gustarte aún más —descendí lentamente hasta su entrepierna y lo tomé con mi boca.

Era grande, muy grande, y tuve que tensar la mandíbula para acomodarlo. Lo chupé de arriba abajo, disfrutando del calor y la sensación en mi boca.

—Mierda —gruñó él—. Me voy a correr.

—Miaaauu —dije yo, traviesa, después me perdí en su sabor.

.

Una hora después seguíamos en la cama. Las sábanas estaban revueltas. Después de dos rondas más de sexo intenso, no tenía fuerzas para correr al cuarto de baño y tener otro ataque de pánico. Estaba a gusto y, aunque me seguía asustando. no iba a moverme.

Me concedería esa noche. No más. Por la mañana lucharía contra mi atracción por él. Entonces me preocuparía por las posibles consecuencias.

—Sé que has dicho que no quieres casarte —dijo Edward, rompiendo el silencio.

Estaba tumbado de espaldas, con las manos tras la cabeza. Yo estaba de costado, con las manos sobre su pecho. Me tense al oír sus palabras. Si ese era el principio de la siguiente conversación, tendría que reconsiderar mi decisión de no moverme.

—Pero… —titubeó— ¿esta noche ha hecho que cambies de opinión?

Intenté no encogerme, no gritar de horror. No podía enfrentarme a eso en ese momento. Les había dicho a Rose y a Nessie que ocurriría. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no había esperado hasta mañana?

Como no contesté, giró y se apoyó en los codos, mirándome.

—Quiero casarme contigo. Ya lo sabes.

—Ya te lo he dicho, el matrimonio no es para mí.

—¿Así que esta noche no ha cambiado tu opinión? —se levantó de la cama.

—No.

—Somos una bomba juntos —se pasó la mano por el pelo—. No puedes negarlo.

—Puede que no —conseguí mantener la calma, aunque volvían a pitarme los oídos y tenía calambres en el estómago—. Pero nunca voy a cambiar de opinión. Por nada.

Él empezó a pasear por la habitación.

—¿Ya has olvidado cómo te aferrabas a mí, cómo te movías y cómo gritabas mi nombre?

—Que hayamos practicado el sexo no significa que tengamos que… ya sabes —no quería decir la palabra, me resultaba tan difícil como otra que empezaba por B. Los oídos me pitaban cada vez más fuerte.

—¿Qué tienes en contra del matrimonio?

—No es para mí —lo tenía todo en contra.

—Podría serlo —su voz se suavizó. Se detuvo y me miró con ternura—. Somos perfectos juntos, cielo.

—No —intenté no estremecerme—. Lo siento.

—Ayúdame a entenderlo —volvió a pasear. Sus pies se hundían en la alfombra rosada y con cada paso su determinación se incrementaba—. Ayúdame a entender qué te ha llevado a ese punto. Por favor.

—¿De veras quieres saberlo? —exploté. El pitido se había vuelto insoportable—. Te lo diré. Mi ex marido desconocía el término fidelidad. Prefería a otras mujeres. Me juraba amor mientras se tiraba a muchas otras. Quizá podría olvidar eso, dada la moralidad depravada de Richard, pero no es el caso de mi padrastro. Es un hombre trabajador y decente y está engañando a mi madre. No volveré a entregarle mi corazón a un hombre para que me lo arroje a la cara. ¿Qué te parece esa respuesta?

Para cuando acabé la retahíla, estaba bufando y me temblaban las manos. Edward tenía expresión de asombro. Intenté calmarme inspirando profundamente e imaginándome en mi prado de felicidad.

—Tengo que marcharme ahora —dije, ya más racional—. Necesito estar sola.

—Vas a quedarte, Bella—se pasó la mano por el rostro—. Aunque tenga que encerrarte en el baño.

— Edward …

Movió la cabeza, su expresión era sombría y fiera.

—Vas a escucharme. No soy tu ex. Nunca he engañado a una mujer y te juro que nunca lo haré. Sé lo que quiero y te quiero a ti. Y, nena, más te vale entender que puedo ser despiadado cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiero.

—No soy nada especial —agité los brazos con desesperación. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

—¿Que no eres especial? —se acercó a la ventana, tras la que se veían las montañas cubiertas por una fina capa de niebla—. Cielo, ya te dije cuánto me impresionaste en esa recepción. Y cuando fuiste a mi despacho por primera vez, fue aún peor. Tenías el pelo revuelto, una mancha de polvo en la cara y cuando te sentaste vi los arañazos de tus rodillas. ¿Y sabes qué? Pensé que nunca había visto nada más bello. Un vistazo a tus labios y supe que necesitaba sentirlos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Dices eso porque estás desesperado por casarte —me había puesto roja como la grana.

—Ya utilizaste ese argumento. Entonces no me sinceré del todo, pero lo haré ahora.

Quiero casarme, sí, y tener familia. Quiero pertenecer a una mujer y que ella me pertenezca a mí. Quiero una mujer en casa, la misma cada noche. Quiero ver a nuestros niños corretear. Quiero una compañera que desee lo mejor para mí, que me ame pase lo que pase. Quiero todo eso contigo. Sólo contigo.

La belleza de sus palabras me devastó y algo en mí anheló ese felices para siempre que describía.

—Has recibido miles de solicitudes. ¿Y si tu «mujer perfecta» está entre ellas, esperándote? ¿Y si la encuentras después de haberte comprometido conmigo? —dije, expresando uno de mis mayores temores.

—Tiré las solicitudes cuando saliste del despacho.

—Pero…

—No hay pero que valga. Mi madre publicó la noticia. Habíamos discutido, otra vez, porque yo no salía con nadie. Me dijo que era obvio que tú no estabas interesada y decidió presentarme a mujeres disponibles. Me negué a ver a las solicitantes y la convencí para que te eligiera como planificadora de su fiesta de cumpleaños — Edward me miró a los ojos—. No hay otra mujer con tu espíritu, Bella. Tu sentido del humor. Tu capacidad de encenderme.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Si me hubiera dicho eso seis años antes, me habría rendido y entregado. Pero ya tenía demasiadas cicatrices. No podía darle a Edward lo que quería. No podía arriesgar mi corazón de esa manera. La idea de vínculos legales y permanentes me daba náuseas. No estaba preparada. Diablos, quizá nunca lo estuviera.

—Lo siento, Edward, mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

* * *

_**Awwww q testadura es esta Bella como decirle no a un hombre así pero bueno mas adelante se dara cuenta del hombre que se esta perdiendo. **_

_**muchas gracias por sus review de verdad los aprecio mucho ^.^ Bssttss**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**¿Review?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes lepertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^**_

_

* * *

"Lo único absoluto en la vida es la muerte. _

_Una Tigresa lo sabe y evita cualquier cosa que pueda provocar _

_su propio absoluto, sea físico o emocional."_

_._

_.._

**BPOV**_  
_

Aunque Edward dormía en otra habitación del hotel, di vueltas toda la noche, un segundo segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta, odiándome por haber decidido mal al segundo siguiente. Estaba confusa. Tal vez me había precipitado. Quizá no debería haberlo rechazado tan rápidamente.

Quería estar con él sexualmente: verdad. No quería volver a verlo nunca: verdad. Cuando lo miraba me derretía por dentro: verdad. Al mismo tiempo, cuando lo miraba sentía pánico: verdad.

¿Accedería él a una relación telefónica?

Deseché la idea inmediatamente. Su voz era tan sexy e hipnótica como él. Quizá necesitara sacarlo de mi vida para siempre, y olvidar la maldita fiesta.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Cuando unos sutiles rayos de sol penetraron por la ventana, sabiendo que ya no dormiría, me levanté. Odiaba la confusión y la inseguridad, y precisamente por eso no había querido involucrarme con él desde un principio.

Me di una larga ducha, esperando que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos. Después me sequé el pelo, me lavé los dientes y estrené los pantalones negros con flores en el bajo y la blusa a juego. Para mi sorpresa, Edward esperaba en mi habitación cuando salí del cuarto de baño. Estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo las noticias en la televisión.

Se me aceleró el pulso. Los pantalones negros y la camisa que llevaba resaltaban su bronceado. Sabiendo exactamente qué había bajo esas prendas, imaginé sus duros músculos Blancos y tensos, esperando mis caricias.

—¿Estás preparada? —preguntó, sin mirarme.

Su expresión dura y fría me dolió, pero debería haberla esperado. Debería alegrarme de que fuera así.

—Sí.

—Tenemos que ir a la cabaña. Echaremos un vistazo y luego volaremos de vuelta a casa.

—Deja que recoja mis cosas —fui al diván y agarré mi bolsa. Después lo seguí a la puerta, con los ojos clavados en su espalda. ¿Me odiaba?

Estuvimos menos de una hora en la cabaña y conducimos al aeropuerto. El vuelo de vuelta transcurrió lento y en silencio total. Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados; no quería ni ver a Edward ni la distante tierra firme. No sabía qué habría sido peor si estrellarme y morir o mantener una conversación con Edward.

Después de aterrizar, me llevó a casa. En el coche se mantuvo el tenso silencio. Odioso. Antes habíamos estado muy cómodos el uno con el otro y lo echaba de menos. ¿Habría decidido que no era la mujer adecuada para él? Apreté los puños, no acababa de gustarme esa idea.

Me daba cuenta de lo contradictorios que eran mis pensamientos y de que estaba actuando como una tonta, pero no podía controlar mis emociones. No podía controlar lo que él provocaba en mí. Me sentía como un péndulo: lo quería, no lo quería; lo necesitaba, no lo necesitaba. Una constante batalla interior.

—Te ayudaré —ofreció él, cuando llegamos a mi edificio. Apagó el motor.

—No hace falta —respondí, deseosa por alejarme de él y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Llevaré tu bolsa.

—Ya te he dicho que puedo hacerlo sola.

—Deja que lo haga, Bella —frunció el ceño.

—Bueno.

Salí del coche con la cabeza muy alta. Incluso mientras abría la puerta del portal mantuve la pose de ser una mujer que no se preocupaba de nada más importante que el tiempo que haría esa semana.

Abrí la puerta de casa y me volví hacia él, bloqueándole la entrada.

—Dame la bolsa —dije—, yo la meteré.

—No sé por qué tienes la idea de que voy a permitir que una mujer mía me cierre la puerta sin ningún tipo de despedida —un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula—, pero te aseguro que es una idea equivocada.

El corazón me dio un bote y abrí la boca para contestar. Pero no pude emitir ningún sonido.

—No hemos terminado, cariño, y no puedes librarte de mí tan fácilmente. Si piensas que puedes apartarme porque tienes miedo del pasado y del futuro, tendrás que volver a pensar. Y estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarte a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo? —no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

—Tendrás que esperar para verlo —encogió los hombros y se acercó hacia mí.

Tragué saliva. Sus palabras eran inocentes pero su tono tan sugerente y sensual que me estremecí.

—Ahora mismo —dijo—, hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero hablar contigo. Podemos hablar aquí fuera, donde nos oirán todos tus vecinos, o puedes invitarme a entrar.

—No puedo dejarte entrar —el hombre era demasiado tentador, no le resultaría difícil conseguir que me quitara la ropa.

—Me preocupa poco montar una escena que tendrá entretenidos a tus vecinos durante semanas —dio un paso hacia mí—. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el _Tattler_ se interese y publique otra foto tuya.

—No harías eso —gemí.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Noté en él una determinación que había visto pocas veces. Sí, haría lo que fuera para entrar. Así que me aparté y le cedí el paso. Él dejó mi bolsa junto al sofá y se acomodó. Hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado.

Lo ignoré y me senté al otro extremo. Sólo con olerlo podría derrumbarme como una casa en ruinas.

—No creo que debamos hablar de anoche —dije, anticipándome a él—. Sería mejor que simuláramos que nunca ocurrió.

—Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo, cariño, pero yo nunca olvidare cómo gritabas mi nombre.

—Quizá también deberíamos dejar de trabajar juntos —seguí, como si no lo hubiera oído. Necesitaba el dinero, sí, pero mi cordura era más importante—. Puedo prepararte una lista de planificadores que…

—Accediste a ayudarme, Bella—cortó él—. Si dimites, te denunciaré por incumplimiento de contrato.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? —crucé los brazos sobre el pecho—. Nunca firmamos un contrato.

—No te conviene enfrentarte a mí en eso. Puedo ser un auténtico bastardo cuando hace falta serlo.

—Menuda noticia —mascullé. La verdad, fue un gran alivio que no aceptara mi oferta.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había sugerido. Al pensar en no volver a verlo, algo se había desgajado en mi interior.

—Por cierto —dijo él—. Si te has quedado embarazada, quiero que me lo digas.

Negué con la cabeza, intentando borrar de mi mente esa palabra que empezaba por E y me arrastraba a otras dos que empezaban por M y por B.

—No lo estoy.

—No puedes saberlo con seguridad.

—Ya he dicho que no lo estoy —reiteré. Pero, ¿y si lo estaba? Sentí un atisbo de emoción, parecido al que había ignorado la noche anterior para rendirme al pánico.

Podía no estar lista para la M, pero la B, pensé la palabra completa: bebé, no me provocaba tanto pánico, aunque no sabía por qué.

La idea de tener un bebé de Edward me provocaba un cosquilleo de calor y excitación. Pero tardaría en saberlo, mis períodos eran bastante irregulares.

—¿Eres vidente? —preguntó él.

—He predicho el futuro más de una vez —mentí.

—Tu voz ha sonado más aguda —puso los ojos en blanco—. Necesitarías mejorar tu forma de mentir.

—Maldito… —di un pisotón en el suelo.

—Me lo dirás si…

—… Ya te he dicho que…

—… estás embarazada porque…

—… no estoy…

—… tengo derecho a saberlo.

—… embarazada.

Me taladró con la mirada y el silencio duró unos minutos.

—Vale —dije por fin—. Sí. Te lo diré —tal vez.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, él se levantó y me dio un beso en la frente. Mis labios se fruncieron por voluntad propia, esperando ser besados también.

—Sigues trabajando para mi, Bella. No permitiré que dimitas.

—Vale —volví a decir—. No dimitiré.

—No me marcharé hasta que no me des tu palabra.

—He dicho que vale, y era en serio. En ambos casos —moví las manos hacia la puerta—. Ahora vete. Tengo que deshacer el equipaje.

—Antes, contesta. ¿Disfrutaste estando conmigo?

—Supongo —admití a regañadientes.

—¿Y te gustaría volver a hacerlo?

—Sí —lo maldije para mí—. Pero eso no significa…

—Sí —dijo él satisfecho—. Significa —salió por la puerta con una sonrisa risueña en el rostro.

¿Qué clase de Tigresa embobada era yo? Era incapaz de mentir decentemente y no le había dicho a Edward que saliera de mi vida.

Decidí pedir una pizza y dar el día por concluido.

.

Me atiborré de pizza mientras trabajaba en las invitaciones de la fiesta de la señora Cullen. Que, por cierto, quedaron fantásticas. Había decidido diseñar algo nuevo, diferente. La parte superior mostraba unos ojos de mujer, color verde esmeralda, con una joya entre ellos y, cubriendo lo que podrían haber sido nariz y boca, pero de hecho era el texto, había un delicado velo rosa.

Cuando acabé con eso, mantuve una larga charla con mi Tigresa sobre sus frecuentes desapariciones y después decidí que podría… era probable que… estaba destinada a… acostarme con Edward de nuevo. Él tenía razón, maldito fuera. No habíamos acabado.

Yo tenía necesidades. Él también. Me había convertido en una adicta a él y quería más. Tendría que luchar con más fuerza para mantener mis emociones bajo control, y las de él también.

Suspiré.

Había llegado la hora de llamar a mi madre. Una conversación normal, para ver cómo iban las cosas. Lo que en realidad quería saber era qué estaba haciendo Phil. Marque su número.

—Hola —contestó al segundo timbrazo.

Yo me lancé de lleno a la conversación.

—Dime que ha estado haciendo Phil estos últimos dos días —ahí quedó mi intento de normalidad.

—Cariño —dijo con una risita nerviosa—, no es buen momento.

—¿Está en la habitación?

—Bueno, sí.

—Pues ve a otra o habla en clave.

Hubo una pausa y un momento de silencio.

—¿Dónde vas, Reneé? —oí preguntar.

—Tengo que cambiarme el tampón, querido —siguió otra risita nerviosa.

—Ah, tómate tu tiempo —dijo Phil.

—Vale —susurró mi madre segundos después—. Estoy en el cuarto de baño.

—Por favor, dime que no es verdad. Dime que sólo has ido al baño para hablar conmigo en privado.

—Tonta, ya he pasado la menopausia. Pero dudo que tu padrastro se acuerde de eso, pobre estúpido —siguió con un tono de voz severo—. ¿Has restringido la recepción de llamadas, señorita?, porque te he llamado y llamado sin tener contestación.

—Mamá, concéntrate. Háblame del doctor Philtito.

—Anoche llegó tres horas tarde —chasqueó la lengua. Su voz temblaba de frustración y desencanto—. Me dijo que una clienta necesitaba terapia adicional. Por lo visto a esa clienta le gusta ponerle aceite de masaje con perfume de gardenia en su…

—Información excesiva. Para ahí. ¿Le dijiste algo?

—No, no sabía qué decir. Pero estuve a punto de darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

—La reacción de una Tigresa autentica —dije yo—. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No dejo de pensar que podría estar equivocándome. ¿Y si realmente estuvo trabajando con una paciente? No es como tu padre. De veras que no.

Me pregunté si yo también había sonado así en otros tiempos. Necesitada, triste y esperanzada.

—No te mientas —utilicé un tono de voz duro e inflexible—. Eres más inteligente que eso.

—¿Encontraste… algo cuando estuviste aquí?

Habría preferido no decirle nada hasta tener pruebas sólidas, pero necesitaba saber que ocurría algo, que su instinto no había fallado.

—Encontré fotos en su escritorio. De una mujer y un bebé.

—Ah, ¿eso es todo? —exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Eso es todo? Perdona. ¿Amante secreta e hijo ilegítimo? ¿Cómo que «eso es todo»?

—Quería contártelo —dijo—, pero a Phil no le pareció buena idea.

—Contarme, ¿qué? —mi confusión era tal que miré al techo y pedí clarificación divina.

—Hace unos meses Phil descubrió que tiene una hija y que ella, a su vez, tiene otra. Lo ha estado buscando, ¿no es fantástico? Él no quería que pensaras que iba a ocupar tu papel, así que no te lo dijimos.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Es… maravilloso. Me alegro por él —y era cierto. Aún así, sentí celos. Phil era mi padrastro, pero era el único padre que había aceptado como tal y no me gustaba la idea de compartirlo con otra mujer, por mucho que lo odiara en la actualidad.

¿Qué pasaba con mis sentimientos? Eran impredecibles. Erráticos. Estúpidos. Me froté las sienes, intentando paliar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Rachel.

Maldije el nombre mentalmente. Así que tenía una hija llamada Rachel. Bien. Eso explicaba las fotos, pero no las llamadas nocturnas a su secretaria. Ni el perfume de su ropa. Ni las visitas de Tanya a Body Electric.

—Sigo pensando que te engaña, mamá.

—Puede que tengas razón —suspiró de nuevo—. Lo oí hablar por teléfono hace un rato y dijo a quien fuera que cerraría la consulta el viernes por la mañana. Nunca llega tarde.

Es como tú, un pájaro madrugador. Temo que vaya a pasar la mañana con «ella».

El viernes. Hum. Allí estaría yo, cámara en mano.

—¿Reneé? —oí la voz distante de Phil—. Acabo de darme cuenta de algo. No deberías tener período.

—Oh, ¿no? Qué tonta soy —soltó una de sus risitas nerviosas—. Se ha acordado —me susurró a mí.

—Si estás sangrando, deberíamos ir al hospital.

—No sangro. ¿Quién ha dicho que sangro?

—Entonces, ¿por qué te pones un tampón?

—Para, ejem, ¿sentir más placer? —a mi me susurró—. Tengo que irme, cariño—. Colgó justo cuando el timbre de mi puerta empezó a sonar. Sacudí la cabeza, desesperada por el caos que era mi vida y colgué yo también. Intenté no pensar en Phil y su hija real, Rachel.

—Rachel —bufé. Arrugué la nariz con disgusto. Estaba lo bastante enfadada con él para desear usarlo como cebo en una expedición de pesca de tiburones, pero aún así… Era mi padre.

Eché un vistazo por la mirilla y abrí. Nessie entró con expresión determinada. Dejó el bolso en la consola y se volvió hacia mí.

—Nunca adivinarías lo que ha ocurrido.

«¿Hiciste el amor con tu cliente, varias veces, lo mandaste a freír espárragos y luego decidiste que querías volver a acostarte con él?» Un segundo.

Esas eran mis noticias. «¿Crees que tu padrastro engaña a tu madre, lo odias pero no quieres que tenga una hija natural a la que podría querer más que a ti?

Otro segundo, eso también era mío. «¿Podrías estar embarazada del cliente mencionado antes?».

Maldición, yo de nuevo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunté.

Sonriendo como si acabara de ganar la lotería, abrió los brazos y dio unos giros.

—He conocido al hombre de los sueños de Rose.

—¿Quién? —parpadeé.

—Emmett McCarty. Pero Rose está simulando que no está interesada.

—¿Cuándo lo conocisteis? —eso sí eran noticias—. Aún no he organizado nada.

—El viernes estábamos aburridas, así que nos colamos en Aeronáuticas Cullen. Solo queríamos echarle un vistazo a Emmett, pero el guarda de seguridad nos persiguió por las escaleras. Por suerte, lo despistamos y llegamos al piso decimonoveno.

—No puedo creer que fuerais allí —agité los brazos en el aire, atónita.

—No te preocupes. Emmett no se enfadó. Fue encantador. Incluso nos dio las gracias por ir.

—¿Y el resto de la historia? ¿La parte en la que Rose está simulando que no le interesa?

—Chocaron desde el primer momento —dijo Nessie, irradiando diversión—. Rose dijo que era un montón de pelusa corporativa.

—¿Qué?

—Alguien que está siempre en la oficina pero que no hace nada más que sentarse y contaminar el ambiente. No te sientas mal. Yo tampoco lo sabía.

—¿Cómo pasasteis por delante de Elvira?

—¿Quién… ? Ah, te refieres a la ayudante. Una mujer muy dulce. Nos dijo que fuéramos directamente al despacho de Emmett.

¿Qué? ¿Ni miradas de asco ni actitud de superioridad? Zorra.

—En fin… — Nessie agitó una mano en el aire—.Emmett la desea y ella a él. Tenías razón, son perfectos el uno para el otro. Noté las chispas.

—¿Pero?

—Se estaban comportando como dos chiquillos y temí que no llegaran a tener una cita —se mordisqueó el labio—. No sin un poco de ayuda, quiero decir.

Nessie la casamentera. Caramba.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Yo, bueno, le pedí una cita. Rose casi me golpea, a pesar de haber dicho que no lo quería para ella. Últimamente me recuerda mucho a ti.

Fruncí el ceño para hacerle saber que no apreciaba su comentario. Ella fue a la cocina y sacó una lata de refresco de la nevera. La seguí.

—Él aceptó —concluyó con una sonrisa.

—Primero, ¿qué pasa con James? Segundo, si Emmett va a salir contigo, aunque le gusta Rose, es un bastardo indigno de que Rose le dedique su tiempo.

—Primero, las cosas van muy bien con James. Me ha pedido que salga con él y he aceptado. Segundo, no he dicho que Emmett y yo vayamos a salir juntos. Solo que aceptó tener una cita. Nos pasamos toda la noche hablando de Rose. Creo que va a intentar conquistarla —parloteó alegremente y giró en redondo, derramando líquido oscuro por todo el suelo, antes limpio, de la cocina.

—Ya sabes cómo es Rose. Cuando alguien no le gusta es una bruja malévola y desagradable —yo la quería, pero tenía un carácter insoportable.

—Por eso voy a darle celos y dejarle pensar que él me interesa. Así no podrá quitárselo de la cabeza.

—Pensaba que Rose era la gemela que llevaba el diablo al hombro, pero eres tú —moví la cabeza—. Hiciste lo mismo conmigo, ¿no? Simulaste que querías salir con Edward.

—Lo hago por tu bien —rió ella—. Y por el de Rose. Es muy cabezota, como tú —se sentó ante la mesa y me miró expectante—. ¿Qué tal el viaje? Edward y tú juntos toda la noche. ¿Compartisteis habitación?

—No —dije. Era la verdad. No la habíamos compartido. Él se había marchado en mitad de la noche—. Todo fue muy bien —evitando sus ojos, arranqué una toalla de papel y limpié el líquido del suelo.

—Si todo fue tan bien, ¿por qué tensas la mandíbula? ¿Por qué suena tan aguda tu voz?

Me pregunté si todo el mundo, menos yo, me consideraba discapacitada como embustera.

—Vale, vale —me levanté y tiré la toalla de papel a la basura. Tenía que hablar de al menos uno de mis problemas—. Cuanto más tiempo paso con Edward, más confusa me siento respecto a nuestra… relación —casi me atraganté con la última palabra—. Un momento estoy segura de que no quiero volver a verlo, al siguiente estoy deseando tenerlo cerca para poder arrancarle la ropa.

—Eso se denomina ser humana, bonita, y sé exactamente lo que debes hacer —se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó en mi cesta de revistas. Encontró la que buscaba y la alzó—. Cuando llegue Rose, las tres haremos un test de relaciones.

¡Oh, júbilo y regocijo!

.

Rose llegó poco después, y Nessie nos arrastró a la sala y procedió a asignarnos un lugar.

—Bella, siéntate aquí. Rose, tu allí —señaló, formando un círculo en el suelo. Se sentó entre las dos y abrió el último ejemplar de _City Girl_.

—Vamos a hacer el test: _Quédatelo o Déjalo ir_.

Es justo lo que necesitamos para ver cuál es nuestra postura romántica —sus ojos chispearon con malicia—. Creo que nos ayudará a entendernos mejor a nosotras mismas y a nuestros hombres. ¿Estáis preparadas?

—Sí —dije yo.

—Eh, bueno —dijo Rose—. Yo no tengo un hombre.

—Lo tendrás en el futuro —afirmó Nessie sin que eso apagara su entusiasmo—. Empecemos.

Pregunta uno —leyó—. Tu hombre tiene que irse de la ciudad: A) celebras una fiesta en su honor. B) lloras. C) buscas un hobby nuevo para mantener la mente ocupada.

A mí no me sonaba bien ninguna.

—¿Qué hay de D? Bebes hasta perder el sentido porque no estás segura de lo que quieres hacer —ésa parecía la solución perfecta.

—No puedes inventarte respuestas —Nessie frunció el ceño—. Mi respuesta es B. Si Emmett se marchara —dijo, mirando a Rose—, me afectaría tanto que no podría hacer otra cosa más que llorar.

¿Cómo no había notado antes lo buena actriz que era Nessie?

—Aunque me atraería la D —dijo Rose, rígida y tensa— mi respuesta es sin duda la A. Fiesta.

—La fobia al compromiso debe ser contagiosa, porque las dos sufrís un ataque gravísimo —Nessie movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Sí, pero yo disfruto cada segundo. Pregunta número dos —Rose le quitó la revista y leyó—. Tu hombre acaba de hacerte un regalo caro que odias: A) das saltos de emoción porque él pretendía hacerte feliz y te quedas con el regalo. B) lo insultas y tiras el regalo a la basura. C) cambias el regalo por otra cosa.

Recordé las orquídeas que Edward me había regalado y sentí una opresión en el pecho.

—B —dije—. Tirarlo a la basura para no verlo y recordar que no debería ser tan dulce conmigo.

—Yo cambiaria el regalo, sin duda —dijo Rose—. No hay razón para tirar algo caro y gratis. Nunca. Bella y yo sabemos cuál es tu respuesta, Nessie. Te mojarías las braguitas de excitación —dijo con voz amarga.

—Muy graciosa —sonrió Nessie—. Eh, ¿alguien está tomando nota de las respuestas? —corrió a la cocina y volvió con una libreta y bolígrafo. Apuntó las respuestas anteriores—. Bueno, ya está. Sigamos.

—Te toca leer —Rose me pasó la revista.

—Pregunta tres. Acabáis de hacer el amor: A) te relajas junto a tu hombre y disfrutas del resto de la noche. B) intentas escaparte en la oscuridad. C) intentas ganar el record mundial de posturas sexuales probadas en una noche —leí.

Tuve clara mi respuesta. Al memos, la única que podía decir en voz alta.

—B —dijimos Rose y yo al unísono. No mencioné que Edward y yo habíamos vivido la C. Ni tampoco que tras el segundo maratón no había tenido muchas ganas de marcharme.

—Yo la A —dijo Nessie.

—Peor para Emmett—gruñó Rose, con un brillo duro en los ojos—. ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta?

—Yo leeré —Nessie agarró la revista—. Estás saliendo con un tipo, pero otro, súper atractivo, te pide una cita: A) lo rechazas, al fin y al cabo estás conforme con el hombre que ya tienes. B) aceptas y le dices a tu hombre que vas a visitar a tu tía enferma. O C) aceptas y le dices a tu hombre que creías que el acuerdo era libertad para ver a otras personas.

Nessie: A.

Rose: B.

Yo: D. No te comprometas para empezar y no tendrás que preocuparte por esas cosas.

—Habíamos quedado en que no se pueden inventar respuestas —Rose frunció los labios.

—Vale. Vale. La A —nunca, nunca podría hacerle a un hombre lo que me habían hecho a mí.

—Voy a calcular los puntos —dijo Rose, cinco minutos después sonrió—. Bella ha sacado cinco. Nessie, ocho. Yo, catorce.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —pregunté.

—Veamos —Nessie pasó unas cuantas páginas—. Si sacaste entre diez y quince, ésa soy yo, tu hombre es para siempre. ¿Has oído Rose? Emmett es para siempre. Tú estás motivada para el éxito y te preocupas por los que te rodean.

—¿Qué dice de mí? —Rose arrugó la frente y le quitó la revista—. Si sacaste entre seis y nueve, necesitas reajustar tus prioridades. Dedica algo de tiempo a pensar en las cosas maravillosas que otros han hecho por ti, porque podrías no merecerte a tu hombre —tiró la revista al suelo—. Ésa es la mayor sarta de bobadas que he oído. Pienso en la gente todo el tiempo.

Yo estaba deseando lo que el estúpido cuestionario tenía que decir sobre mí. Tal vez me indicara lo que debía hacer respecto a Edward.

—Me toca —recogí la revista—. Si sacaste entre uno y cinco —leí—, busca ayuda profesional —alcé la vista.

—¿Qué más dice? —preguntó Nessie.

—Eso es todo —no podía creerlo. La estúpida revista me aconsejaba que buscara ayuda. Era como decirle a alguien con quemaduras que se pusiera pomada.

Así que necesitaba ayuda profesional. Eso ya lo sabía. Menuda estupidez.

.

El viernes por la mañana temprano, devoré dos magdalenas de arándanos e hice una lista de todo lo que quería hacer ese día:

_1- Llamar a Edward y pedirle prestado el coche y una cámara de fotos._

_2- Seguir a Phil y sacarle fotos actuando como un prostituto masculino._

_3- Llevar el diseño de la invitación a la fiesta a la imprenta para que Edward pudiera dar su aprobación._

Tras pensarlo un momento, borré el número uno. Lo añadí de nuevo. Volví a borrarlo. Debería evitar a ese hombre como a una plaga. Sin embargo, levanté el teléfono y marqué su número.

No era una llamada social. Necesitaba su ayuda y no me asustaba pedírsela. Ni me asustaba oír su voz. Controlaría mis hormonas o moriría en el intento.

Mientras el teléfono sonaba, oí el estúpido PDA pitar en la cocina. Lo ignoré. Edward contestó con voz adormilada. Sentí un escalofrío al imaginármelo en la cama, desnudo… gemí. Malditas hormonas.

—Eh, hola Edward. Soy Bella.

—Hola, cielo. ¿Algo va mal?

Otro escalofrío. Él no debería utilizar apelativos cariñosos con tanta ternura y calidez.

—¿Puedes prestarme uno de tus coches?

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que hacer una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—¿Puedes prestarme uno de tus coches o no?

—¿Conmigo dentro? —preguntó él tras una pausa.

—No.

—¿Conmigo dentro? —repitió—. Y más te vale contestar bien esta vez, porque responderé como tú.

—Sí —era un maldito cabezota—. ¿Nunca trabajas? Tendrás que tomarte dos horas libres si vienes conmigo, porque necesito el coche esta mañana.

—Te llamaré en seguida —dijo, y colgó.

Boquiabierta volví a marcar. No contestó. El muy repugnante… El teléfono sonó y di un bote.

—¿Qué? —ladré.

—Hecho. Estaré allí en quince minutos.

—Trae tu cámara. Y ponte sombrero. Y gafas de sol —ordené. Pensar que iba a verlo me aceleró el pulso.

—¿Y barba postiza? —preguntó él, riendo.

—Si tienes —dije con seriedad—. Y trae el coche más discreto y barato que tengas. Nada de limusinas.

—¿Qué es lo que… ?

Esa vez fui yo quien colgó. Ya le daría explicaciones cuando llegara. Fui al dormitorio y me desnudé. Me puse una almohada alrededor del vientre y la até con un cinturón. El incidente con el preservativo me había dado la idea del disfraz. El doctor Philtito nunca sabría que la mujer embarazada que lo seguía era su hijastra, la detective Swan.

Me puse el vestido más grande que poseía. La tela azul claro se tensó sobre mi vientre, enfatizando su redondez. Pensé que ése podría ser mi aspecto dentro de unos meses y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

«No pienses en eso, Bella, por Dios santo».

Me puse unos zapatos cómodos y guardé la invitación para la fiesta en el bolso. Escondí mi pelo bajo un sombrero, salí y cerré la puerta. Por suerte, afuera no había reporteros escondidos en los arbustos, ni junto al edificio.

Quince minutos después seguía allí, sudando.

Ya nadie creía en la puntualidad. Edward llegó por fin en un coche reluciente y caro. Yo habría preferido algo más discreto, pero tendría que conformarme.

Entré en el coche y suspiré de alivio al sentir el frescor del aire acondicionado y la leve fragancia de sándalo. Cerré la puerta y me volví hacia Edward. Miraba mi vientre boquiabierto.

Tal y como le había sugerido, llevaba sombrero, gafas de sol e incluso barba postiza. Y lucía unos pantalones de golf de colores, amarillo, rosa y azul, y una camiseta amarilla. Estaba encantador y había hecho todo eso por mí. Porque se lo había pedido.

No se podía ser más dulce. Flaqueé por dentro.

—¿Qué diablos ocurre? —preguntó él. Señaló mi estómago abultado—. ¿Eso es algún tipo de indirecta?

—Vamos a seguir a mi padrastro y no quiero que me reconozca. ¿Has traído la cámara?

—Sí —Edward arrugó la frente, metió la mano bajo mi falda y subió hasta el cojín.

Gemí al sentir como el calor se concentraba entre mis piernas. Le di un manotazo para no pedirle que me provocara un orgasmo allí mismo.

—Tenía que comprobarlo por mí mismo.

—Ya, bueno —carraspeé—. Gracias por reorganizar tu horario, pero ojalá te hubieras puesto vaqueros. Todo el mundo se fijara en esos pantalones.

—No sabía qué íbamos a hacer. Me colgaste, ¿recuerdas? Además, los pantalones van bien con la barba y con, ejem, tu tripa.

—Tenemos que damos prisa. Phil siempre sale de casa a las ocho y media —le di la dirección de mis padres y nos pusimos en marcha.

—Podría contratar a un detective para que lo siguiera —sugirió él, con la vista en la carretera.

—No hace falta. Puedo atraparlo yo —además, a mi pesar, sentía cierta satisfacción perversa investigando en persona. No lo había hecho con Richard por falta de coraje. Así que, en cierto sentido, era terapia. Y Edward era un gran admirador de la terapia.

—Bella —empezó Edward. Se frotó la nuca.

—¿Qué? —me tensé. Sonaba… molesto.

—¿Recuerdas ese viaje a Florida que mencioné? Volaré mañana. Estaré fuera una semana.

Inmediatamente empecé a analizar la situación, recordando el test de la noche anterior. Si tu hombre se va de la ciudad, ¿qué harías? ¿Celebrar una fiesta, llorar o buscarte un hobby? Estaba bastante segura de que, igual que Nessie, mi opción era la B, llorar como una niña. Apreté los labios con fuerza.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó él.

«Sí» habría sido la respuesta automática.

—No. No, gracias —me apetecía agarrarlo de la camiseta y ordenarle que se quedara. Al fin y al cabo, una Tigresa auténtica sabía luchar por lo que quería y conservaba lo que ganaba. El caso era que yo nunca había luchado por Edward, así que en realidad no lo había ganado. Más bien lo había alejado de mi lado.

¿Y si Edward encontraba a otra mujer en Florida?

¿Qué haría yo entonces? Sospechaba que haría mucho más que llorar. «Le has dicho una y otra vez que no quieres comprometerte con él». Maldije las no-relaciones. Eran un auténtico asco.

* * *

**_^-^ La detective Swan salio a flote jajajaj las locuras de Bella. Por que no acepto irse con Edward aaaaaahhhh testaruda Bella._**

**_Bueno espero que les guste el capi bssttsss_**

**_PD: En mi perfil esta la portada de Deseo Salvaje y You Belong With Me XD_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^_**

_

* * *

"Si das la espalda, te atacarán. _

_Protégete constantemente. No te relajes nunca. Ni siquiera a solas._

_ En cualquier momento un Tigre, o incluso otra Tigresa, podrían estar planeando tu muerte."_

_._

_.._

**BPOV**_  
_

Phil salió de la casa a la hora exacta. Edward y yo lo seguimos. Mi madre había oído bien; no fue a la oficina. Fue a casa de Tanya.

—Ese bastardo descarado —gruñí, preparando la cámara digital de Edward.

Tanya abrió la puerta en vaqueros y camiseta sin mangas. El pelo le escaseaba en las sienes y llevaba suficiente maquillaje para hacer que las acciones de una empresa cosmética se dispararan. No besó a Phil al verlo, pero si le dio un abrazo y se hizo a un lado. Saqué fotos de Phil entrando en la casa.

—Imagino que ésa no es su hermana, ¿verdad?

—Su secretaria.

—No todos los hombres son así, deberías saberlo.

—¿Puedes probar eso? —resoplé. Sin esperar respuesta, salí del coche. Fui hacia la pequeña pero bien cuidada casa. Oí un portazo y a Edward mascullar; me estaba siguiendo. Era día de trabajo así que no se veía a gente. Nadie estaba cortando el césped.

De hecho, sólo vi a una joven que salía a correr.

Le sonreí y me froté el vientre para demostrarle que sólo era una inocente mujer embarazada dando un paseo y seguí hacia la casa con la cámara en las manos. En vez de ir a la puerta delantera fui a una ventana lateral.

Un perro ladró y gruñó. Sonó tan amenazador que, sobresaltada, miré a mi alrededor. Detrás de la verja de metal había un chihuahua. Siguió ladrando.

—Cállate, o serás mi desayuno —susurré con fiereza. Aplastó las orejas contra la cabeza y se calló. Suspiré con alivio y volví a prestar atención a la ventana. Los visillos eran de encaje. Apreté el ojo contra el cristal y vi el interior perfectamente.

Por desgracia la sala estaba vacía.

¿Ya habrían ido al dormitorio esos bárbaros?

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto —dijo Edward a mi espalda—. Ni que me arrastraras a mí.

—Yo no puedo creer que esos dos ni siquiera charlen un rato antes de saltar al plato fuerte. ¿Arrástrate? Por favor.

Justo entonces Tanya entró, seguida por Phil.

—Espera. Vienen hacia aquí —Tanya llevaba tres botellas transparentes llenas de… ¿aceite? —rezongué—. Enfermos pervertidos. Creo que van a darse masajes.

—Vamos, cariño. No necesitas ver eso —tiró de mi brazo, pero me resistí.

—Ah, no. No voy a marcharme.

La pareja se sentó en el sofá de la pared opuesta, de cara a mí, y saqué varias fotos a través del visillo. Tanya alzó una de las botellas y Phil olisqueó. Arrugó la nariz y movió la cabeza. Tanya se puso un poco en el brazo y él volvió a oler. Repitieron el proceso con las otras dos botellas.

Vi cómo Phil se mesaba el cabello con expresión frustrada. Movía la boca, pero no lo oías.

—Eh, corderita —dijo Edward—. Creo que tenemos que irnos.

—Aún no. Están a punto de hacer algo. Lo sé.

—Cariño. ¿No me has oído? Tenemos que irnos.

—Sólo un minu…

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos? —gritó una mujer.

Giré en redondo y golpeé la cámara contra el cristal. Una anciana en bata y con rulos estaba ante nosotros con las manos en las caderas. Tenía los ojos semicerrados y los labios prietos. Casi se me saltó el corazón del pecho. Me quedé helada sin saber qué decir o hacer, consciente de que Phil y Tanya saldrían corriendo de la casa en un momento.

—¡Tanya! —llamó la anciana—. Tanya, sal. Te espían.

—Corre —gritó Edward con voz risueña. Agarró mi muñeca y echamos a correr.

Yo también aullé de risa medio histérica, medio incrédula, mientras corría agarrándome el sombrero. Mi vientre botaba con cada paso.

Saltamos al coche, que él había dejado encendido y salimos con un chirrido de ruedas. Por el espejo retrovisor vi a Phil y a Tanya con la anciana, que nos señalaba.

—Eso ha estado cerca. Demasiado cerca —jadeé. Solté otra risita. Mi corazón bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad y tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Has conseguido la evidencia que querías?

—No. Realizaban algún enfermizo rito pre-sexual, creo. Cinco minutos más y lo habría crucificado.

Edward movió la cabeza y la barba postiza se despegó y quedó colgando de un lado.

—Puede que no la esté engañando.

—¿Qué? —mi buen humor se evaporó—. ¿Entonces qué hace en casa de esa mujer, eh? ¿Por qué le ha dicho a mi madre que iba a la oficina?

—De acuerdo, la está engañando. ¿Quieres que le dé una paliza?

—Ya te lo diré más adelante —contesté.

De camino a casa paramos en la imprenta y dejé la invitación. Nuestro aspecto hizo que recibiéramos unas cuantas miradas de extrañeza.

—La invitación estará lista para que le des el visto bueno cuando regreses de Florida —le dije a Edward.

Cuando llegamos a mi piso, me acompañó a la puerta. Yo estaba deseando descargar las fotos en el ordenador y ver si había algo interesante.

—Bella —dijo Edward con voz rara, justo cuando iba a meter la llave en la cerradura. Me volví.

—¿Sí? —nuestras miradas se encontraron. Se había quitado la barba. Adoraba, no odiaba, adoraba, «odiaba» como su aroma y calor me envolvían cuando estaba cerca de mí.

—Te echaré de menos mientras esté fuera.

Tragué saliva, yo también lo echaría de menos.

Mucho. Me hacía reír, me excitaba, hacía que mis hormonas se dispararan. Me volvía loca, me excitaba, me hacía sentirme maravillosamente viva.

Me confundía, me excitaba, me marcaba, me excitaba. ¿He mencionado que me excitaba?

Se inclinó hacia mí y rozó mis labios con los suyos. Fue un beso suave, dulce y tierno. Lleno de promesas. Me estremecí, deseando más. Tal vez debería invitarlo a entrar y enseñarle mi dormitorio. No sería malo decirle adiós de la manera apropiada. Si no me permitía quedarme en sus brazos después, mis sentimientos estarían a salvo. Ya había decidido que iba a volver a acostarme con él.

¿O no? Había cambiado de opinión tantas veces que no me acordaba.

Agarré su camiseta con los dedos y abrí la boca para preguntarle si quería quedarse.

—Estoy deseando acostarme contigo otra vez —se adelantó él—, pero voy a esperar hasta que comprendas que esto no es una relación sexual. Esto no es, ¿cómo lo llamaste? Una aventura sin sentimientos.

Arrugué la cara.

—Quiero tu afecto. Quiero tu confianza. No deberías preocuparte con respecto a mí —dijo—. Nunca. No hay ninguna mujer en el mundo comparable contigo. No voy a acostarme con otra mientras esté fuera. No tendré ningún tipo de relaciones sexuales en Florida.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso? —pregunté con voz suave y, la verdad, con cierta desesperación.

—Se llama confianza, nena, y vas a tener que entregarme la tuya. Eres la única mujer que quiero. Piensa en eso mientras estoy fuera.

Me dejó allí parada, pasándome los dedos por los labios, con sus embriagadoras palabras resonando en mi cabeza.

.

Los días siguientes trabajé febrilmente en los elementos decorativos para la fiesta de la señora Cullen, a pesar de que Edward no había elegido local. No pensé en él, en cómo me había abandonado para irse de viaje, ni en lo divertido que había sido espiar a mi padrastro porque él me había acompañado. Tampoco pensé en Phil y en que las fotos no revelaban que hubiera ocurrido nada sexual en casa de Tanya. No pensé en nada relacionado con esos dos hombres, aunque ambos me tenían echa un manojo de nervios.

Me concentré por completo en la fiesta; en los manteles azules, verdes y violetas que iba a poner en las mesas, en los almohadones de satén de tonos diversos que pensaba extender por el suelo y en las perfectas antorchas exóticas que iba a alquilar.

La cuarta y solitaria mañana tras la partida de Edward, fui a desayunar a casa de Nessie, porque ella insistió, para descubrir que mi prima había preparado otra de sus recetas exóticas. Algún tipo de carne frita con una asquerosa salsa de huevo. Debería haberle dicho que estaba enferma. Total, me pondría enferma si comía esa porquería.

—¿Qué es de tu vida? —preguntó Nessie tras tomar un enorme mordisco de carne. Lo masticó como si fuera una de las cosas más deliciosas que había comido en su vida—.

Llevas días ignorándonos.

Decidí empezar con temas de trabajo.

—¿Qué tipo de comida puedes preparar para una fiesta tipo _Las mil y una_ _noches_?

—Hum. Veamos… ¿qué tal ashta con miel, baclawa, kounafa, mafrouki y ese tipo de platos?

—No estoy segura —no tenía ni idea de lo que era ninguna de esas cosas—. No serán nuevas recetas tuyas, ¿verdad?

—No, tonta. Son platos libaneses.

—¿Crees que el viaje de Edward a Florida es su manera de darte la patada? —pregunto Rose, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

Se me encogió el estómago y olvidé el trabajo. Esa posibilidad no se me había ocurrido.

—Yo lloraría si Emmett me dejara —comentó Nessie, intentando controlar una sonrisa.

—Ya lo sabemos —Rose me lanzó una mirada tipo: «¿Puedes hacer que calle la boca?».

—No es una patada —afirmé. Edward había dicho que no se acostaría con otra mientras estuviera fuera. Había dicho que me quería a mí, que no le serviría ninguna otra mujer. De momento había demostrado ser fiable—. Me gusta Edward —les dije—. Y lo echo de menos. En serio. Más de lo que debería.

—Es un amante fantástico y yo…

—Espera —Nessie—. Marcha atrás. ¿Amante fantástico? Nos dijiste que lo habías besado, nada más. ¿Te has acostado con ese tipo y no nos lo has dicho?

—Debería haberlo adivinado por el resplandor de tu piel —dijo Rose.

—Siento no habéroslo contado —apoyé los codos en la mesa y la cara en las manos—. Es sólo que… no sé. No estaba lista para dar detalles.

—¿Por qué? Yo siempre los doy —dijo Rose.

—Lo sabemos —dijimos Nessie y yo al unísono.

A lo largo de los años lo habíamos oído todo sobre la vida amorosa de Rose. Con exceso de detalles y descripciones. Le gustaba lo salvaje, eso era indudable.

—¿Y si conoce a alguien mientras esté fuera? —preguntó Rose, echando un poco más de salsa amarillenta sobre su trozo de carne—. ¿Y si vuelve casado?

Eso tampoco se me había ocurrido. Sentí una oleada de náuseas y debí ponerme pálida.

—No la escuches —intervino Nessie, compasiva—. Es obvio que el hombre está enamorado de ti. Te pidió que te casaras con él, no a otra. Volverá a ti. Soltero —afirmó con convencimiento.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —se me cascó la voz. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría Edward dispuesto a esperarme?—. No quiero perderlo. ¿Debería casarme con él, como exige? Dijo que no volverá a acostarse conmigo hasta que me haya comprometido.

—Menudo bastardo —dijo Rose.

Nessie encogió los hombros mientras consideraba mis palabras. Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.

—La verdad es que no sé qué aconsejarte.

La vida era una porquería.

—Tenemos que pensar en esto —añadió Nessie—. ¿Y si pasamos el resto del día y la noche considerando el problema de Bella y nos vemos aquí mañana?

.

A la mañana siguiente:

—Bueno, lo he pensado —les dije a mis primas mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada.

—Ya sabía yo que necesitabas un tiempo de reflexión —Nessie me pasó la mermelada de fresa. Gracias a Dios, no había cocinado—. ¿Qué has decidido?

Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos. Debía ser fuerte.

—Voy a seducirlo hasta hacer que olvide esos mitos del compromiso.

—Buena suerte con eso —Nessie volvió los ojos hasta el techo y masticó lentamente, pensativa—. En teoría, creo que ignorar su deseo de compromiso es factible. Pero en la práctica, empezaras a sentirte culpable.

—Tiene razón —asintió Rose—. Sería mejor que acabaras con el tema ahora.

—Odio esta complicación —dije, pensando que me ofrecían sus consejos después de hacerme pasar toda la noche pensando y dando vueltas.

—Eres una quejica, Bella—dijo Rose—. Si Edward me pidiera consejo, le diría que no volviera a verte.

—Y sería el mejor consejo que has dado en toda la semana —apunté yo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo creo que estás enamorada —canturreó Nessie.

—Yo también. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo casarse con Edward? Sé que crees que no estás preparada. Pero si no funciona, te divorcias. Es fácil: un, dos, tres —Rose chasqueó los dedos.

—El divorcio no es fácil. Es difícil, duele y puede convertirse en un baño de sangre. ¿Es que no prestasteis atención mientras me divorciaba de Richard?

—Si Emmett me lo pidiera, correría al altar —opinó Nessie.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de Emmett, Vanesa? Estoy harta de oírte. Tú sales con él, pero me llama a mí. Me tira los tejos —dijo Rose.

—Seguramente te confunde conmigo —Nessie sonrió e intentó ocultar su satisfacción.

—Tal vez yo debería casarme con Edward —soltó Rose—. Y esta conversación acabaría. No tendría que volver a oír hablar de Edward ni de Emmett y recuperaría mi pacífica existencia.

—No puedes casarte con Edward —me había tensado al oír sus palabras—. No os llevarías bien.

—¿Ah, no? —se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú no juegas al backgammon, por eso.

El artículo del _Tattler_ especificaba que Edward quiere una mujer que sepa jugar al backgammon.

—Tendrás que buscar otra excusa, Bella —rió Rose—. Tú tampoco juegas al backgammon, y te pidió que te casaras con él.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Qué me dices del verde? —preguntó Rose—. El verde es mi mejor color, o eso me han dicho. Y es el favorito de Edward.

—¿Y qué? —me defendí—. Prefiere a las mujeres que no contestan. Eso te descalifica.

—Y a ti también, Bella —Nessie tamborileó en la mesa con las uñas—. Podrías arrancarle a alguien la carne de los huesos con esa lengua afilada que tienes. Sobre todo últimamente —para suavizar sus palabras sonrió—. Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Victoria sobre tu lengua. Ella lo sabe mejor que nosotras.

Nos miramos un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas. A Nessie se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Mira —dijo Rose, entre risas—, lo que quiero dejar claro es que no te gusta imaginarte a Edward con otras mujeres. Ésa es tu respuesta. Lo quieres para ti. Tómalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sabias palabras, sin duda. Pero no sabía si era capaz de arriesgarlo todo por él.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Nessie—. ¿Por qué no aceptas otro cliente? Eso te hará dejar de pensar en Don Sexy.

—No puedo —dije, tras tragar un trozo de tostada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Edward exigió desde el principio que no trabajase en otro proyecto mientras planificaba la fiesta de su madre. Así que no puedo perderme en el trabajo —estiró las piernas y las puso en la silla que tenía enfrente—. Ya hemos discutido el menú. He encargado las flores y contratado a un discjockey.

—He diseñado la invitación y encargado decorados. No tengo nada que hacer hasta que él me llame cuando regrese.

—No esperes a que te llame. Toma la iniciativa. Llámalo al móvil —Rose se acabó su zumo de manzana—. A los hombres les encanta el sexo telefónico.

—Antes de entrar en el despache de Edward, tenía mi vida clara —me froté el rostro con la mano—. Ni hombres ni relaciones. Después Edward hizo temblar mi mundo y le cambió todo. Menudo canalla.

—Sí, un auténtico bastardo —farfulló Nessie—. ¿Cómo se atreve a cambiar tu vida a mejor?

—¡Eh!, ¿por qué no salimos de clubes mañana por la noche y ahogamos nuestras penas con cerveza y hombres atractivos? —sugirió Rose.

—Me parece buena idea —dije.

.

Cuando entré en casa, sonaba el teléfono.

—Hola —contesté.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? —exigió mi madre.

—¿Qué… ? ¿De qué estás hablando? —ella no podía saber eso.

—En el _Tattler_ hay una foto tuya con un vientre enorme. El artículo dice que son trillizos. Más te vale decirme ahora mismo que vas a casarte, jovencita.

—Mamá, no estoy embarazada —dije, deseando estar diciendo la verdad—. Ni voy a casarme —también deseé que eso fuera verdad—. Tengo que dejarte. Voy a poner mis órganos vitales en venta en eBay.

_"Cuando las hojas y la maleza de la jungla es demasiado espesa, _

_córtala rápidamente para ver más claro el camino."_

_._

_..  
_

La música rugía por los altavoces que colgaban del techo y la pista estaba llena de hombres y mujeres bailando. Estábamos rodeadas de humo. Llevábamos allí diez minutos y ya quería marcharme.

¿Por qué había accedido a ir?

Desesperada por estar un rato sola, fui al aseo e intenté alargar mi falda a tirones. Rose me había regalado el vestido en mi no-cumpleaños. Era corto, ajustado y verde, y apenas me tapaba el trasero. Me sentía como una bolsa de caramelos en una guardería. Peor aún, me sentía como si llevara un cartel colgado del cuello que rezara:

_Gratis, Toma Uno._

Varios hombres habían intentado aprovecharse de la involuntaria oferta.

El aseo empezó a llenarse de mujeres que iban a retocarse el pelo y el maquillaje. Con un suspiro, volví a la mesa y me senté. Rose y Nessie estaban rodeadas de admiradores. No era nada nuevo. A los hombres les encantaba el concepto de las gemelas. Amor por partida doble, o algo así.

Emmett estaba a su lado, frunciendo el ceño a cualquier hombre que se acercaba demasiado. A veces miraba la puerta, como si estuviera deseando marcharse. Nessie lo había invitado a acompañarnos, para disgusto de Rose.

Las mujeres se acercaban a él, flirteaban y sonreían, pero él las ignoraba. Eso me sorprendió.

Sólo parecía fijarse en Rose. La observaba con ojos llenos de deseo. Rose simulaba no darse cuenta, pero lo miraba de reojo cada dos por tres.

—Emmett —dijo Nessie—. ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Rose? Le iría bien un poco de ejercicio.

Rose la ignoró y me pasó un chupito. Las mechas rojas de su flequillo parecían aún más brillantes. Llevaba una camiseta cortada por debajo del pecho, que dejaba al aire su estómago plano y bronceado y el tatuaje de estrellas que rodeaba su ombligo.

—Bebe —me dijo.

—Ya tengo —dije, agarrando mi vaso. Había decidido beber refresco de jengibre, por razones que no iba a compartir con mis primas.

—Necesitas alcohol. Pareces la Muerte con Vestido Verde.

—¿Por qué diablos insististe en que me lo pusiera?

—Pensé que te quedaría bien. Soy capaz de admitir mis errores —empujó otro chupito hacia mí y yo negué con la cabeza—. Si no vas a beber, come algo.

Me rugió el estómago. Tenía hambre. Estaba desfallecida, la verdad. No había comido nada desde el desayuno y se me hizo la boca agua al pensar en unas alitas con salsa picante.

Llamé a la camarera y pedí dos docenas. Las alitas llegaron poco después, deshuesadas y chorreando salsa espesa y roja. Comí la primera despacio, deleitándome con su sabor agripicante. Devoré las demás en pocos minutos. Rose intentó robarme una, pero pinché su mano con el tenedor.

Los hombres que había alrededor de la mesa me vitorearon.

—Puede que ya hayas comido bastante —dijo Nessie sonriente—. Tienes salsa alrededor de los labios.

Sonrojándome, me limpié la boca con una servilleta. Un hombre eligió ese momento para sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó. Le eché un vistazo.

—Puedes llamarme Alteza —respondí—. O Emperatriz de la Belleza.

Él soltó una risita. Pero yo hablaba en serio.

—Me gustan las mujeres con buen apetito —se inclinó hacia mí, simulando que no me oía por lo alto de la música—. Tu manera de comerte esas alitas, me ha puesto a cien.

No iras a correr al baño para vomitarlas, ¿verdad? Algunas mujeres hacen eso.

Estudié su rostro y fruncí el ceño. Era mono, con pelo castaño y grandes ojos marrones. Era un poco mayor que el resto de la gente que había en el bar y eso clamaba «crisis de los 40». Suspicaz, miré su mano izquierda. Sus dedos rodeaban una jarra de cerveza, como esperaba, el cuarto dedo lucía una marca blanca dejada por un anillo, «símbolo de compromiso eterno». O acababa de divorciarse, o se había quitado el anillo para pasar la noche.

Mi Tigresa interior se despertó con un rugido, exigiéndome que le arrancara el estómago y se lo ofreciera a las mujeres que había a la mesa. Se había vuelto malvada y eso me gustó.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le murmuré.

«Crisis 40» me oyó y supuso que hablaba con él.

—Esperándote a ti, preciosa.

—¿Estás casado? —pregunté inocentemente.

—Nunca quise dar ese paso —tuvo el valor de decir, mirándome a los ojos—. Supongo que no he encontrado a la mujer apropiada —dio a su voz el tono más grave y seductor que pudo—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo tampoco he encontrado a la mujer apropiada.

Él parpadeó, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres? Bueno, no te preocupes. Soy de mente abierta. Estoy a favor de la igualdad.

—No voy a acostarme contigo —le espeté.

—No, no lo hará —dijo una voz profunda y familiar. Me giré en mi asiento con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón desbocado.

—Edward —dijo Emmett con alivio—. Ya era hora.

—Si quieres seguir vivo —Edward clavó los ojos en «Crisis 40»,—sugiero que desaparezcas.

«Crisis 40» palideció y se marchó rápidamente.

Edward estaba allí. Una mezcla de asombro y placer invadió cada célula de mi cuerpo. Richard nunca había vuelto a casa antes de lo previsto, nunca había actuado como si me echara de menos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me levanté, con las rodillas temblorosas—. ¿Por qué no estás en Florida?

Rodeó mi cintura con un brazo, tan fuerte y cálido como yo lo recordaba, y me besó en la sien.

—Volví antes de tiempo. Emmett me llamó para decirme que vendríais aquí. Como me encanta la música —añadió secamente—, decidí venir también.

—La música, hum —me mordí el labio, deseando pincharlo para que admitiera algo más. No pude evitarlo. Adoraba su dulzura y en ese momento lo deseaba más que nunca—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Puede que la verdadera razón sea que te echaba de menos endiabladamente —sus ojos destellaron fuego y pasión.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje? —me acerqué más a él e inhalé su aroma a sándalo.

—Fatal. Como he dicho, te eché de menos —frotó la nariz contra mi mejilla. Sentí un escalofrío delicioso.

—No te habrás casado ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?

—He pensado en ti cada segundo de cada día, y acabé saliendo de una sala llena de compradores en mitad de una reunión. ¿Qué te parece?

Dios, lo deseaba. Me puse de puntillas y pasé un dedo por su mejilla. Él tragó aire.

—Adorable —dijo Nessie.

—Hacedlo encima de la mesa. No me importa mirar —colaboró Rose.

—Vamos a bailar —sugirió Edward, riendo.

Me llevó hacia la atiborrada pista. Emmett también sacó a Rose a bailar y no vi que ella protestara.

Sonaba una canción de ritmo rápido, pero Edward me apretó contra él y empezamos a bailar lentamente. Me encantaba estar en sus brazos.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —admití.

Él me apartó el pelo de la frente y sentí otro delicioso escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

—Creo que es la primera vez que admites cualquier tipo de afecto por mí.

—Ya, bueno. No te acostumbres.

—Me vuelves loco vestida de verde —deslizó los dedos desde mi hombro hasta la curva de mi cintura y siguió hasta el bajo de mi ultra minivestido—. Lo único que me gusta más es que no lleves nada.

Miré sus gloriosos y cálidos ojos esmeraldas. Ese hombre me estaba desgarrando por dentro, pero no podía apartarme de él.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Edward? —susurré.

—Amarme. Confiar en mí.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor.

Negué casi con violencia. Mi estómago se contrajo con tanta fuerza que emití un gemido. Me quedé inmóvil y empezó a arderme la piel.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dije, apretando la mano contra mi estómago para contener otro espasmo.

—Lo que he dicho no ha sido tan horrible.

—No, en serio. Creo que voy a vomitar —dije. Después me incliné y cubrí sus caros zapatos italianos de alitas deshuesadas con salsa.

.

Un pitido estruendoso e insoportable penetró en la oscuridad de mi mente, y no era el de mi PDA.

No había bebido alcohol, pero me sentía como si tuviera una insoportable resaca.

El timbrazo continuó taladrando mis oídos.

Maldito teléfono. Extendí la mano a ciegas, con la intención de lanzarlo contra la pared, pero no encontré nada más que aire. Para cuando me incorporé, el pitido se había acabado. Con un suspiro, volví a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Dios, me dolía el cerebro. Y aún tenía el estómago revuelto.

—Muerte por alitas —farfullé. Había pasado gran parte de la noche doblada sobre el inodoro, vomitando. Había deseado morir, pero en algún momento decidí hacer acopio de coraje y seguir adelante. Empezaba a pensar que había sido la decisión errónea.

Empezó otra tanda de timbrazos.

Salté de la cama para librarme del infernal ruido y tropecé con las sábanas y caí al suelo. Debía ser otro reportero del _Tattler_. Habían estado llamando toda la noche, mientras yo vomitaba, para preguntar por mi «supuesta» relación con Edward, cuándo iban a nacer los trillizos y si habíamos fijado fecha para la boda. No había hablado con ellos, pero había oído sus preguntas por el contestador.

Estaba harta. Iba a decirle a quien fuera que se pudriera en el infierno. En el suelo, agarré el receptor.

—Hola —mi voz sonó áspera y ronca.

—¿Bella, cariño? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo —era mi madre. Eso incrementó mis ganas de acabar con todo—. Apenas.

—Suenas muy enferma.

—Lo estoy.

—Oh, cielos. Pensé que mentías cuando dijiste que te encontrabas mal en mi casa, pero decías la verdad y ahora estás peor. Eso me convierte en la peor madre del mundo por no haber…

—Estaba mintiendo —interrumpí—. Ahora sí me encuentro un poco mal.

—Bueno. Entonces no te entretendré. Sólo quiero desahogarme un poco antes de estallar. Ahora que sabes lo de Rachel, Phil quiere que la conozcas. Ya te diré donde y cuando. Y… he decidido que estábamos equivocadas, que Phil no es la clase de hombre que me engañaría.

—Mama, eso es…

—No, no. Es un hombre honesto. Y muy dulce. Ayer me regaló flores y pasamos una romántica velada juntos, cena, vino, y todo.

Seguramente la noche romántica se debía a los remordimientos de Phil. ¿Por qué no lo veía mi madre? Sentí otro retortijón de estómago y gemí.

—¿Ves lo que me hace ese tipo de conversación, mamá? Me dan ganas de vomitar.

—¿Quieres que vaya a cuidarte? Llevaré sopa. Creo que tengo una lata de sopa de pollo. Y si no, seguro que hay de tomate.

—Ay, Dios —me puse la mano en la boca—. ¿Intentas asesinarme? Nada de sopa. No vuelvas a mencionar la sopa. Estoy bien. La gente no se muere de una intoxicación alimentaría.

—Claro que sí —afirmó ella—. Todo el tiempo.

—Gracias, mama. Es justo lo que necesitaba oír.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya?

—Segurísima.

—Entonces te dejaré descansar.

—Espera. Sé que quieres pensar lo mejor de Phil. Yo también. Pero también quería pensar lo mejor de Richard.

—No es lo mismo. No son el mismo hombre.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas. Sí son el mismo hombre. Todos los hombres son el mismo —excepto Edward. Quizá—. ¿No te acuerdas de papá? Sólo era una niña pero recuerdo las noches que llegaba tarde y a sus «socias de trabajo» —en cambio, mi madre, había simulado no darse cuenta—. Y viste como yo excusaba a mi marido. Viste como sufrí, ¿por qué te expones a pasar por lo mismo?

—No tenemos pruebas —dijo ella a la defensiva.

—Lo vi. Lo vi con una mujer.

Siguió un silencio. Un gemido. Un sollozo.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué hacían? ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

Me pasé la mano por la cara. No era buen momento para tener esa conversación, pero era inevitable.

—Era Tanya Denali, su secretaria.

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó ella.

—Hablaron y olieron aceites perfumados.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada sexual?

—No. Esta vez no, pero…

—Ahí lo tienes —interrumpió mi madre con alivio—. No está acostándose con ella. Estaban trabajando.

—¿En su casa? ¿Con aceite de masaje?

—No se acuestan —insistió ella con desesperación.

—Mamá…

—Tengo que irme, cariño —colgó.

Moví la cabeza. ¿Por qué se empeñaban las mujeres enamoradas en excusar a sus maridos? Incluso las que ya habían sufrido engaños antes, como mi madre.

—Tu madre me recuerda a la mía.

Giré en redondo. Un error, porque mi estómago volvió a contraerse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —gemí.

—No podía dejarte así —dijo Edward—. Intenté quitar el sonido al teléfono, pero el aparato se resistió. Es tan testarudo como su dueña. Y no quise contestar y darle más munición al _Tattler_. Ven, te ayudaré a volver a la cama.

Se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos. Se había quedado para cuidar de mí. Sólo los hombres de las películas hacían eso. Richard se habría marchado, alegando que no podía permitirse que le contagiara lo que fuera. En ese momento me sumergí aún más en el hechizo de Edward.

Aventura sin sentimientos. Por lo visto nunca iba a conseguir tener una de ésas.

* * *

**_._**

**_Hola! ^.^ aqui vengo con otro capi espero que les guste ;)_**

**_PD: Gracias a todas por sus Reviews de verdad los aprecio mucho_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^_**

**_N: Nota importante por favor leer abajo ^.^_**

_

* * *

"Cuando se te embarren las patas, emocionalmente hablando, _

_límpialas en la piel de tu oponente. Eso demuestra tu poder absoluto al tiempo que intimida, _

_y cuanto más intimidado esté tu oponente, menos posibilidades hay de que vuelva a atacarte."_

_._

_.._

**BPOV**_  
_

Edward cuidó de mí toda la mañana. Haciendo té, sujetándome el pelo cuando hacía falta; o sea, cuando vomitaba, y tapándome con las mantas cuando me acostaba. A pesar de mi humillación y de que me encontraba fatal, adoré cada minuto. Él era muchísimo más de lo que había imaginado. Más maravilloso, más entregado, más bondadoso.

Esa mañana casi parecíamos un matrimonio de ancianos. Eso debería haberme provocado náuseas, pero no fue así. Me gustaba que se hubiera duchado en mi casa. Me gustaba que hubiera lavado allí su ropa, aunque fuera para librarse de las manchas y olores que yo había causado.

Su ropa estaba en la secadora, así que andaba por la casa con unos seductores calzoncillos negros. Me pregunté si una intoxicación provocaba fiebre, porque yo empezaba a arder cada vez que lo miraba. Tenía el estómago como una tabla de planchar, la piel blanca y suave. Las piernas largas y esbeltas.

Lo había visto denudo antes, pero con el sexo dominando mi mente. Ahora que no tenía energías para saltar sobre él, podía apreciarlo como una obra de arte. Y lo hice. Era fuerza fluida y pura virilidad.

Se acerco a la cama y me miró con ternura. El pelo cobrizo le caía sobre la frente, alborotado.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No me iría mal algo de compañía —dije.

Él curvó los labios con expresión satisfecha.

—Encontré tu PDA debajo de un montón de revistas que, por cierto, tienen unos tests sobre relaciones muy interesantes. Deberías leerlos. He dejado el PDA en la mesa de la cocina. A la vista.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo —dije secamente.

—Podríamos interpretar esta enfermedad como una señal, ¿sabes?

—¿De qué ha llegado la hora de mi muerte?

—De que estás embarazada —dijo él tras reírse.

—Ni una palabra más sobre ese tema —me tensé—. No necesito estresarme con eso ahora.

—¿Tan terrible sería? —preguntó él.

—No voy a contestar a eso —porque si decía que sí, estaría mintiendo. Y no quería decir que no.

Eso nos llevaría a otra conversación muy distinta.

Suspirando, se sentó. Eso me permitió ver mi imagen en el espejo del tocador. Grité, horrorizada.

—Parezco un monstruo horrible —tenía el pelo revuelto y enredado. Manchas negras de máscara rodeaban mis ojos—. Tienes que irte —le dije a Edward—. Vete ahora mismo.

—No te preocupes —rió él—. No voy a venderle fotos tuyas al _Tattler_.

—En serio, tienes que irte —el mundo entero podría verme así, excepto Edward. Cualquiera menos Edward.

—Bella, cariño, vomitaste encima de mí. Creo que es un poco tarde para preocuparte por tu aspecto.

Casi le pedí a Dios que me permitiera ser una de las almas afortunadas que muere de intoxicación alimentaría. Me tapé la cara con las sábanas.

—Estoy feísima.

Él me destapó y puso la mano bajo mi barbilla.

—Tienes aspecto de necesitarme, y creo que ésa es una de las cosas más bellas que he visto en mi vida.

Oh. Ladeé la cabeza y empecé a derretirme.

—Te compré un regalo en Florida. Pero tendrás que venir a mi casa si quieres abrirlo.

De ninguna manera iba a ir a su casa. Era demasiado personal. Demasiado… tentador. ¿Y si decidía que no quería marcharme de allí nunca?

Pero…

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? —me atravesó un rayo de calidez. Como a cualquier persona normal, me encantaba recibir regalos—. ¿Qué es? ¿Un collar? ¿Una bola de cristal con nieve? ¿Sería un anillo?

—No voy a decírtelo. Tendrás que venir a verlo —puso la mano en mi estómago y lo acaricio suavemente—. He encontrado tu libro de la Tigresa. Es bastante curioso. La verdad, a mí me parece que ya has liberado a la tuya.

Cerré los ojos y saboreé la sensación de tenerlo cerca, tocándome. Halagándome. Disfruté, sin más.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Eres fuerte. No aceptas tonterías. Estoy dispuesto a admitir que me has dejado hecho un guiñapo sangrante más de una vez. Dudo que permitas que no te valore como te mereces.

Sentí una paz sublime. Había pasado toda la noche despertándome con náuseas o con el ruido del teléfono. La voz de Edward parecía alejarse y volver. Me pareció oírle decir: «Incluso las tigresas tienen compañero». Después me dormí profundamente.

.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado. Pero sí que Edward me había cuidado más de un día y que mi teléfono volvía a sonar. Y también el PDA, que estaba sobre la mesilla. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Desorientada, pero ya sin dolores, alcé el auricular.

—Hola.

—La señorita Swan, por favor —dijo una dulce voz femenina.

—Soy yo —me froté los ojos para despertarme.

—Soy Elvira Carroll, de Aeronáutica Cullen.

—¿Quién?

—La ayudante del señor Cullen.

—¿Sí? —comprendí que se trataba de Elvira.

—Llamo para ver como se encuentra —dijo.

Miré el reloj de la mesilla. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Parpadeé, confusa. Había pasado durmiendo todo el fin de semana. Ya no era domingo.

Era lunes, el día del desayuno con las gemelas. Por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde, me lo había perdido.

—Me encuentro bien —dije. Tenía el estómago vacío y me sentía algo débil, pero nada más.

—Me alegra oír eso —su tono amable se transformó en uno de desdén—. Dado que está mejor, tengo órdenes de confirmar su cita con el señor Cullen hoy a las diez y media.

Sin embargo, si se encuentra mal, mis órdenes son decirle que se quede en casa —sonó esperanzada en esa última frase.

—Se equivoca —dije—. Hoy no estoy citada.

—Es usted quien se equivoca. De hecho, esta vez está apuntada en mi libro de citas.

—Pero, ¿Edward no está aquí, en mi casa? —miré a mi alrededor, buscándolo. Sólo quedaba de él un leve rastro de olor a sándalo.

—No, no está en su casa —gruñó Elvira—. Está aquí, en la oficina. Donde debe estar.

—Bien por él. Adiós, señorita Carroll —me incliné para colgar el teléfono, pero su grito de frustración me detuvo—. ¿Qué pasa ahora? —pregunté.

—Como el señor Cullen acaba de regresar de viaje, su agenda está bastante apretada. No puedo cambiar la hora de la cita. Y ha insistido en verla hoy si se encontraba mejor —añadió a regañadientes.

Me senté y apoyé los codos en las rodillas. La idea de ver a Edward me calentaba la sangre. Suspiré.

—Allí estaré —dije.

No tenía demasiado tiempo para prepararme y quería estar perfecta. Necesitaba estar perfecta, para compensar el aspecto horrible de los días anteriores. Si no conseguía borrar esa imagen mía de la mente de Edward, más me valía poner fin a la relación.

Colgué, salí de la cama y fui a la ducha. El agua humeante cayó sobre mí como una cascada, librándome de todo resto de malestar. Me cepillé los dientes tres veces y me enjuagué la boca con un colutorio de menta durante dos minutos; tenía que aniquilar a todos los microbios.

Me maquillé, me cepille el pelo hasta que brilló como una estrella y me puse un vestido rojo oscuro que se pegaba a mis curvas y caía justo por debajo de las rodillas. No muy profesional, pero decididamente sexy. Decidí no ponerme sujetador.

Sin duda, una mujer sin sujetador borraría el recuerdo de ese repugnante monstruo que vomitaba.

Pero como no quería que todo el resto de Aeronáuticas Cullen me mirase el pecho, me puse una chaqueta. Me miré al espejo y sonreí satisfecha.

Estaba lista para ver a Edward Cullen.

.

De alguna manera, y solo Dios sabía cómo, conseguí llegar a Aeronáuticas Cullen con diez minutos de antelación.

Elvira hizo una mueca al verme. Inmaculada, tras su escritorio, fría y dura como una piedra. Parecía echar humo de… ¿celos?

Oh, oh. Quería a Edward para ella. No sé cómo no me había dado cuenta antes. Tal vez porque no parecía una mujer que tuviera hormonas. Ni sangre. Ni corazón. Aún así, debía verme como una amenaza.

No pude evitar preguntarme si Edward y ella habrían tenido una relación. Si hubiera sido así… no sabía qué haría. Edward y yo nos habíamos acostado juntos, sí, y me había pedido que me casara con él. Pero lo había rechazado, así que no podía exigirle que despidiera a su asistente y contratase a una vieja gorda que oliese a naftalina y queso. O mejor aún, un viejo gordo, que oliera a eso mismo.

Aún así, sabía lo que era anhelar la atención de un hombre a quien no podía conseguir; la prueba está en cualquiera de mis referencias a Richard el Bastardo.

«Sé agradable, sé agradable, agradable». Pasé ante ella con una sonrisa educada, camino al despacho.

—Buenos días, buena mujer —saludé con una sonrisa educada, y pasé ante ella.

Me miro atónita, pero no intentó detenerme. No llamé a la puerta de Edward, entré directamente.

Él levantó la mirada de unos papeles y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Esmeralda contra chocolate. Placer contra placer. Me ofreció una sonrisa cálida y sexy.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

Tenía buen aspecto. Muy, muy bueno. En vez de piel y calzoncillos, llevaba un traje, sin corbata.

El botón del cuello desabrochado y el cabello, broncíneo y sedoso, revuelto como si acabara de salir de la cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —se recostó en el sillón.

—Mucho mejor. Gracias por cuidar de mí.

—Fue un placer.

Placer… sí, placer. Yo necesitaba más y al mirarlo mis deseos se despertaron. Se me endurecieron los pezones y salivé. Necesitaba estar con ese hombre otra vez, y pronto.

Quería a Edward en mi vida. Ya me había prometido que lo seduciría, pero en ese momento admitía que quería una relación sexual exclusiva.

Cuanto más larga, mejor.

—Dios mío —dijo él de repente.

—¿Qué? —automáticamente, di un paso atrás.

—Tu vestido.

—¿Te gusta? —se había fijado. Sonreí. Giré y el bajo del vestido revoloteó alrededor de mis piernas.

—Cariño —dijo con un delicioso acento texano—. Creo que nunca había visto nada tan bonito —se puso de pie y apoyo las manos en el escritorio—. Me estás volviendo loco. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Me alegro.

—¿Te alegras? —preguntó, incrédulo—. Deberías pedirme disculpas. Dejé una reunión para volver a verte. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo. Sueño contigo.

—Bueno… —me lamí los labios y me armé de valor— tú también me vuelves loca. ¿Y mi disculpa?

—Estoy dispuesto a darte lo que quieras, cariño. Ojalá me pidieras algo más que una disculpa.

—De acuerdo. Tengo una pregunta y me gustaría una respuesta honesta —dije, sentándome. Puse el maletín a mis pies y las manos sobre el regazo—. ¿Te has acostado alguna vez con Elvira?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —me miró, confuso.

—Tu ayudante. ¿Te has acostado con ella?

—¿Con Hannah? Dios, no.

Su intensa sorpresa indicaba que decía la verdad y yo respiré más tranquila.

—Sé que no es asunto mío, pero…

—Claro que es asunto tuyo. Igual que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera en tu vida sería asunto mío —hizo una pausa y, al comprobar que no lo contradecía, siguió—. No hay otros hombres, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no. A duras penas te tolero a ti.

Él resopló y volvió a sentarse. Antes de que la conversación se desviara hacia anillos, flores o bebés, cambié de tema. Ya tenía la información que quería.

—¿Has convocado esta cita para darme mi regalo?

—No —sonrió lentamente—. Ya te dije que para eso tendrías que venir a mi casa.

—Entonces estoy aquí por trabajo —dejé caer los hombros—. Bien, sé que estás ocupado así que vayamos al grano —saqué dos hojas de mi maletín y se las di—. Como ves, he desglosado las cosas que tienes que reembolsarme e incluyo una lista de establecimientos que solicitan un depósito inicial. Para la primera lista necesito dinero en metálico. Para la segunda me vale con cheques firmados.

Sin protestar, abrió su cartera y me dio todos los billetes verdes que había dentro.

—Esto son ochocientos dólares. Más de lo que pides en tu lista, pero nunca se sabe si algo costará más de lo previsto inicialmente.

Ese dulce y adorable hombre confiaba en el uso que haría de su dinero.

—Como has visto, necesito hacer un primer pago a la encargada del catering cuando antes, para reservar la fecha. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer eso hasta que hayas elegido un local. Y eso me lleva al siguiente punto. Lugar. ¿Has elegido ya? La invitación de muestra está impresa y lista para tu aprobación —saqué la invitación de una libreta que llevaba en el bolso—. Solo falta la dirección.

Él aceptó la muestra e inspeccionó los tonos borgoña y las letras doradas.

—Vaya, eres muy buena. A mi madre también le gustará —dijo, sabiendo que iba a preguntarlo—. En cuanto al local, aún no lo sé.

—¿Por qué no? —me puse en pie, temiendo lo que diría a continuación.

—Quiero visitar una cabaña en Oklahoma.

—Imposible. Es demasiado tarde.

—Salimos en cuatro días. Ya lo he organizado.

—Pero… pero…

—No te preocupes. Nos divertiremos.

—No volveré a volar. Gané la apuesta en Colorado y juraste que no tendría que volver a subir a un avión. ¿Correcto?

—Sí. Correcto.

—Entonces no tengo que ir a Oklahoma. No puedes obligarme.

Sus labios se curvaron con otra sonrisa lenta y malvada, de puro placer.

—Puedo obligarte. Iremos en coche. Es un viaje de tres horas, cariño.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. No quería ir a una cabaña primitiva y carente de lujos.

Sería más difícil ser devastadoramente sexy.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Me temo que no tienes opción. Te pago el triple de tu tarifa, ¿recuerdas?

—Me niego a ir. ¿Me has entendido?

—Fantástico. Intenta estar lista el viernes a las tres.

_"Una disculpa es como una palabrota para una Tigresa._

_ Admitir una culpa implica una actuación equivocada. Una Tigresa nunca se equivoca."_

_.  
_

Dediqué varias mañanas a comprar centros de mesa. Finalmente encontré unas «lámparas mágicas» relucientes y espectaculares. Compré bolsas de gemas falsas para pegarlas alrededor de las lámparas.

A mediodía, esperaba ante la oficina de Phil y lo seguía durante la hora del almuerzo. Tanya y él sólo almorzaron juntos una vez, y no hicieron nada sexual, ni siquiera darse UH beso. No sabía si quería retorcerle el pescuezo por eso, o darle un abrazo. Ya no sabía si engañaba a mi madre o no.

¿Pero por qué le mentía, si era inocente?

Había intentado escuchar sus conversaciones con Tanya, pero nunca había podido acercarme bastante.

El miércoles por la tarde seguí a Phil a un parque cercano. Se reunió con su hija, Rachel, y con su nieta. Las reconocí por la foto que había encontrado. Los tres jugaron, charlaron y rieron, como una familia feliz. Pero verlos juntos me entristeció. Yo nunca había tenido eso con mi padre verdadero. Había vivido y fallecido siendo un bastardo. En realidad tampoco lo había tenido con Phil porque, aunque lo quería, siempre había mantenido cierta distancia.

Al día siguiente conocí a Rachel en persona en otro parque. Mientras Phil esperaba sentado en un banco, en silencio, por una vez en su vida, nos tomamos la medida.

—Bueno —dije, mirándola. Tenía el pelo oscuro y ojos Grises. Era bonita y tradicional. La hija con la que soñaban los padres. Horror—. ¿Cómo se conocieron tu madre y Phil?

—Fueron juntos al instituto —dijo Rachel, tensa.

—¿Y nunca te habló de él?

—No —sonó defensiva. Tuve la impresión de que el encuentro la hacía tan «feliz» como a mí—. Pero ahora estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa.

—Me alegro por ti —dije. E intenté que sonara a verdad, cuando en realidad quería decir: «¡es mío!». En cierto modo. Supongo.

—Mi madre murió hace unos meses y me dejó una nota sobre él —se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada—. Lo busqué y ya conoces el resto.

—Siento tu pérdida —me ablandó saber que acababa de perder a un ser querido.

—Gracias —ella también se ablandó.

—Supongo que esto significa que ahora somos hermanas —nuestros ojos se encontraron. La verdad, siempre había deseado tener una hermana. Alguien con quien hablar y reír. Una compañera de juegos.

—Siempre deseé tener una hermana —dijo ella con añoranza, reflejando mis pensamientos. Sonreí. Y no hizo falta más.

Después de eso pudimos relajamos y hablar de verdad. Pasamos más de una hora juntas, hablando de nuestras preferencias culinarias, de los hombres de nuestras vidas; ella era madre soltera, y de las sesiones de terapia de Phil. Nos prometimos seguir en contacto. Phil no dejó de sonreír en todo ese tiempo. Me marché del parque con el corazón ligero y la sensación de que había hecho una amiga.

.

Pasé todas las tardes de esa semana hablando por teléfono con Edward, acariciando mi PDA como si fuera mi juguete favorito. No se lo pedí, ni él a mí, pero deseaba que viniera a casa. Necesitaba que viniera. Pero todas las conversaciones eran iguales.

_Yo: Creo que nos vendría bien algo de sexo._

_Edward: Mala idea._

_Yo: ¿Por qué?_

_Edward: Quiero algo más que sexo de ti._

_Yo: Adiós, recatado y timorato bastardo._

Habíamos cambiado los papeles. Él era la mujer «Espera-a-que-nos-casemos» y yo el hombre «Vamos-a-la-cama». Esa mañana, mientras me daba una ducha caliente, comprendí que mi único recurso era convencerlo de que fuera mi «novio»; me sentí como una adolescente al pensarlo. Probaríamos eso, a ver cómo iba. No era matrimonio, pero se acercaba. Eso era lo que él quería, en cierto modo, y yo no era tan egoísta, eso esperaba, como para no intentarlo al menos. Si hablábamos por teléfono todos los días, ¿por qué no pasar las vacaciones juntos? ¿Por qué no tener citas románticas?

Practicaríamos montones de sexo alucinante y exclusivo. No le diría que lo amaba ni nada de eso, pero intentaría comportarme como una novia de verdad.

.

El viernes llegó muy rápido pero no lo bastante.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres sexo conmigo? —pregunté, mientras surcábamos la autopista en otro de los coches de Edward, un lujoso Jaguar Azul oscuro—. Podríamos aparcar y hacerlo ahora mismo. Estoy dispuesta.

Él me lanzó una mirada ardiente que se clavó en mis muslos desnudos. Me había puesto una falda rosa corta que le había pedido prestada a Rose, sabiendo que se subiría cada vez que me sentase. Tenía mis trucos.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —su voz sonó áspera—. Créeme, estoy a punto de consumirme.

—Pero todos los días me dices que no —era imposible sonar más plañidera—. Y no has intentado tocarme en toda la semana.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de irme a Florida? ¿Y lo que te he dicho por teléfono? Es en serio. Nada de sexo hasta que no haya compromiso.

—Seré tu novia, vale, y tú mi novio —gruñí—. Eso es un compromiso.

Siguió un largo silencio. Él tenía la vista en la carretera, pero noté que sus manos aferraban el volante.

—¿Qué me dices de ser mi prometida?

—Cada cosa a su tiempo. Novia es cuanto puedo ofrecerte de momento.

—Me parece justo —suspiró, pero fue un suspiro feliz. Puso una mano sobre la mía—. Es un gran paso para ti. Sé que no querías otra relación.

Era un paso tan grande que me costaba creer haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—Deberíamos sentar algunas normas básicas.

—Nada de normas.

—Pero…

—Nada de normas.

—Pero…

—Las normas son para los militares y los niños malos. La única restricción necesaria es la fidelidad. Nada de salir con otras personas.

Oírle decir eso me templó, por dentro y por fuera.

—Nada de pedirme mi mano en matrimonio, y nada de pedírsela a mi padrastro.

—Eso me suena a norma —dijo, con media sonrisa.

—Tú has puesto una norma, así que yo también.

—Me parece justo —repitió él.

—Entonces, supongo que somos una pareja.

—El entusiasmo de tu voz me inspira. Desde luego —dijo él con voz seca. Pero sus ojos chispearon con una mezcla de malicia, felicidad y pasión.

Me volví hacia él. El sol creaba un halo a su alrededor y se me cerró la garganta de repente.

—Así que después me harás temblar de placer. ¿Correcto?

—No —él movió la cabeza con pena y suspiró—. Lo siento.

—¿No? ¡No! ¿Qué quieres decir con no? He dicho que seré tu novia.

—Quiero reservarme para el matrimonio.

—¡Serás tramposo! —enseñé los dientes—. Retiro todo lo dicho. No soy tu novia. Soy tu peor enemiga.

—No puedes retirarlo —apretó los labios, esos labios deliciosos y traidores, para no reírse—. Así me respetarás más.

Entrecerré los ojos. Bien. Si quería jugar, yo también jugaría, pero sucio. Cuando llegáramos a la cabaña lo seduciría. Decidir llevar la relación a otro nivel había sido un paso enorme para mí, y esperaba… , no, «merecía» una recompensa.

«Espera y verás, Edward Cullen».

Una hora después, cuando llegábamos a nuestro destino, tenía mi estrategia planificada. Lucir piel, decir cosas malvadamente sexys y tentarlo a la menor oportunidad. Ya veríamos quién se rendía antes.

La cabaña apareció ante nuestra vista. Era pequeña y acogedora, frente a un lago de agua cristalina. Cuando el coche se detuvo, abrí la puerta y salté fuera.

—Deja tus cosas —dijo él, cuando me vio ir al maletero—. Yo me ocuparé de eso.

Ser novia tenía ciertas ventajas. Me alejé, bamboleando las caderas con descaro. El aire era fresco y limpio, olía a pino y a verano. Los árboles se mecían en la brisa. Cuando llegué a la puerta, giré el pomo y me sorprendió que se abriera. Entré y di un gritito.

La cabaña era increíble sensual, perfecta, el sueño más erótico de una mujer. En la sala principal había un enorme jacuzzi, ya lleno, a un par de metros de la chimenea. La pared trasera era un enorme ventanal de cristal con vistas al lago.

El lugar perfecto para ver la puesta de sol.

Perfecto para relajarse.

Era sencillamente… perfecto. Sonreí lentamente. Edward sería incapaz de resistirse. ¿Esperar al matrimonio? Eso habría que verlo.

—¿Qué te parece?

Me di la vuelta. Edward estaba en la entrada con mi bolsa en una mano y la suya en la otra.

—Me encanta. Es como un paraíso escondido. No serviría para la fiesta, claro, pero me encanta.

—¿Ya sabes que no serviría? —alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees de verdad que podrías meter a trescientas personas aquí?

—Puedo reducir el número de invitados si hace falta. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes.

—Echaré un vistazo —gruñí yo.

—Bien. Yo prepararé el almuerzo —desapareció tras una puerta.

—Sí, señor —saqué el metro de la bolsa y empecé a trabajar. Midiendo la habitación sabría cuántas personas y cuantos motivos decorativos cabían allí.

Media hora después tenía una lista hecha. Pero en vez de planificar la fiesta, había apuntado cada rincón, hueco y habitación donde quería practicar el sexo con Edward.

Fui a la cocina a iniciar mi seducción.

Sin que él me viera, me puse a un lado y lo observé. Vi como sus músculos se tensaban cuando sacaba los platos del armario. Cómo se chupaba el labio superior cuando estaba concentrado. Capté un aroma rico y apetecedor y mi estómago rugió.

Edward colocó una bandeja sobre la mesa.

—¿Tú has hecho lasaña? —pregunté, incrédula.

—¿Bromeas? —me miró de reojo—. No quería que tuvieras otra intoxicación, Contraté a alguien para que viniera antes. Llenó la nevera, se ocupó del jacuzzi y todas esas cosas.

Me daba igual quién hubiera guisado, si podía comerme el resultado. Mi estómago rugió de nuevo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Muchísima —en diez minutos, me había comido mi ración de lasaña y bebido cuatro vasos de zumo. Edward apenas había tocado su comida.

—Date prisa y come —le dije—. Cuando acabes, podemos desnudarnos —ronroneé la última palabra.

—No, gracias —se concentró en su plato.

Todo él, desde su aspecto a su forma de moverse, prometía placer, y yo pensaba cobrar el premio.

Cuando acabó de comer, se levantó y llevó los platos al fregadero. Luego volvió, agarró mis manos y me obligó a levantarme.

—Ven —me llevó hacia la puerta—. Salgamos fuera. Hay un columpio en el porche trasero.

—No, vamos a quedarnos dentro —clavé los pies en el suelo—. Prefiero el jacuzzi. Me encantará sentir las burbujas en la piel.

—No he traído bañador.

—Yo tampoco —me pasé la lengua por los labios. Él se apartó de mí como si lo hubiera quemado.

—Eh, creo que me echaré una siesta —simuló un bostezo—. Conducir me ha cansado mucho.

—No seas crío. Somos adultos y podemos estar juntos en el agua sin que haya nada sexual —si él se lo creía, lo tendría dentro de mí en menos de una hora.

—¿Cómo sugieres que lo hagamos? —preguntó.

—Desnudos, claro.

—Me parece que no —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. No hay nada más sexual que eso —una gota de sudor rodó por su sien mientras miraba mis pezones erguidos. Tragó saliva—. Sí, es mala idea.

—Pensé que te gustaba el riesgo —yo también me crucé de brazos—. Ahora somos novios. Podemos estar desnudos juntos. Es aceptable.

—No.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

—Lo he dejado en casa.

—Ta, ta, ta —chasqueé la lengua y di un paso hacia él—. Creo que estás mintiendo.

Él retrocedió. El viaje había sido idea suya, yo no había querido hacerlo. Parecía que habíamos intercambiado nuestros puntos de vista.

—Para ya, Bella.

—¿Tienes miedo de no ser fiel a tus principios? —pasé un dedo por su erección, claramente visible. Se tensó más—. Si no lo eres, te prometo que no te perderé el respeto mañana.

—No estás jugando limpio —cerró los ojos.

—Quiero que me toques —dije—. Haré lo que haga falta para conseguirlo.

—¿Qué ha sido de la mujer que se negaba a acostarse conmigo? —tenía la boca tensa y se aflojó el cuello de la camisa con dos dedos.

Atrevida y descarada, me apreté contra él. Pecho contra pecho. Dureza contra blandura.

—Por favor, báñate conmigo, Edward. Estoy deseando meterme en esa agua, sentir su masaje. No es como si no nos hubiéramos visto desnudos antes.

—Eso fue distinto —empezaba a sudar a mares.

—Distinto, ¿en qué sentido? —besé su barbilla.

—Simplemente lo fue.

Rechiné los dientes y lo solté. A ese paso el cabezota podría rechazarme toda la noche. Tenía que probar una táctica distinta.

—Si no te apetece un baño, ¿jugamos a algo?

—¿A qué quieres jugar? —sus hombros se relajaron e incluso esbozó media sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece el strip póquer?

—No —palideció y movió la cabeza.

—¿Y veinte preguntas?

Vi como calculaba el peligro sexual potencial de ese juego. Obviamente, y estúpidamente, decidió que no sería demasiado peligroso y aceptó.

—De acuerdo. Veinte preguntas.

Sonriendo, lo llevé al único sofá que había en la cabaña. Grande, ancho y de cuero negro. Él se sentó en un extremo y yo en el otro.

—¿Empiezo yo? —sugerí.

Él asintió y se recostó. Gateé hacia él por encima del sofá y me detuve a unos centímetros.

—¿Si te quito la ropa, dejaras que te lama de arriba abajo? —susurré a su oído.

—¡No! —casi salió disparado del sofá.

El juego iba a ser divertido. Controlé la sonrisa.

—Te toca. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Él miró largamente antes de hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con tu ex marido?

—¿Cuál de ellos?

—¿Has estado casada más de una vez? —gritó.

—No —me reí—. Sólo quería que preguntaras y hacerte desperdiciar una pregunta. Sólo he estado casada una vez, durante seis infernales años.

—¿Por qué… ?

—No, no, no —canturreé—. Ha pasado tu turno. Me niego a contestar otra pregunta hasta que contestes una mía. — Froté la mejilla contra su hombro—. ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía erótica?

—Hacerle el amor a mi esposa.

Eso borró mi sonrisa, tal y como él pretendía.

—¿Has salido con alguien desde tu divorcio.

—Sólo contigo. Hace calor aquí, ¿no crees? —pregunté, quitándome la blusa y mostrando mi sujetador de encaje rosa.

—¿Ésa era tu siguiente pregunta?

—Puede —tiré la blusa a un lado.

Edward se removió en el asiento y miró mi ropa.

O más bien la ausencia de ella.

—No, no hace calor, hace frío. ¿Y eso se supone que es un sujetador o una tirita? Es tan transparente que veo tus pezones —me acusó.

—Lo sé.

—Basta de juegos —casi gritó—. Necesito una copa —sin esperar mi respuesta se levantó, fue al bar y se tomó dos chupitos de whisky seguidos.

Me encantó ver que le temblaban las manos, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control. Hacía que me sintiera poderosa y seductora. Algo que sólo había sentido con él.

—¿Te apetece ya ese baño? —le pregunté cuando volvió al sofá. Me miró de arriba abajo y gruñó.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Dame cinco minutos para cambiarme —moviendo la cabeza, entró al dormitorio y cerró de un portazo.

Yo me reí por lo bajo. Sin sentir la más mínima timidez, me desnudé y me sumergí en el agua caliente y relajante. Solté otra risita al imaginarme a Edward en la otra habitación buscando desesperadamente algo que hiciera las funciones de bañador.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó cuando abrió la puerta. Llevaba una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. Era más provocativo que si hubiera salido desnudo. Emanaba fuerza y puro atractivo sexual.

Tragué aire. El hombre me deseaba. Estaba duro como una piedra y era bello como una escultura.

—Pareces tenso. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te daré un masaje en la espalda? —señalé el agua que había ante mí.

—No, gracias —entró en el agua lentamente dejando que el agua acariciara su piel tal y como yo deseaba hacerlo. Supongo que había decidido jugar con tan poca ética como yo—. Estoy bien aquí —se relajó contra el borde de la bañera con los ojos cerrados, como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo.

—Entonces quédate ahí sentado, pensando en las cosas que podríamos estar haciendo. Si me oyes gemir, no le des importancia. Probablemente estaré entregándome a los espasmos…

—Maldición, Bella—abrió los ojos—. Tú ganas, yo pierdo. Ven aquí.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Ensanché los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío de anticipación y victoria. No había esperado que se rindiera tan pronto.

No debí moverme lo bastante rápido para él, porque me agarró de los hombros y me dio la vuelta, de modo que apoyaba la espalda en su pecho. Deslizó los dedos por los extremos de mis pechos y luego avanzó hacia mis pezones. Me mordí el labio inferior.

Lamió una gota de agua de mi hombro y yo me abrasé con un ardor que no se debía al agua.

—Tenías razón —murmuró—. No puedo resistirme sabiendo que estás desnuda. Que me deseas.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Lo deseaba con locura. Él me dio la vuelta, haciendo que el agua se desbordara por el borde de la bañera.

—Necesito oírte decir que esto no es sólo sexo. Necesito oírte decir que es hacer el amor.

—Yo… no —moví la cabeza—. No puedo decir eso —cuanto más admitiera, más insistiría él en que nos casáramos. Lo sabía, lo percibía.

—Eres demasiado cabezota para tu propio bien, ¿lo sabías? —dijo él con una mueca de enfado.

—Tú también.

—Si pasamos la noche juntos, no prometo que no vaya a pedirte que te cases conmigo —me advirtió.

—Mi respuesta no va a cambiar —moví la cabeza y mi cabello acarició su pecho y estómago.

—Eso dices.

—Eso lo sé.

—Cambiaste de opinión respecto a ser mi novia.

—Ya, bueno… —no supe qué decir. Tenía razón.

Besó mi mandíbula y nuestros pechos se juntaron, resbalosos de vapor y agua. Deslizó una mano por mi estómago. Sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción y deseo y estoy segura de que eran un espejo de los míos.

Me levantó y me colocó sobre su regazo, con mis piernas rodeando su cintura.

—Basta de hablar —dijo—. Se me ocurre un uso mejor para nuestras lenguas.

—Demuéstralo.

Puso su boca en la mía y su lengua la invadió. La mía estaba lista para recibirlo. Sabía a whisky, pero sobre todo a Edward, ese sabor masculino propio que me volvía loca. Era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Estar con él. Que mis miedos y yo nos perdiéramos en el placer que él podía darme.

El agua se movía a nuestro alrededor, actuando como un estimulante adicional. Apreté las piernas alrededor de su cintura y me acerqué más. Su erección rozó mi punto más sensible y ambos nos tensamos con súbito placer.

Recorrí su cuerpo con las manos. Cada centímetro de piel. Pecho, pezones, pene.

—Vas a matarme —rezongó él, mordisqueando mi cuello, lamiendo cada gota de agua.

—Sería una buena forma de morir, ¿eh?

—Eres mi cryptonita personal —dijo él—. Me debilito sólo con estar cerca de ti.

—Me alegro —besé su cuello, sin dejar de restregarme contra él. Dejé escapar un gemido de placer.

—Si no fuera por tus labios de cuatrocientos billetes la hora, podría haber resistido, tal vez, uno o dos minutos más.

—¿Sólo cuatrocientos? —deslicé mi boca hasta sus pezones y lamí y tracé círculos con la lengua.

—Cuatrocientos mil, cariño —puso las manos en mi rostro y me obligó a mirarlo—. Tus labios valen cuatrocientos mil dólares por hora.

Sonreí lentamente. Con mis piernas aún en su cintura, se puso en pie. Lo besé y seguí haciéndolo mientras salía de la bañera e iba hacia el cuarto de baño. Caímos sobre las sábanas frescas y secas.

Nos frotamos y revolvimos el uno contra el otro, incrementando nuestra excitación.

Después él me tumbó de espaldas y puso la cabeza entre mis piernas. Lamió mi interior y casi grité. Añadió sus dedos al juego, moviéndolos dentro mientras su lengua se ocupaba de mi clítoris. Mis piernas temblaron del placer que sentía, estaba a punto de… .

—¿Preservativo? —dijo él de repente.

—Sí —contesté rápidamente, aunque una parte de mi deseó decir que no. Iba a mantener una charla larga y severa con esa parte cuando tuviera tiempo.

—Un segundo —dijo él. Corrió hacia su bolsa.

—¿Por qué has traído preservativos si pretendías esperar hasta la noche de bodas?

—Conozco mis limitaciones —admitió él con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Date prisa —urgí yo, jadeante y deseosa.

Él estuvo sobre mí un instante después, penetrándome hasta el fondo. Grité su nombre y arqueé la espalda. Estar con él era un placer exquisito.

—¿Puedo ser un poco brusco? —me preguntó.

—Soy una Tigresa, ¿recuerdas?

Él se retiró y embistió con fuerza. Gemí de éxtasis. Repitió la acción una y otra vez, llevándome más y más cerca del límite.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —canturreaba mi nombre al moverse. Una plegaria, o quizá una maldición.

—Edward —dije yo. Una maldición sin duda.

Su ritmo se incrementó y también mi placer.

Estaba al borde, tan cerca que moriría si no daba el salto pronto. De repente, él se echó hacia atrás, embistió de nuevo y golpeó el punto exacto donde lo necesitaba. El clímax me desgajó en dos. Veía estrellas y la sangre me golpeteaba en las venas.

Creo que incluso abandoné mi cuerpo un segundo.

Mientras mis músculos se contraían alrededor de él, soltó un rugido fuerte y largo. Su cuerpo se tensó y sujetó mis caderas. Volvió a gritar mi nombre y esa vez no me quedó duda de que era una plegaria.

* * *

**_N: qeria agradecer a todas x sus reviews de verdad los aprecio mucho ^.^ bueno aqui vengo con otro capi este es mas largo jijiji espero les guste_**

**_PD: para mis lectoras de You Belong With Me les qeria pedir disculpas x no actualizar pero como hace 3 dias se me habia echado a perder el mause no pude terminar de traducir el capi si no es por mi amigo/hermano qe me dio su antiguo mause no estaria escribiendo ahora, ojala me disculpen pero les prometo que a mas tardar el lunes subo el capi ^.^ bssttss_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^_**

_

* * *

"Si permites que otro animal adquiera poder sobre ti, _

_poco a poco volverás a una vida de cachorro dependiente. _

_Tus emociones no te pertenecerán. Tus actividades no serán tuyas."_

_._

_.._

BPOV_  
_

Pasó poco más de una semana y utilicé ese tiempo para acostumbrarme a ser novia de alguien.

Edward venía a mi piso todas las tardes. Primero trabajábamos en los preparativos de la fiesta. Después hacíamos el… , ejem, nos dedicábamos al sexo.

No me pidió que me casara con él, pero cada noche que pasaba en sus brazos; muy feliz, por cierto, le daba vueltas a la idea. Seguía provocándome sudores fríos y náuseas. Pero menos que antes.

Yo no era de las que se casaban. Edward nunca había hecho nada que mereciera mi desconfianza, pero aún así las dudas eran duras de roer. Edward era un hombre. Un hombre bello y viril deseado por legiones de mujeres de todas las edades. Tenía que preguntarme cuánto duraría su fascinación por mí. ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿O hasta después de la boda?

¿Era posible un «felices para siempre»? No lo sabía. Antes habría dicho que ni en broma. Ahora… Rose y Emmett estaban saliendo juntos, para delicia de Nessie. Rose había sido incapaz de resistirse aquella noche en el club y ya no podían separarse.

¿Durarían ellos?

Después de desayunar con las gemelas me había subido a un taxi e iba en dirección a Aeronáuticas Cullen. Edward me había ofrecido uno de sus coches, pero no lo había aceptado. Intentaba reservarme, depender lo menos posible de él. Pronto me compraría un coche y no necesitaría que me prestara uno.

Bajé del taxi, salí a la acera y me quité las gafas de sol. El sol me deslumbró un momento. Parpadeé y seguí andando. El guardia de seguridad ya me conocía y me dejaba entrar sin preguntas.

Arriba, Elvira, Señora de los Malditos, estaba empaquetando sus pertenencias y un hombre alto, delgado y muy femenino desempaquetaba las suyas. Elvira llevaba un traje negro y el pelo recogido en el moño habitual. Aunque llevaba más maquillaje de lo normal, parecía más pálida que nunca.

Apretó los labios al verme. No me había sorprendido que sacara las uñas como un gato.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Me han cambiado de puesto —dijo ella secamente—. Como estoy segura que planeabas.

—Yo voy a reemplazarla —dijo el hombre, burbujeante, mientras tocaba el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Tenía las uñas pintadas de rosa. Sonrió y me ofreció una mano—. Soy Ben Cheney. Estoy encantado de conocerte —se puso un dedo en los labios—. Eres Bella, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—He reconocido los labios.

Arrugué el rostro, confusa. Edward había trasladado a Elvira y había contratado a un hombre claramente homosexual. ¿Por mí? No pude evitar una enorme sonrisa. Era un hombre adorable, maravilloso.

—Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara —escupió Elvira—. Da igual que hayas ganado esta ronda. Edward volverá a traerme cuando Idiota Cheney convierta todo en un desastre.

—Mira, Elvira —dije. Me miró atónita—. Edward nunca será tuyo. Acostúmbrate a la idea.

Ella siseó.

—¿Llamo a seguridad para que te escolte hasta la puerta, Elvira? —preguntó Ben.

Maldiciendo, agarró su caja y salió de la oficina.

—Eres mi heroína —dijo Ben, sonriéndome—. El señor Cullen me ha dicho que te deje entrar sin avisarlo siempre que vengas. Así que adelante.

Entré en el despacho de Edward casi flotando.

—Bella. Que agradable sorpresa —dijo Edward sonriente cuando me vio.

—Como si no supieras que iba a venir —dije, cortante—. Eres tú quien programó el PDA y el sonoro recordatorio de que hoy teníamos una reunión.

—Bueno, me alegro que por fin hayas decidido hacer caso al aparato —sus ojos chispearon con malicia—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No, gracias —me senté, saqué mi libreta y un bolígrafo y dejé el maletín en el suelo—. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Solo faltan unas semanas para la fiesta. Debes elegir un local. Tengo que imprimir las invitaciones ya.

—Está elegido.

—¿En serio? —alcé la cabeza—. Recuerda que prometiste que no tendría que volar —le dije.

—No lo he olvidado —su sonrisa se amplió.

—¿Dónde será?

—En el hotel Palace.

—Gracias a Dios —dije entre dientes. Había organizado fiestas allí antes, y conocía muy bien el exótico hotel—. Tendré que comprobar que el salón de baile no está reservado. Hemos esperado tanto.

—Ejes, ya lo he reservado.

El tono de su voz hizo que me enderezara. Clavé los ojos en su rostro.

—¿Cuándo lo reservaste?

—Eso no importa —se sonrojó levemente.

—Oh, sí —me crucé de brazos—. Importa. ¿Cuándo?

—El día que nos decidimos por el tema de _Las mil y una noches_.

Podría haberme enfadado. Debería haberme enfadado. Pero lo cierto era que me halagaba que se hubiera molestado en preparar esos dos viajes escapada. Tal vez no fuera la reacción correcta, pero había conseguido orgasmos múltiples a cambio, así que, ¿quién era yo para quejarme?

—Te mereces un castigo —le dije.

—Pues ven a mi casa esta noche y hazme pagar —dijo con un tono seductor—. Te daré tu regalo por fin. Y mientras estás allí —añadió, mirándome—, quiero que pienses en la posibilidad de mudarte.

Todo en mi se heló. Hasta entonces no me había presionado. Una parte de mí había sabido que lo haría antes o después, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Edward…

—Escúchame antes. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Cuando estamos juntos, soy feliz. Cuando estamos separados, no. No me importa ir de un piso al otro, pero preferiría que viviéramos juntos.

—Es demasiado pronto.

—No es demasiado pronto. Te quiero.

Jadeé. No, no, no. No quería volver a oír esas palabras. Aún no.

—Te quiero, Bella—repitió él.

—No digas eso —me costaba respirar—. No quiero oírlo. El amor sólo complica las cosas.

—Te quiero, Bella —insistió—. En serio. Creo que me enamoré el primer día que te vi. Desde entonces no he estado con ninguna mujer. Sólo contigo —salió de detrás de la mesa y se arrodilló ante mí—. Te quiero —acarició mi mejilla—. Te quiero tanto que sufro cuando no estoy contigo.

Era lo más bonito que había oído en mi vida, con diferencia. Y lo más doloroso. No podía decirle lo mismo. No podía. Eso implicaría confiar en él por completo, olvidar mis miedos, dar un salto peligroso e incierto.

—Edward, no sé qué decir —me tembló la voz.

—Di que me darás una oportunidad. Di que pensarás en mi oferta.

Me limité a asentir.

—Ah, ¡qué entusiasmo! —movió la cabeza y sonrió—. Pero me vale por ahora. ¿Vendrás esta noche?

Tragué saliva y asentí. Eso al menos podía hacerlo, por más que me asustara la idea.

Me apetecía correr a casa, taparme hasta la cabeza y no pensar. Ni en Edward, ni en ir a vivir con él, ni en sus palabras. Pero no lo haría. Ya no vivía mi vida de esa manera.

—Respecto a tu oferta, dame un poco de tiempo. ¿Vale? Lo pensaré, te lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —llevó la boca a mi oído y susurró—. Mientras lo piensas, quiero que recuerdes cómo te hice el amor contra la pared en Colorado, cómo te besé entre las piernas en la cabaña.

Alcé la barbilla. Él tiró de mis brazos para levantarme y, con un empujoncito, me llevó a la puerta. Luego la cerró en mis narices.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron.

Pasé de un estado de conflicto a uno de tensión sexual y a uno de frustración en cuestión de segundos.

El muy desalmado lo había hecho a propósito. Ya no podría pensar más que en su forma de besarme. En cómo utilizaba su lengua. En cómo me amaba.

Dios.

Volví a casa enfurruñada todo el camino.

.

El guarda de seguridad me dejó subir al piso de Edward sin hacer preguntas ni comentarios, a pesar de que nunca había estado allí. Supuse que Edward debía haberle enseñado una foto y avisado que iría.

Había pasado toda la tarde pensando en dos cosas: en vivir sin Edward y en vivir con él. No quería ninguna de las dos permanentemente, pero tenía que elegir una. No hacerlo sería injusto para Edward. Por desgracia, estaba tan lejos de una decisión como antes. Mi lista de a favor y en contra estaba equilibrada.

**A favor:**

Sexo ilimitado con Edward.

Pasar más tiempo con Edward.

Desayunar sobre el pecho de Edward.

**En contra:**

Preocuparme por qué estaría haciendo Edward si volvía tarde.

Preocuparme de si Edward aún me quería cada segundo de cada día.

Preocuparme de si Edward se cansaría de mí antes que después.

¿Cómo superaba una persona sus miedos más profundos? Había consultado mi manual de Tigresa, pero la única respuesta era que tenía que matarlos y devorar sus restos. Eso no contestaba a mi pregunta.

Edward abrió la puerta y esbozó esa seductora sonrisa que me volvía loca.

—Entra —hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Gracias —entré. Nunca había estado allí y sentía curiosidad. Las paredes del salón eran de un clásico color marfil. Visillos blancos cubrían las cinco ventanas. A primera vista, todos los muebles parecían del mismo monocromático tono blanco. Pero al fijarme más noté que los cojines tenían fundas de tono cremoso y las fundas remates color blanco roto.

Tras el sofá había una larga y estrecha mesa de madera oscura. Sobre ella colgaba una lámpara de araña con cientos de lágrimas de cristal. Había mesitas chinas a ambos lados del sofá. Era una habitación que clamaba dinero, no comodidad. No me gustó.

—¿Quién decoró esto? —pregunté sin intentar ocultar mi desagrado. Nada de eso encajaba con la personalidad abierta de Edward.

—Mi madre.

—Ah, le falta calidez.

—Igual que ella, en general. Decorar el piso hizo que se sintiera necesitada, así que se lo permití —me dio la mano—. Ven, te enseñaré el resto.

Me llevó a una cocina de dimensiones generosas. Las encimeras de mármol estaban limpias. No había cacharros en el fregadero ni nada fuera de lugar. De hecho, daba la impresión de que nunca se hubiera preparado una comida allí.

Después me enseñó la sala de juegos. No se parecía en nada al resto del piso. Tenía un sofá oscuro y cómodo, una televisión de pantalla grande y un impresionante equipo de música. Supuse que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí y dude que su madre hubiera intervenido en la decoración.

—Y éste —dijo—, es mi dormitorio.

Los tonos azul profundo y dorado hablaban de calidez y masculinidad, y encajaban con él. La decadente cama con dosel llamó mi atención. Madera satinada y sábanas revueltas. Me encantaría revolcarme desnuda en esas sábanas de algodón egipcio.

Olía a sándalo y ese olor me excitaba.

Volvimos a la sala de estar de la mano. Me encantaba el contraste entre su mano grande y suave y la mía pequeña y blanda. Era delicioso.

—¿Dónde está mi regalo? —pregunté—. Prometiste dármelo si venia.

—Dame un minuto —sonrió y desapareció por el vestíbulo. Volvió poco después con una caja roja de tamaño medio en la mano—. Para ti.

Era demasiado grande para un anillo. Demasiado pequeña para que fuera… otra cosa. Acepté la caja con manos temblorosas y levanté la tapa. Cuando vi lo que había dentro, solté una exclamación. Había una orquídea de cristal con pétalos azules sobre una base de espuma verde claro. Era lo más bonito que había visto nunca, delicada y digna de un sueño.

—No… , no sé qué decir. Me encanta.

—Pedí que la hicieran para ti.

Los delicados pétalos brillaban como perlas bajo la luz. Mis defensas se derrumbaron a toda velocidad. Tragué para deshacerme del nudo que tenía en la garganta y me obligué a mirarlo.

—Las invitaciones para la fiesta estarán a punto para ser enviadas de inmediato —dijo, volviendo a los negocios. Creo que estaba a punto de llorar.

Él me rodeó con los brazos, pero yo mantuve la caja entre nosotros, como escudo.

—Te has puesto pálida de repente. ¿Por qué?

—Yo… tengo que decirte algo —murmuré.

Algo frío y duro destelló en sus ojos, seguido por una mirada de determinación. Me quitó la caja y la dejó en la mesita de café. Un segundo después me tenía atrapada contra la pared y su lengua tomaba posesión de mi boca. No hizo falta más. Una caricia y lo deseaba con una urgencia incontrolable. Mis huesos empezaron a disolverse y permití que él me sujetara en pie. Que me besara y devorara.

—Edward—dije.

—Nada de hablar —ralentizó el beso, volviéndolo suave y gentil. Me apreté más contra él. Sabía cálido, como una mezcla de sol y lluvia.

—Edward, yo…

—Te amo —volvió a besarme lentamente, explorando cada rincón de mi boca.

Lo aparté.

—¿Qué va mal? —pregunto él, con expresión preocupada.

«¡Todo!», estuve a punto de gritar. Absolutamente todo. ¿Cómo podía decirle que me amenazaba como nunca lo había hecho ningún otro hombre? Me había metido en un buen lío y era hora de vivir o morir. Me había subido a una rama y yo tenía la sierra. Tenía dos opciones, cortar la rama o seguir allí colgada.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos —dijo él, llevándome al sofá. El fuego de sus ojos había desaparecido, dejando sólo un frío escudo Verde.

Tomé aire. «¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? »

—Yo…

—Maldición, Bella—no me dejó decir una palabra más—. No puedo creer que vayas a rechazarme —se levantó de un salto y paseó de un lado a otro—. Es lo que estás punto de decir, ¿no? Que hemos acabado.

Empezaron a sudarme las manos. Tenía la garganta tan seca que no podía emitir palabra. ¿Qué haría mi Tigresa interior? ¿Qué diría? Ella nunca permitiría que un hombre la domesticara, eso seguro.

«El matrimonio no tiene que ver con domesticación ni cambios», susurró mi mente.

«Puede ser sencillamente amor. Algunos hombres son fieles. Déjale que intente demostrarlo».

—Nos pertenecemos —siguió Edward, sin mirarme—. Me quieres. Puede que no lo admitas, pero es así. Me quieres. No se besa así a un hombre si no te importa.

—Sí me importas —ya había dicho algo—. Me importas mucho.

—No puedo creer que estés dispuesta a renunciar a lo que tenemos por miedo —dijo, como si no me hubiera escuchado—. No puedo garantizarte el futuro. Nadie puede. Pero quiero intentarlo.

—Yo también —las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera evitarlo. Lo quería, y si tenía que casarme con él para conservarlo, me casaría.

¿Me arrepentiría después? Quizás. ¿Acabaría sintiéndome herida? Era probable.

¿Quería renunciar a él? No.

Las relaciones implicaban dar y recibir. No podía aceptarlo todo de él y no dar nada a cambio.

—Yo también —repetí.

—¿Qué has dicho? —giró en redondo, atónito.

—Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo —dije, haciendo acopio de todo mi valor.

—¿Qué estás dispuesta a intentar, Bella? —en sus ojos había una mezcla de miedo y felicidad—. Dilo.

—El matrimonio —cerré los ojos y apreté las pestañas—. Casarme contigo.

—¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? —me miró sin acercarse—. ¿De que no lo haces porque es lo que yo deseo?

—Sí —no—. Estoy segura —lo estaba en cierto modo.

Por fin se acercó, se arrodilló entre mis piernas y deslizó las manos por mis muslos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres estar prometida?

—¿Dos años?

—Era lo que temía que dijeses —rió él—. Tendremos que negociar, porque yo quiero que sea sólo un día.

—Ni hablar. No puedo organizar una boda en un día —sentí un cosquilleo de miedo y horror—. Necesito al menos un año —sí, un año sonaba bien. En doce meses superaría mis dudas, seguro.

—Una semana.

—Seis meses.

—Dos semanas.

—Cinco meses.

—Cariño —dijo él, acariciando mi estómago—. No quiero darte tiempo a cambiar de opinión.

Era una posibilidad muy real y no podía negarla.

—Nunca te haría daño ni te engañaría. Déjame demostrarlo. Quiero estar contigo, Bella, sólo contigo.

Me besó y el calor de su boca fue como una llama. El pensamiento racional se detuvo. Me sentí transportada en una nube de deseo. Centímetro a centímetro, derrumbaba el muro que tanto me había costado levantar contra él.

—No puedo creerlo —dije, apartándome—. Mierda. Voy a casarme otra vez.

Él esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y triunfal. Me sentía muy vulnerable, pero sabía que lo deseaba.

—De acuerdo —dije—. Lo haremos el día después de la fiesta de tu madre —sería mejor así.

Menos tiempo para preocuparme, menos tiempo para el pánico.

—No te arrepentirás. Te lo juro. Tengo que hacer un viaje la semana que viene, pero cuando vuelva…

—¿Vas a irte de viaje? —sentí un escalofrío.

Pronto había empezado la preocupación: «¿Qué hará mientras está fuera?». Intenté no llorar—. ¿Tan pronto?

—Tengo que ir a ver otro avión —besó mis manos—. Puedes venir conmigo.

—No —moví la cabeza—. Tengo que quedarme y planear el… evento.

Recé por poder llegar hasta el final cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

**_Awwww q lindo por fin Bella dejo de ser cabezota. Pero no todo es color de rosa ¬¬ en los tres capitulos que quedan pasaran muchas cosas bueno no les digo nada bsstttss_**

**_PD: Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos de verdad lo aprecio mucho (L)  
_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^_**

_

* * *

"Si te sientes débil, vete. Huye tan rápido _

_como puedas. Vuelve cuando hayas recuperado fuerzas."_

_._

_.._

**BPOV**_  
_

Mi madre casi se murió por la sorpresa cuando le di la noticia. Se quedó en silencio varios minutos, hasta que Phil fue a revivirla.

—Reneé, Reneé, ¿estás bien? —le oí decir—. ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? Te has desmayado.

—Bella va a casarse —tartamudeó ella.

—¿Con un hombre? —preguntó él.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—Sí. Con un hombre. Edward Cullen, de hecho.

—Bromeas —exclamó Phil.

—¿Cómo iba a bromear sobre algo así?

—Mamá —me apreté el puente de la nariz con los dedos—. Hazme caso a mí. Tu única hija.

—¿Es por lo de los trillizos? —preguntó ella.

Como si necesitara un recordatorio de que podía estar embarazada. Había conseguido bloquear toda imagen de bebés y pañales hasta ese momento. ¿Estaba embarazada? No había tenido síntomas. Pero como mi período no era regular, no tenía ni idea de cuándo debía tenerlo.

No había tenido antojos, al menos de comida.

Sexualmente se me antojaban cosas muy sugerentes, la verdad. No me dolían los pechos y tenía el vientre tan plano como siempre. Y nada de náuseas.

—Bueno —insistió mi madre—. ¿Es por los trillizos?

—Claro que no. No hay trillizos. Y él me quiere.

—¿Tú lo quieres? —preguntó tras una pausa.

—Mamá, estás perdiendo el hilo otra vez —dije, evitando hábilmente contestar a eso—. Voy a casarme. Vas a tener otro yerno. ¿No quieres conocerlo?

—Dios santo, sí. Trae a Edward mañana para una relajante cena familiar. Tengo que hablar con él. Debe ser un mago para haberte hecho olvidar lo de Richard y convencerte de dar el salto al matrimonio.

Mi mano se tensó sobre el auricular.

—Tengo que darle mi charla para que la trate bien —oí decir a Phil al fondo.

Que Dios me ayudara. Y que ayudara a Edward.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward apareció en mi piso con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Lo dejé entrar, pero me quedé de cara a la puerta. ¿Qué estaría pasándole por la cabeza? ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? No, había luchado mucho para conseguirme. ¿Iba a intentar convencerme de que volara a La Vegas con él?

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces. Me volví para preguntarle qué pasaba; tenía una rodilla en el suelo.

—Oh, Dios mío —casi me fallaron las piernas.

—Bella—me mostró una caja de terciopelo negro con un sencillo pero elegante diamante montado en platino en el centro.

—Oh, Dios mío —dije, más seguido. Eso hacía el compromiso oficial. «Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh, Dios».

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ya había aceptado, así que no esperaba que él hiciera algo así. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan maravilloso?

¿Tan entregado, encantador y cariñoso?

Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Y eso debía ser malo. Pero me dio igual. Le entregué mi mano y él besó la palma antes de ponerme el anillo. El platino quedaba bien contra mi piel pálida. Me quedaba perfecto.

Edward se levantó y me miró con amor y deseo.

—Aquí te queda bien —dijo—, pero quiero ver cómo te queda en la cama.

Sonreí. Eso acabaría temporalmente con mis miedos.

.

Tras pasar el día en la cama, Edward y yo llegamos a casa de mi madre cinco minutos tarde. Sí, tarde. Y ni siquiera me sentí culpable. Para la ocasión, mi madre se había puesto un formal vestido negro con lentejuelas, dos vueltas de perlas al cuello y todos sus anillos. Phil llevaba traje y corbata.

—¿Una relajante cena familiar? —le dije a mi madre. Edward y yo íbamos en vaqueros y camiseta.

—Nunca creí que llegara este día —mi madre agarró a Edward del brazo y lo condujo hacia dentro—. Así que tendréis que disculparme por querer celebrarlo. Entra, Edward , entra. Estoy encantada de conocerte por fin. Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿Ha dicho algo bueno? —preguntó él.

—Pues, no —admitió ella—. Pero no debes ser tan malo si te ha concedido su mano en matrimonio —no paraba ni para respirar—. Me encantaría que me llamaras mamá. Tratarás bien a mi niña, ¿verdad?

—No lo dude.

La casa olía deliciosamente a asado. Inspiré y se me hizo la boca agua. Podría tener los nervios destrozados, pero no había perdido el apetito.

—¡Bella! —Phil me dio un abrazo—. Me alegro mucho de verte.

Le devolví el abrazo; seguía sin saber cómo interpretar su comportamiento. No entendía qué estaba haciendo con Tanya.

—Me alegro de conocerte —le dijo a Edward, sonriente. Se dieron un apretón de manos.

—Lo mismo digo. He oído, eh, mucho sobre usted.

—¿Mencionó Bella que soy terapeuta? Me encantaría ofreceros unas sesiones de consejos prematrimoniales. Pocas parejas las toman, ¿sabes? Por eso el divorcio es tan habitual.

—No necesitamos consejos —dije yo—. En serio. Nos llevamos muy bien.

El rostro de Phil mostró su decepción.

—Dudo que hayas superado todos tus miedos a las relaciones, Bella, y dado que Edward debe estar cerca de los cuarenta… ¿me equivoco?

—No —contestó Edward, controlando su sonrisa.

—Y nunca ha estado casado —siguió Phil—. Creo que se puede decir que a ambos os iría bien ayuda profesional antes de decir vuestros votos.

Me froté una sien. «Padre Todopoderoso. Lánzame un rayo. O unas cuantas langostas. O una plaga».

—Señor —gritó mi madre de repente—. Tu anillo. Tu anillo, Bella. Es precioso. No como esa monstruosidad de cincuenta libras que te dio Richard. Sé que lo odiabas. ¿No te provocó síndrome del túnel carpiano? Este es perfecto. Tiene un buen tamaño, pero no te fastidiará los músculos.

Estuve a punto de taparme la mano; me inquietaba que la gente mirase un dedo como si fuera un objeto de valor incalculable. Pero no lo hice. Permití que Phil y mi madre admiraran y alabaran. Edward había elegido el anillo perfecto para mí y estaba orgullosa de él. Y orgullosa de Edward.

—Bella—dijo Phil—, deberías plantearte seriamente llevar un diario de boda.

Había visto a novias escribiendo en sus diarios de boda y siempre me había parecido una tontería. Yo no era una persona sentimental. No quería escribir sobre mis sentimientos.

—Ya veremos —dije, sin pronunciarme.

—Te alegrarás mucho después —dijo mi madre—. Podrás disfrutar de los recuerdos para siempre.

—Y trabajar en algunos de tus problemas —añadió Phil.

—Huele de maravilla, señora… mamá — Edward rodeó mi cintura con un brazo—. ¿Es hora de cenar?

—Sí, pero… había pensado que nos sentáramos a charlar un rato antes. Tomar una bebida, quizá. O podría sacar el diario de boda que Phil me regaló tras declararse y leer algunos fragmentos.

Me froté la nuca.

—Antes, tenemos unas preguntas para Edward —dijo Phil, ordenándole a mi madre con la mirada que se atuviera al plan—. Nos gustaría conocerlo mejor.

—Por favor, no —casi gemí—. Nada de interrogatorios.

—Charlar estaría bien —dijo Edward, risueño.

Me dio un reconfortante apretón.

A veces, tenerlo cerca era como tomar un calmante. Me relajaba y mis problemas parecían disolverse. Tal vez porque olía tan bien. O porque sabía cómo era desnudo. Puro sexo. O quizá porque sabía que era mío. «De momento», me advirtió una vocecita.

Tragué saliva. Estúpidos miedos.

Fuimos al estudio. Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá. Phil sirvió un brandy a cada uno. Yo acepté la copa y simulé tomar un sorbo. No iba a hablar de embarazos después del fiasco de los trillizos.

— Edward, querido —dijo mi madre—. Me muero de ganas de saber cómo convenciste a mi dulce Bella para que se casara contigo.

—A base de sesiones de sexo duro, si queréis la verdad —dije. Mi estrategia era sencilla. Ser tan directa que mis padres no se atrevieran a preguntar más. Era eso, o arriesgarme a que preguntaran algo que no quería contestar.

Mi madre se sonrojó, Phil tosió y desvió la vista. Edward apretó los labios para contener una risa.

—Me alegro de no ser el único que está a merced de esa lengua afilada que tiene —dijo Edward —. No le asusta decir lo que piensa, ¿verdad?

—¿Es ésa la razón de que la escogieras entre tantas solicitantes? —preguntó Phil—. ¿Su… franqueza?

—Bella no tuvo que rellenar una solicitud me di cuenta de que estaba un poco avergonzado—. Se convirtió en la única elección posible desde el momento en que la vi.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, como siempre que decía esas cosas tan dulces. Incluso mi Tigresa interior ronroneó como una gatita.

«¿Qué harás cuando comprenda que fue una equivocación?» La horrible pregunta rondó mi mente. La aparté a un lado, negándome a planteármela.

—Eso es lo mas romántico que he oído nunca. ¿Has oído, Phil? ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho de mi nena? —mi madre se llevó la mano a la boca.

Me pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sí, lágrimas sin duda. Se derrumbó en el sillón, y empezó a emitir sollozos desgarradores. Me levanté y corrí a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

—No lo hagas, querida. No te cases con él.

Moví la cabeza, debía haber oído mal.

—Creí que querías que me casara y te diera nietos.

—Deberías haberte convertido en lesbiana y hacerte una inseminación artificial. Así no sufrirías.

—Mamá —dije, impotente. Miré a Edward.

—Te engañará como el perro que es —giró la cabeza y miró a Phil con ira—. Todos mienten. Y espero que se quemen en el infierno por traidores.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Phil se levantó—.Reneé, ¿qué te ocurre? Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerte una evaluación mental. Nunca te he engañado. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

—Has estado yendo a casa de tu secretaria —lo señalé con un dedo, chisporroteando de ira—. Has estado volviendo tarde a casa y mintiendo a mi madre sobre dónde estabas. Has estado haciendo llamadas a escondidas y tu ropa huele al perfume de otra mujer.

—Yo… puedo explicarlo —extendió las manos, como un hombre desesperado que alegara inocencia.

—Apuesto a que sí —gritó mi madre—. Apuesto que tu coche se rompió y tuviste que esperar al mecánico. O que un paciente amenazó con suicidarse si no te quedabas a hablar con él. O que alguien te robó el dinero de la cartera y por eso andas siempre escaso de dinero. ¿Es eso? ¿Es algo de eso, verdad?

—No —él movió la cabeza. Estaba tan pálido que se le transparentaban las venas—. No iba a decir eso.

Temblando, crucé las manos sobre el pecho.

Entonces sentí a alguien detrás. Edward puso una mano en mis hombros y empezó a masajear los músculos tensos. Tomé aire. Aunque deseaba interponerme entre ellos, no lo hice. Era su batalla, y personal.

—Dime la verdad, Phil. Me merezco eso, al menos.

Él se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló ante ella.

—Reneé, no puedo creer que hayas pensado eso de mí. ¿Por qué no preguntaste? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—No debería tener que hacerlo —sollozó ella—. Nunca deberías haberme mentido.

—Tienes razón, y lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—Entonces, ¿lo hiciste? ¿Estás admitiendo haberte acostado con Nora?

—No.

—¿No? —estreché los ojos—. Fuiste a su casa —nunca había peleado antes, pero no sería difícil levantar la lámpara que le había regalado a mi madre para su cumpleaños y golpearle con ella.

—Dame un minuto —suspiró Phil, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

—Deberías estar haciendo las maletas —dije.

—Cielo, estás haciendo que esto sea aún peor para tu madre —me susurró Edward —. Cálmate —besó mi mejilla—. En este momento necesita tu apoyo.

Me estremecí. Edward tenía razón. Mi madre me necesitaba y yo tenía que apoyarla emocionalmente. Fui a su lado y la abracé.

—Lo siento mucho, mamá —dije—. Muchísimo.

Ella se limpió la nariz en mi camisa.

—Esto es lo que he estado haciendo —dijo Phil, volviendo a entrar en la habitación. Entregó a mi madre una botella de cristal de algo que parecía aceite—. Diseñándote el perfume perfecto.

—¿Perfume? ¿Para mí? —mi madre olisqueó la botella.

—Tanya me dijo que en el salón de belleza al que va, Body Electric —siguió él—, hacían perfumes de encargo. Sé cuánto te gustan las azucenas y quería que tuvieras tu propio aroma. Algo que no tenga nadie más en el mundo.

Me tapé la boca con una mano temblorosa.

—Y sé cuánto te disgustó la lámpara que te compré por tu cumpleaños. Sé que querías algo romántico. Pensé que no había nada más romántico que regalarte tu propio perfume. «Reneé», se llama. Aún no lo han perfeccionado, no está del todo bien, pero…

—Me… me encanta —lloraba a lágrima viva. Apretó la botella contra su pecho—. Oh, Phil.

—Ninguno de los aroma era el correcto. Así que seguimos probando. Siento mucho que pensaras que te engañaba. Nunca haría eso, Reneé. Nunca. No debí mentirte, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa. Sé cuánto te gustan las sorpresas románticas.

Sentí una intensa oleada de vergüenza. Mi madre se lanzó a los brazos de mi padrastro. Yo cerré los ojos y enterré el rostro en la camisa de Edward.

Santo cielo, casi había roto el matrimonio de mis padres. Por nada. ¡Nada! Empecé a llorar. Phil quería a mi madre, siempre le había sido fiel.

Ellos dos tenían el tipo de matrimonio que siempre había deseado para mí, pero no había creído que existiera. Y había estado a punto de destrozarlo.

—Soy una idiota —dije—. Esto es culpa mía.

—Hiciste lo que habría hecho cualquier hija — Edward me besó en la sien, mientras acariciaba mi espalda de arriba abajo.

—No me excuses —me aparté de él y fui hacia mi madre y mi padrastro. Estaban besándose, abrazándose y llorando, todo al mismo tiempo—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, decid que me perdonáis.

Phil, sin mirarme, agarró mi brazo y me atrajo a su círculo de amor. Casi le había destrozado y él me perdonaba sin pensárselo un segundo.

Siempre había sido así. Había intentado ser un padre para mí, pero yo siempre me había resistido un poco.

—Bien, entonces. Ahora que eso está solucionado —mi madre se separó y se limpió una mano en el vestido. En la otra seguía llevando la botella junto al pecho—, es hora de cenar, Edward —dijo, como si no acabáramos de vivir una crisis emocional—. Espero que te guste el jamón glaseado al horno.

—Yo… me encanta —me miró, obviamente confuso por el súbito cambio de esposa psicópata a esposa amantísima a anfitriona perfecta.

Yo, jubilosa de repente, reí, me lancé a sus brazos y le besé en los labios.

—Dios, te… me gustas —perdí la sonrisa. «¿Qué ibas a decir, tonta?»—. Me gustas mucho.

—Ya he conseguido que lo admitas —soltó una risita y me abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

**_Awwww Bella lo malinterpreto todo jijiji. se que es corto el capi lo siento pero es por que ya se acerca el final :( _**

**_el proximo capitulo esta escrito como un diario de bodas y tambien es corto_**

**_pero el ultimo capitulo es largo ^.^_**

**_ya qedan 2 capis mas el epiologo para q esta historia se acabe U.U_**

**_Bssttss se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes lepertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de Gena Showalter ^.^_**

_

* * *

"Cuídate de la deliciosa golosina tirada en campo abierto,_

_ esperando ser devorada. Una tigresa sabe que las trampas _

_abundan, a veces invisibles, pero allí de todas formas."_

_._

_.._

**BPOV**_  
_

_ 22 de Abril_

_Querido Diario de Boda,_

_Phil me sorprendió contigo hoy. Te odio y no pienso volver a escribir en ti nunca. Sólo quería que lo supieras._

_ 23 de Abril_

_Querido Diario de Boda,_

_De acuerdo, te probaré. Pero no esperes que escriba y escriba sobre mis sentimientos. Ya pienso bastante y estoy harta de mí misma. Esta mañana reservé la iglesia, pagué las flores y todas esas chorradas. Los reporteros del Tattler me siguieron a todos sitios, sacándome fotos. Ni siquiera intentaron esconderse. Uno de ellos, medio calvo y con dientes amarillentos me llamó futura señora de Edward Cullen y le di una patada en las pelotas. No fue culpa mía, lo prometo. Oí el nombre y me dio un ataque. Por suerte, Edward está fuera de la ciudad y no fue testigo de mi comportamiento._

_ 24 de Abril_

_Querido Diario de Boda,_

_Hoy he comprado un vestido. Es bonito. Muy sencillo. No tiene lazos feos ni encaje que rasque._

_Se ajusta al cuerpo, llega a los tobillos y tiene tirantes finos que se cruzan en la espalda. Es de un precioso color marfil. Hay que aceptar la verdad. Edward volvió de su viaje; ¡antes de tiempo!, y me trató como a una estrella del porno, así que no podría ir de blanco. Sólo espero no vomitar encima de él. Ahora el estómago me duele todo el tiempo y apenas puedo comer ¿Nervios o bebé?._

_ 27 de Abril_

_Querido Diario de Boda,_

_He tenido pesadillas toda la noche sobre Edward viéndome ir hacia el altar y comprendiendo que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. En el sueño, me apartaba y salía corriendo y gritando de la iglesia. Y cuando me desperté empecé a oír voces en mi cabeza. No voces esquizofrénicas, no estoy tan loca. Todos mis miedos sobre el matrimonio, la infidelidad y el abandono claman para que los escuche. No callan._

_ 1 de Mayo_

_Querido Diario de Boda,_

_Han pasado unos días desde que hablamos por última vez. O desde que escribí. Lo que sea. No puedo concentrarme. Esas voces… Están diciendo que deje a Edward y escape ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sólo faltan unos días para la fiesta de Esme. Eso significa que sólo faltan unos días para mi boda. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? Edward sigue recibiendo solicitudes de mujeres, y siguen yendo al edificio Cullen ¿Y si una de ellas le gusta?_

_ 12 de Mayo_

_Querido Diario de Boda,_

_Creo que Edward se ha dado cuenta de que me paso algo, porque me dice que me quiere mil veces al día. Empezaba a relajarme, un poco, hasta que me llevó a cenar a casa de sus padres. Discutieron y pelearon toda la noche. Edward dice que así es como se expresan su amor No lo creí. Por favor dime tú si percibes amor en esta conversación; palabra por palabra, tal y como la recuerdo:_

_Esme: Carlisle, sé un cielo y ponme otra copa._

_Carlisle: Ve tú a por ella._

_Esme: Levántate y ponme una copa, vago._

_Carlisle: Mujer no me presiones. Acabo de ponerme cómodo._

_Esme: (con una sonrisa melosa) Te empujaré cuando estés en un puente._

_Carlisle: Si estuviera en un puente y te viera llegar no tendrías que empujarme. Saltaría._

_¿Eso te parece «amoroso»? En serio, el hombre llevaba puesta una camiseta con. «Si ves venir a mi mujer; pégame un tiro», impreso por delante. ¿Y si Edward y yo acabamos… ? Espera. Oigo a Edward en el pasillo, silbando. Será mejor que te deje._

_ l2 de Mayo (dos horas después)_

_Querido Diario de Boda,_

_Acabo de tener dos orgasmos impresionantes, así que no tengo nada más de lo que quejarme esta noche. Por suerte mis miedos parecen tranquilos. Es posible que esto de la boda vaya bien._

_De hecho, no pienso hablar contigo en un tiempo._

_Creo que me estás trastornando la cabeza._

_ l6 de Mayo_

_Querido Diario de Boda,_

_Dios, Dios, Dios. Estoy perdiendo los papeles._

_Mañana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Esme Cullen. He pasado el día decorando el hotel y ocupándome de detalles de última hora, así que no es eso lo que me preocupa. Es… El día después de su fiesta es mi boda. Mi. Boda. ¿Me oyes? Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío. Mis miedos han vuelto con toda su fuerza y no callan. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando acepté casarme?_

_Oh, Dios mío, voy a vomitar._

_"Una Tigresa auténtica… ay, diablos. Si no lo sabes a estas alturas, _

_no eres una Tigresa de verdad. Dedícate a la jardinería o a algo y déjalo estar."_

_._

_..  
_

El día de la fiesta conseguí recuperar la compostura. Bueno, al menos daba esa impresión externamente. Después de pasar horas intentando encontrar mi prado de felicidad, sin éxito, me di un bofetón en la cara y me reuní con Edward en el hotel. Estaba a su lado; esperando en la puerta del salón de baile y animando a los invitados a entrar.

Para vuestra información, no estaba vestida como una chica del harén, sino con un vestido de verano rojo brillante.

Debo decir que la decoración había quedado fantástica. Toda la zona parecía salida de _Las mil y una noches_. Había bailarinas del vientre y magos, y almohadones de tonos coordinados por el suelo.

Las mesas y paredes estaban rebosantes de joyas.

Abundaban las flores. Había una cascada de ponche color rosa e incluso una fondue de chocolate.

Sonaba una música suave y romántica de fondo.

Seis hombres medio desnudos esperaban fuera del salón con una litera de terciopelo. Cuando llegara Esme, la pondrían encima y la llevarían dentro.

Nessie y Rose, disfrazadas, con velos y gasas, ofrecían bebidas y aperitivos a los invitados mientras paseaban por el salón. Emmett no se apartaba de Rose y ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonreír. James Witherdale no se apartaba de Rose y ellos también sonreían.

Había amor en el ambiente.

Retortijón estomacal, retortijón estomacal.

Edward me presentaba como su prometida, en vez de como planificadora de la fiesta. Todos me sonreían y juro por Dios que me miraban de arriba abajo, intentando dilucidar que veía Edward en mí, por qué me había elegido. La verdad, ni yo misma lo recordaba en ese momento.

Retortijón, retortijón.

Cuando los ciento y pico invitados estuvieron allí; había obligado a Edward a reducir la lista, ayudé a todos a buscar escondites. Esme estaba a punto de llegar y, al fin y al cabo, era una fiesta «sorpresa».

—Aquí está —dijo Edward, cuando un mensaje de texto en su móvil lo alertó.

—Silencio, todo el mundo —ordené.

Atenuamos las luces para que las velas iluminaran la escena. Se hizo un intenso silencio y oímos a Esme soltar una risita al otro lado de la puerta. Edward se acercó a mí y decidió que era buen momento para besarme. No pude resistirme, nunca podía resistirme. Cuando sentía sus labios en los míos, nada más importaba. Ni el pasado ni el futuro. Ni los miedos que me atenazaban y me impedían dormir.

Gong. Gong.

Las puertas se abrieron y la sofisticada Esme Cullen hizo su entrada acarreada por sus esclavos medio desnudos. Edward y yo nos separamos. Esme llevaba un conservador traje pantalón marrón, y el pelo plateado recogido. Su esposo seguía a la litera sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Estoy deseando hacerte mi esposa mañana —dijo Edward con ternura.

Me quedé quieta y las palabras bombardearon mi mente. «Esposa. Mañana». Palabras que había conseguido aparcar en el lugar más recóndito de mi mente, al menos un rato. «Esposa. Mañana».

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó todo el mundo.

Yo no me moví. No hablé.

Incluso tumbada en la litera como estaba, Esme interpretó bien su papel. Se llevó las manos a la boca.

—No puedo creer que hayáis hecho esto —dijo, tapándose la boca con las manos.

Todo el mundo rió.

Yo no, miré a Edward, su fuerte barbilla, sus pómulos, su nariz recta. Sus labios suaves. Sus ojos azul brillante. Había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de mí en las últimas semanas que apenas sabía quién era yo sin tenerlo allí.

—Tengo que hablar con mi madre —me dio un beso en los labios—. ¿Estarás bien sola?

—Sí —dije con suavidad. Él me besó otra vez, con más fuerza, y se alejó.

Había intentado negarlo, con valentía, pero no podía negarlo más. No podía engañarme o simular que sólo sentía lujuria. Lo amaba. Y mucho. Todo mi cuerpo pulsaba con esa verdad. La rugía.

Se me contrajo el estómago con fuerza. El amor era peligroso. El amor podía arruinar mi vida. «Esposa. Mañana. ESPOSA. MAÑANA», Todos mis miedos alzaron la voz al mismo tiempo.

«Lo amarás para siempre, pero ¿cuánto tiempo te amara él?».

«Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad».

«Se cansará de ti poco después de la boda».

«Te engañará. Los hombres siempre lo hacen».

Phil no había engañado a mi madre, me recordé con desesperación. Y Edward no había hecho nada que mereciera mi desconfianza.

«Aún no, quieres decir».

Me costaba respirar. Era como si estuviera atrapada en una pequeña caja sin aire. Dando vueltas y vueltas, impotente, gritando sin que nadie me oyera.

«Edward viaja todo el tiempo. Aunque no sea su intención, un día, en algún sitio, ocurrirá algo… ».

«Te dejará hecha una piltrafa de mujer».

Incluso en ese momento había mujeres vestidas de verde acampadas alrededor del hotel.

No podía hacerlo, pensé, moviendo la cabeza.

¡No podía! No quería ser una esposa olvidada e indeseada. Otra vez no. Si no me hubiera enamorado de él, quizá habría seguido adelante. Si no le hubiera entregado mi corazón podría haberme arriesgado. Ya no.

Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a salir de ese lío?

—Respira, Bella, respira —me dije.

El resto de la fiesta pasó como una neblina.

Edward hablaba con la gente y yo, a un lado, me preguntaba cómo iba a escaparme de mi boda. No podía darle a Edward la oportunidad de que me rompiera el corazón. No podía permitir que otro hombre me destrozara.

No podía vivir otro divorcio.

«Y eso es lo que ocurrirá si te casas con él. Se divorciará de ti y te quitará todo por lo que tanto has trabajado por conseguir». Callaos, quería gritar. Tenía que silenciar a mis miedos. Habían ganado. No podía casarme con él. ¿Por qué no se callaban de una vez?

—¿Estás bien? —Nessie apareció ante mí de repente, con una bandeja de… lo que

fuera. Algo marrón y blando—. Pareces pálida.

—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? —ignoré la comida.

—Muy bien —hizo una pausa—. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Tal vez James podría…

—Déjame en paz, Nessie—no quería verla con James. No quería hablar con James.

Eran una pareja feliz. En ese momento odiaba a las parejas felices y a la gente que las componía. Esas personas tenían algo que yo no: coraje para vencer sus miedos.

—Si estás segura… —se alejó, arrugando la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rose unos minutos después. Me ofreció su bandeja de bebidas.

—Estoy bien —ignoré las bebidas.

—Nessie dice que estuviste brusca con ella.

—He dicho que estoy bien.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —escrutó mi rostro—. Pareces la mismísima muerte. Emmett podría…

—Déjame en paz, Rose. Por favor —se me cascó la voz. Soné como si me estuvieran torturando. Me rompía por dentro. Me derrumbaba. Moría—. No hables de mí con Emmett, ni con nadie.

Sin decir otra palabra, se apartó de mí. La traidora fue directa a Emmett y le dijo algo. Él me miró, arrugó la frente y fue hacia Edward y le dijo algo.

Edward que estaba manteniendo una risueña conversación con su madre, se volvió hacia mí y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con preocupación. Empezó a caminar hacia mí. Fue como si viniera a cámara lenta, cada paso resonaba en mis oídos. Se me aceleró el corazón y se me heló la sangre.

«Demasiado bueno para ser verdad».

«Engaño».

«Sufrimiento».

«Dolor de corazón».

No le di oportunidad de alcanzarme. Eché a correr. Salí del salón de baile, del hotel y corrí por la acera. Creo que oí a Edward gritar mi nombre, pero seguí corriendo. Tenía que huir. No podía enfrentarme a él en ese momento.

Al final de la manzana me quedé sin aire. Las lágrimas me quemaban los ojos y surcaban mis mejillas. Paré a un taxi.

En casa, me cambié de vestido y preparé una bolsa. Edward telefoneó seis veces, pero no contesté. El primer mensaje era de preocupación: «¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué has salido corriendo, cariño? ¿Necesitas estar un rato a solas?».

El segundo: «Llámame cuando oigas esto, cariño. ¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupado por ti. »

Para el sexto, soltó un gruñido gutural: «Maldición, Bella. Llámame».

Se oían coches de fondo y supe que venía a mi piso. «Sólo cree que te quiere», gritó mi miedo más profundo. «Un día se alegrará de que lo dejaras».

—Callaos. Callaos, callaos, callaos —esas voces estaban volviéndome loca, sacando mi mundo de quicio. Tenía que irme de allí. Estar sola. Encontrar paz.

Fui al único sitio donde nadie pensaría en buscarme, el aeropuerto. Compré el billete mas barato que había, que resultó ser a Oklahoma, donde había estado con Edward , y esperé en la terminal.

Mi sangre se enfriaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando por fin anunciaron mi vuelo, empecé a temblar. Pero subí al avión, paso a paso. «Estás haciendo lo correcto. Un matrimonio con Edward nunca habría durado». Me aferré a los reposabrazos mientras despegábamos y grité en silencio cuando estuvimos en el aire. No dejé de temblar en ningún momento y, sí, vomité. Varias veces.

Sorprendentemente, llegué a Oklahoma City viva y bien. Me senté en el primer asiento vacío que vi, para respirar e intentar calmarme. «Ya no tendrás que tratar con Edward. Ya no puede hacerte daño».

—Cállate —grité.

Varias personas se volvieron para mirarme, pero nadie se acercó ni dijo nada. Descubrí, allí sentada, que el pitido de mis oídos moría lentamente. Mis miedos se acallaban por fin.

Por primera vez en varias horas, empecé a respirar de verdad. Dentro, fuera. Tomé tanto aire como pude. Entretanto, la gente pasaba por delante de mi asiento. Parejas, solteros, niños. Todos iban a algún sitio, haciendo su vida y viviendo lo mejor que podían.

Sí, viviendo.

Con un súbito destello de claridad, comprendí que yo no lo había estado haciendo. En realidad no. Sólo había vuelto a la vida con Edward. De hecho, antes de él había vivido a cámara lenta, día a día, pero sin forjarme un futuro real.

Igual que mi miedo a volar, mi miedo a las relaciones me había aplastado y mantenido fija en un lugar. Siempre ese miedo de estrellarme y arder, en un avión o fuera de él. Había tenido miedo. Había, dejado que el miedo me dominara.

Era una cobarde. No una Tigresa. Ni siquiera era una mujer completa.

¿Quería vivir así el resto de mi vida?

No. Dios, no. Diablos, no.

Si muriese en ese momento, me iría a la tumba con mucho que lamentar. Eso era lo que conseguían miedo, preocupación y ansiedad. Hacían que una persona se estancara. Y yo no quería seguir estancada.

Richard no me había roto.

De repente comprendí que era la verdad. Sonreí lentamente al darme cuenta que no le había deseado a mi ex que ardiera en el infierno, como cada vez que pensaba en él. No me había roto. En cierto modo, él era la razón de que hubiera conocido a Edward. Si Richard y yo no nos hubiéramos separado no habría iniciado mi propio negocio. Y no habría conocido a Edward.

Edward… Dulce, tierno y cariñoso Edward. Era honorable. Me deseaba. Me amaba. No se parecía en nada a Richard, ¿por qué había permitido que los miedos que Richard había provocado en mi afectaran a nuestra relación?

«Cobarde, idiota, boba».

—Pero ya no —dije con firmeza, sin importarme quien lo oyera.

No podía predecir lo que traería el futuro, pero sabía que siempre querría a Edward. Y amarlo no tenía que ser algo malo, como había temido. Hasta el momento había sido salvaje, maravilloso, puro júbilo.

Sufrir era parte de la vida. No podía evitarlo, hiciera lo que hiciera. Sin la voz del miedo golpeteando en mi cabeza, supe que era la verdad. Permitirme experimentar cosas buenas, como el amor, me ayudaría a soportar las malas cuando llegaran.

—Voy a estar bien —le dije a la señora que pasaba ante mi asiento—. De veras que voy a estar bien.

Ella me lanzó una mirada rara y siguió su camino.

Pasé toda la noche en el aeropuerto, esperando el primer vuelo de vuelta a casa. No dormí, preparé una lista para Edward. Con cada cosa que añadía, me sentía más fuerte, más segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

De hecho, sólo me quedaba decirle lo que había decidido, si quería hablar conmigo. Pero no iba a tener miedo. Lo obligaría a escucharme si hacía falta.

No más miedos para Bella Swan. Por fin era un Tigresa. Me enfrentaría a la vida como llegara. Amaría y sería amada.

El vuelo de regreso se retrasó por la lluvia y cuando por fin despegamos, la turbulencia casi me mató de un infarto, y yo casi maté a la mujer que tenía al lado a fuerza de apretarla. Pero lo conseguí. Sobreviví al vuelo.

Me eché la bolsa al hombro y corrí por la terminal hacia la salida. Paré un taxi y me metí dentro.

—¡A toda máquina! —le dije al conductor.

Por suerte, el piso de Edward no estaba demasiado lejos. Pagué al taxista y corrí al edificio. Pero…

Edward no estaba. Y no contestaba al móvil.

Piensa, Bella, piensa. ¿Dónde puede estar?

Llamé a su madre, no contestó. Llamé a Nessie y a Rose, no contestaron. Llamé a Emmett y tampoco contestó. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, subí a otro taxi y fui hacia la iglesia que había reservado para nuestra boda. Una boda que se habría celebrado unas horas antes si no me hubiera acobardado.

Quizás estuviera allí, explicando a los invitados que yo era una veleta que lo había dejado plantado.

Cuando llegué, abrí las puertas de par en par.

—Edward —llamé. No sabía qué esperar, pero desde luego no lo que encontré—. ¿Edward? —miré con asombro a mi alrededor y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Todo el mundo estaba en su sitio, de pie, mirándome con expectación. No había coches en el aparcamiento, pero todos estaban allí.

Rose y Nessie estaban ante el altar, a la izquierda de Edward, y Emmett estaba a su derecha. Mi madre y Phil me sonrieron, dándome ánimos. Incluso Rachel estaba allí. Y Victoria, que me tiró un beso. Los padres de Edward me saludaron con la cabeza y me fijé en que tenían lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

—Ya era hora —masculló alguien.

—Calla —reconvino otra persona.

Apreté una mano contra el estómago. Edward me miraba con expresión neutra. Llevaba esmoquin y estaba guapísimo, yo llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta arrugada. Y tenía el pelo hecho un desastre.

Fui hacia él con determinación. Tragué saliva y, con el corazón desbocado, le di la lista escrita.

—Toma —dije—. Esto es para ti.

No dijo nada. Se limitó a leerla, sin cambiar de expresión.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunté con voz queda.

—Decidí correr el riesgo, pensando que aparecerías —su expresión no varió—. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

—¿No has leído la lista? —había decidido arriesgarse. Dios, amaba a ese hombre…

—Necesito oírtelo decir, Bella —sus ojos, fieros, buscaron los míos.

—En la lista explico todas las razones por las que no puedo vivir sin ti. Las razones por las que te quiero —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Yo también iba a arriesgarme—. Eres listo. Eres honrado. Eres divertido. Eres apasionado. Y eres… tú. Eres mío. Quiero a este hombre —grité, volviéndome hacia la congregación—. Lo quiero y quiero casarme con él. Quiero tener sus hijos.

Se oyeron varios ohs, ahs entre la gente. Me volví hacia él. Edward y yo tal vez tuviéramos tropiezos por el camino, pero el viaje merecía la pena.

—Te amo —le dije—. Te quiero muchísimo y quiero estar contigo, ser tu esposa, para siempre. Puede que haya tardado un poco en decidirlo, pero la final he llegado a la iglesia. Considera esto mi solicitud.

—Gracias a Dios —sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

—¿Sigues queriendo casarte conmigo? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Bueno, tu PDA dice que tenemos una cita hoy —puso las manos en mis mejillas.

—Dímelo tú —sonreí.

—Sí, Bella —besó mis labios—. Aún quiero casarme contigo. No soy nada sin ti. Te quiero desde el momento en que te vi. Ibas vestida de verde y he estado obsesionado con ese color desde entonces.

Sus palabras me golpearon con fuerza. Pensé en todas esas mujeres vestidas de verde ante su edificio. Todas las mujeres que le habían enviado fotos con lencería verde, o el cuerpo pintado de verde.

Yo era la razón de todo eso. Yo. Me tapé la boca con una mano temblorosa, asombrada de mi poder.

Si había quedado alguna duda sobre el compromiso de Edward, desapareció. Ese hombre me quería tanto que había recordado el primer vestido con el que me vio y quería ver a todo el mundo con el mismo color. Estaba loco por mí.

Y yo por él. Bajé la mano y le sonreí.

—Entonces, ¿podemos empezar? —preguntó el pastor con un suspiro.

Mi sonrisa se amplio. Edward volvió a besarme.

—Podemos empezar —dijimos al unísono.

* * *

_awwwww mis niñas este es capi final :( se acabo (voy a llorar) ahora solo queda el epiologo (lagrimas). mañana subire el epiologo ahhh y tengo pensado subir otra historia q se llama **Dulce Encuentro** les dejare el summary en mi perfil y cuando termine de escribir el primer capi lo subire ^.^ Bssttss _

_Nos leemos_

_¿Review?_


	18. Epíologo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Gena Showalter ^.^**_

* * *

Epílogo

.

..

**BPOV**

_ 14 de septiembre_

_Querido Diario de Boda,_

_¿Adivinas qué? Llevo un año casada y soy más feliz que nunca. Ah, y también estoy embarazada. La primera vez fue una falsa alarma, para nuestra decepción. Así que después de la boda, Edward y yo pasamos mucho tiempo entre las sábanas para rectificar eso._

_Apenas hemos salido de la cama desde entonces._

_A los tres meses de estar casados, Edward se cansó de dejarme para ir a comprar aviones, así que encargó esa parte de su trabajo a Emmett. Para furia de Rose. Pero pronto se tranquilizó y ahora viaja con él. Sí, siguen saliendo juntos. Estoy tan sorprendida como tú. Creo que se casaron en Las Vegas hace unas semanas, pero ninguno de ellos quiere confirmarlo. Sonríen misteriosamente. Ninguno de ellos quiere renunciar a su imagen de espíritu libre, supongo, pero tampoco quieren renunciar el uno al otro._

_Nessie también está casada. James y ella se casaron unas semanas después que Edward y yo. Tienen dos niñas gemelas. Encantadoras._

_Y yo tendré pronto un delicioso bebé. ¡Ya no puedo esperar!_

_Sigo sin creer que alguna vez pudiera resistirme a Edward. ¿Y tú? El hombre me adora. De verdad. A veces la forma en que me quiere es enfermiza. Nunca se cansa de mí. Bueno, vale. Yo tampoco me canso de él._

_Cada vez que mis viejos miedos intentan resurgir; cosa que ocurre muy rara vez, Edward pasa horas y horas, recordándome, desnudo, todas las razones por las que me ama._

_¿No es encantador?_

_Bueno, será mejor que te deje. Es mi turno de recordarle todas las razones por las que lo amo; desnuda, por supuesto._

_

* * *

_

_aaahhh este es el Epíologo es un poco corto pero asi lo hizo la autora. Gracias a todas por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos. :( voy a llorar esta historia llego a su fin (ve borroso la pantalla del pc) bueno bsstttss espero les guste y... las espero en** You Belong With Me** y... en mi proxima historia que subure pronto ;) **Dulce Encuentro** espero se pasen por ella ^.^_

_Nos leemos_

_¿Review?  
_


End file.
